Choosing to Live Life
by meetjay88
Summary: Bella realizes she has feelings for Jacob during a disastrous trip to the movies. With a little unknown help along the way, she ventures on with her life with Jacob. She discoveres there's more to herself then thought. Now Beta'd
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**A/N:Welcome to Choosing to Live Life. For those who have already read this chapter and the following chapters I haven't changed anything just correcting mistakes... Horrible mistakes that I saw. Said Corrections were fixed by my lovely beta MioneWriter007 whom I am now also taking the time to pimp out. She has some awesome stories out there in twi and other fandoms I strongly suggest you all check her out and review review review just as you all have done for me. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Revelation

It had been months since he had left me and even now it was difficult to think about him, much less his name. I was at the movie theater in Port Angeles with Jacob and Mike. There were supposed to be others, but they canceled. The main reason probably being that they hated me, or were under the influence of someone who hated me. In all honesty, I couldn't blame them.  
I had totally ignored everyone in my life during my zombie phase. Angela, Ben, and Mike were the only ones who seemed to still like me. Angela had caught the stomach flu, which meant that Ben was staying behind to take care of her. Quil on the other hand made plans with a girl that he had been wanting to take out for months, so I couldn't blame him either.

Even though things haven't turned out like I wanted them to, I still wanted to have some semblance of fun , this is going to be tough.

Without the others our group now became a trio, which left room to be openly coveted. One out of actual love and the other out of simple want.

Why did I ever agree to this? I began to get out of the car when Jacob lightly grabbed my hand, I turned to face him, and looked down at our joined hands. He then let it go leaving a ten dollar bill behind. My brows furrowed as I asked, "What's this for?"

"You have to be eighteen to get into this movie," he said slightly blushing.

I giggled before responding, "So much for relative age huh?"

"Just buy the ticket will ya." He said chuckling.

Maybe this won't be so bad with Jacob here. I could always count on him to make me laugh.  
Mike on the other hand tried, but it hardly ever worked. I began to think about the two of them.  
Mike has wanted me since my first day at school in Forks. Were as Jacob knew me since I was six and he was four. Even at that young age he tended to follow me around like a little puppy. He was always trying to cheer me up, especially after I had one of my signature clumsy moments.  
I guess you could say this wasn't my first time being coveted. Although no one wanted me as bad as Edward.

At least that was what I believed. I only recently found out that that had been a lie.

Honestly I was such a plain person, and Edward was perfection beyond words. How could I expect him to have truly loved me?

Now that I think about it, he was only interested in me because of his inability to hear my thoughts. Obviously his fascinations with that have worn off, and he was now onto other distractions.

Though Jacob never pushed me, I could tell that he liked me more than just a friend. I had even used this knowledge to my convenience.

I had used him to feed my crazy delusions, to hear Edward's voice. Now that I thought about it, what was wrong with me? I felt so guilty for this now.

I have begun to develop feelings for Jacob now too, but I didn't want to lead him on. I didn't want him to be waiting around in the wings for me.

He deserved so much better. Jacob was naturally so happy, he was like the Sun to me. Ed- _He_ had left my life in shambles and pitch black darkness, but Jacob relentlessly beat on me like the rays of the Sun until my darkness was becoming a new dawn.

I loved him for that, but I wouldn't subject him to being with me. Not like this. I was irrevocably broken and all though he had rebuilt me in a sense like my truck there was only so much I could be fixed.

"Ma'am!" How long have I been standing here?

"I'm sorry, can I have three tickets for Crosshairs." I handed him the money.

"May I see your I.D." I passed it to him when he gave it back he simply said, " Enjoy the movie."  
I made my way over to the boys I noticed that Mike looked a little off.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said as he lightly put his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Jacob before trying to slide from under Mike's arm without offending him. To say Jake didn't look too happy was an understatement.

I handed him the ticket, and we all walked into the theater. We took our seats in the middle, happy to be getting the best seats in the house.

I could feel that this was going to be uncomfortable, and even if I wanted to pay attention to this movie that it would be impossible.

My mind kept wandering to Jacob, who was sitting to my left with his arm taking the entire arm rest, his hand, palm up.

Poor Mike I never even gave him a second look. I knew that he just wasn't for me. He was to my right doing the same exact thing as Jacob. I folded my arms to my lap not giving either one the satisfaction of holding my hand.

A little more than half way through the movie, I was still thinking about how unfair I had been to Jacob.

Seriously why did I keep turning down Jake's advances? Although they were subtle like holding my hand or holding an embrace for a fraction too long. It made me feel as though I was cheating somehow.

But how am I cheating when I wasn't even with someone? Ed- _he_, left me, and wasn't going to come back.

My concentration was broken by a loud throaty laugh that I knew to belong to Jacob, My Jacob.

Wait a minute since when is Jacob _my _Jacob. Albeit, I liked the sound of it. I knew I was being selfish for wanting to stake a claim.

I looked at the screen to see what was so funny but all I saw was a plethora of blood and gore. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was twisted?

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

"Seriously Bella. This is horrid. They expect us to believe blood squirts that far. The human body doesn't even have that much blood in it."

I laughed, "Well, when you think about it that way." I said giggling more. "I guess it is kind of funny."

I rolled my eyes. Only Jake could make me laugh at something that would usually make me vomit, but Mike, he didn't look so hot.

"You okay?" I asked. Just as a bomb exploded on the screen, blowing blood and body parts everywhere. Jacob let out a roar of laughter so loud the people behind us shushed him.

"Jeez, sorry," he hissed as an eyeball hit the screen.

Jacob laughed again while Mike doubled over with one arm clutching his stomach and the other hand covering his mouth. I looked over at him he had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Mike?"

"Sorry, I gotta go," he mumbled as he bolted for what I assumed was the bathroom. I ran after him and Jacob followed behind me. Once we were in the lobby Jake began chuckling.

"What a wuss," I glowered at him. " Sorry."

Jake must have read my mind, because just as I was about to ask him to check on Mike he volunteered to do it.

"Be right back, I'm going to go check on him."

I sat on the bench that was right outside the door of the restroom. The music In the lobby had changed from its previous song to a song that I had never heard before; which wasn't surprising being that I stopped listening to music when Ed- _he_ left; what did surprise me is that I actually listened to the words. I realized that it perfectly described my recent feelings for Jacob.

The song talked about breaking down walls, not fighting it, letting someone in, and not doubting it. I was absolutely perfect and I found myself agreeing with everything the song said.

I felt it was odd timing that this song came on at this particular moment when I was trying to sort my feelings out about Jacob.

I pushed that thought out of my mind. When the chorus came I figured that the song must be called Halo. As the song echoed the words 'I can see your halo' Jacob approached me.

"He's gonna be in there awhile." he reached down and grabbed my hand as he sat beside me. I reveled in his simple touch.

"Jake?"

"Sorry." He mumbled as he let my hand go.

He totally misunderstood my tone, but what was I expecting I was always chastising him about hugging me or holding my hand, especially in public.

"No, it's okay," I said. I reached over and took his hand in mine. I felt it was time to tell him how I really felt but I couldn't bring myself to do it, much less find the correct words. So I settled on the song to speak for me it was perfect so far.

"Jake, I want you to listen to the words in this song. It's explaining how I feel about you." He nodded his head and began to listen.

I was amazed once again at the perfection that this song was it continued to explain my exact feelings, even my analogy of Jacob being my Sun.

When the song finished keeping true to the song Jacob smiled a smile so bright that it truly could have broken through the darkest of nights, which he had already begun to do for me. He looked so happy, but hesitant. He stood and pulled me to him and embraced me lightly. He began to chuckle.

"Soooo -I'm-an-angel-now-and-you're-addicted- to me?" He said dragging out each word.  
Always making jokes. Honestly its so annoying at times, but I still loved him for it. His humor is what brought me out of my zombie phase.

"Oh Shut up!" I stood on my tiptoes, put my hands on his cheeks, and began to pull him to me.

"Bella?" his voice was just a whisper right before I softly kissed him.

I pulled back to look at his reaction, both of us had smiles on our faces. He pulled me tighter to him and kissed me once, twice, and on the third one he lingered.

It was passionate, hungry, and sweet. I felt all of his emotions through this kiss and I couldn't help but return my feelings for him. There was nothing to compare this feeling, this kiss to.  
Ed- _he_ had always been so restrained, and our embraces and affections chaste, but with Jacob there was no need to be restrained, there was no danger. It felt like I was in a safe place, I was home.

We were so involved with each other at that moment, that we didn't hear Mike approaching.  
He obviously wasn't paying attention to us either when he came out the bathroom or he would have noticed us right away.

"Hey gu-" We broke apart just in time to hear Mike groan. He turned green, and wretched, causing us to hear a sickening splat against the floor.

* * *

**Reviews are the easiest way to an Author's heart.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not anything twilight. All characters belong to SM exept for a few future Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Finally

Jacob POV

I know this little shit here did not just vomit at our feet. I thought my temper quickly rising,

"What the fuck" I roared. As I jumped back to miss the spray, taking Bella with me. "

If you didn't want to see that then you should have just turned you frickin head."

My temper was really getting out of hand my body was shaking against Bella's and my vision turned red as I looked at Mike.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital since your so sick." You know I can help you with that." I began to lunge at him. His face was as white as rice. I felt Bell's hand on my chest as the other reached up to my face.

"Jake Calm down it's ok He's sick."

she looked scared and worried. I took a deep breath her touch had already begin to calm me. I was still pissed though, but was beginning to think rationally and couldn't believe I had gotten that pissed over something like that, but I wasn't going to apologize to him.

The girl from the concession stand came over to the confrontation and when she smelled the vomit she looked almost as pissed as I had been.

" Got Damn it that's the third time this week. I swear if I have to clean up one more pile of puke I'm burning this place down." we all glanced at here our expressions showing amusement.

" I'm so sorry" Mike said he looked pitiful

" Look just leave" she huffed wrinkling her nose.

" Come on Mike lets get you to the car we'll call your mom on the way to my house to pick you and your car up."

_Car,_I thought. Shit he's gonna be in my car I'll be damned if I have to burn my rabbit because pukezilla defiled my car. It was bad enough I was going to have to disinfect it now.

" Hey Miss can I have an empty popcorn bucket.?"

she didn't say a word she just retrieved it for me and pointed to the exit. I ran out, Bella and Mike were waiting at the was crouched down his head between his knees moaning. I opened the car doors for them passing the bucket to Mike.

" You okay now" Bella asked. She eyed me I brushed my hand against her cheek and she shrank back from my touch."

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I don't even know why I got so mad."

" It's okay Jake that's not the reason for my reaction. Jake your hot." wow she thought I was hot as in sexy.

" Thanks that's a big step up from sorta beautiful" she rolled her eyes.

"No I mean you feel hot like you have a fever, your not catching that stomach virus are you?"

" I feel fantastic. How I feel right now has no words." I still cant believe Bella kissed me and how she felt about me I 'd been waiting forever for this.

" Can you guess why?" I asked her. She looked confused as she shook her head.

" Because" I paused before taking a deep breath an yelling " BELLA SWAN KISSED ME." she turned beet red

" Shhhh"

" What you don't want people to know. Cause I do, I want the whole damn world to know." I said as I gripped her in a bear hug and spun her around. I could hear Mike groaning in the back seat but this time it wasn't because he was sick I put he down and opened the door for her. As I walked around to my door she said.

" Its not that Jake I don't care who knows but I also don't like to be the center of attention."

"sorry" I said a smile still on my face. " I knew that, but I couldn't help myself."

"Bella did you call my mom? Mike asked. I growled which surprised all of us what the hell was going on? It must be the Bella Effect.

" Yeah I'm doing it now" she began to search her phone list for her number. I was pretty sure Mrs. Newton wasn't yelling on the phone but I heard her as clear as if she were right beside me saying she and his father would meet us at Bella's house.

I intertwined my fingers in her hand as I pulled out of thee parking lot. When we got to a red I could no longer resist the urge to kiss her, so I did lightly on her lips.

" Jake!" she protested. " Not in front of Mike" she hissed. She leaned over and whispered in my ear " He has a crush on me and he's sick, Its bad enough he had to see us earlier we don't want him to start throwing bodily fluids at us again."

" Bella honestly I don't care if he's here or not and besides he's sleeping right now." She looked back to se him totally knocked out his head was thrown back, mouth wide open, and he was admitting soft snores.

" Well never mind then" she said as she began to kiss the knuckles on my hand. I inhaled sharply before stating " This is the Best day of my life." she chuckled.

" What's so funny"

" Jake I'm pretty sure your exaggerating."

" No I'm not"

" Jake there's a guy in you backseat holding a bucket O' puke"

" Its still the best day of my life because you kissed me"

" Jake" she scoffed. " It was just a kiss I'm pretty sure you've had plenty and better." Huh? Had she not been paying attention I have been waiting for this moment since I was six.

Okay maybe I was exaggerating on that. I liked her since I was six but since when does a six year old want a kiss from girls.

I smiled to myself we use to torture each other. She could be quite devilish when she wanted to be.

And even then I couldn't stay mad at her I remember I pushed her into a tide pool of course we both ended up in there but as pay back she cut my ponytail off during our nap.

"Um, no, actually that was my first kiss"

" What? But you told me you had girlfriends before."

" I did, but I always broke up with them with in two weeks, and I never liked any of them enough to want to kiss them." she nodded her head.

" Hmmm" she looked as if she was contemplating something.

" Can I ask you a question?"

" you just did" I said slyly.

" Jake!"

"Sorry couldn't resist, what's your question."

" Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that."

" what do you mean." I was clueless.

" Jake that was amazing. I could feel every emotion you had in that kiss"

" Well Bells, I've had a crush on you since you cut my hair when I was six. Not to mention I've been in love since you tried to flirt with me last year."

" tried" she scoffed. "I'd say it was a success you said yourself that you've been in love with me since that day."

I laughed " it doesn't count when the other person knows your trying".

" Gah! You didn't know so like I said it counts"

"Oh. I could tell from the way you touched my arm, looked at me from under your lashes then batted them, or the way you kept flipping your hair. You know Bells the list goes on." she huffed in mock frustration

.

" fine you knew" she folded her arms stomped her foot and pouted her lips. She was just to adorable. "But it still worked."

" Ha, only because It was so cute" I remarked in a baby voice while pinching her carried on like that until we got to her house. Mike's mom and dad were there like they said.

They thanked us for taking care of wittle Mikey Wikey and they helped him and his bucket out of the car. I noticed it was still daylight outside and we still hadn't eaten.

"Hey why don't we go to the Rez. it's a nice day our we could go to the beach and have a picnic."

" Sure, Sure" she replied. " I don't mind spending more time with you" she hugged me. " Just let me take something out for Charlie, leave him a note, and make something to take with us."

" Oh, No you don't this is my treat. I'm making the food." Shit I forgot it was time to go to grocery shopping.

" We'll just have to stop by the store on the Rez to get somethings" I added she didn't say anything.

" Aw c'mon Bells I'll even promise to get you a nice cold orange soda" I wiggled my eyebrows " your fave hmmm"

" Okay I'll follow you in the truck so I wont have to have Charlie come pick me up" she paused " Oh, and by the way, I love it when you beg Its soooo Cute" she said while pinching my cheeks and shaking them.

She laughed and tried to run away from me but I was to fast and luckily so because I caught her Just as she tripped over he own feet.

We laughed as we walked through the front door. I sat at the table as I watched her take out Charlie's dinner, put it in the microwave, set the timer and left a post it with direction and where she would be.

Sheesh, dad knew how to at least use microwave.

"I'll be right back she said as she Carefully walked up the stairs."

When she came back she had a battery powered radio and some Cds. That's surprising maybe she was getting over him enough to enjoy the simple things in life again.

" We're listening to music again now?"

"Yep" she said popping the P. I left it at that I didn't want her to regress. I stood

" you know you don't have to do this"

" What the music? I want to I haven't heard these in a long time she said holding up the cd's

" Bella I don't want you to move to fast. I'm glad you've discovered your feelings for me, but I want us to take everything at your pace Okay."

"Oh Jake!" Her eyes held unshed tears behind them,

" You're so good to me," she hugged me tightly then said

" I promise to love you with all that I have left of me. You always make me feel so right when I'm around you and I'm beginning to enjoy the simpler things in life again. Which includes music because of you."

She leaned in and our lips met in the middle.I had always dreamt of kissing Bella and my imagination didn't even hold a candle to kiss was intense and sent waves of heat and anticipation to my I love this girl. I laced my fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. Once I did I swore she attacked legs were no longer on the floor instead the were wrapped around my waist. I let out a low much as I was loving this it had to stop. Its too much too soon if I don't stop now there would be no stopping later.I pulled away from he mouth and began kissing along her jaw line to her ear were I whispered sweetly to her

" we should get going Bells." I kissed behind her ear. " Or we could stay like this and give Charlie a show when he comes home" She blushed Crimson

" Sorry" I grabbed her chin

" Hey I never want to hear you apologize for something like that" I planted a kiss on her forehead and she giggled.

"What?"

" I'm cradle robbing" I rolled my eyes

" I swore I was older then you. You added four years for me finishing the rabbit that makes me two years older then you now."

" Yeah but then I took two off for you not being able to get into the movie with out my help. And five for the hand thing. And one for calling Mike a wuss when he was sick. That makes you twenty eight and me thirty two."

" No fair why did you take off points for me trying to hold your hand and besides Mike was doing it to."

" because you could have just simply taken my hand but instead you had to play a game about it. But I'll tell you what I'll give you six more for being such a good kisser and take eight from mine for not having self control"

" MMM take six instead of eight and we got a deal"

" so that makes you thirty four and me twenty seven. Shoot I guess your cradle robbing now"

"Mmm no I'm not your math's off you for got to add the six for your being a good kisser that makes us both thirty four." She smiled at that I loved to see her smile it warmed my heart each time she did.

" I like being even" she stood on her tip toes she still only came up to my chin with me standing at my full height. I had a major growth spurt over this last year. She kissed my chin before grabbing her radio and her CD's

" Come on we want to get there before we run out of daylight."

I walked out to the porch and waited for her to close the door. I grabbed the radio as she locked it and then I walked her to her truck. Then walked to my car.I as missing her already and we hadn't even left the drive way. I was feeling nervous like something was coming but decided to ignore it pinning it on the excitement of the day.

* * *

Once I pulled away from her house I pushed the play button on the radio strangely though the song I expected to play was replaced by a song I'd never even heard wasn't something I would usually listen to. Actually it was kind of girly, but none the less I was intrigued by it so I listened to the in the movie theater the matched my exact feelings. This was getting weird I knew that it wasn't a coincident and there was this weird sweet smell in the car. It actually burned a little but I ignored it. It was probably from pukezilla.

I'd have to ask Bella if she put that CD in my car she probably did being that the song about halo's was on it. I got to the store before Bella did. I'm going to have to do something about the speed of that truck its entirely to slow.I got out and leaned against my car as I waited for Bella and her thundering she arrived I couldn't help but is turning me into such a girl first the CD and now the waiting around for her and smiling. My guy card is in serious danger of being revoked.

" Bella that thing is slower then Billy he could have made it here faster then you."

" Hey have some respect for the truck its your elder."

I laughed she was so protective of that old thing I wondered why I would have to ask her one day.

" I loved that CD you made for me. it's a bit girly for my taste but I still loved it" she looked at me bewildered

" What CD."

" the one you put in my car." I said showing her the CD it had the initials M. A.C on it

"Jake I didn't put a CD in your car."

" If it wasn't you then who I'm pretty sure Mikey Wikey didn't put it in there." she rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

" Maybe it was your good buddy Quil."

" You know your probably right" I said while wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked into the store.

" Jake your still hot you sure your okay."

" Yeah I feel great. You know why?"

" Yeah because Bella Swan kissed you"

" Well that's one reason but Bella Swan is going to spend alone time with me" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and squirmed against me

" Do you have to make an announcement of everything I do that makes you happy"

" Yes" she smiled

" another announcement Bella Swan smiled at me"

" You know I'm taking a year for that right"

" Aww c'mon Bells"

" nope your officially a year younger then me again"

" I bet I can become three years older"

" Hows that?" I bent down and sniffed her neck letting my lips graze over her skin barely touching I continued to her jaw line to her ear and finally behind it were I placed a warm kiss. She shuddered.

" That's not fair"

" Never said I played fair" I said with a smirk before kissing her lips our mouths moving in sync. While we were in our moment I heard the bell over the door ring signaling someone coming in. she broke our kiss and blushed I traced it across her cheeks. She turned to see who came in .

" Hey Embry"

" Hey Bella, Jake." I turned my attention from her to see Embry Paul Sam and Jared coming through the door.

" You know this Chick" said Paul.

" Paul not now" said Sam. Paul grinned and mouthed 'later' to me before walking off . I can't stand that dude I thought to myself.I kissed Bells on the cheek.

" Go get us some sodas" I asked her. She nodded her head and set off to get them.

I went to the small deli in the back to get so cold cuts cheese and bread for our sandwiches.I was feeling a little irritated. I kept thinking about what Paul could have meant when he mouthed 'later' to me. I'm pretty sure their little pet Embry has told them by now what we use to say about them.

While I was deep in thought I felt someone brush against me I looked up an noticed it was guy is really testing me. I knew he was because the though we were both big the isle still had plenty of room for him to pass with out touching me.

If Bella wasn't here we would have gotten into it already but I can't worry her like that, so I let it slide. Or at least I tried to because he then turns to me and says

" Looks like someone's gonna be joining us soon." Did I hear him correctly. Joining them why the hell would I want to join theses ill tempered psychos with a hero complex.

" Your out your Damn mind" I responded. He then invaded my personal space getting right up in my face before sneering

" You'll see."

That's it I'm sick of this dude my vision went red and I began to shake. I was aching with an intense heat. My heart rate increased. My senses became sharper my hearing was so strong I could hear everyone heart beat in the room one stood out from the rest though. I listened to it I seemed to calm me the shaking calmed until it was contained in my hands I then felt a small hand on my back. I looked down to see my Bells.

" What's wrong Jake."

"Nothing Bells. Here take this and go pay for it" I handed here the things I picked out and the cash.

" Okay she said looking warily from me to Paul. When I felt she was far enough I turned to Paul.

" Outside Now" he smiled menacingly and obliged walking out the back door of the small store. When we got out there I noticed that Embry Sam and Jared were already out there waiting on us.

" Good work Paul." said Sam

" I knew your rudeness would come in handy one day" said Embry

" Shut the fuck up Call."

" I should've known this coward wouldn't fight on his own." I was infuriated again it felt like the littlest things were setting me off today.

" If lover boy's leech lover stays in side maybe he can finally phase" I heard Paul whispering to Sam

" What did you call her? You know what I don't even care don't you ever speak of her again unless its calling her by her name."

" Oh look at lover boy protecting his little bitch" that was it Charlie was going to have to pick me up for murder.

I started to advance towards him when I felt a little hand on my arm I turned to see Bella trying to hold me back she was holding a bag with the things from the store.

" Jake calm down let it go"

" But" I didn't finish my sentence.

" I don't care what he said let it go lets go to the beach."

she grabbed my hand we turned to leave I noticed before I turned around that all of them especially Sam had a shocked and bewildered expression on there face. I heard Jared whisper

" How the Hell does she keep doing that" I tensed again and Bella squeezed my hand.

" Have to admit that leech loving bitch has a gift."

I kept walking but Bella froze. Then she slowly turned towards Paul.

Uh oh this is not good. I've only seen Bella mad one time and it was when we were kids and its all it took for me to know not to ever push her. One day we were on the beach with Rebecca and Rachel when the pushed me in the water making me cry.

She picked up a piece of drift wood and began swinging it at them yelling at them for messing with me. Rebecca still has the scar above her right eyebrow as a reminder.

"Pat Percy What ever the fuck your name is I suggest you leave Jacob alone now." I couldnt help grinning to myself, Bella said fuck.

" Its Paul and if I don't what are you gonna do about it bite me"

" Just keep it up and you'll see. I don't make empty threats."

" Aw lover boy your little bitch is protective of you that's so cute." before I had time to react I saw a rock flying across the yard hitting Paul square between the eyes. I blinked in Awe at what she had just done.

" Bells you know you should watch your temper. I see that anger management didn't work."

we began to laugh Paul thankfully wasn't scratched but was seething you could literally see the steam rolling off of him.

" Paul Calm down now" Said Sam throwing a arm in front of him.

" Yeah Paul get a grip man" said he continued to steam and shake violently. I stepped protectively in front of Bella. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I too began to shake but this time I didn't stop.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far I promise to try to update more often, but reviews motivate me more.**


	3. Chapter3: Temper

Chapter3: Temper

Bella rushed in front of me putting her hands on my chest.

" Jacob!" she had a panicked look in her eyes. " Jacob look I came out here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

" Seems like you did that for him." Jared remarked he and Embry were helping Sam with Paul.

" You are better then this, then them." she said pointing towards them. " Just because he says gonna be one of them doesn't make it true." I inhaled a deep breath to calm myself

"Aw looks like she's got you on a leash lover boy." Paul was still shaking but had considerably calmed enough to taunt us again. Bella turn to speak to but kept he hands on my chest.

" How dare you talk when it seems Sam has a choker on you. You know all you guys Intimidate people Into your gang with common thuggery , and you have the nerve to call yourselves the 'Protectors' . 'Protectors' my ass." I had to grin Bella said ass. Since when did she use such colorful vocabulary.

" Wow man that's a shame you can't even speak for yourself. Maybe you should get your little bitch under control."

I closed my eyes to try and keep calm when I heard something like glass breaking I opened my eyes to see that Bell this time had thrown our sodas at him while shouting " Bitch, I'll show you a bitch." Damn she was sexy when she was mad. And good grief she had a deadly aim when she was mad any other time she couldn't hit the ground she was standing on.

She hit him in the face again with the bottles Paul was still being held back by the other three guys so he wasn't able to move.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a ripping sound. Paul was shaking so hard this time he was vibrating. Jared and Embry backed away.

" Paul easy" Sam yelled his voice was so authoritative . " Paul, calm down now" It wasn't working this time his shape was changing before eyes it was now a blur of constant gyration. I stepped in front of Bella to protect her again.

" Bella get back go back inside now" Sam commanded. Just then Paul burst out of his skin it was in the blink of an eye one min he was there the next he wasn't and in his place was a colossal sized gray wolf. That explained all the dog related jokes.

" Embry" Sam pointed in our direction and he flitted over to us in an inhuman speed he grabbed Bella and began to pull her a way from me just as Paul lunged towards us. The next thing I knew I lunged towards him hitting him mid air. Only I wasn't human anymore I wasn't me, but that didn't matter as I nipped and clawed at Paul there was no way he was getting near her.

"_I'm going to kill that stupid bitch" _

" _Not if I kill you first" _I thought. And Jeeze is that the only thing he new how to call women. He's such a jerk

" _I'd like to see you try." _he snarled_ " and I know do me a favor call me jerk one more time"_

I didn't have a chance to respond to him because I heard a blood curdling scream. I turned to the sound of my Bella's scream ready to attack what ever was causing this scream. I froze in a trance like state even though I could feel Paul nipping at my right flank and pulling me backwards. It didn't matter all that mattered was her. That look of terror pained me. I could feel her fear in my heart and through out my entire being. The fear I felt though wasn't of me though it was for me. Embry was holding her and surprisingly having a tough time with it. She was screaming obscenities again.

" Get your fucking hands off me I have to help him." Help me? What was she thinking she had yet to look me in the eyes. I whined causing her to look up and meet my eyes. She stopped struggling . Looking in her eyes everything fell away only she existed. It was her that held me to this earth now with out her I felt as if I would seize to exist. I was bound to her heart mind body and soul. It didn't matter that I was now a giant russet wolf from what I could tell from my paws.

I Was still being drug by Paul but as long as I could see her and she was ok it didn't matter. I saw Jared run towards Embry to give him a hand and that was the last think I saw before I realized I was now in the forest and I could no longer see her. I tried to break away from him now I had to get back to her. I could here her fighting against them again. I heard Sam order Embry and Jared to take her to Billy's house. I didn't even have to guess why he sent her there of course he knew about this that's why he was so secretive when Sam was around.

" _Unfucking believable lover boy" _Paul said _" Only you would Imprint on your first phase" _

" _Enough Paul you've done your job." _I heard a second voice in my head but couldn't place who it was only that there was now a colossal black wolf in front of me.

"_Its me Sam_" His lips weren't moving either. What the hell is going on why am I a wolf why am I hearing voices. Have I finally lost my mind.

* * *

Bella POV.

" Get your fucking hands off me. I have to go help him." I screamed at Embry. " I thought he was your friend. Friends don't let friends be eaten by giant man dogs." I was hysterical at this point. How could they just stand by and watch this. Take her to Billy's tell him what happened.

Billy I can't go to Billy what the hell was I gonna tell him

_Yeah so um while me and Jacob were shopping to go on a picnic we got in a fight with the 'protectors' and one of them turned form a man to a huge dog and ate him but not before he turned into one too. _

He would help Charlie put me in a insane asylum. I wasn't going to go quietly. I kicked and screamed finally Embry covered my mouth with his hand. He was pulling me towards my truck but I continued to fight I had to get back to my Jacob. I bit him I was biting him as hard as I possibly could, but he didn't even seem to notice. Jared came running towards us " Dude why are you having such a hard time with her she can't possibly weigh more than 90 pounds"

" I don't know but I don't want to hurt her"

" Okay Bella you need to stop your going to harm yourself." he said as if I were slow. " If you promise not to scream anymore he'll let your mouth go got that." I shook my head in agreement. " Let her go man."

He uncovered my mouth. " Fuck your you gonna stand there and let him get eaten."

" Ewe gross man vamp girl slobbered on me" Vamp girl? Oh My God did they now about Edward. " She's been hanging with those Cullen's so long she's starting to pick up their Parasitic habits." I noticed that Embry had let me go and neither of them were paying attention to me so I decided to make a run for it. I should've known better because in my true ungainly style I tripped over the mere wisp of air hitting my head Everything went black.

When I came to I was in my truck squashed in between two very large half naked Quileute boys. I began to stir and Jared said to Embry " Damn you win again. I swear its useless to bet against you"

" Oh by all means pleas continue I like taking your money." Laughed Embry

It was obvious they betted on how long I would be out. I would have blushed under normal circumstances. But this was far from normal. Jacob, my Jacob had turned into a giant guard dog to protect me but ended up being dragged into the abyss of a forest. Just like in my dreams. I had to save him.

" Let me out I have to help him I can't let him die."

I said that originally for dramatic effect but soon realized in my heart it was true though I could still feel him with me some how. If Jacob died he would take the last little remaining piece of my heart, soul, and existence with him. I had chosen to live life if not for him but for myself but without him it wouldn't be worth it. Would it? If Jacob died, I died.

I know we've only been together for a few hours but that's how strongly I felt and it wasn't as if I just met him he's been my best friend for years. He helped me grow and thrive and without him I would seize to. The world couldn't live with out the sun and I certainly couldn't live with out mine. But if the world were to parish the sun would still survive. My sun wasn't weak like me he would bounce back he could live without me. I would sacrifice myself for him. I grabbed the wheel of my truck. I jerked it and the truck swerve, but was quickly put back on track as Jared pulled me off. Why did I have to be so weak?

" I thought you were his friend Embry? So your just gonna let him die"

I knew that was a low blow but I was desperate.

" Stop it Bella damn" Embry screamed, but when he spoke again he was significantly calmer " He's not going to die, from the way he phased I'd say we need to worry about Paul. Hell Sam can't even pull a phase in mid air and he's been phasing for a year. That was Jacob's first one."

"Okay I am beyond confused right now. I don't understand what's going on here. I mean I just saw two people turn into horse sized dogs and fight probably to the death." I was cut off by Jared this time.

" Again Bella he's not going to die and were werewolves not giant guard dogs or man dogs or giant horse size dogs get the word dogs out of your head."

" Well I'm sorry. Your right werewolf is so much better." I said sarcastically " where's the full moon"

" that's a myth we don't need it." Jared answered. I was about to ask more questions when I noticed we were almost at Billy's.

" You can't take us to Billy's"

" Why not" Jared questioned.

" He'll ask question about where Jake is. What are we going to say to him"

" The truth" Embry retorted.

" And have him throw us into an insane asylum? No thanks."

" He wont" replied Embry.

" Sure, sure. Where just going to walk up to him and say '_ Hey Billy. Oh where's Jake? Well that's a funny story. One of Sam's cult members got mad and turned into a enormous rabid dog, I mean werewolf. Then Jake turned into one to protect me. But unfortunately he's out there dieing because Benji and Fido here wouldn't let me help him" _

" Okay first once again we are werewolves. Second he's not gonna die Sam would never let it go that far. Third Bill's not going to freak because he already knew it was coming. Jake should have phased along time ago, But because of you it took longer. Sam got anxious and said it was getting dangerous for him not to phase so he had Paul provoke it out of him, You weren't supposed to be there though. Honestly if he hadn't Imprinted on you we would've just told you it was a dream."

" Dude." Jared thundered. " Your not supposed to tell her all that she runs with vampires."

Embry rolled his Eyes " Not anymore she's an imprint now. Oh and Bella by the way I'm Balto that over there is Itchy." Jared reached over me and slapped the back of Embry's head.

I laughed and it surprised me and I felt guilty. I'm Laughing when Jacob is out there suffering and panicking I can feel it in my heart.

" Boy I tell ya Jakes Imprint on you is serious. I know your felt it too you looked like you did. Hell I could feel the bonds while I was holding your it was creepy."

" Yeah and you could see it in both of your eyes" said Jared. " That's rare though, its like you Imprinted on him too.

" Okay you lost me again I have the Foggiest Idea what your talking about. What's and Imprint?"

" We'll let Jake and Sam explain it to you later" I was about to protest when I realized we were at our destination. Billy was already on the porch when we arrived. He looked surprised to see us but said nothing. He Just ushered us into the small house. Once we were all seated he spoke.

" So he finally did it huh."

" Yes" I answered

" You know"

" I saw him turn into a werewolf."

" Embry, Jared why does she know this."

" He phased right in front of her to protect her from stupid Paul who also phased in front of her and tried to" I didn't let him finish

" He tried to eat me so Jacob tackled him mid air they fought. But Jacob got distracted by my screaming he froze and then Paul pulled him into the woods. And probably killed him."

" Well what happened to you head" Billy asked. I raised my hand to feel a nice sized knot on the side of my head.

" She fell trying to rescue Jacob she hit her head and passed out. Man Jacob is going to be pissed" said Jared

" If she Blacked out why didn't you try and use the its all a dream?" Billy asked I felt insulted.

" She's to stubborn she wouldn't believe that"

" Yeah your right Jared."

" Billy Jake imprinted on Bella or rather they imprinted on each other it was so strong I could feel it while I was holding her back." said Embry.

" Really? Have you guys explained to her what an imprint is yet?"

" No we figured we'd wait for Sam and Jacob to tell her."

" I'll tell her. You guys go and check on Jake."

" Okay bye Billy" they both said.

As soon as they left I began to plead with Billy. " Billy Please let me go to Jacob I need to see that he's okay."

" Embry or Jared will come back with a report. Bells you gotta stop worrying so much your going to make yourself ill."

" I'm trying"

" Well how about I distract you By telling you some of our Quileute legends. I assume you know now that there all true."

" Well Obviously."

He began to tell me the stories about the spirit warriors that later became the wolves we have today. Also about the Cold ones. That one I remember from Jacob. He told me about Imprinting which he explained as the way werewolves find there soul mates. It only happens after they have phased for the first time. They see the girl and its her who holds them to this world its her that is the reason for their existence. He also said that even though the imprint is almost impossible to resist its also rare that the wolf is also imprinted on, and in the legends it only happens when the wolf imprints on someone also of the supernatural world.

" So wait your telling me that I'm not normal"

" Well Bella you know you were never normal at leas not human normal even as a child its like your brain is wired backwards or something take for instance today any normal person would have run away screaming you run towards it."

We both sat in silence for a moment thinking then Billy spoke again.

" You know that maybe why you were so attracted to the Cullen's as well."

" What do you mean"

" Bella most humans instincts tell them to stay away from vampires. You not only were drawn to them you dated one of them."

" Huh? That might explain why Edward wasn't able to read my mind."

" Read you mind you mean They can read minds."

" No only Edward he could read everyone's mind but mines he said I had some sort of block."

" Hmmm. Curious."

" What?"

" Bella if you can block Edwards access to your mind it means that you should have also been able to block the imprint. Which means you let Jacob in. you voluntarily Imprinted. Imprinting

is usually involuntary." His expression changed to one of sadness.

" Bell if that is indeed what happened that means that while your bond will be strong as ever you also have the ability to block it at anytime its like having a pad lock for you bonds and you have the key. If you so choose to leave at anytime you can."

" well cant the other Imprints."

" No."

" Bella I just want to ask of you this. Please don't break you bond with Jacob it would kill him."

" Billy, I would never hurt him I know all this just happened today but I love him and I don't have it in me to hurt the ones I love."

" You know at times your connection with Jacob is going to be so strong that you can tell what each others feeling when your not nearby. you'll bee able to sense each other."

" Maybe you should test it out" laughed Embry as he and Jared walked back into the house.

" what's the report boys."

" He's fine he's still in wolf form thought too worried about Bells."

It was then that I noticed a light pink line on Embry's arm and one on Jared's leg.

" What happened to you guys are you ok"

" Oh Jacob tore into us about letting you fall and hit your head literally." but its ok we'll be good in another ten minutes."

" Man Billy if you saw the way he phased in mid air you wouldn't be worried about him either"

" Unfucking believable He's out there I feel him he's upset and worried and all you can talk about is how he phased mid air" I yelled. I was beyond frustrated I just need to have a glimpse of him. I missed him. There was a tightness in my heart for him.

" Wow didn't know you had that in ya kiddo."

" What?" I said confused.

" Your language, I guess you really have been hanging out with Jake too much. His sailors tongue is rubbing off on you."

" Billy Jacob cursed in front of me for the first time today language is all mine I refrain from using it except when I'm mad its either that or hit something. Your remember Rebecca's eyebrow don't you."

" Oh yeah I for got about that Charlie and your mom sent you to anger management after that. How did that work out for ya."

" Not to well considering she hit Paul with a rock followed by the glass soda bottles." said Embry

" Naw man she did pretty good Paul could make the pope hit him. And she did warn him."

All three of them began to laugh " who knew so much anger could come from such a little person." Billy chuckled.

I'll Order some Pizza for us and I'll call Charlie and let him know you spending the night we still have a lot to talk about and I don't think Sam is going to be able to keep Jacob a way for long at least we can keep him on the rez you'll sleep in his room. I shook agreeing with him.

After three large pizzas Jared and Embry ate one a piece. Billy told me the rest of the tribal legends he also explained that there would also be a bond fire held for Jacob in me as like an induction to the pack.

I'm about to catch my forty winks you should try to get some sleep too. And try an calm down and not worry.

"I know I know I'm going to worry myself sick. Goodnight Billy."

I took a shower and washed my hair. I found a shirt and a pair of sweatpants of Jacob's that had a drawstring in them. His shirt smelled like him like pine the ocean and the earth I fell a sleep while sniffing his shirt.

I never stopped worrying though I even worried in my sleep. I unfortunately found out that Billy was right though and I did worry myself sick. I awoke from my fitful dreams at around 2am to have a prayer session with the porcelain god.


	4. Chapter 4:Worry

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to SM**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reveiwers for my encourgement i promise to try my hardest to post at least one chapter a night. I noticed that a lot of you asked if Bella's going to be something supernatural my answer to that is to keep reading to find out.** **I wouldn't be a good story teller if i told you the answer to that now would I**

* * *

Chapter 4:Worry

Billy POV

I told that girl she was going to worry herself sick, and sure enough at around 2am I was awakened to the sounds of her retching in the bathroom.

I huffed before yelling " are you alright in there." All I got as a response was a low groan.

I sat myself up on my bed and positioned Myself into my chair. I pushed myself down the hall she had left the bathroom door open so I could see her lying on the floor. She had her head resting on the edge of the bathtub.

This is going to be so much fun I thought to myself, before going to the kitchen ant getting her a glass of water which I placed on the night stand in Jacob's room. I grabbed the cordless phone and called Sue Clearwater. She was a nurse at the local hospital and I knew she would know what to do.

After I got off the line with her I went out to the porch and called for Embry. I knew he would be near on patrol. Sure enough within the minute he came bounding out the edge of the forest fixing his pants.

" Sorry we didn't come back Sam had us guarding the rez they picked up a trail."

" Where's Jake"

" With Sam he's afraid to let him out of his sights. He knows he'll just run off to get back to Bella. How is she holding up by the way?"

" Not good at all she's sleeping on the Bathroom floor right now."

" why the hell would she choose to sleep on the bathroom floor I swear that girl is weird."

" Yeah that would explain why she's so good with it. But all jokes aside she's been vomiting for the past fifteen minutes."

" Wow Jake's not going to be to happy about that."

" Yeah I think its more than just nerves and worrying I think she's got the stomach flu. I've already called Sue. I need you to go down to her house and pick up some meds from her then come back and put her in the bed."

" Sure thing Billy" he said as he trotted off. I sure hope Jake phases out soon Bella's going to need him and I have a feeling she's not going to get better until he's around.

Embry came back shortly with the meds and instructions. He picked Bella up off the floor I saw her nestle in his chest with a sigh of contentment " Mmm my Jacob." Embry shook his head and snickered before placing her in the bed. I woke her up long enough for her to drink some water and take the meds Sue gave her.

" So how long is Jake going to be away for"

" The standard two weeks to get in control but then he also has to go through boot camp but I think Sam is going to combine it for him. So he'll spend half the time learning to control it and the other half on different strategies, fight training and legends."

" He chose to work with Paul instead of Sam on phase control."

" Whoa either he's trying to get back early or he's a masochist." I said bewildered

" I think he's trying to get back early Sam said if he can get it done by Sunday morning he can see Bella. He has to not phase for three hours of Paul's taunting."

" Yeah that's going to be tough Paul is viscous and relentless with his mouth. And on top of that he has a bad temper too."

" Yeah I know I share a mind with him he's sick. He made Sam phase just yesterday."

" I think he'll be able to do it when that kid sets his mind to it no matter what the circumstances it gets done."

" Yeah but he has to phase out first. Oh how I wish I could stay here I rather stay with beauty any day then to hang out with the beast. I swear if I here him ask if she's ok one more time."

I chuckled " Okay here's what you do. Tell Jacob the more time he spends worrying about Bella the more time he has to stay away from her."

" you don't think we haven't tried that."

" Well he finally came to that conclusion anyway." I heard Sam's deep authoritative voice coming from the porch. Jacob was behind him his eyes on the ground.

" How you feeling son. Okay My body kind of aches everywhere but its bearable."

" Sam tells me you imprinted on Bella"

" OH ho yeah big time he's worse of then me and Emily that was a really strong Imprint. I think it was because he already loved the girl though." Sam said with a grin on his face.

" Sam It was a double imprint that's why it was so strong."

" What!" he shook his head in disbelief. " But that would mean"

" Yes she's of the supernatural world. But I don't know what she is yet I know that she has reverse telepathy though."

" Which means she chose to let Jacob in. Also that she can cut him off at anytime."

" What are you guys Talking about." Jacob asked

" Bella has the ability to block things that deal with the mind. She was able to block her ex boyfriends ability to read minds. Which means that she would have been able to block the Imprint if she wanted to. And at anytime she can choose to sever her bonds to you. You would still be imprinted on her but she would be able to resist the pull of the imprint."

" Does she know she can do this." asked Sam

" She does now that I told her but she doesn't know how to work her power."

" Well that explains somewhat why you had such a hard time with her Embry."

" Dad can I go see her. Just to check on her."

" that's up to Sam son."

" Yeah Kid go ahead we're right here if you feel the urge come up comes strait out ok."

Jacob barely let Sam finish his sentence before he tore off towards his room.

" Do we know exactly what she is.?"

" No we have to get Harry's help on this he's gonna have to look up her family history."

" For all we know she could be a supernatural mutt."

" Embry said you guys picked up a trail?"

" Yeah, One was the little Cullen and the other was unknown but it was definitely a human blood drinker. But the trail ended at the ocean."

" How did he do"

" Well he actually has the record for fastest phase out right now 8 hours."

" Wow it took the rest of the guys days."

" Actually it took me 26 hours." Embry Gloated " So I have second place"

Sam rolled his eyes. " yes it took you 26 hours but that was only because you stomach lead the way."

" Look who's talking Mr. two weeks."

" Hey I was by myself."

I shook my head it was odd these two always had more of a big brother little brother relationship verses alpha and subordinate like the rest of them.

The only thing about that is that it could possibly be true. Embry's mother came from the Makah Reservation and Makah's don't shape shift into werewolves only the Quileute. So he could be the half brother of any pack member, well except Jacob.

I know how many women I've been with and who I've been with the last was Jacob's mother my Sarah.

She died unexpectedly from a brain aneurysm when Jacob about eight and the twins were twelve.

That was a hard summer for us. Charlie and Bella really were responsible for keeping our spirits up. She kept Jacob happy which kept me happy and gave the twins something to pick at Jacob about which made them happy.

Albeit that was the fastest way to make Bella mad, but they knew how much to push her. That anger management comment was not a joke. She had this flip side to her that was out of this world it was so bad we named it Lilith.

Lilith didn't make an appearance to often its hard to bring her out. You could talk about Bella hit her take from her but if you messed with someone she loved. Lilith comes out with a vengeance.

Lilith was dangerous she was violent. From what Charlie told me they worked on Bella expressing he feelings verbally in anger management. He and Renee caught the problem pretty early but not before she had hit Rebecca over the eyebrow with a piece of drift wood. I wasn't to mad at her thought they had been messing with Jacob and her all day if Bella didn't do something Jacob would have.

"All right we need to be going now Jacob is going to spend the night at my house until Bella goes home we wolfs have been known to phase in our sleep if the dream is right."

" Okay Jacob lets go. Don't make me come in there."

" Ill go get him Sam." I said. I rolled down the hall and opened the door. Jacob was cuddled up with Bella and was knocked out. " Sam come look at this." They both had faint smiles on their lips. Sam shook his head. Yeah I'm gonna have to talk with him I know you don't want to be a grandpa yet.

"Jacob! Get up" Sam whispered.

" That's not gonna get it Sam" Said Embry " Excuse me." He walked over to the bed reached over and slapped Jacob on the back of the neck. He lunged out of the bed jumping over Bella he was livid and began to shake but before he could yell I interrupted him

" Jake calm down it was a joke and you don't want to wake Bella" He looked over at her tilted his head to the side and calmed down immediately.

" You see what I was talking about. Even in her sleep she calms him."

" Its her heart beat I can hear it and the rhythm calms me" Jakes voice was full of sleep. " But if she's panicking or scared or angry if I the rhythm changes it doesn't work. that's what happened at the store."

"Well that's good to know." Embry remarked.

" Well Jacob its time to go you can't sleep here until she leaves. I don't want you to risk hurting her. Your not stable enough yet."

" Okay but call Paul I want to start working on it right away." He bent over and kissed Bella on the forehead. She moaned My Jacob. He smiled an elated smile. " Alright dad I'll see you later."

" Alright see you and don't over work yourself."

" Sure, sure" and he and the rest of the guys walked out the door.

* * *

**You + Reviews x A happy me = More chapters. **

**Oh and by the way this story is not rated M just for Language there will be some fluff and lemons later on. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting back

**A/N: Okay i am so so sorry i know i said i would update everyday but real life caught up to me lets just say extended hours working with children= extended exposure to the pool of germs. I would like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Also I all ready know what Im going to do with Bella but i want your Opinion on what she should be.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting back

Jacob's POV

" _Well your taking this better then I thought you would" Said Sam._

" _What the fuck do you mean. I just turned it to a fucking Dog man." _

" _Yeah but your not freaking out." _

" _Only cause I have no time to freak out I have to get back there to let Bella know I'm not dead."_

" _You know that leech lover sure is good with weird any one else would have fainted." _Paul commented.

" _Jared and Embry are taking her to you dad's. He will explain everything to her." _

" _Yeah your lucky you Imprinted on her or we would have had to off her to keep the secret."_ A low growl came from my chest I crouched down ready to attack Paul for such a statement No body hurts Bella I mean Nobody.

" _Yeah well what about That Leech she was dating." _I have to say leech was the perfect word for him. He sucked the life out of my Bella when he left her. It shattered her to pieces but I was determined to find them and put her back together again.

" _Paul do not talk about her that way." _

" _Or what you'll attack me again." _He sneered. _" Come on give it your best shot your little bitch isn't here to distract you_._" _I launched at Paul but was interceded by Sam. The big black wolf stood between me and Paul who was gray. Oh how I would love to turn that gray into a bloody red. I thought

" _Jacob stand down." _He order with a booming double voice. I was useless to fight against its order. It was like I was bound by it my body crumbled under its weight. Until I did as it said. " Paul you know that imprints are off limits. Not only did you insult her but you threatened her life as well I'm giving you double patrols for the next month."

" _Sorry Sam." _

" _Sorry wont cut it you always have to go overboard." _

Listening to Sam chew Paul out gave me an idea. If he always goes over board I'm sure he would be perfect for me to learn how to control my temper and phasing with.

" _NO" _Paul stated.

" _Are you sure about that Jacob." _

" _Whoa I got to get use to the fact that my thoughts aren't mine in this form, but yes working with him should make the process go faster." _

" _Okay. Paul you heard him your helping him with phase control and that's an order." _

" _Damn it Sam. Fine I'll do it." _

" _You didn't have a choice. Now phase out I doubt I'll ever get Jacob back to human form with you here." _

And just like that before my eyes stood Paul in his birthday suit. That is so disturbing .

" _You'll get use to it. "_

" Hey boss can I go" Paul asked while pulling up his shorts. Sam Nodded his great wolf head.

" Great, later lover boy."

" _Is he ever going to call me by my real name." _

" _Nope." _I huffed. _"Don't feel bad everybody has nick names. I'm Boss."_

Okay I can see that one.

"_Embry's Nerd" _

" _Well he should be use to that has always been his name." _

" _Emily is Mamma Earth."_

" _Why"_

" _You'll see when you meet her, And Jared its Shitter." _

" _What the hell. How did he get that."_

" _Because he literally shit himself when he became a wolf." _

" _Okay Just gross." _

" _Yeah I know, So you ready to phase out." _

" _Yeah I need to go check on Bella and I have a feeling things would go better if I wasn't a wo… OH FUCK ME." _

" _What?"_

" _I've ruined everything she's not going to want to see me again." _

" _Why do you think that." _

" _Because she finally admits her feelings for me. Finally she kisses me. And I turn into a the big bad wolf." _I hung my head to look at my paws.

I felt two more minds present. "_Its Jared and Embry Sam" _thought.

" _I don't think you have to worry about her not wanting to see you again." _

" _Why do you say that." _

" _Dude you didn't have to hold her back I did if you knew how hard she fought. Unfortunately Sam it seems she did pick up some habits from the parasites. He tried to bite me." _Sam rolled his eyes.

" _Jacob you Imprinted on her. She's not going anywhere besides something tells me she would have stuck around even if you didn't"_

" _Okay what are you talking about what's Imprinting." _

" _It's how we werewolves find our soul mates although we don't know exactly why we find them that way. When you looked at her for the first time after you phased to attack Paul you froze before you even looked her in the eye you could feel her heart calling to you even before you phased right." _

" _Yeah it felt like nothing else mattered only she did like the apocalypse could come and as long as she was by my side I would be alright. She is my reason for being here. She has my heart, my soul body, and mind. But she already had my heart." _

" _Well The Imprint just intensified it. I must warn you though you will be very protective of her you have to learn to balance that out." _Just as Sam said that both Jared and Embry flashed an Image of Bella running from them and falling hitting her head she blacked out and there was a lump the size of a half dollar on her head. Before I realized it I had lunged at both of them I grabbed on to Jared's back leg while clawing at Embry.

" _Jacob stop" _Sam yelled using what I now know to be his Alpha voice.

I froze. Immediately Jared and Embry began to apologize.

" _We're sorry man we weren't paying attention we should have been we didn't mean for her to get hurt."_

" _Sorry I over reacted." _I apologized. _" I don't know why she tried to run when she knows she trips on air." _

They both began to laugh. _" that's … exactly … what… happened." _said Embry between laughs.

" _Is she ok." _

" _Yeah she woke up with in two minutes." _I felt a wave of bitterness come over me.

" _Sorry. I guess you didn't know you can feel our emotions too as well as hear and see our thoughts." _

" _What do you have to be bitter about I'm the one stuck in the body of a wolf while Bella's out the worrying I can feel it." _

" _He's just mad cause I took his money again he bet that it would be five minutes before she woke up and I said two and I was right." _

Sam shook his head at them. "_You know Call we gotta get you a fake a I.D an a trip to Vegas. Better yet maybe we should just get you a lottery ticket" _

Embry grinned or at least it looked like one with his tongue hanging out on the side.

"_Alright you two On patrol now_." They both took off with out a word.

" _Okay Jacob. In order to phase out you have to relax your body and contain the heat and energy. Think of something that calms you." _

" _Okay" _I thought about holding Bella's hand I could feel the heat getting smaller and my body relaxing that is until I thought about How much she would be worrying right now. It almost felt as if this worry wasn't my own. I knew she was safe with my dad and besides worrying that she wouldn't except me which according to Sam Embry and Jared she would, I had nothing to worry about.

I could Imagine her biting her bottom lip. She always did that when she was nervous or worried. Which she did to often.

" _Sam when I phase back you are going to let me see her right." _

" _Jacob your still unstable and as much as your worrying about her now I know you don't want to hurt her."_

" _I would never hurt her."_

" _Not intentionally, but what happens if something ticks you off and you phase with her near by. You could kill her or seriously injure her." _

" _Sam I promise I wont you can chaperon me if you want but I need to see her." _

" _Fine I'll make a deal with you. If you work with Paul and don't phase for three hours by sun up Sunday morning I will let you see her of course with me as a chaperon." _

" _Thank you, thank you , thank you, thank you." _I was literally hopping up and down.

" _Dude she has turned you into such a girl." _

" _Yeah once again Paul picked the perfect nick name." Said Jared._

" _Your one to talk Shitter." We all laughed. _

" _Fuck you" _

" _Hey back to work. Jacob try focusing again." _

" _Okay." _My body was already feeling calmer. I thought about the smell of Bella. She always smelled like strawberries, fresh air, and clean linen. The heat was less instead feeling it all over it felt less intensified.

" _Good that's it you almost got it." _Just then Jared let out a howl.

" _I found two trails of vampire. One is Cullen the other is unknown."_

" _Alright we're on our way. Embry go back to the rez and patrol there Jacob you come with me." _He took off running and I fell in right behind him I felt Paul phase in.

" _What's going on." _

" _Jared found two new trails one is Cullen the other is unknown." _Cullen where have I heard that name before? " _Paul stay at and patrol La Push." _

" _Got it Boss." _We reached where Jared was. He lead us to the trail and we sniffed it out together. One trail the one from the Cullen went through Port Angeles and then back up to through the Canadian border.

The other how ever went through La Push but was lost when we reached the water. _" This one drinks human blood remember this smell Jacob so you can distinguish between them. It smells more metallic then the other one. The Cullen's scent is sweeter but weaker then the normal vampires. Got that." _

I shook my head.

"_Were going to pick up on patrols two people on all shifts now everyone got that." _

" _Yes Sam." _we all said in unison.

" _Embry" _I heard my dads voice through Embry's thoughts.

" _Go see what he needs. When he gets back Paul you can leave" _Sam Said. I felt Embry phase out.

" _Jacob lets try again on the phasing out." _

I took a deep breath and began to think of pleasant memories ones from child hood and Bella. My body relaxed. I felt the heat going inward again. When I felt Embry phase back in.

" _Bella's Sick she's been throwing up since 2 am and she's sleeping on the bathroom floor right now I have to go and get some Meds for her from Sue." _he phased back out.

I tried to take off towards my house but was pulled back by my flank.

"_Look if you can phase out we'll go check on her ok but you can't go walking around the rez or your house as a wolf got it." _

" _Sure, sure" _

I tried thinking of her again of the pleasant memories it would get me close but never completely there. I needed to hear her heart beat. It always calmed me. I remember when I was little and we played doctor I put my ear on her chest to check her heart beat I fell a sleep there. My dad thought it was cute so he took a picture of it. I never brought a girl home except (not that I wanted anyone else) Bella because of those pictures. I learned that from watching my dad with the twins he did it to Rebecca when she brought her Samoan boyfriend home Kai he showed him all the Embarrassing photos. Dad had hoped it would run him off like the other guys that seemed to flock around Rachel and Rebecca. He was wrong because the got married right out of high school. He's shown those pictures to Countless times but being that she was either in or the cause of most of them it didn't matter.

"_Jacob your getting of task again" _

" _Sorry Sam this is hard. Can we head over to my house maybe I can hear her heartbeat from there"_

" _Yes we can go but I suggest you remember it because she's not gonna be around every time you need to phase out."_

"_Okay"_

I loved the speed and the senses that came with this. I mean I can see as far as a mile away as well as hear. But the speed was the best part hands down. It was indescribable. Now the fur on the other hand I didn't like to much I had so much of it.

"_That's because your hair is long. Your going to have to cut that. It makes it easier to maneuver in the forest when its shorter." _

" _What! Aww man Bella's gonna kill me." _

" _It wont be to bad all that hair makes you look like a girl anyway" _

" _Paul!"_

" _Sorry boss I couldn't help it" _

"_Alright just be quiet. Jacob focus and try to phase out again."_

I closed my eyes. And listened to my surroundings. I could hear the wind blowing and the rustle of the leaves. Inside my house I could hear my dad's wheel chair. I need to fix that squeaky wheel.

I heard Bella moan " My Jacob" maybe there was still hope for me. I heard the spring on my bed squeak as weight was added to it .

Embry must be putting her in the bed. I could hear the conversation that my dad was having with Embry. I concentrated harder on my room I could hear her slow steady breathing, she moaned something incoherently.

I can't believe she still talks in her sleep. I could faintly hear her heart beat. But that was all I needed the heat instantaneously retreated.

I was now human the only draw back was I was naked as a new born baby. Sam Tossed me a pair of cut off shorts. Before he went into the house.

" Well he finally came to that conclusion anyway." I heard Sam say still on the porch waiting for me it was like I was on a leash and only allowed a few feet away from him. I kept my eyes on the ground at this thought.

" How you feeling son." my dad asked.

" Okay My body kind of aches everywhere but its bearable."

" Sam tells me you imprinted on Bella"

" OH ho yeah big time he's worse of then me and Emily that was a really strong Imprint. I think it was because he already loved the girl though." Sam said with a grin on his face. I blushed

" Sam It was a double imprint that's why it was so strong."

" What!" he shook his head in disbelief. " But that would mean"

" Yes she's of the supernatural world. But I don't know what she is yet I know that she has reverse telepathy though."

" Which means she chose to let Jacob in. Also that she can cut him off at anytime."

" What are you guys Talking about." I asked.

" Bella has the ability to block things that deal with the mind. She was able to block her ex boyfriends ability to read minds. Which means that she would have been able to block the Imprint if she wanted to. And at anytime she can choose to sever her bonds to you. You would still be imprinted on her but she would be able to resist the pull of the imprint."

" Does she know she can do this." asked Sam

" She does now that I told her but she doesn't know how to work her it."

" Well that explains somewhat why you had such a hard time with her Embry."

I stopped paying attention I was listening for bells and it seemed she was having a nightmare.

" Dad can I go see her. Just to check on her."

" that's up to Sam son."

" Yeah Kid go ahead we're right here if you feel the urge come up comes strait out ok."

I barely heard anything after yeah kid. before I tore off towards his room.

I blocked out all things not Bella. I entered my room careful not to make a sound. She was still talking in her sleep when I walked in.

" Edward" my heart dropped she was dreaming of that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers

" Why did you leave me." she rolled over to he side she was facing me now still in a deep sleep.

" Why did you make them leave." I stood in silence and listened to her.

" No Edward I wont go." I felt a little hope now

" I wont go with you." more hope crept into my heart.

"Jacob" she sighed. " I'm cold, Jacob I need you" she needed me? Oh happy, happy joy, joy. Ok its official no more Rin and Stimpy.

" Jacob I want you." I couldn't not respond to this

" I want and need you to babe."

" Jacob come back don't leave me" she whimpered. I couldn't take it anymore I had to hold he and let her know I was here. That everything was going to be ok, I wasn't going anywhere.

I gracefully hoped over her. Gotta love the werewolf grace. And wrapped my arms around her waist and stomach pulling her back into my chest fully embracing her, getting her as close to me as possible.

I whispered in her ear. I'm here Bells. I'm not going anywhere. I wont ever leave you. You hold everything for me in leaving your I would be leaving my heart soul and sanity behind.

I kissed her behind her ear. She snuggled closer to me. I breath in her scent causing my body to involuntarily shudder. If she only knew what she did to me.

She opened he eyes for a brief second. I was sure if she was aware I was with her until she sighed "My Jacob" again, and drifted back to sleep.

I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat. It quickly lulled me to a peaceful sleep.

I was wrenched out of that sleep by a painful slap to the back of my neck. . I lunged out of the bed jumping over Bella I was livid and began to shake but before I could yell my dad interrupted him

" Jake calm down it was a joke and you don't want to wake Bella" I looked over at her tilted his head to the side and calmed down immediately.

" You see what I was talking about. Even in her sleep she calms him."

" Its her heart beat I can hear it and the rhythm calms me" my voice was full of sleep. " But if she's panicking or scared or angry if the rhythm changes it doesn't work. that's what happened at the store."

"Well that's good to know." Embry remarked.

" Well Jacob its time to go you can't sleep here until she leaves. I don't want you to risk hurting her. Your not stable enough yet."

" Okay but call Paul I want to start working on it right away." I bent over and kissed Bella on the forehead. She moaned My Jacob. He smiled an elated smile. " Alright dad I'll see you later."

" Alright see you and don't over work yourself."

" Sure, sure" and I and the rest of the guys walked out the door.

* * *

**If at first you dont review. Type those keys and review again**


	6. Chapter 6: Control

**A/N sorry in advance guys im still fighting off the plague i got from work but i couldnt leave you guys hanging. Thanks soooo much to my wonderful reveiwers.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Control

" Jacob what the fuck man its 5 am."

" Quit your whining Paul and lets just get this over with Sam said if can have control by Sunday morning I can spend the day with Bella before going to wolf boot camp."

" I should have known this was over that leech lover." what is up with him I don't understand what he has against my Bella.

" Why the hell do you keep calling her that."

" OH you didn't listen closely to what Sam said about the cold ones did you." I thought I did.

" I listened."

" what do you remember about the cold ones Jacob."

" Their vampires I get that you guys call them leeches because they survive off of others blood."

" Right." he nodded his head. " And we have a treaty with?"

" The Cullen's."

" Correct dim wit"

" Well what does that have to do with Bella." Paul rolled his eyes.

" Do I have to spell it out for you God I thought you were suppose to be smart."

" I'm sorry I'm lost."

" Boy I tell ya you sure do have a blind eye for all things Bella."

" She use to date the youngest boy Cullen." I shook my head in disbelief. " Vamp girl dated a vampire. Jeeze I swear my cat could have figured that out"

My body began to shake again I couldn't believe he put her life in danger like that I know they don't drink human blood but who's to say the couldn't slip.

" Jacob need to calm down." Said Sam. " Paul You me and Jacob are going the clearing in no mans land to teach Jacob first how to phase and then how to control it."

" Whoopi I am so looking forward to this." Paul grimaced.

" Enough Paul. Okay Jacob we're running in human form its still pretty fast just not as fast as In wolf form okay." I shook my head in answer.

" Yeah so try to keep up Lover Boy"

" Got Damn it Paul don't be mad at me cause you lonely."

" Oh I'm far from lonely boy."

" Oh I forgot you have your STDs to keep you company." Sam actually laughed at this comment

" Alright you two" Sam Laughed " Lets go I do want some time with Emily you know."

It took about five minutes to get to the Clearing it was Off from any trails so interruptions from tourist and hikers would be unlikely.

" This is a neutral territory between Cullen lands and La Push. Its quite beautiful in the Spring when the wild flowers are growing" Sam commented.

The clearing was a natural marvel it was a perfect circle and you could hear a waterfall in the distance.

" This is the perfect place for a picnic." I owe Bella one if she'll have me.

" Yeah I know I take Emily here all the time now. She love the hike up here. I still remember her face the first time she saw it. She spent hours picking and smelling the flowers. That was minutes before the accident. I sat on our blanket smiling at her she came over and kissed me. Its when we broke the kiss when it happened. I smelled a leech. I was still new to phasing. My instincts took over my body I tried to push her away but it wasn't far enough before I phased. She was standing right were you are now. My paws clawed her from her face down to her arm. There was so much blood. It almost killed her. It almost killed me, but she comforted me as if I were the one that got hurt instead of her. She refused to let me apologize for it, or dwell on it for that matter." Sam laughed it surprised me being that the mood was so melancholy at the time. " She would probably kick my ass if she knew I was thinking about it now. She refused to let this place go I came back here to check it out. Make sure there weren't any leeches around before I brought her back. I saw the youngest boy Cullen he was here with Bella. His sparkly ass was explaining to Bella what he was."

" Wait. I think this might be the place she wanted to find. I can see why. It makes me mad that it was with him she was here last though. How could he do something to like that to her."

" Jacob he's a vampire that's what they do they suck out peoples life force. Even if he didn't take her life literally he drained her soul when he left." Sam shuddered. " I still can remember the day I found her in the woods. Her face and body seemed devoid of life but she was alive. I'm happy you befriended her. She's so much better now though I don't know how she was before."

" I've known her practically my whole life trust me she was happier before him even when she was with him it seemed he kept her so restrained."

" I can see you loved her before you imprinted and I'm glad you did on her. I didn't want to have to force an injunction on you to keep it a secret from her. Thought seeing how you are about her I'm sure you would have found a loophole." we both laughed at this.

" Okay lets get started on your training."

" Paul I'm ready." there was no answer from him we turned to see Paul knocked out asleep on the ground."

" PAUL WAKE UP" Sam yelled. Paul jumped and snorted.

" Oh are ya'll done with your girl moment."

" Paul what is it with you and thinking everything we is girly and why do insist on calling girls bitches its not right you shouldn't degrade them."

" That's because deep down inside he's a big softy his feelings are easily hurt. I've seen it in his mind."

" Aww boss I didn't know you cared." Sam rolled his eyes

" I'm going home call me when you haven't phased for 3 hours."

" One question how do I phase on command."

" You have to channel your anger hate and fears."

I only had to think of one thing to do that. It angered me I hated it and it was a fear of mine for it to comeback. Edward Cullen.

Just the thought of that name caused me to phase.

" Wow that was fast. Jacob you're a natural at this" he said as he was walking off.

" Okay lover boy if were going to do this I need you to be human so phase out." Said Paul

I thought about Bella's heart beat it took seconds this time as apposed to the hours earlier to phase back. No sooner then I was back Paul started in on me.

"Before we start what's the limits."

" There are none. I need to get back to her. So get nasty if you need to"

" You want nasty? Well were good to go cause I'm Mr. Nasty."

" Dude that was so corny."

" Yeah well Bella seemed to like it"

" What do you mean by that." I already began to get mad.

" Oh you didn't know she was in my bed last night. She was lovely." and that's all it took before I phased. Embry was there in my mind.

" _Dude its going to be along night, well morning. Though imprints are off limits."_

" _I gave him free reign"_

" _Aw man yeah better get use to comments like that I guess you really want to this done huh" _

" _Yeah man it hurts. Physically and mentally hurts to be away from her. I feel everything she's feeling." _

" _Yeah I know I do to when your in wolf form. Phase out and work to get back to her man I can't take this much longer."_

I phased out and Paul started on me. I phased countless times but I was determined to see her before wolf boot camp on Monday. I took two weeks of work and forced them into twelve hours. I was exhausted. Paul was dead on his feet. When Sam came to check on me I hadn't phased for five hours.

" I'm impressed kid. It took most of us that entire two weeks to stop bursting out of our clothes. Hell that's the last set Paul has and I bet he'll burst out of them by tomorrow."

" Hey!"

" You know it's the truth. But I'm afraid we can't go see Bella." I started to shake but quickly stopped myself. I needed to keep my cool there had to be a good explanation.

" Why not Sam." I begged. " I've worked really hard"

" Well kid I don't think she would be to happy with you waking her up at five am. You passed we'll have her over for breakfast in a few hours in the mean time your coming home with me to get a shower and some rest."

" Really Sam oh thank you, thank you, thank you." I said while bouncing up and down.

" God she has really turned you into a girl."

" You know Paul I think your right." Laughed Sam.

" Okay can we please never tell anyone I did that." They both shook their heads.

" Come on kid lets get you ready for your wolf girl."

* * *

The shower felt amazing. My body still ached when I phased but Sam said that that would go away soon. I didn't realize how tired I was I would have figured I was to excited to sleep but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was a goner. I was awakened by a familiar scent and heart beat.

* * *

**I know i said i was sick but reviews might make me better**


	7. Chapter 7: Greet and meet

**A/N: Alright guys we're getting close to our next Action scene. yay! plus more B/J action. Thanks again to my totaly Awesome reviewers. I love you guys you keep my spirits up **

**Disclaimer: As you guys well know I do not own any of the characters in this chapter SM does, She's totaly awsome and I'm obssesed with her works.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Greet and meet

BPOV:

_I was in the meadow by myself. I could feel that I was being watched though. Then out of the shadows stepped Edward._

" _Edward?"_

" _Yes my love it's me" _

" _Edward, why did you leave me" he stood there in his perfect essence saying nothing _

" _Why did you make them leave." He took a few steps toward me _

" _I've come for you my sweet Bella" It was then that I thought about Jacob I couldn't leave him. He risked his life for me only a few hours ago and I love him. though I love Edward its not the same anymore. Plus he left me and now he expects me to just come back._

" _No Edward I wont go." It came out loud, strong, and confident _

_Bella please come with me he had a look of terror on his face it was the same look he gave when he saved me from James. I_

_t pained me to see it but I just couldn't leave with him. _

"_I wont go with you" I said as I hung my head when I lifted my head again he was gone leaving behind an emptiness I felt cold. _

_Out of the abyss I saw a large russet wolf. I would know that wolf anywhere. _

"_Jacob" I sighed. " I'm cold, Jacob I need you" The wolf just stared at me he didn't move just like Edward. Oh know I thought he must think I still want Edward. I had to let him know._

" _Jacob I want you." _

" _I want and need you to I heard." I couldn't tell were it was coming from the wolf still hadn't moved. He looked at me pensively then began to walk back into the abyss of the forest. My heart broke I felt lifeless like there was no reason to live._

" _Jacob come back, don't leave me" these words came out as a mere whimper. I closed my eyes just as tears began to come out trying to hold them in._

_I felt a warm embrace like someone was holding me I kept my eyes closed. _

"_I'm here Bells. I'm not going anywhere. I wont ever leave you. You hold everything for me in leaving your I would be leaving my heart soul and sanity behind." I knew who it was but I was afraid to respond afraid he would disappear again._

_He kissed me behind my ear. I snuggled closer to him I could never be to close to him. I felt him shudder. I couldn't keep my eyes closed any longer I had to see him I opened my eyes and sighed when I saw he was still there_

" _My Jacob" _

* * *

I pretty much slept through Saturday waking ever so often to drink some Powerade to keep my electrolytes up.

Charlie called throughout the day to check up on me. He said he had a lot of calls down to the station so he was glad that I was staying with Billy so someone could take care of me. He also said Mike was better and that I should be okay in a few hours.

Embry came through every now and then to get and give updates for Jake. It seems he and Sam had a deal that he could possibly come see me tomorrow. Well, rather that I could see him. I was told he came and saw me while I was sleeping. I was disappointed that I missed him at least he was still alive though.

" Just be glad I didn't have my camera kid those goofy smiles were priceless." Billy Joked. He was notorious for taking embarrassing pictures.

I was able to keep some crackers and soup down that Embry brought by for me from someone named Emily. After watching Moulin Rouge I went to sleep.

I have to be careful of what I watch before going to bed because I tend to dream of them. In my dream I recast Jacob as Christian, me as Satine, Billy as Harold Zidler, and Edward as the Duke I woke up in the middle of Roxanne.

Embry and Billy were looking at me with an odd expression as if they were trying to hold back laughter.

"Bella did you know you sing in your sleep." I blushed of course I talk in my sleep why not sing.

" Come what may" Embry sang

" Shut up Sitar ."

" You cast me as the sitar that's not fair"

" Well I can't help it was a dream besides you couldn't be anyone else. That fits your personality."

" But I wanted to be Harold."

" Sorry that was Billy." we laughed. " Speaking of which why do you have Moulin Rouge in a house full of men?"

" It was the twins that was there favorite they played it almost everyday for a year. Jacob knows all the words to the songs. They forced him to play Christian, Embry was the Duke, and Quil the Unconscious Argentinean .They thought it better that he was asleep most of the time" I snickered

" He was Christian in your dream too wasn't he."

"Yes"

" You should have him watch it with you."

" Yeah, but on with the show Bella get dress so you can go see Christian. Man I forgot about that, I bet he still watches it to." Embry hooted as he handed me a duffle bag of clothes and toiletries.

" How… how did you get this."

" Oh Charlie sent it. He said to remind you that Billy's coming over to watch the Super Bowl and he'll pick you up when he drops Billy off afterwards. Which means you can go to the Super Bowl bonfire."

" Why do you have a bonfire for the Super Bowl?"

" We have a bonfire for every occasion. Get use to it."

After that I headed in to the bathroom for a much needed shower. I let the hot water beat down on my body. While I washed my hair I began to hum the songs from Moulin Rouge again. I was definitely having Jacob watch it with me.

I wonder if he could sing? I would be pissed if he could, that makes him good at everything. What is it about me. I attract mythical creatures with the ability to do everything perfectly when I myself can't do anything.

I guess in Jacobs defense he was good at everything before he became a werewolf though. And up until a week ago, unless he was working on cars he was almost as clumsy as me. Almost being the key word. I guess that had to do with his sudden growth spurt though.

I turned the shower off since the water was running cold. I dried off and got dressed, my hair would have to air dry today. So I brushed out the tangles, brushed my teeth, and walked out the bathroom to meet Embry.

"You ready to go"

" Yeah I'm ready" I handed the keys to my truck to Embry.

* * *

We traveled most of the way to Sam's house in silence it wasn't far. Before we got out there though Embry did explain to me about Emily and not to stare at her as he put it, it "bugs Sam."

When we came to a stop I wanted to race to Jacob I thought he would be there at the door way but he wasn't instead Sam stood in his place. I automatically began to worry.

I got out the truck and slowly walked to the door.

"Thanks for grabbing her Em."

" Where's Jake?"

" Well hello to you too." I blushed how rude of me

" Sorry. Hi Sam"

" Hello Bella." he said while ushering me into the house.

" Hey Sam, where's Emily"

" Oh she went to the store to get some things for breakfast and the bonfire you know the food around her just doesn't magically appear." I was biting my bottom lip. I was worried Jacob was no where to be seen.

" You know Bella you shouldn't worry so much" I cut him off

"I know, I know, I'm going to worry myself sick . I already did"

" Well actually, I was going to say that when you worry Jacob can feel it so it makes him worry too."

" Really?"

" Yeah its because of the double imprint I mean normal imprints can sense what each others feeling but you too actually feel it its almost like a psychic connection."

" Looks like we got our own John Edwards and Ms. Cleo here. Where's the rest of the Psychic friends." Paul sneered.

Not this guy again.

" What's up Cujo, you get your rabies shot yet."

" You know you should stop insulting us Ms. Cleo it really hurts our feelings."

" Hey don't put us in that she's talking to you Bella likes us don't you Bella." asked Jared.

" So explain to me why she named you Fido and Embry Benji."

" Hey I like our nick names and besides I'm Balto and that's Itchy" Said Embry. " At least we're not known for being rabid and killing people."

" I've never killed anyone"

" Yeah but you are rabid and would bite them."

" Oh look Embry I can see the foam coming out of his mouth now." Jared and Embry began to laugh they doubled over with happy tears running down there cheeks.

" Okay enough is anyone going to tell me where Jacob is" Just then I felt a strong warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me tightly towards it.

" I'm right here Bells" He said while rubbing his eyes with his free hand. I turned to face him and jumped at him he caught me and pulled me into his signature bear hug.

" God Jacob, I missed you I was so worried I thought."

" WE KNOW YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO DIE" everyone said in unison we all broke into a fit of laughter, and of course I blushed. Jacob place me back on the ground and kissed my forehead.

" I missed you to Bells and as much as I want to kiss you right now I need to take care of my dragon breath." " Sam do you have an extra tooth brush?"

" Yeah man of course it's the drawer on the right.

" Be right back" he sauntered off to the bathroom and just that short distance I missed him. I sat down at the table beside Jared to wait on him he and Embry were discussing a trail they had found.

" What kind of trail was it." I asked they both looked at Sam and he nodded his head.

" A vampire Bella, two actually we lost one in the water and the other went to the Canadian border." Jared explained.

" Hey guys." I looked up to see a beautiful woman coming through the door she had almond shaped eyes and long pretty jet black hair.

" Hey Emily" The boys responded. She was still looking down and hadn't seen me yet.

" Can you guys go get the rest of the groceries"

" Sure thing Mamma earth." They all kissed he on the cheek on the way out the door. She turned to face the kitchen and that's when I saw what Embry was talking about I quickly looked away.

" Well who's this"

" That's Bella" Sam said as he walked over to Emily they oozed love as he kissed first her scars, then her good cheek, and finally her lips. She patted him on the chest and giggled before returning to me.

" So you're the vamp girl."

" And you're the wolf girl."

" touché"

" She's not a vamp girl anymore she's a wolf girl now" said Jacob coming behind me and embracing me again he kissed my ear and nibbled on it a little before righting himself. It sent tingles down my spine when he did this.

" Bella and Jacob Imprinted on each other Friday."

" On each other you mean she imprinted on him in return."

" Yeah. We have a meeting with the elders before we leave tomorrow about that were going to look into the old legends. We wont leave until midnight so Bella I would like for you to be there since it is about you." I nodded my head in response as the guys were bringing the last of the groceries in I swear it was enough to feed a small army.

" Thanks guys, now everybody out of the kitchen I need to get to work."

" You need some help Emily."

" Please say yes Bella is a goddess in the kitchen. Not that you aren't Emily but the two of you together would be awesome." Said Jacob."

" Sure, lets see what your made of."

Me and cooking had a weird relationship it seems the only thing I could do gracefully. Even with Emily there. We both floated around the kitchen Sam put the groceries up while we started taking out the pans to make muffins eggs bacon and home fries. We let Jacob and Sam peel the potatoes they were done at lightning speed. Emily took care of the muffins and Bacon and I took care of the eggs and home fries. In no time the guys were sniffing around.

" Mom, Cleo that smells so good."

" Okay why are you calling my girl Cleo, Paul" Jacob fussed

" Because Edwards. You and her are like the psychic friends."

" its no worse then when were in wolf form Cujo"

" Yeah but we get a break when were not you to don't

" Paul I think you watch to much Sci-Fi and late night television."

" Hey guys go wash up were almost done." Emily yelled to the pack.

" I see why they call you mom." I said to Emily "You really take care of them don't you"

" Yeah those are my boys somebody has to watch over them just because they're wolves doesn't mean they don't need nurturing, or have to behave like primal beast." we laughed.

" Hey we heard." that they called from down the hall. They had actually formed a line to wash up.

" Oooo I'm telling. Mamma Jared didn't sing his ABCs twice." yelled Paul

" Shut up man"

" Eww make sure he eats last" said Embry.

" Jared come wash your hands out here. I swear they're worse the two year olds" Sam fussed.

We sat the food out on the table and waited for the guys. To be seated Embry tried to dive in to the muffins and Emily slapped his hand away.

" wait for your brothers."

" Sorry Mom."

" Here Bella take yours now or there wont be any left."

" All this food how is that possible."

" Oh, that wont last ten minutes. They literally wolf their food down." It just didn't seem possible to me I mean the table looked like one of those thanks giving spreads you see on T.V.

Emily and I leaned against the counters while all the guys were seated and once Sam took his seat the feast began. It was gruesome yet neat, as fast as they ate you would expect food to be everywhere.

I see why Emily took our plates out first I also see why she didn't make extra room for us to sit. Sam and Jacob finished first Emily went over to Sam and sat on his lap to finish her meal. Jacob stood up and gave me his seat he sat on the floor beside me. I guess he could tell I wasn't completely comfortable with PDA yet. He kissed my hand and held it while I finished my food. I noticed he was actually at the same height level with him on the floor.

" Jesus Jake did you grow in the last two days." he shrugged his shoulders.

" Gee I don't know I really hadn't paid it any attention."

" There's a chart on the wall in the living room Jake go check it out." Both Jacob and I got up and went over to the chart bringing the kitchen chair with us for me to stand on. He stood against the wall and I took a pencil to mark where he stood. He was under Sam who was 6'11 but was taller then the rest of the pack at a sturdy 6'9 but none of them were under six feet. Paul was the shortest at 6'5 Embry and JaredBoth were at 6'7.

" Jake Friday you were 6'2 how in the heck did you grow seven inches in two days."

" It's a wolf thing we grow to full maturity with in a month of phasing my guess is he's not done growing yet." Sam explained.

" Wow I am so jealous. I hate being this short." I guess I took after my gran because both Renee and Charlie are tall Renee is about 5'8 and Charlie 6'1

" Well I love it you're the perfect size to me" Jacob said as he bent to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"Alright its time for you all to get back to work Paul your double shifts start now"

" Aw but boss I've been up all night with lover boy over there." he said pointing to Jake

" Well maybe you'll learn to watch your mouth."

" Embry your off duty go get some rest before the bonfire. Jared your running with Paul You get off at four and then you have Jacob duty."

" Jacob duty?"

" One of us has to be with Jacob at all times until he goes through boot camp to make sure he doesn't phase or at least when your around." answered Sam.

" We'll take turns during the bonfire running quick patrols every hour. Everybody got that."

" Yes" they said in unison.

" What about lover boy why doesn't he have to run patrols?" Paul asked.

" Lover boy runs patrols with me until I show him the ropes."

" Jeeze Louise will you all stop calling me lover boy."

" No can do dude your stuck with it. Even Sam's calling you lover boy now." said Jared

" Oh so that's how it goes Shitter."

" Huh?"

" I'll explain it to you later Bells" Jacob answered

" Alright guys get going. You too Embry before I put you on the clock and make you run patrol during the Super Bowl."

" Leaving now." said Embry as he ran out the door.

" By Nerd see you later."

" Paul do you want to run the Super Bowl the entire time."

" Sorry boss I'm going."

" See ya Later guys" said Jared on his way out. Leaving only Me, Jacob, Emily, and Sam."

" So Jacob what are we doing today." I asked

" How about a picnic. You up for that Sam"

" Sure kid. Emily you want to go to our spot." Emily's eyes lit up

" Sure, Bella you want to help me make the stuff for the picnic."

" Umm I think me and Sam will do, that you guys relax." Sam looked at Jacob funny and cocked his eyebrow.

" What! I owe Bells a picnic that's where we were headed before Cujo made me phase."

" Jake the only thing I can cook are pancakes."

" Yeah me to but we could always do sandwiches they don't require the use of a stove."

" Fine.. Girls go watch T.V. or something"

" Actually Emily I have a radio and stuff at Billy's that we can use for the picnic you want to rid with me to get it."

" Yeah I sure." we headed out the door when she froze and turned back. " Guys please try to not destroy my kitchen we'll be back soon."

* * *

I let Emily drive since I wasn't sure on how to get back to Sam's house. On the way she told me about herself. She had actually gone to college and was majoring in culinary arts and business management but had to quit after the accident. She asked me what my plans were I told her I wasn't sure.

" You know your really good in the kitchen Bella. It seems your happy there."

" Yeah you too and you handle the pack well."

"Yeah, you think so."

" Yeah and your already accustomed to cooking a mass of food at one time you would be great at catering."

" I just had an Idea Bella. Why don't when you get out of school we both go to Peninsula community college and take up culinary arts and business management when we finish we should open up a restaurant or catering business or heck why not both." Emily seemed so excited about her idea and I had to admit it was a good one

" We could Car pool or you could even live with Sam and me that way you wont have to be to far away from home. What do you think."

" I love it. I'll talk to Charlie about it I'm pretty sure he'll be happy" Boy am I glad he made me send of college applications during my zombie phase or I would be S.O.L right now. I got my acceptance letter from Peninsula about two weeks ago.

* * *

We arrived back at the house and found the guys waiting for us Emily dashed in the kitchen to make sure it was intact.

" So where are we headed."

" You'll see when we get there Bells." Jacob stated "were going to take Emily's car since we wont be all be able to fit in your truck."

We all got into a mid sized Honda now what type or what year I couldn't tell you I only knew it was a Honda because I recognized the symbol on the front of the car.

The drive took about five to ten minutes. I'm glad we didn't take the truck because it would have taken longer in it. Emily lent me a pair of hiking boots. Luckily we wore the same size.

I was still full from breakfast but I figured that after the hike I would be starving. There were no trail heads to be found but I assumed Sam and Jacob knew were they were going. Jacob and Sam carried the things for the picnic as we all chatted about meaningless things during the hike. I asked a few questions about the were wolves to get an understanding and Sam answered with out hesitation.

I really had Sam all wrong he was a great guy I could see why Emily loved him. You could tell he was devoted to her every time he looked at her you could see the love in his eyes.

We were only hiking for about two hours when we came to a clearing. I think it was my pace that slowed us up but Jacob was sure to hold on to me so I didn't fall. I looked up to see a familiar scene before me when I heard the waterfall in the distance I automatically knew where I was. I was in the Meadow.

* * *

**Okay in case you didn't realize i just totaly watched Moulin Rouge before beginning this chapter. and The Super Bowl**

**Do I have to say it again. Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Scars and Confessions

**A/N Okay guys I know we're seven chapters in and no fluff or lemons there coming in about 3 more chapters. We just have to get through this next action scene which starts after this one. Also I'm going back and naming my chapters. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has Changed SM still owns twilight. Dang. On with my obsession**

* * *

Chapter 8 Scars: and Confessions.

" Jacob?"

" I know this is the place you were looking for" I nodded my head

" How did you find... we didn't start out the same way as before." I stammered

" Well actually Sam found it him and Emily use this place all the time."

" Yeah but we haven't been here in a while not since before ... um... the... umm... they left" Emily stuttered

" Don't be afraid to say there names yes its still hard for me but I feel it's the only way I'm going to completely move on. It wasn't the Cullen's who hurt me it was Edward." I said with surprising confidence.

"Edward use to take me here its beautiful when the wild flowers bloom. Its where he showed me what he was. I only wanted to find this place in hopes of closure."

" Well we can give you that closure in private." Jacob said he kissed the tip of my nose " come on Sam lets set the stuff down and then go hike to the waterfall."

" Ooo I've always wanted to go to the waterfall Sam." Emily's eyes had that sparkle in them again.

" Can I say no to a beautiful woman like you" Sam said before kissing Emily. I almost felt bad for intruding on their moment, but didn't have time to before Jacob and I were in a moment of our own.

" We'll be right back when your done let me know and I'll come get you so you can see the waterfall too." He kissed my forehead it was sweet, but I was tiring of sweet so grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me so he could kiss my lips. His lips were so warm and soft. So pliable not what I was use to. I was use to hard and cold. This just seemed so right, kissing Jacob, it was natural. Neither one of us had to hold back.

My arms were around his neck and one hand in his hair. I pulled out the rubber band he had in his hair. It fell softly around us. His hands found there way around my waist pulling me closer to him. He was sweltering I wanted to take my coat off. I wonder if this heat coming from him is a wolf thing? One things for sure I wouldn't be needing all theses layers if we were to stay like this.

" Jake Lets go." Damn, I forgot about them. I began to blush as Jake broke the kiss with a loud smack.

" Take all the time you need." he kissed me quickly one more time before running off to catch up with Sam and Emily.

Once they were out of sight I began to walk around the Clearing. Where do I start? I guess I should just say how I feel out loud

* * *

" Edward I loved you I gave you all of my heart and you left me you took it with you. At least that's what I thought. But what you did was shatter it before leaving it behind. I thought I couldn't live without you. It hurt me to be alive every single day. I thought you were so beautiful so perfect. Of course you wouldn't want me." The tears were streaming down my face at this point

" Edward I have to let you go I cant have this pain anymore. You can no longer have my heart. It and my soul it belongs to Jacob now. He put me back together. I love him and even if I didn't owe him my life I would still choose him he is my everything." anger began to fill me.

" Edward you took my choice, and my family away from me. You always tried to decide for me, never letting me decide. I have my own mind. I might not always know what's best for me, but that is my mistake to make, not for you to take away. It angers me that no matter how hard I try you will always be apart of me. But that doesn't mean its in a good way. As of now you're a shadow hovering over me. Jacob. He's my sun and he will chase away all of my darkness. I just have to let him. And that's what I'm doing. This is the last time I will talk to you. I will no longer try to hear you. I will tell Jacob everything.

Edward I loved you I gave you my heart I trusted you with it But I'm taking it back now and I'm saying goodbye."

" Be happy Bella" it was as if my delusions were biding farewell. And I felt it was truly the last time I would here from Edward Cullen but there was a part a very small part that felt I was naive.

* * *

I felt one thousand times better. I wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath. I chose life now its time to live it.

" Jacob I'm done." I yelled. He was there in an instant.

" You ok Bells?"

" Yeah I'm great now. I'm done dwelling on the past. I'm giving you all of me I trust you." Jacob picked me up and began twirling me around

" Oh Bella I've wanted this for so long I promise to never hurt you I will never ever leave you. You are my heart, my soul, body, and mind." He began placing kisses all over my face before landing on my lips. I felt every emotion he was going through not only through his kiss but in my soul. That must be the connection Sam was talking about. It felt great I felt love it completely filled me devotion and protection completely covered me. When he broke the kiss we were out of breath and dazed.

" Do you want to go see the waterfall now" he said placing me on my feet. " Its really beautiful."

" Yeah sure." The walk wasn't long but it ended all too soon for me I wanted as much alone time with Jacob as possible. " How come Sam let you come get me by yourself."

" He's starting to trust I have things in control. Plus he's in hearing distance of me so he could get to us quick enough if something were to go wrong."

" I don't want to think something's going to go wrong Jacob but there is nothing wrong with taking precautions kid" Sam said as we stepped out of the forest to see the Water fall we were standing on the edge of a cliff.

It was beautiful everything was green surrounding the waterfall it was a sight to behold and the sounds were relaxing an peaceful I could stay here with Jacob forever.

Unfortunately our stomachs didn't agree with us. It was like a cannon with my stomach in the lead followed by Jacob's then Sam's then Emily's. We all laughed as we began to walk back to the clearing.

Once we got back to the Clearing the guys spread out the Blankets for us and set up the food. It seemed we were having a mountain of turkey sandwiches chips and warm soda.

We ate in silence except for the CD I was playing. I didn't know where it came from but it was great and very fitting for the moment. All this perfectly timed mood music was starting to make me suspicious. I didn't want to ruin the mood though so I just let the music play I would have to check into it later.

After we were done Jacob patted his stomach before laying his head in my lap. I began to stroke his face with out thought. He grabbed my hand and kissed every finger then my palm up to my wrist. He stopped and looked at it studying it hard, he looked up at me.

"You know your beautiful right." He said, but I could see the questions in his eyes. He dropped my hand, and began kissing the fingers, and palm of my right hand. He made his way all the way up my forearm. His lips lingered on the scar I got when Edward flung me across the room in an attempt to save my life from a blood thirsty Jasper.

By now I had shed my Jacket and long sleeve shirt leaving me in my short sleeved under shirt it was an unseasonably warm February day, and combined with the heat that now radiated form Jacob I had actually begun to sweat.

Jacob began kissing up my arm again. He made his way to my shoulder to my collar bone. He placed butterfly kisses on my chin and jaw bone and made his way up to my most recent scar from the motor cycle accident. It was barely visible to human eyes but Jacob was a werewolf so he could see it clearly.

His lips parted from my skin and I shuddered from the loss of contact. He sighed un able to keep his questions at bay any longer. " Bells honey… how did you get all of these." He said caressing the one on my left wrist. I usually wore a thick bracelet to cover the silver crescent that was very apparent on my arm, but I forgot it today in my haste to see Jacob.

" Well" I began. Jake looked me in my eyes patiently. I was lost in them there was no way I could make up something plausible with him staring at me like that, and I didn't want to so I opted for the truth.

" I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out on me" he simply nodded his head.

" Well you know how I got the one on my head." he began to chuckle

" Yeah your bike ran your head into a rock" he smirked

" How'd you get this one he said kissing the crescent with a sweet tenderness. Its cold."

" We'll get to that one." I realized I would have to tell Jacob the whole story about James, Victoria and Laurent and about what happened on my birthday

" You really want to talk about my scars." I stalled

" Bella I want to know everything possible about you" he said intently "and like I said I promise not to freak out." I rolled up my sweat pants to expose the scar that was on my right leg it was faint and I knew it would be gone soon it's a good thing I healed well or I would look like the Bride of Frankenstein.

" Do you remember last year when I ran off to phoenix?" He looked pained. The story had been that I ran off because I was afraid of being in love with Edward.

I took a deep breath letting it out with a huff. " The truth is I really went down there because I was being hunted by a sadistic vampire named James.

I told the story of how James and his coven interrupted The Cullen's and I baseball game.

" Wait a minute. You Isabella Swan played baseball. I don't think I heard you correctly."

" No I didn't play I watched and umpired."

" Holy shit vampires play baseball?"

" Well Jake it is America's Favorite pass time, and its only during thunderstorms."

" Why do they need thunderstorms.?"

" Because when the hit the ball or run into each other its really loud like a boom of thunder. Jake if you keep interrupting I'm never going to finish."

" Shutting up" He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

" As I was saying James' coven interrupted our baseball game, but upon Edward and I leaving he caught the scent of my blood and wanted me. The Cullen's, mainly Edward protected me making the hunt a challenge. Attempts to through him off my trail were futile and in the end he had Victoria the female in the coven research my past and it lead him strait to phoenix which is where Jasper, Alice, and I were hiding out." I shuddered at the thought of what was to come next.

" He tricked me into believing he had Renee." Jakes face saddened more but there was also a look of understanding.

" I escaped my fortune teller and emotion reading body guards"

" Wait the vampires can see the future and read emotions."

" Not all of them. Alice can see the future and Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds."

" What the hell that's not fair how come they get all the cool shit" I laughed at Jacob

" Jacob do you want to hear the story or not."

" Sorry, sorry continue please."

" I went to him to save her only she wasn't there she was never in danger and had never left Jacksonville. He had used old videos of me with her calling my name in desperation to lure me." I laughed at the next part to come.

" It's amazing that I find this funny now, but he actually gave a monologue like a true villain. After I refused to scream for him he smashed my head into a mirror." I said as I absent mindedly rubbed the spot where my skull and glass collided so long ago.

" When I tried to run, not that that would have been successful under any circumstance with my lack of grace, he broke my leg." I pointed to the marks left from the pins that were used to fix my leg.

" Edward came in and began to fight with James. At one point he tried to pick me up and get me out but James attacked him throwing him into a window. When the window shattered a piece of glass stabbed my thigh and cut my femoral artery. James could no longer resist my blood, so he got away from Edward and he bit me."

Jacob was stunned as I knew he would be I ducked my head in embarrassment and blushed.

" HE WHAT!" yelled Sam and Jacob in unison.

Embry told me that werewolves had hearing just as good as vampires so I knew that Sam heard the whole story.

But that false since of privacy that he allowed us by being on a separate blanket and talking with Emily was now gone.

" How the hell is that possible." Sam asked. He and Jacob had the same expression of shock furry and confusion.

" Can you let me finish my story" I asked irritated. They nodded as I inhaled sharply.

" James bit me but Edward was able to get him off of me he held James until the rest of the Cullen's showed up with the exception of Rosalie and Esme who stayed behind to protect Charlie. While Jasper, Emmett, and Alice ripped James apart and burned the pieces Carlisle had Edward suck the venom out of me while he stopped the bleeding from my thigh and head."

" Bella that must have been very painful" Emily said now joining story time with Bella.

" I didn't feel any of my other injuries because of the bite the pain was insurmountable. It felt as if I was being burned alive."

" I'm sorry to interrupt you again Bella but I thought once a vampire begins…" He paused trying to find the correct word and settled on " feeding they cant stop."

" He almost didn't he found it the will in him to stop and saved my life"

" Seems to me you wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for him." Sam scoffed.

Ignored him and turned my attention back to Jacob who was awaiting me patiently.

" Continue" he said

" It was a miracle and luck that that actually worked. There are only a few seconds to a few minutes before the venom reaches your heart or travels threw you blood system. Obviously it was caught in time but not without leaving a mark this scare is like them its hard and cold like them. That's it for those scars." Emily pulled Sam's face to her as he was about to ask a question .

" Give them their privacy" she cooed. Sam quickly lost interest in my tales and it was back to just me and Jake. I turned to see him eying the scar on my upper arm.

" Did you get that one from that day too?"

" No I got it six months ago on my last birthday."

" I explained to him how in one of my signature Bella moments I got a paper cut and dismantled the Cullen family as well as cut my arm.

" Bells I don't understand." He looked frustrated and it was also apparent in his voice when he spoke.

" What don't you understand ?"

" I'm sorry Bells but I just cant understand why or how could you love him."

" I…you… you don't choose who or what you love Jacob I would take that you know that one from experience." I was upset I expected Jake to understand that. Even if he was enemies with my ex.

" That's not what I meant Bella."

" Well then what do you mean"

" Bella look at you. Your beautiful beyond words even with your scars, but Bella look at you look at your body."

" what about my body, Jake your confusing me."

" Every recent scar on your body is because of him except this one" he said frowning at the small scar from the motorcycle incident.

" Every physical scar is him every emotional scar is because of him."

" You for got mentally too" I sulked he either ignored my comment or didn't catch it I was hoping for didn't catch it.

" Bell whether or not it was his intention, he continuously put you in danger or hurt you in some way.

Its because of who he is and what he is or what his actions are.

James hunted you because of his actions, what and who he is.

James bit you because of him.

He broke your leg because of him.

Cut you leg because of him. The cut on your arm is because of him.

And now your beautiful heart has suffered because of him."

Jacobs features were angry, but soft at the same time

" You mentioned mentally care to explain that one to me" he asked in a low voice.

I began to explain to him what I was talking bout at the same time letting him know how truly crazed I was.

"When I'm in danger or doing something reckless and stupid I hear him telling me not to."

I told him about the night in Port Angeles with Jessica.

" That's how I came up with the idea for the bikes. Jake I'm so sorry I used you to hear his voice it will never happen again Its your voice I want to hear now not his."

Jake then did something I totally did not expect. He began to laugh.

" What's so funny"

" Aw Bells you may have used me to hear him but that's what inadvertently brought us together."

" Huh, At least that's on thing good that happened because of him in a twisted way."

Jacobs face became serious before asking "Does it still talk to you."

" It stopped around the time I kissed you at the movie theaters." I hung my head. " But when I was getting my closure it spoke to me one last time."

" What did it say"

" Be Happy"

" and are you"

" Yes very and getting happier everyday."

He put his forehead to mine and stared into my eyes searching I guess to see if what I said was the truth. He closed his eyes and let out a breath that he had been holding.

" Jake?" he opened his eyes staring into my soul every emotion of love devotion and concern was evident in them. " are you happy" He placed his hands on each side of my face and pulled my bottom lip into his. As he kissed me I could feel his happiness, eagerness, love and devotion.

One could not deny these feelings rolling off of him. I began to kiss him back hungrily I moaned as his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I instantly granted. He pulled me closer to him straddling him. This was quickly becoming my favorite position when kissing him.

I was lost in him, in his essence, in his warmth, in his joy. One of his hands left my cheek and laced in my hair, as he began to push me back towards the blanket as I tried to take off his shirt. Jakes chest began to rumble in what sounded like a low growl.

" Umm Jake, Bella?"

* * *

**I promise to have the next chapter up by tomorrow if you review.**


	9. Chapter 9: What's taking so long

**A/N: I know I know I'm sorry this should've been posted like three days ago. I'm not going to make excuses for myself and just except the fact that I suck. And that I shouldn't make promises that I'm not absolutely positive I can keep. You guys Rock hard though thank your to my faithful reviewers and readers. And now chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9: What's taking so long

" Shit" Jacob whispered against my lips.

I froze I forgot Sam and Emily were there again. I turned to meet their glares expecting Sam to be angry. Instead there was a smile on their lips, and a glitter in their eyes.

" I hate to break up the love fest, but we have a bonfire to get ready for, and a two hour hike back." Ugh so soon why does time always fly by when you doing what you want the most.

" Jake you and me should take the coolers, blankets, and radio back to the car We can run and come back and get the girls."

Jake's expression said he didn't want to go. He leaned down and traced kisses from my jaw to my lips rubbing his nose across my skin along the way. " I'll be right back."

" I'll miss you" I whispered.

" I'll miss you more" he replied.

" Come on kid," Sam said, releasing his embrace with Emily. There is so much love in the air and mushiness. How do can other stand to be around us?

The boys picked up our belongings and were gone in the blink of and eye.

" Maybe we should jut have them give us piggy back rides back to the car" Emily stated. I simply nodded my head. I had begun to think about Jake. I actually missed him already. What am I going to do with myself? He's gone two seconds and I missed him as if he were gone for weeks. What am I going to do for two weeks?

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" You know he really loves you and its not just because of the Imprint." She chuckled at what she was about to say next.

" That boy would go to hell and back twice for you without any questions. You know Sam was relieved when he imprinted on you . He feels like he would've had a hard time keeping Jacob away from you."

She began to laugh again. " From what I heard you been biting, kicking, scratching, and screaming to get to Jake too." I blushed.

" You forgot throwing."

" You really threw a rocks at Paul and a bottle of soda?" I shook my head. " Then you tried to run after an angry werewolf to get Jake. Where's your sense of self-preservation?

" Yeah that's what tends to happen when Lilith makes and appearance."

" Lilith?"

" My parents, Billy, and Jake said my temper what so bad that I was like a totally different person, and they had to name it."

" And they named it Lilith.?" she asked incredulously. I shook my head as her answer.

" They named me that because when I get mad, there is hell to pay. Lilith is supposed to be the devils wife.

" Wow you get that mad.?"

"only if someone is messing with some one that I love"

" Ah I see" she looked puzzled for a second. Then she smirked " you sure your not related Paul." We laughed and out the corner of my eye I saw movement.

Emily must've seen it too because she started walking towards it. " Hey our boys are back."

Something didn't feel right it didn't feel like Jacob was near I tapped into his emotions and they weren't right, they felt as if he was aggravated.

" I don't think that's them. It doesn't feel right." she froze

* * *

Emily's POV.

I began to look at my surroundings, and then I felt it. Something wasn't right. I looked at Bella as I made my way back to her. She looked confused at something behind me. I turned to the direction she was staring, as someone made their way out of the woods. He was tall with black hair but was too far away to make out anything else.

" Laurent" she sputtered. So she knew this person . This didn't relax me. I quickly realized that this was the Laurent from the story.

Albeit he helped the Cullens in a way by being an informant something still wasn't right. I began to shrink back wanting to run but Bell stopped me.

"Don't move". Her voice was strange as if she were following commands. As if reading my mind she answered my uneasy thoughts.

" I hear the voices again but this time its not Edward. Its Jacob."

"Are you sure."

" Yes." The vampire was till in the distance he hadn't moved, the stillness was eerie.

" Shouldn't we run."

" No, it won't do any good.. It would only make him attack." Finally the creature spoke.

" Isabella?" he had an accent and it sounded French.

" I'm surprised to find you here." he began to inch closer.

" I could say the same." she replied. I thought you were in Denali"

" I was." He stepped even closer this time with in human speed. He was close enough for us to see his eyes. They were not the gold that Sam told me about that set the cold-ones,, which we had a treaty with, apart from the ones who drank human blood. They were a dull red.

" But your eyes." Bella stuttered " they're red ."

" Yes I went to Denali. I became quite close with one of the females, but found it very difficult to stick to their special diet. I suppose I should be ashamed that I cheat when I'm not around them, but I am not. You humans are simply to mouth watering especially you dear Bella and your little friend here."

Me he's talking about me. My body began to act with out thought and made motions to run. Bella's hand shot out and grabbed my arm. She looked at me and simply shook he head.

" What brings you here. Do you plan on returning to the Denalis

" Yes I do plan on returning, but I am here as a favor to Victoria."

I felt Bella shudder in fear her hand still on my arm. Here breathing audibly picked up even to my human ears.

I wanted to be away from here in Sam's safe arms. Where is my Sam he and Jacob should've been back by now.

I turned to look at Bella she looked as if she was going to pass out. Her skin was almost as pale as the vampires.

She had a slight sheen of sweat even though there was a chill in the air with out our wolves to keep us warm. But she still kept her cool. While I, on the other hand had begun to cry silent tears of fear, and desperation to be away from this.

It was taking all of me to not go into hysterics. I let my mind fill with memories of Sam and his brothers.

These were the last things I wanted to see if I were going to die, not this man standing before us. What was taking the guys so long to get back.

" Victoria" Bella finally gasped. A sly smile came across his lips.

" Yes. I owe her. For you see in telling the Cullens about our coven I helped them destroy James, her mate." He began to shake his head. " she asked me to come here to see if it was true. That the Cullens did actually leave this place with out you. Aren't you like their pet?"

" Something like that." Something like that why is she letting him call her a pet, to vampires none the less.

" You must not be of any value to them for they have left you here unprotected."

" They will come back. People will know. You and her will be hunted down."

" I'll just have to take my chances." he sneered.

" Vicky is going to be very angry with me. See she wants to torture and kill you herself Bella."

" Your Edward killed her James so she feels its only fair to kill your. Mate for a mate." Is this what all this is about. He was killed because he was trying to kill her and now she's being hunted because of someone she's no longer with. I don't know what came over me but I had to let him know she no longer belongs to the heartless bastard.

" She is no longer with him. She has moved on to some one better." I said timidly.

" No matter sweet ones. For as I will make this quick for you two. I have found you at a most inopportune moment. I have not feed in to long. And you are just to tempting to resist. He flitted over to us grabbing our wrist, and licking them one at a time where our pulses were.

" You two reek like wet dog. However it doesn't matter I am simply too famished. Hmm, should I have you for desert or as the main course my dear. I'll let you choose." he spoke to me I tried to wriggle away from his grasp but he only tighten it hurting my wrist.

" Please don't. I began to beg." but it was too late any humanity, or mercy was gone, his eyes now black.

" Fine I'll Choose for your" He turned his head to Bella. " Maybe Vicky wont be too mad if I torture you a little by making you watch your friend go first.

It was just then that we heard growls coming from behind us.

" I don't believe it. He froze but hadn't let go of us. " can't I ever eat in peace with out these giant mutts interrupting. Come, we will finish this somewhere else darlings."

He turned but was met by another wolf. I saw my boys they had us surrounded. He picked up Bella and I by our wrist and flung us towards the russet, and black wolves.

Sam ran and made a landing pad for Bella and I out of his body as Jacob jumped over him running at the vampire.

If we all made it through this I am going to first hug, kiss, and make love to my Sam. Before tearing into him for taking so long.

Jacobs instincts were unparalleled, and that's what they were, pure instincts he had yet to go through the boot camp to learn how to hone them. He tackled Laurent grabbed his shoulder in his mouth and shook tearing it from the vampire. It sounded like a iron being ripped apart accompanied by shrieks coming from Laurent.

He was able to throw Jacob off of him. Sam left from behind us, and went Barreling towards him. Laurent turned and flung his only arm hitting Sam square in the chest he flew across the clearing. I heard a scream and it took me a while to realize it was coming from me.

Sam rose and charged at the same time as Jared Paul and Embry. Jacob blocked us from the sight. We began to hear the screeching sounds again. As Jacob ran to us, he crouched down and signaled with his head for us to get on his back. As soon as we were settled he took off towards my house leaving Sam and the rest of the pack to finish or be finished by Laurent.

We got to my house in a flash. We were both in shock, and as much as I wanted to break down I knew that Bella needed me and Jake that cool composure now gone her chest racked with sobs as she clung to Jacob for dear life.

"Why, why cant I ever just be in peace why does death taunt me" she sobbed.

We were huddled together. We never made it to the living room and was by the door when Sam and the rest of the pack came in. Both Jacob and I were wrapped around Bella. Attempting to hold her together.

" Jacob take Bella to the guest bedroom" Sam whispered. Jacob nodded his head and lifted her away from my arms. I continued to hold myself together, but as soon as the door closed I lost it.

* * *

**You guys I am almost at a 100 reviews only 40 more to go can you help a girl out with reaching her dream**.


	10. Chapter 10:The answerWhat took so long

**Disclaimer: Come on we all know SM is the genius behind this. I'm just deluded by her Characters**

**A/N: OMG you guys are so great. Thank you for continuing to read my story I know its been a while since I've updated but I've been working 12 hour shifts everyday this week which cuts down on my writing time. I've also been making an better effort at editing which means its gonna take a little bit longer to get it posted. I have actually been working on the story. Unfortunately Bella and Jacob like to skip ahead and leave me with writers block to figure out the in between stuff. Good news is we figured out what's going down at the council meeting, what's going to happen with Victoria, and Bella's intriguing situation along with the cause and history behind it. It will be here soon just bare with me.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The answer/What took so long.

JPOV:

The trip back to the car didn't take long, but I knew that making this trip was not about getting back to Sam's house for the bonfire. We had plenty of time. Deciding to break the tension I asked.

" So how are we going to watch the Super Bowl and have a bonfire at the same time?"

" Oh, we tie a white sheet between two trees and connect the projector to the cable box. It actually makes for an awesome flat screen. Well as long as its not windy." I nodded my head.

" Jacob?"

"Yes"

" I didn't ask you to help me bring the coolers back alone to make this faster." Well no shit Sherlock.

" I need to talk to you about Bella." he looked uneasy, almost embarrassed.

" What about her. She's great isn't she."

" Yes she is, but that's not what I want to talk about. Jake I really hate to ask you this, but I-I need to know." he began to blush, I mean actually blush.

" I know it's personal ,but it's kind of crucial that I know the truth to this, even though I'll know the true answer when you phase."

" Will you spit it out Sam." He was beginning to make me nervous.

" Jacob… are you…are you planning on having…having … relations with Bella tonight.?"

" What!" I can't believe he just asked me if I was going to have sex with Bella. That was none of his business and it aggravated me. We had reached the car at that time and put the things in the trunk. He was awaiting my answer.

" No… I mean yes… I mean … I mean… I don't know." He's got me blushing now.

I mean honestly why would I want to divulge my plans or rather non existent plans to lay Bella tonight.

I honestly I loved that girl to no end (and God did I ever want to have 'relations' with her) but to be honest I was still nervous about this situation. How easily she has excepted things. And that she could easily walk away. Break the Imprint we had.

Albeit I trusted her conscience thoughts, she had control over her decisions. I was a little wary about her subconscious.

Lets be honest. I don't think she's wired right. She has no self-preservation, and tended to be a bit of a masochist.. Especially when it came to people she loves, or maybe once loved.

Although I know she would never break me purposely there was always the possibility of her doing this trying to help someone or something.

You could hardly call that leech a someone. I had a hatred for him that ran deep and I didn't know the guy.

All I knew is A: He left the most wonderful person in the world for damn distractions, B: he was a vampire, And C: He was a leech. Not because he drank blood but because he sucked the life, heart, and soul out of her.

I was able to get it back but the cost was giving her mine.

Wait now what was the question? How the hell did I end up from answering " Are you planning on having relations with Bella tonight." to the damn leech. I swear sometimes I have ADD/ ADHD. My brain is always everywhere.

" Sam, I don't have any plans to have sex with Bella tonight. Or any night soon. That decision is left up to her. Speaking of which I don't think that she would like me talking to you about it."

" Listen kid. Left up to her you and her would have had relations about ten minutes ago."

" Are you implying that she's…that she's easy?" My aggravation with him now changed to fury. I began to shake. I felt the fire grow with in me.

" Jake! Calm down. That's not what I meant." It was to late to calm me by simple talking. He insulted my Bells, insinuated she was easy.

Alpha or not he will not talk about her like that. I was about to let the wolf out, when I heard a familiar beat. One that calmed me.

Not completely though, because it was off by a few milliseconds. The heat in me dwindled some.

The shaking calmed until it was left only in my hands. I turned to see Sam making the beat of Bella's heart by hitting the heel of his right palm with the side that his of his left fist.

" Now As I was saying. Bella is not easy, that's not what I meant. The imprint makes you want to be as close as possible to your mate. You want to be one with them, its an urge to feel them, see them, smell them, taste them, love them. be one with them, and frankly fuck them. I actually laughed at the last part.

" Okay. Sam if you know that then why did you ask me that question. Yes I would gladly… make love to Bella. But I don't want to push her and that is stronger then my feelings to have sex with her. So No I do not have plans to have ' relations' with her tonight. Why do you ask."

" Jacob, kid you just started phasing a couple of days ago, and although you have impeccable control of your emotions unless dealing with Bella. We're going to have to work hard on that by the way." he scolded on the 'dealing with Bella' part. " You never know how your going to react when in that special moment."

" I'm lost"

" You know, during the great release" Okay what the hell is this guy talking about.

" Oh my god, I'm sorry I assumed." he began to laugh " My dad always did tell me 'Son, when you assume you make and ass out of yourself.'" he said while shaking his head "Jacob are you a virgin?"

I didn't even have to answer that question because obviously my face said it all.

" I wont tell the guys don't worry. But as I was saying when you reach your orgasm your wolf could easily take over and cause you to phase. Being that you're a virgin on top of being new, I ask you not to have sex tonight and to wait until after boot camp."

I just nodded my head I was still in shock and to embarrassed to answer.

" Okay kid lets get you some practice in phasing and head back." he ran into the tree line, and in few seconds was back as a horse sized black wolf.

He and the rest of the pack had shown me how to tie my clothes to my leg. I opted to leave my shirt at the car. I tied my pants to my leg and thought bout things that made me mad.

As the hatred and fear flowed, so did the heat known as my wolf with in. It only took me a few seconds phase when I was doing it on command now.

It was only when I was trying to keep my emotions in check that I went through the shaking. It was the wolf being held back that caused these vibrations now.

Unlike Sam and the rest of the pack phasing was smooth and seamless for me.

When I joined the pack mind I could hear Sam yelling at Paul.

_"Paul wake your lazy ass up."_

He had fallen asleep on the Job. I let my mind drift off as we ran. It was so easy to do running was like breathing in this form.

I wandered back to the conversation about wanting to be with our imprints and I wondered how long Sam and Emily had been imprinted before they slept together.

" _Ewe man that's sick" _they all said in unison

" _Boss I got a fresh trail the leech is headed your way." _

We were at the edge of the clearing behind the girls at this point. I could see Bella looking at something straight ahead.

I looked in the direction she was and could see and smell a tall pale black haired vampire. He had red eyes and was looking strangely at Bella and Emily. Emily began to step backwards.

"_Don't move I thought." _

He was like an animal watching his prey. I'd watched enough animal planet to know.

Running would excite something of such animalistic nature. I wanted to attack, but Sam stopped me in between giving orders and sounding a silent alarm. We were down wind so the vamp didn't smell us.

It was almost as if Bella was repeating me when she quickly said to Emily. "Don't move"

She confessed to her that she was hearing voices again. My heart dropped, until she said it was my voice she heard.

" _Bells?" _

" _Jacob? Jacob where are you we're in trouble" _

" _We're behind you, we see the vampire. Back up's on the way." _Emily asked if they should run.

"_No it wont do any good he'll catch you regardless and he'll think it's a game" _I thought She repeated what I thought.

" _Oh shit Sam Bella is hearing my thoughts when I direct them towards her." _

" _Jacob we don't have time for this. We need a distraction to keep the vamp from the girls just a little bit longer."_

" _Okay I'll tell her." _

" _Jacob if she could here you thoughts that means she can hear everybody else's including mines and we would be able to hear her plus she's not even a wolf." I _decided to show him rather then argue about it.

"_Distract him Bella" _I thought _"talk to him." _she responded by calling its name.

" _Good keep him Talking but don't make him angry."_

" _What the fuck. I'll be damned. Jacob keep thinking to her its working." _Sam thought.

" _I cant hear her though, and I don't think she's hearing us, but what ever. Right now is not the time for this. I'm about to give you some pointers for what we are about to do. First: Don't get distracted,_

_Second: don't turn your back on the vampire at any time, and don't let it bite you,_

_and Third: for now follow your instincts don't doubt them got it." _

I nodded my head. I wanted to attack right then, I felt as if Bella was in danger and I was wondering why Sam wasn't feeling the same way about Emily.

" _I am. I'm terrified, and furious right now, I love her more then you know don't ever doubt that. But I have to keep focus on the situation or I could end up making things worse. Being angry in a fight does not make you better. You don't rationalize, you make wild impromptu decisions, and ultimately tire yourself out from being all over the place. You have to strategize."_

" _Okay what's the strategy here."_

" _We wait for Paul to get back with Embry we have a better chance as a pack. If Its just us two and something happens to us who is left to take care of the girls?" _He said logically_. _

"_We surround him and me and you will come behind the girls. Once we get the bloodsucker pinned you take the girls back to the house. Do not deviate you got it." _I nodded.

At this time Bella was still talking to the vamp. She was smart though I could feel that she was terrified out of her mind she kept her cool. _That's it Bells keep him talking. _I thought to myself.

They mentioned the Cullens and Sam froze in the middle of giving out orders to listen.

" _Shit, he knows the Cullens" _Jared thought.

" _Damn that complicates things. By being associated with the Cullens he's under the treaty unless he attempts to attack. We'll have to wait until he does."_

" _What! OH HELL FUCK NAW. Sam I'm not waiting here so he can attack Bella." _My voice took on a timbre similar to Sam's alpha voice. _That's odd I thought_

" _Look Emily is out there too, so don't think I don't care I do but if we break the treaty over a misunderstanding it will be useless to save them now if a war is brought upon us"_

" _Sam I can't"_

" _Jacob I hate to do this. YOU Will NOT ATTACK UNTIL I SAY." _He said in the timbre of his alpha voice. My will crumbled and I my knees buckled laying me flat out on the ground.

I saw the leech stepping closer to the girls. I felt a growl build in my chest.

" _Not a sound Sam thought."_

"_We're here boss. Ready to kill a leech?" _

" _Good Paul your taking north, Embry run around to the east, Jared stay where you are at west, me and Jacob are taking south." _I could see in pack mind everyone running into there positions.

" _No one attacks till I give the call." _

Bella had him talking about some place called Denali at this time and was asking why he was here.

My girl was doing great she was holding her own until he mentioned someone named Victoria.

"_Jacob!" _she screamed through her thought

" _Calm down babe I'm here, I got you. Nothing's going to happen just keep your cool."_

I desperately wanted to be beside her. I wanted to take her away from here. I felt her fear. It was as if I was myself terrified. I had to push these feelings aside to help her_. "Think about me babe, think about what we're going to do tonight, think of all the times we spent together." _

I felt her calming _" Good now I need you to stay calm everybody's here and ready to get you two, but we can't do anything to him unless he tries to attack you since he connected to the Cullens. I promise nothings going to happen to you and Emily. Now keep him talking."_

She started talking again asking about this Victoria parasite. That's when the threats started. But still, we could do nothing. If I wasn't under the alpha command I would have attacked ages ago.

I could see from here that his thirst was now taking control of him . He grabbed the girls wrist. I stood up from my lying position.

" _Now Sam?" _

" _Not yet" _

" _Sam he just fuckin licked them if that's not a sign he's going to drain them I don't know what is." _Said Paul agitated.

" _He's playing with his food man" _Paul thought a growl growing in his chest but not escaping. It was at this time that I saw he actually liked Bella. It was one of those relationships to him were he could tease and bug her all he wanted but nobody else better mess with her. But there was no time to question it right now I had to keep my focus.

The bloodsucker made his decision on who to drain first. He chose Emily, so that he could somewhat torture Bella before draining her too. He made an advance at Emily to small for human eyes to catch.

" _Paul, Jared, Embry, Stay in position. Jacob we move now no one else advance until we have gotten the girls away from him, or he tries to run with them." _

" _We are coming right now Bella." _

A Growl escaped Sam and my lips as we advanced to him.

" I don't believe it. He stilled like a statue . " Can't I ever eat in peace with out these giant mutts interrupting? Come, we will finish this somewhere else darlings."

He ran to the north where Paul was waiting. He began to stalk towards the leech

" _Oh this mutha fucker done lost his damn mine. First he's gonna scare my mom and sis. Then he gonna try and carry them off like there a take out meal." _

As much as I wanted to respond to that. I didn't have time Bella was in danger.

Jared, and Embry came from the east and the west surrounding the parasite

Seeing that he couldn't escape, he decided to discard them like they were unwanted garbage.

Sam ran towards them then rolled and slid on his back catching them on his exposed belly.

I Leapt over them and Sam and charged after the enemy. I let my instincts take over as I rammed Laurent latching on to his shoulder and shaking my head at the same time tearing off his arm.

The sound was a deafening to me like the screech or a car accident almost. He screamed in agony but was able to get his feet on my sternum and pushed me off. It should have hurt, but I was to angry. I wanted to kill, and kill now. Sam caught my thoughts. _"NO Jacob get the girls like I told you"_ he was gunning it towards the vampire.

" _But Sam, he tried to bite Bella, tried to take her away from me. I must kill him." _

It only took the split second distraction to use the Alpha voice on me again for the vampire to fling his only arm hitting the black wolf across the chest he flew back as I heard a blood curdling scream I turned to see it was coming from Emily.

Sam rose shook the blow off and headed back towards the parasitic creature along with Paul, Embry, and Jared.

" _Get them out of here now they've seen enough as it is." _I blocked there view of final stages of the battle but wasn't able to prevent them from hearing it as they climbed on my back.

Emily was silently crying but still holding strong Bella on the other hand was in some sort of trance. I had a feeling she was going to break down as soon as we reached the house.

I allowed myself to feel her emotions they were all at a stand still. Like they were all trying to get threw the gate at the same time, but over all she felt numb at the moment.

I allowed my mind to travel back to the fight. They tore the leech apart and was currently burning the pieces. I could smell the thick smoke behind me and could see through the packs mind that it was a thick black purplish hue.

We reached the house in under five minutes. As soon as the girls reached the threshold of the house I phased out and quickly put on my pants. I rushed into the house just as Bella begin to emit ragged sobs from her chest and breakdown .

She clung to me like her life depended on it. I could feel the fear and despair rolling off of her. Those things I expected.

What I didn't expect was the fury that was coming off of her before she sobbed

"Why, why cant I ever just be in peace why does death taunt me" Emily and I wrapped her in our bodies to give he some sort of comfort, and to let her know we were there.

I squeezed her tight knowing that it was a comfort to her. It made her feel as if she was being held together.

We were there in front of the door for a while. We never made it any further. I was In pure agony seeing Bella like that. Hot tears were falling down my face.

Although I was kind of relieved to say the least. I'm glad that Bells was getting her emotions out now instead of bottling them up. It's not healthy. And Bella was notorious for that. Its not a pretty sight when she does finally exceed her limit and explode. She becomes catatonic. Like she had when that bastard left.

I heard Emily's car pull up. Sam came in to the scene of us physically holding Bells together. Took one look at Emily, and told me to take her to the guest room.

I carried her there bridal style, and no sooner then I got the door closed I heard Emily's break. It didn't last long she then proceeded to Chew Sam out."

Who knew Emily had it in her.

" Oh my god Sam are you okay" she sobbed.

" Yes I'm fine"

" Good. Sam what the fuck took you so damn long you stupid mutt. We almost fuckin died out there with that damn leech."

Whoa who knew Emily cussed, and like a pro at that. I guess she really was Leah's cousin after all.

I decided to give them their privacy as I rocked Bella and began to sing in a low tone a Quileute nursery rhyme my mom use to sing to us when we were little. It always calmed Bells and put her right to sleep.

It obviously still had the same affect on her now. The sobs slowed, and then her breathing became slow and even with the occasional hiccup.

After about forty five minutes of holding Bella I placed her on the bed and proceeded to the door to. As soon as I reached the doorknob she woke.

" Jake?" she croaked. Just as I suspected after all that crying she was going to need some water.

" I'll be right back babe. I'm just going to go get you a glass of water."

Sam and Emily had finally stopped yelling. Well rather Emily stopped yelling at Sam for taking so long. He finally got a word in towards the end to let her know we were there the whole time and she was safe but she still wasn't a happy camper about it or so I thought.

You know as werewolves we all have great sense of smell, sight and hearing. It seems though when dealing with our mates that all goes out the window.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen only to find Sam and Emily writhing on the floor in the throws of passionate hardcore sex. I stood there shocked. They didn't see me. I could hear soft moans escaping Emily and guessed they would be louder if Sam wasn't covering her mouth.

A small hand broke my trance. Bells was standing beside me her face was now the one in shock. I knew we needed to get back in that room before they saw us so I picked her up and carried her back in. we landed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

" What… the… hell was… that" she said in between laughs.

" That my dear was disgusting wolf sex. That was like walking in on your brother or sister."

" Yeah but it was kind of hot too" said Bella. I cocked my eyebrow at her

" What? it was."

" Okay I have to admit it was." I lay back on the bed on my back and used my hands as a pillow.

" You know what though?" She quirked.

" What?"

" I think ours would be hotter."

my mind stuttered for a moment before I could even think of a response. I thought It would be a while before Bella would even let me attempt third base much less a home run. She began to laugh again.

" God Jake you should see your face. Your drooling a little sweetie pull your chin up."

" I didn't know you were thinking of me like that Bella you have such a dirty mind."

" Oh you didn't? Let me show you how dirty it is."

she crawled over to me and straddled my waist with a mischievous glint to her eyes. She bent down and sweetly kissed my lips. I joined her in the kiss lavishing the feel of her smooth lips. I felt her hands on my sides

I moaned into our kiss anticipating her next move. She broke our kiss I moaned at the loss of contact. She grinned deviously and immediately began to tickle me.

It was my one weakness when I was completely human, so why would it change now? I become utterly weak when I'm being tickled.

She tickled me until I was breathless. Once she stopped I was able to regain my composure. I rolled us putting me on top.

" Oh my Isabella, you have a dirty mind indeed. But mines is dirtier." I crushed my lips to hers and sensually kissed her. I ran my hands under her shirt and rubbed he stomach letting my hands lead up to right under her bra. I kissed her until I had her panting. She hitched her leg to one side of me. I rubbed it. Then I simply stood up and walked away.

She looked shocked and out done.

" Oh no you don't get back over here." she said while pulling by the waist band of my pants.

" Bella I'm shocked can't you keep your hands to yourself" she smirked.

" Not when it comes to you,"

* * *

**Please forgive me and review only 21 more before I get to 100**


	11. Chapter 11:Misconceptions

**A/N: OMG you guys are the best I got my 100th review in under a month and under 12 Chapters. I love you all readers, reviewers and non-reviewers. Yes I see you all out there. I'd like to give special thanks to my 100th reviewer Paul's wolf girl-17. A very special thanks to Chocolate-lover1996 for all the encouragement and help with the reviews numbers 90-99 I wouldn't have gotten there with out all of you, but chocolate-lover made sure it happened. Another shout out and special thanks to Lupine dawn who was number 101. I must admit I was off task when I read your review but it made me drop what I was doing and finish this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot do own something. All four copies of the twilight saga that is currently in heavy circulation with my friends. Sadly though I do not own the actual story though that belongs to SM.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Misconceptions

" Oh no you don't get back over here." I said while pulling him by the waist band of his pants.

I needed Jakes proximity closer to me. Wanting to feel his body against mine again, his lips on mine, his tongue caressing mine. He just didn't know what he did to me.

Don't get me wrong Jake had a banging body before his transformation, but now. Oh. My God. He had a body that would make Mr. Universe jealous. Scratch that he would be Mr. Universe.

It amazed me how fast things have taken off. I mean sure, it could just be the imprint, and if it was I didn't care. I felt so safe, even with the current events that just happened less then two hours ago.

As far as the whole Laurent situation goes, yes I was terrified at the time. But with jakes voice in my head I knew everything was going to be ok at the moment.

How ever, I am worried about Victoria. I saw how relentless James was with no other motive then for the thrill of the hunt, so I could imagine that she would be ten times worse.

Which brings me to that stupid cry I made while in Jacobs, and Emily's arms. I was finally happy, and here comes the three D's that seemed to follow me, right on time. Danger, Death, and Devastation. Only this time I had now roped Emily, Sam, Jacob and the pack in along with me.

Speaking of which, I wonder how far I could get with Jacob before they finished their session on the kitchen floor. That was a shocker. I mean of course, I knew they had sex. That was very apparent, but that? What I saw with Jake, should only be seen in pornography. It was hot, I don't know, wolf sex?

I wouldn't mind having some of that with Jake right now. Well at least my hormones wouldn't. The way he was kissing me was driving me crazy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and arched my body into his. A low moan escaped his lips as I let my nails run across his back.

Jacob and I explored each other vigorously. Our touches gaining soft moans from one another. This was my bliss, my happiness, my home.

When I was with him it was as if nothing could hurt me. He was my protector, my lover, my best friend, and my confident.

" Bella we have to stop." Jake whispered.

Ugh. Does he always have to be responsible. Fuck!. And as if he read my mind ( which from what happened today he probably could. I needed to talk to him about that before the council meeting tomorrow.) He said,

" Since I see I'm going to be the responsible one here, again. I'm adding more to my age.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. " Jake, we might as well stop with that game. You're like old and decrepit now, and I'm a toddler."

"You know, your right." He said between laughs.

I was amazed at how much we laughed when we were around each other. We found situations that shouldn't be funny hilarious at times. Like at the movie theaters for instance.

I remember one time after watching an episode of _Supernatural _( Yes I know my split side's name is the head demon on the show. I wondered if that stuff was real now too) we got into a conversations about religion, Sodom and Gomorra, fire and brimstone, and water.

The conversation started out very serious. We even did some research on it online. But to make a long story short, we ended up laughing until our stomach and sides hurt.

I explained my theory to Jake that the reason fire and brimstone was used to destroy Sodom and Gomorra, and supposedly again during the coming apocalypse is because it destroys everything in its path nothing will survive. All though, if like some religions say heaven is indeed on earth, that it would still be needed to clear out the destruction and obstacles that man has built. Nothing would be left but ash. Albeit with water, or flooding things will still be standing trees will still be there buildings as well. There would just be a lot of water damage. Water does destroy, it's by no means harmless but it also restores in the process.

Jake for some reason, got the notion to act it out. He peered over the edge of the recliner he was sitting in and pretended to drop water on earth, then made like he cleaned it up placed his hand on his chin, then said "yeah I see your point."

He then took the other hand and dropped fire, and brimstone as he visualized what it would do he sucked in a breath threw his teeth then said " Ooo, Oh, Oops" Between laughs I said

" If there is a hell, we're going there." I shook my head and laughed. " In a hand basket, with Gasoline draws on.

We laughed at that for hours, Jacob at times doing like an instant replay.

Albeit, I think it was only funny to us, because other people I've told that to either looked at me like I was crazy, or chuckled uncomfortably. We agreed, after the second time something like that happened after watching _Supernatural_, that all religious talk was banded after watching said show.

I find it ironic that we got into a show like that with all the " supernatural" stuff going on in forks. Of course when we started it I only knew about the vampires.

" Bella, earth to Bella."

" Huh oh sorry"

" Well, I know your okay. I can feel your happiness. But what were you thinking about."

" You can't hear my thoughts." he shook his head

" Not right now that was weird huh."

" Yeah. I don't understand how I was able to hear you mind. What's even more intriguing is that you could hear mines even with my shield. Were you in wolf form at the time.

" Yeah I was."

" So that means the entire pack heard my thoughts."

" NO just me it was weird it was like you only heard me when I was speaking directly to you like you put a filter on the pack mind because they couldn't hear what I was telling you either. The only way they knew I was communicating with you was because I told Sam I was. He didn't believe me at first so I let him hear what I was going to tell you before I did and when you did as I said he believed me."

" Sam's going to bring this up tomorrow isn't he." I was starting to dread this council meeting I hated being in the spot light and this one was the frickin Bat man signal.

"Most likely he will. I'll be there with you Bells so you don't need to worry. You can how ever tell me what had you in a different world."

" Sodom, and Gomorra" that's all I had to say before he began laughing.

" Yeah I remember that. You know Bells ,I think forks should be on an episode of that show."

" If I didn't know better, this is where the showdown between Sam and Dean would happen"

Then he began laughing again. I looked at him puzzled

" What! you don't get it" I shook my head I was totally lost. I get lost a lot.

" In _Supernatural, _Sam is Lucifer's vessel. Our Sam is the vessel for a wolf. It is said that the wolfs color represents our hearts. Sam's wolf is black"

" that's not that funny, but I get were you going" I chuckled at his lame joke.

" Well, I tried." he always said that when one of his jokes tanked.

I began to look around the room and I saw a deck of cards on the dresser.

" Lets play gin rummy like we use to when we were kids."

" Sure, sure, as long as you promise not to cheat like you always do"

I rolled my eyes. He always accused me of cheating in that game. Was it my fault that he always conveniently got distracted by me?

" Scouts honor."

He got up and got the deck taking out the jokers , and we began to play. We weren't playing long when it was apparent that I was winning. He as usual whined about me cheating, but this time I really wasn't I kept my word. He froze in the middle of putting a card down.

" Sam's coming." he whispered so low I could barely hear him. He cocked his eyebrow.

" Lets mess with him." I shook my head agreeing with him " Follow my lead"

" Oh, Bella" he moaned slapping the Card down on the pile. I was once again confused. I honestly don't know why he tried some things with me, he knew I was slow sometimes.

" Shit Bella don't stop" then he mouthed "your go" he pointed to the cards I slapped the ones I was throwing away on the pile it. I got what he was doing when I heard that sound.

" Oh I get it now" I whispered. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" Jake, Oh Jake" he slapped his cards down, and I bounced on the bed to make the springs squeak. We continued to play rummy while bouncing on the bed, making the cards slap, and moaning. It took a lot of effort not to laugh. I tried my hand at talking really dirty.

" Fuck, Jacob slap it again I love it when you slap it so fucking hard." His eyes flashed black with lust for a moment, but it quickly passed as he slapped the cards down hard.

" Oh fuck" the movement of his muscles when he did that caught my attention and I began to stare. " Don't stop" I squealed I began to make loud moaning sounds as I slapped my cards down. Things were actually getting heated in the room.

" Oh shit Bella you do that so well." He gave a real grunt. Sending moisture to my panties. He seemed to be sniffing the air around me.

" Mmmm, Jake what are you doing to me?" I questioned ,still using a moaning voice to keep up the ruse.

" You smell so good" he growled. I loved his wolf side it was so rugged. His growled sent more moisture to my lower region, we leaned in and kissed. He kissed me with longing and something else. It felt like frustration. His kisses were beginning to elicit real moans from me as our tongues danced a sensual tango.

I heard foot steps and Jake quickly pulled away from me. He slapped his last card on the bed and growled " Fuck"

" Jake" I squeaked.

" God Damnit . Jake I told you not to…" The door flew open with Sam behind the force. He froze and took in the sight of me and Jake on the bed fully clothed, ( well I was Jake was shirtless. I guess that was a wolf thing.) rolling around on the bed laughing so hard that tears were coming out of the corners of our eyes.

" Oh you two are so dirty" Sam growled. We laughed even harder. It was hard to breath now.

" We know but your mind is dirtier." I said while still laughing

" Yeah, who knew you and Em liked the kitchen floor so much" his eyes widened in horror. " Must have been real dirty the way you two were scrubbing against it." Jake said.

Sam's face began to turn 5 shades of red and purple before he finally spoke.

" I'm not going to even address that" Emily at that time appeared from behind Sam, her face was red as well. I guess she heard us too.

" I see your doing better Bella." I immediately felt bad for what was said. I tended to get carried away when Jake was around.

" Sorry" I mumbled looking at the floor.

" For what that was his doing, not mine"

" You're just gonna throw me under the bus like that Em" Sam scoffed

" I was yelling at you and you started giving me that look"

" What look? I was just trying to get you to calm down." Sam said innocently

" Oh, you know the look, don't stand there and act innocent Sammie"

" Oh you mean this one" Sam tightened his eyes and looked down at Emily his eyes looked like they were on fire with lust, and he was hunting his prey. She began to squirm

" Yes that look, you see what your going to have to put up with Bella." and if it were at all possible Sam intensified the look on her.

" Damnit Sam stop" she squealed while squirming. I looked over at Jake to see he decided to try this look on me. I felt like I was on fire for him. That look would unnerve anyone. It oozed sex.

" Oh, Emily we are in so much trouble." My eyes were transfixed on his.

" Okay on three close you eyes and run" she commanded

" Not a good idea for me Em."

She just grabbed my hand and pulled me with her down the hall to the kitchen. We could hear the roaring laughter from the guys as we fled

" Come on help me get the things out for the bonfire everything just needs to be taken out the fridge and freezer."

" Is that what they did a werewolf thing."

" Yeah, I guess it is. I mean I've only ever seen Sam do it to me until just now, so either Jacob catches on quick or it's a wolf thing. I mean it was perfect."

" Hey are you looking at my man" I joked

" Jacob is fine don't get me wrong but why would I look at that kid when I have a man." Emily laughed.

" Try telling Jake that he thinks he's like 82 now." she cocked her eyebrow. I explained our age game and she shook he head.

" You two have the weirdest games."

" Well don't you have weird games with Sam."

" No not really. The only weird games I had like that was with Leah."

" Leah, Leah Clearwater?"

" Yeah she's my cousin, and use to be my best friend." She began to look sad.

" Use to be? What happened?"

" Honestly?"

" Yeah." what ever it was must have been bad for her to be evasive.

" I don't want your opinion of me to change"

" It wont" what was she so afraid of.

" The reason me and Leah aren't best friends anymore is because of Sam"

" What he didn't like her or something?" she shook her head while reaching to get the ketchup out of the cabinet.

" No, quite the contrary. He was in love with her. They were actually supposed to get married."

" So how did he end up with you."

" He imprinted on me when we came down to see her dad in the hospital after his heart attack." What? How could that be I thought you imprinted on the one you loved.

" Emily, if he loved her then why didn't he Imprint on her like Jacob did with me."

" It doesn't always happen that way Bella. You and Jacob were really lucky."

" what do you mean."

" the wolves don't choose who they imprint on from our understanding it just happens, and when it does the two people are drawn to each other with out a choice. Neither Sam or I wanted to hurt Leah, but we couldn't help it. We were forced together by fate and powers beyond us."

" So if Jake hadn't imprinted on me, and I on him then he could've imprinted on someone else and leave me like Sam did Leah." the thought made my stomach hurt, and the hole in my chest ache at just the thought of it .

" It would have been a possibility. But, its not so please don't worry yourself about it." I knew she was right, but I guess she guessed I still would, so she somewhat changed the subject.

" So Sam tells me you and Jake have been friends for a while?"

" Yeah since he was like two, but I don't remember anything until we got in trouble that time for making mud pies using one of his moms favorite pie dish."

I smiled at that memory.

"Sarah had been so mad when she found us. But she didn't stay mad long. She started laughing as soon as she saw the mud caked all over me and Jake." Emily snickered and nodded her head letting me have my flashback.

"Since we had our bathing suits on. she took the water hose and hosed us down to get the mud off us before letting us in the house. That was also the first time I remember spending the night over at the Black house. Charlie, and Billy had gone on an over night fishing trip. Billy was still walking then with the assistance of a cane on his bad days His MS hadn't gotten to bad yet. I became home sick that night so she let me and Jacob sleep in the same bed as she sang a Quileute lullaby to us. It made me feel at home when she sang it and I went right to sleep."

" Aww she seemed like a really sweet woman"

" She was" said Jacob coming from out of the room with Sam. " She was the best mom a kid could ask for. I'm surprised you remembered that Bells." he had a slight grin on lips.

" How could I forget. You know you sound just like her when you sing it just an octave lower."

" Really?"

" It put me to sleep didn't it." There it was my smile I'll never tire of seeing that.

" you headed out" Emily asked. It would be impossible for and outsider to know that. Neither of them had on a shirt or shoes.

" Jacob and I are going to go get the wood for the fire. I assume that you two will be okay."

" Yes Sam" we said in monotone.

Shortly after they left the pack came in, and left to help them after speaking, except Paul. Oddly though he looked guilty.

" Emily, Bella are you two okay?" he ducked his head. What no nicknames I've only known him for what two days but I could tell something was wrong.

" Yeah we're fine Paul what's wrong." I asked.

" I'm sorry. It's my fault that the leech go to close so you. I fell asleep on patrol and he slipped pass me."

Emily nodded her head. He looked so pitiful right now. He literally looked like sad puppy with his tail between his legs. As much as he annoyed me, I couldn't stand to see him looking like that.

" Paul, its okay. We know you were tired from helping Jacob all night. It could have happened to any of you."

" Yeah, but it happened to me." great he's a self loather. Oh well what better way to bring him out of it then to tease him.

" Well, I think I've got a new name for you."

" Yeah what." He asked. He still sounded, and looked down.

" Sweet."

" Huh?"

" Paul, I know you don't like me, but here you are, upset because something almost happened to me."

" Who ever said I didn't like you?" He actually looked hurt.

" Well I just assumed that. You know since your always calling me out of my name or a… a bitch" he began to laugh. As well as Emily.

" Sorry Bella someone should have told you that if the beast picks on you then it means he actually likes you. When he stops that's when you need to worry. He must really like you" Emily explained.

" Just to clear it up I do like you , you got Balls Bell. Well at least when your staring in the face of danger, and you hold Jacob down. How could I not like you. You already feel like a little sister who will annoy the hell out of me, and whom I can return the favor too." He flashed me a blazing smile. I was shocked he didn't hate me.

" Thanks Cujo"

" No problem Bell."

" Bell?"

" Yeah"

" Why Bell"

"Because, you a Beauty among beast and you act just like her."

" How so?"

" well your Beautiful, but you don't see it, Your stubborn, hard headed, you fight fiercely for those you love, and see nothing wrong with self sacrifice." he laughed "when they decide redo that movie you should audition. You are Bell."

" How …?"

" I lived in Jacobs mind for a few hours. I pretty much know everything about you, and what he wants to do to, and with you." he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively

" Keep it up and Jake will snatch that thing off" I said pointing to his now still eyebrows." what he did next surprised the hell out of me.

" Okay." He huffed. "Let me get my lazy ass out there and help with the bonfire." He quickly kissed Emily on the cheek and then came over to me and scooped me up into a bear hug.

" Glad we could have that little heart to heart Bell, but can you use your psychic friends connection to tell your Jacob to stop trying to kill me with his eyes."

I gasped as I looked up to see Jacob standing in the door way.

* * *

**Okay I was half asleep when I wrote this, so I don't have the brain capacity right now to say anything witty. So simply Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Blessing

**A/N: I know guys its been a while since I posted. I had a major case of writers block and its infuriating because I have chapters that I want to get down but I have to write ones like this one first so they transition well. I don't really like this chapter to well but tell me what you think. ****Thank you all for sticking in there with me so far. And a special thanks again to Lupine Dawn you always leave the most encouraging reviews and I always seem to get them when I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. But I do own this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Blessing

" Hey, hey, hey, Paws off my girl."

I expected Jacob to be pissed, but he wasn't instead he was standing there grinning.

" Sorry man couldn't help myself."

" Yeah, well you can help yourself to some wood for the fire get moving" Sam ordered.

Embry, and Paul hauled drift wood from the beach to the pit in the back yard as Jacob and Sam tied a huge sheet to two trees. Jared I guess was running patrol.

" What's that for?" I asked

" Oh, that's our outdoor flat screen, its how were able to watch special events on TV and have a bonfire at the same time."

" Huh, I was wondering how you guys were going to work that out. Billy and Charlie would love this."

" Damn right we would" I turned to see Charlie pushing Billy through the door.

" Didn't think I would miss this one now did you Bella." Billy said with the same bright smile Jacob had I can see where he gets it from.

" No, but dad what are you doing here." I wasn't planning on seeing him till later tonight. Not that I didn't want to see him but that kind of puts a damper on make out sessions with Jake tonight.

" Well its good to see you too, I see your feeling better." he laughed.

" Sorry" I mumbled as I gave him a quick hug.

" I came to check on you, but I'm staying for the party." Charlie said returning the hug.

" How you feeling"

" Much better." My eyes inadvertently flashed over to Jake threw the window. Just then Emily walked towards the back door with a tray full of raw hamburgers. I guess she saw were my eyes went, and she smirked before asking.

" Bella can you take these hamburgers to Sam so he can put them on the grill."

" Sure, no problem."

God I love Emily. She always seems to guess what everyone needs. And right now I needed to be closer to Jake even if we were both doing something.

Plus I needed to now if Mr. Black knew about Charlie coming. I wasn't to sure about him knowing about Jake and I dating just yet.

Emily started up a conversation with Billy and Charlie as I made my way to hand the meat to Sam before calling Jacob over.

"Jake!"

" What's up Bells? Did you miss me already."

" Not as much as you missed me" I couldn't help bantering with him its just how we are. One of these days its going to get us in trouble.

" Maybe I should show you how much I missed you." Uh oh, and that day is today.

I might of not been sure if I wanted him to know about us yet, but I was sure I didn't want Charlie to find out by me slobbing him down in the middle of Sam's back yard. All though I couldn't resist him, and the all the apprehension flew out of the window when he was just a few inches from my face.

He hovered there waiting for me to make the final move, which I did. It didn't matter that at that moment Billy and Charlie where coming onto the deck.

At the moment there was nothing and no one but Jake. That is until Charlie cleared his throat. I really need to work on my zoning out around him.

" Uh oh." Jake whispered to me before standing to his full height, and smiling sheepishly at Charlie.

" H-hey Charlie, hi Dad." I couldn't believe he was actually blushing right now. Of course as usual my face was scarlet.

" I see why your feeling better Bells." Charlie said while glaring at Jacob, who had put his hands in his pockets ,and was rocking on his toes, making sure to avoid Charlie's fire stare.

That stare could make a grown man piss his pants, and it has. Granted that Mr. Johnson was drunk at the time when I happened but nonetheless he did piss his pants. Charlie let out a huge huff of air that I hadn't been aware that he was holding.

" Well its about Damn time."

" What?"

"Aw c'mon you two been flirting around since you were 8 Bells. Billy and I knew it was going to happen eventually. You don't have to hide it or worry I'm okay with it."

" Thanks Charlie" Jacob said. He was smiling my smile.

" Yeah sure, sure just don't fuck it up like the last guy."

"Dad!" I wasn't surprised that he curssed lets just say that Lilith learned from the best but how ever I was surprised he mentioned " the last guy."

" What it's the truth"

" Oh I wont. She means everything to me." Jake said while pulling me closer to him by my waist. Charlie huffed again. What's wrong now?

" How long?"

" excuse me?"

" How long has it been official."

" Oh, since Friday." Jake answered. Charlie nodded his head and began to look sad before asking.

" Bells, were you actually sick, or did you just not want to come home."

" She was sick Charlie. Have I ever lied to you" Billy snapped. Charlie hung his head.

" I'm sorry Billy I didn't mean to insult you, but its just that. Well look at them. It looks like they've been in love and dating for years. Like they're… like they're on their honey moon."

" You mean like you and Renee use to look"

" Yeah." He huffed.

" Well, you said it yourself you knew it was coming."

"Yeah I know, I know, its just hard to see my little girl so grown up. Although I'm happy she's getting back to her old self. Its been a while since I've seen your eyes glitter like that Bells."

I blushed. I knew it took a lot for Charlie to say that he's as guarded with showing his emotions as I am. Well verbally anyway my face is like an open book and I hate it. I got that from my mom.

"Alright, Alright enough mushy stuff lets get this party started" said Paul as he Plopped wood down in the pit.

Some one in the house turned on the music and Ironically it was Lets get it started by The Black Eye Peas. We still had an hour or two before kick off.

Jake grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Bells lets dance."

Jacob, really, me dance. You must really want me to hurt myself or someone."

" I think you'll be pretty Safe as far as you getting hurt you know I would let that happen. As for everyone else they're werewolves. Or they know to simply stay out of your way."

I sucked my teeth and slapped his chest

" Jake! Ow!" since when is he so hard.

" Aw bells you shouldn't go around hitting people." he said taking my hand and kissing it. The heat from his lips soothing it.

" Better?" I nodded my head as a child would, as their booboo was being kissed. He chuckled while continuing to drag me to and open space to dance.

" Jake, I cant dance, I don't have rhythm."

" Sure you do Bells, you just have to find it." Yeah right.

" You've never seen me dance."

" How about I help you find it okay." He placed his hands on my hips and began to sway them to the beat of the Beautiful Liar.

" You feel that."

" Yeah,"

" That's the rhythm okay." I nodded my head, then with out warning he let me go and stepped back.

"What are you doing.?"

" You have to do this part on your own you have to feel the music but listen to it at the same time. It helps sometimes if you close you eyes." I did as he said and let the sensuality of the song over take me I moved my hips to the music.

"Good. Now when you feel comfortable open your eyes." With Jakes voice directing me it wasn't long before I felt comfortable I opened my eyes to see that I was indeed dancing and not horribly either. My hips swayed to the sensual beat.

" Now all we gotta teach you to do is shake it."

" Jake!"

" Sorry couldn't resist."

" Sure, sure."

We danced for a few more songs and he was right I not once hurt myself or anyone else. And I was able to keep from looking like a fish flopping around with Jakes help. I didn't even notice Charlie was watching the whole time.

JPOV

I can't believe I got Bella Swan to dance with me. I mean sure she danced with me at her prom that I crashed last year, but she was already dancing with him and it was a slow song all you have to do to that is sway.

I had her swaying her hips and involving other parts of her body to a song with Beyonce, and Shakeria. Now Bella had nothing on her. And that was fine but if a person ever taught her to do that I would kiss the ground they walked on. It was obvious Charlie and my dad couldn't believe she was dancing from the conversation they were having in the corner. Which now because of my awesome werewolf abilities I was able to hear

" Just look at them Billy. They're perfect together" Charlie said.

" Yeah they are. I can't believe he got her to dance."

" I cant believe she can actually dance." Billy shook his head and laughed.

" Looks like Jacob can get her to do just about anything." what the hell was he implying.

" What I mean Charlie is well hell look at he got her to dance. You couldn't even get her dance and you try every year at that father daughter dance."

" Yeah your right" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "But I remember that Cullen could too he got her to play Baseball." His eyes showed signs of regret

" I just wish Bells had dated Jacob first instead of that Edward."

" Oh ho, ho what happened to the man that was all gun ho to defend the spectacular Cullens." Bill smirked at Charlie and he narrowed his eyes.

" Well that was before that bastard broke my child. You're a parent so I know you know how hard it is to see your child in pain from a simple hangnail but what he put her through almost killed her." He exhaled loudly.

"I guess I can't blame all of them though. Carlisle was a great man and that Alice was just to adorable I could deal with them but if I ever saw that Edward I swear I would take his head off with my shot gun."

I snickered I was with Charlie 100% but boy would he be in for a surprise if he ever took a shot at that leech.

" Hey!" Oh crap! I forgot Bells was still trying to dance, and not doing bad I might add.

" Sorry Bells I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at Charlie and Billy." she turned around to see her father in the corner with Billy conversing, his eyes were how ever locked on us.

" Has he been staring the whole time." She began to blush.

Yeah pretty much. He and Billy were talking about how perfect we look together." Her blush deepened. I loved it when she did that it made her look so angelic.

" We do you know? Look perfect together." Her blush deepened as she grabbed my hand and began to stroke small circles in my palm. Before looking up at me and smiled.

" Yeah but we're total opposites as far as looks go."

" But haven't you heard that opposites attract. They also happen to compliment each other. They bring out what the other is lacking when it stands alone."

" How long did Rebecca and Rachel read Cosmo girl to you for a bed time story."

I grimaced. I knew she was joking, but she didn't know that they actually did that to me.

The twins liked to torture me, and make me squirm for some reason. But boy did I ever pay them back when they started dating.

Billy only showed embarrassing pictures. I on the other hand had access to a video camera that I would strategically hide around the house. The material that I got on them when they thought no one was watching was priceless.

I was never so cruel as to show them to anyone, but the tapes were great for leverage and blackmail. Lets say they started being nice to me after that.

" Up until that summer I started indulging in voyeurism."

" Oh yeah that was the last summer I spent up here before moving back." I nodded my head.

"I still have them and also new ones from over the years."

"We have got to watch them." I knew Bella would be double over in laughter if she saw half of the stuff I had on them.

" Well you can see if Charlie will let you spend the night again."

" Jake I would love to but I have school tomorrow"

" No you don't it's a teachers workday. We, well you don't go back until Tuesday."

" Oh man! With everything going on, I totally forgot about that."

" I'll go ask them now."

" Jake, Charlie knows we're dating now, I doubt he'll go for that."

That's true but he did any thing Billy Harry or Sue suggested I would just get them to team on him. He wouldn't say no, and now that I think of it, it would make things easier for Bella if she just spent the night tonight, and had the council meeting tonight so she wouldn't have to sneak out.

" I'll take care of it. Plus I'll see if I can get the meeting moved up to tonight in the process."

" Jake, sweetie you don't have to do all that."

" Yeah I know but I want to. I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead before I walked over to my dad, who was now talking to Harry who had just come in.

I could see Charlie in the Back yard making his way to Sam. Hmm I wonder what that's all about.

" What's going on Jake?" Harry asked.

" Hey Harry how's it going." I was caught off guard by his heart beat. It seemed kind of off. not normal but he looked perfectly fine I guess its just how it sounded after his heart attack

" Going's good Jake. You look like you want to ask us something."

"Yes I was wondering If you guys could convince Charlie to let Bell stay the night again, and if you could move up the meeting to tonight so she wont have to sneak out.

"Well I suppose we can move up the meeting as far as Bella spending the night its already settled Charlie just got a call from one of his deputies they are having a family emergency so Charlie has to cover his shift in a few hours, and he doesn't want Bella at home by herself over night."

Whoa maybe I should take that trip down to Vegas with Embry the way my luck is running better yet the lottery would be better. I think I'll run this by Embry before going back to Bella. I heard faint foot steps coming behind me.

" Come on pup its our turn to run the perimeter. It wont take long." Sam said as he clasped my shoulder.

" Okay just let me tell Bells."

" Make it quick."

Bella had her back turned to me she was talking Sue and Emily. Sue and Harry knew about the pack. Harry did because he was apart of the council not to mention the historian, and Sue was the medic.

I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. " Guess Who."

" Um, I don't know but it Better be Jake or someone's in a lot of trouble."

" and if it is Jake." I asked

" Then he's still in trouble. He has to deal with me."

" I wouldn't have it any other way." I dropped my hands from her eyes, and bent to kiss her on the Cheek.

" I talked to my dad."

" What did they say?"

" They said yes."

" Are you kidding me. Charlie said I can spend the night?"

" Well, Deputy Wilson had a family emergency and Charlie has to cover his shift tonight and he doesn't want you staying at your house by yourself overnight. Something about chronic clumsiness." She glared at me.

" What! its not my fault."

" We can't all have your grace Jacob."

" Yeah, true but most people can walk with out tripping on air. I swear your just like me when I was your age." Charlie said coming from behind me.

" Looks like I'll be watching the Game at the station. Watch out over her for me Jake? And no funny business."

" Sure, Sure."

" Be safe dad."

" Always am Bells." He said walking out the door. I always thought the way they said bye to each other was adorable. Me and Billy just typically grunted in passing.

" I have to take my turn on patrol I'll be back just in time for kick off ." I said as I kissed her forehead.

" Okay come back to me Jacob."

" Always Bells, Always."

" You ready kid." Sam asked.

" Yeah lets go."

We walked out back and phased as soon as we were deep enough in the tree line not to be seen.

" _So everything's going okay Jake?" _

" _Yeah great actually." _

" _I hear you got the meeting changed?"_

" _Yeah, it makes sense, since she's spending the night again, and she doesn't have school tomorrow so being up that late wont affect her." _

" _You know you should have run that by me Jacob." _

" _Sorry your right I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries Sam."_

" _Its cool just don't do it again." _Why was he always letting me off the hook so easily?

" _Sam, how come you don't order me around like the rest of the guys unless its necessary." _

" _Oh, so you noticed that huh?" _

" _Yeah." _

" _Jacob. The truth is is that your actually supposed to be the alpha."_

" _Alpha say what.?" _Now why the hell am I supposed to be the alpha I'm just a kid I can't take on those types of responsibilities.

" _Its in your blood Jacob. The last Alpha was your grandfather. Which means you are next in line. The only reason I assumed this position is because I phased first._

"_So what does this mean."_

"_It means that when your ready You will take over as alpha." _

" _Well that will be never." _

" _Jacob it will just happen you might not even think your ready at the time. It will happen naturally when your ready mind body and soul. _

I cant believe my luck. Maybe we shouldn't get those lottery tickets after all.

" _Lottery tickets?"_

" _Yeah remember you said that you were going to buy Embry a Lottery ticket because he always seems to be so lucky. I think we should try it._

" _Yes Jacob I remember, but that was a joke. Leave it to you to take it seriously"_

" _I knew it was a joke but come on he does seem very lucky."_

"_Well if you think so we'll try it tomorrow before we leave. It wouldn't hurt. We will talk about what to do with the winnings if we win. "_

"_Now about boot camp. I'm going to give you a break. One being that you pretty much mastered shifting on your own as well as control. Being that next Sunday is Valentines day I'm giving you the that day and night off so you can do something special with your Bella. Also its almost impossible to stay a way from and imprint for longer then a week anyway. Trust me I've tried I swore by the 5 day my heart was going to explode from aching to be near her."_

" _Thanks Sam." _He was a pretty cool guy most of the time.

" _Hey I heard that." _

" _Damnit do you ever get use to that." _

" _Yeah, but it takes some time you eventually learn to somewhat block things out as well." _

" _Who all is going to Boot Camp." I questioned._

" _Me and you of course. Even though you've been blooded your still green. Embry still needs fight training, so he'll be there during that part. And Paul still needs to work on his control so he'll be starting tomorrow with you. Jared will stay behind to keep guard."_

" _Okay You think you could ask him to cover Bells' house too." _

" _Already taken care of. Oh, Quil and Seth will be joining us later this week Our next boot camp wont be until after spring break when Collin and Brady Shift._

" _Wait a min Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Sam why is this happening. Why people still phasing. This is not a life I would have Chosen Sam. I mean I'm happy that I am what I am because the means I can protect Bella and the ones that I love. But the price is steep I'm stuck with this for life I have an obligation that I didn't choose." _

" _I know Jacob none of us would wish this on anyone. But it's a part of us and it's something we have to except we have to take the good with the bad." _

" _Yeah well it still sucks." _Sam chuckled.

" _Yes that it does." _He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

" _Alright kid we'll do one more lap." _the lap didn't take long though it included forks and La'Push did I mention that the speed was freakin awesome. If I didn't, then I'llsay it again the speed of the wolf is freakin awesome.

" _Yeah Jake it is."_

" _Hey you wanna race." Sam rolled his eyes who knew that was possible as a wolf._

" _You are such a big kid Jacob." _

" _Yeah I know, and so are you I can tell you're going to race me."_

" _I guess so lets see who's faster. He came up beside me making sure we started off at the same point before I called out_

"_On your mark, get set, Go."_

* * *

**Meet Jay loves reviews * hint, hint***


	13. Chapter 13: Thanks and Murder on my Mind

**A/N: Okay this chapter just came out of no where I planned on doing Charlie's point of view but not until later. He decided he wanted to speak about his feelings towards things thus far. So thank him and The wonderful reviewers who sparked my imagination with questions about Charlie's Reaction. It also helps tie in my plans for him later on. Another Special thanks to Lupine Dawn. She gave another inspiring review and set me back to work. I swear I think your becoming one of my many muses. So from one Insomniac to another Thank you. And thank you ALL for reading. Oh by the way I'm not trying to Eddie Bash or Cullen Bash but this is from a protective fathers POV**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes I don't own anything Twilight SM does**.

* * *

Chapter 13: Thanks and Murder on the mind

Charlie's POV

" Hello Chief Swan speaking."

" Hey Charlie, it's Wilson."

" Oh Hey Wilson how are you."

" Not good. Chief can you cover my shift."

" What's the problem is there something wrong."

" Yeah my daughter has gone missing. She was up on a College scouting trip with some friends for the weekend and they were supposed to return today, but hadn't checked in since yesterday afternoon. Chief they found one of their bodies drained of all blood. The others are still missing including Stephanie."

I understood his feelings Bella went missing a few months ago thank God she was found

" Okay calm down Wilson. I'll take your shift you just go find your little girl."

" Thank you so much chief."

" No problem."

What the hell is going on with all these disappearances first the hikers and now teenagers and young adults in Seattle.

" Everything okay Charlie Harry asked. He had just come in with Sue."

" Yeah that was one of my Deputies I have to go cover his shift which starts in a few hours."

" Aw that sucks your gonna miss the game."

" Nah there's a set at the station I can catch it from there. Although it wont be anything like that." I said pointing to the makeshift flat screen outside. Sam Uley was out there manning the grill. I never did properly thank him for finding Bella.

" Hey guys as much as I would love to watch football, drink beers, and talk about past fishing trips with you all I have to go to work. Billy do you think you could do me a favor and let Bells stay at your house again. With all these disappearances and things I don't want her to be home alone. Plus you have to add in a clumsy Bella at home alone." Billy laughed

" Charlie you sure about that with the new developments in her and Jacob's relationship.

" I trust her in you and Jakes care I know you and especially he will look after her. He always has. Besides if he tries anything funny I'll have him booked for statutory"

" Charlie he's younger then her."

" Shit that is right. He sure as hell doesn't look like it what the hell have you been feeding that kid."

" Oh just an old secret Quileute recipe."

He Joked. At least I think it was a Joke I have my suspicions about the tribe. There is something funny going on with them. Jakes not the only one over 6'5 in attendance. Those Quileute boys run in size huge.

" Yeah sure old man. Who you Calling old were the same age."

" Yeah but your older by a few months and so is Harry thus making you two the old men."

" Charlie will you bend down for me so I can slap the back of your head."

" Is that a threat. Your threatening the chief of police why Billy Black I never."

" Oh get out of here you kid. And yes she can stay"

" Thanks man. I wanna talk to Sam real quick before I go."

" Okay we'll give Jake the good news" Said Harry gesturing his head in Jacob's direction he was coming towards them.

I walk out back to the grill where Sam was flipping the Burgers they were huge and enough to feed the both football teams that were playing tonight.

" Hey Sam."

" Oh Hey Chief Swan."

" Just Call me Charlie son. Listen I just wanted to come and thank you for finding Bella. I never got the chance to before.

" Oh its no problem glad to be of assistance." He then looked at me like he had a question that he was afraid to ask.

" Chief…"

" Charlie."

" Sorry Charlie. I know this seems weird but do you know if you have any Quileute or Native American ancestry."

" It's a possibility. At least on my dads side. All knowledge of his ancestry stops at my great ,great grandfather. I do know that his family pretty much stayed around these parts and there was a big deal about him marring my great, great grandmother other then that its unknown. Why do you ask."

" You some what resemble our people."

" Oh yeah Billy's told me that before. Both Renee and I are pretty dark. Well I know Renee tans. But I don't understand where Bella gets he skin tone from she's so pale. It has to be somewhere in the genes how can one spend that much time in Arizona of all places and not have the slightest tan." Sam chuckled.

" Yes she is rather pale but I've seen paler."

" the only people I know that are paler then Bella are people with medical conditions and the Cullens. Now their paleness was freaky but it worked for them it's weird."

" Yeah I know what you mean. You know I'll have Harry check into that for you since he's the historian."

" You don't have to do that young man."

" But I want to, and I'm pretty sure Harry will be interested."

" Okay if you insist. I have to go so I can get my uniform and be at the station by the kick off."

" Okay thanks for stopping by Charlie your always welcome." I acknowledged him with a nod of my head be for walking over to Bells.

She was talking to Jacob again and as I got closer I realized he was telling her that I she would be spending the night at his house. Well that's less I have to explain. I didn't want to worry her. Then they started arguing about her clumsiness. She got that from me im surprised I don't look like Frankenstein Bella and I didn't scar easily.

Something about chronic clumsiness." She glared at him.

" What! its not my fault." he whined mockingly.

" We can't all have your grace Jacob."

" Yeah, true but most people can walk with out tripping on air. I swear your just like me when I was your age." I said coming behind Jake.

" Looks like I'll be watching the Game at the station. Watch out over her for me Jake? And no funny business."

" Sure, Sure."

" Be safe Dad."

" Always am"

* * *

That was the way Bells and I said good by ever since she was about a little girl and had it explained to her what my job was.

I typically kept to my word but then again this was a small town nothing much happened here except the occasional drunk driving noise disturbance call or car accident.

None the less I knew Bella would sit there and worry her self sick, she always did.

She got that from me albeit she never really gave me a reason to worry about her until she started dating that leaching bastard. He sucked the life out of her. He held so much power over her and he left her broken.

I know I can't blame him for leaving. His father took another job, forcing his family to leave. I didn't fault him for that, but what I did fault him for was the way he broke it off. He left my baby girl lost and stranded in the woods alone and unprotected.

She never did tell me what he said and did to her, but her sleep talking and night mares gave me a gist of it.

He told her he didn't love her, he didn't want her. How could he. How could anyone not love her or want her.

I mean I know not everyone is going to love her or like her but he lead her on to believe such and for what? Kicks.

I swear if I ever see him I might as well call the nearest warden and have him clear out a cell for me.

I never liked him nor fully trusted him. He was weird. They all were. I understand they previously lived in Alaska, so they would naturally be pale. But how pale they were was far from natural. It was death like.

Who knew you can get paler then someone with albinism. Though I never touched him I knew he was cold at all ever I sat were he was previously sitting it would be as cold as a block of ice. His features were too perfect, and he never ate.

I find it odd that he had always conveniently just had a meal or just wasn't hungry. It was also odd that his eyes changed color like the phases of the moon. If I wasn't sane I would swear he wasn't human

I admit when he and Bells first started dating I placated it. I actually knew about it longer then Bella thought. Once again small town.

Hell I knew about the way he looked at her the first day of school. That Jessica cant hold water to save he life I sure hope Bella never trusted her to any secrets.

Well of course she didn't I would know about them.

I was placated her dating him because, well isn't that what teenagers do they date. He seemed like a good kid at the time, he saved her life twice once while risking his. The kid raced against an out of control van, and its Bella I'm talking about she just would have dated him anyway.

He had us all fooled me, Renee, Bells, all of forks. The hospital staff in phoenix. He made it seem as if he was totally devoted to her.

The fucked up part about it is I knew Bells still loves him. Well that is up until today.

* * *

I had reached the house and was currently changing into my uniform while thinking about the changes that had gone on in the last month.

I had and inkling that things between her a Jacob were changing. That boy has been head over heals for her since the day they met. It was pure and innocent until she reached about eight and he had just turned seven that spring.

They were only about a year and a seven months apart. Bella and Jake never wanted to leave each others sides when they were little.

They were like a good version of Bonnie and Clyde, where you saw one the other was not far behind. That included trips, falls, and slips.

For some reason Bella would always grab onto Jacob for support and he would let her, and most like go down with her. Though the older they got Jacob learned how to either balance her or fall before her so she wouldn't get hurt.

That's how he broke his arm when he was seven. Bella never left his side those first few days when he was in pain. She would read him comic books or they would watch their favorite cartoons. That's when they started with the school yard flirting and the bantering that they still did today.

She fought me tooth and nail when I tried to make her leave. I learned early to just except things when it came to Jacob. She was stubborn in general but would eventually give in, but all things Jake she wouldn't budge for unless he asked her always fought for him and tried to protect him and he was the same way about her and if he couldn't prevent it he would try to make what ever it was that was wrong better.

I feel as though I owe him. He's bringing my little girl back to me. She has become more genuine again, no longer just going through the motions in the past month she's spent with him.

It brought me to tears to see her like that. Yes I Charlie Swan the chief of police was brought to tears of his little girls broken state. Though she never saw them, mainly because she was comatose at the time or was in the middle of a nightmare.

Those things keep me up many of nights. If she wasn't having a nightmare then she was talking in a sleep. She always did that I don't see how Jacob and her took naps together as kids.

* * *

I was now headed to the station so I could start the night shift.

She use to say that bastards name in her sleep, but now all I hear her say is Jacob, My Jacob. I guess she was coming to the realization she liked him as more then just a friend. Thank God he made it out of the friend zone. I think it would have broken him if he stayed there.

She always called him that. My Jacob, and he would call her My Bella or My Bells. Jeeze what was with those two being so possessive over each other. Only he and I called her Bells.

Anyway, maybe Jake can help Bells enjoy the remainder of their Senior year. Jacob was actually a very smart kid, and had a photographic memory like his mom.

He actually skipped up a grade in school when he was younger and being that Bella had a late birthday that put them in the same grade. Don't get me wrong though, Bella could have done the same thing but one Renee moved around to much for a while and as a result she wouldn't let Bella skip a grade.

She had a perfect 4.0 GPA until she started messing with that Cullen. Her grades dropped after the trip to phoenix which is understandable she was injured and missed a lot of school. When he left though. Her grades took a nose dive.

Again that's were Jacob came into the rescue. I guess Billy was right he could get her to do anything.

Usually it was with out her realizing it. He was the only one who could get her to eat during the catatonic times. Jake was really good to her, and for her.

when she came out of the catatonic stage and went to zombie phase, he got her to fill out college applications with him and later they did there homework together. Her grades are now improving again but that 4.0 is gone.

She has been excepted to a few schools here in Washington and in Florida.I once hoped for her to go to Florida. Hoping it would help ease the painful memories. Now that she's dating Jake I have no doubts she'll be staying close by.

Jake does so much for Bella with out making it obvious. If you weren't looking you would have never noticed it. He protected Bella and did what was best for her, all the while still letting her be who she is. Plus it didn't hurt that he was as stubborn as she was.

That Edward was stubborn too. And yes he did protect Bella, but he always did what he thought was best for her. It wouldn't necessarily be the best thing though.

He took away her decisions. He changed her into what he wanted her to be, and then he left her.

Did I mention what I would do to him if I ever saw him again.

I would except Isabella an Jacob's relationship, but that doesn't mean I was going to let them get away with everything. I will be watching them. Sure it was just kissing an goo-goo eyes, but we all know that that leads to something else and I am not ready to be a grandpa just yet.

" Hey Chief" on of my deputies called out to me. I waved and then closed my eyes and rested my head against the head rest to clear my mind. it's a process I went through everyday when I came to work."

Alright Charlie its time to switch from dad Mode to Chief swan.

I make it an effort to keep work and home separately. Ugh time to get to work I thought as I made my way from the car into the building.

* * *

**I've been a good girl I updated sooner. Can I have my candy now ( reviews)**


	14. Chapter 14: Weird Brain

**A/N: Okay I'm Back sorry it took awhile to get this chapter together there is no excuse besides killer writers block and a constantly changing mind.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jacob and the other characters but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Weird Brain

I don't know what I was so worried about. Of course Charlie wouldn't mind that I was now dating Jake he loved him like a son.

Obviously he trusted him enough to let me spend the night with him. Of course with adult supervision, but hey Billy had to go to sleep some point.

Even though Charlie accepted us, and was happy about us I didn't expect him to be anything less then a father.

I was Helping Sue bring out some more refreshments. When Emily came from talking with Billy. Harry was with her and he ask Sue to help him with something.

" Bella, Billy decided it would be better if you and Jacob spent the night here."

" Really why." I asked although I really didn't care as long as Jacob was with me."

" Well, we plan to keep the party going after the super bowl with a break in between for the meeting."

" Wow you guys party a lot."

"Oh the life of a wolf." She sighed dramatically.

" Yes we do tend to party, but you have to remember the boys had a little victory of their own today. They want to celebrate it. The super bowl bonfire is for all of La Push they can't get into there antics with everyone here . The after party is where they will cut loose. Because there will likely be alcohol involved no one leaves the house." She chuckled at something, perhaps a flashback.

" The alcohol burns off these guys pretty quickly. Well, the regular stuff does. I don't know what they put in that rez moonshine. It last longer in them, and they get into some pretty wild stuff."

" There wont be much sleeping will there?"

" No not at all. Look, I know you two want to spend as much time with each other as possible before he leaves. Trust me I understand. But I also know Sam isn't quite comfortable leaving him alone for long periods of time yet, although he's doing quite well on controlling his anger."

" Yeah Jacob doesn't really have a temper though, well at least when it comes to me." That was usually left up to me.

" Well Bella, that's because you tame his wolf. All imprints, with the exception of when there's danger to the imprint directly, tame their wolves to a certain extent, but not as much as you do. It usually takes a lot of cooing with you its just a touch." Said Sue. She had an arm full of papers and books. Harry was coming up behind her, and he also was caring papers and books.

" What's all that for?" Emily asked.

" Its for the meeting dear. We are going to have it here since most of the council is already in attendance. These books and papers are the Quileute history. The last two councils took the liberty of putting it on paper. Though most of it is still told verbally today. These are the legends and happenings that aren't regularly told."

" Oh wow, and your going to look over it all now? Wont you miss the game?"

" Bella, that screen is so big, I could see it with my eyes closed, and besides our history and what's going on right now are way more important." Harry said but his eyes were no longer on me and he was leaving to find a good spot to start his reading with Sue in tow.

It had been about an hour since Jake and Sam last left for their patrol. I missed him as soon as he took his first step away from me, but had been kept blissfully occupied by either Emily or Sue.

There had been quite a few people that decided to show up closer to kick off time, including Sue and Harry's kids Leah and Seth.

Seth was so young and innocent he reminded me a lot of Jake when he was that age. That thought made me miss Jake again. I wanted to just hear his voice, then like magic there it was. I looked around thinking he had come in, but he was no where to be found.

" _On your mark, get set, go."_

" _Jake" _I thought

" _Bells?" _he seemed just as confused as I was.

"_Jake, where are you?"_

" _On the way back to the house. I'm about 3 miles out I'll be there soon." _so he wasn't even here.

" _Are you still in wolf form?"_

" _Yeah, how the hell are you doing that Bells."_

" _I don't know I just thought about hearing you voice, and how I missed you, and wallah there you are."_

"_aww you missed me?"_

" _Jacob this is serious. Is Sam still with you?"_

" _Yeah, but I cant hear him Bella I think your blocking him out it feels like you and I are in our own little bubble."_

"B E L L A" I was snapped out of me and Jacobs conversation by some one screaming my name.

Jacob was right we were in our own bubble. I could hear the party going on when I was communicating with him, but it was very distorted and muffled.

" Bella, where is your head." Embry laughed " Were you thinking about me again."

" Not even in your wildest dream Balto."

" Jeeze I feel so loved." He retorted. " Hell Bells what's wrong."

" Nothings wrong, and don't call me Bells."

" Sorry, Its just that Jacob calls you Bells and so does your dad."

" Yeah and they're the only ones who can." he shook his head an rolled his eyes.

" What ever. Bella," He said stressing my name, "I've been calling you for the last minute, you were like in some sort of trance. It also was almost like you were talking to someone, your facial expressions kept changing."

" That's because I was."

" Who were you talking to, your imaginary friend."

" No. I was talking to Jacob"

The wolf thing obviously affects them when they're in human form. At that moment he cocked his head to the side and looked at me in a confused manner and I could swear I saw his ear twitch.

" You mean through your feelings?"

" No Embry actually having a conversation with him." I said tapping my temple

" What the hell, Bella you can get into pack mind now."

" No just Jacob. I know Sam's out there but I could only hear Jacob. The thing is when were talking like that he can't hear Sam either. Its like were in our own bubble."

" Does Sam know?" his face was all seriousness now. He was taking care of pack business.

" Yeah I think so. It happened earlier today in the field with Laurent. I thought it would only happen when I'm in danger. You know like and imprint beacon or something. I didn't think it would happen just because I missed him"

" Wow! Bella your brain is weird, and who the hell is Laurent?" Of course he wouldn't know his name all they knew was that we were being threatened.

" The vampire you guys killed."

" Oh that thing had a name. Wait why did you know his name."

" Its to long of a story than I care to explain right now. How about we just save it for the meeting tonight so I don't have to say it over again as well as me being able to tap into Jakes thoughts."

" Fine. He's here by the way. So I gotta go its my turn."

He dashed out the door. Sure enough about a second later Jacob came bounding in the door with a blazon smile on his face. Sam followed after and he actually looked as if he was pouting.

" Bells." He said before hugging and kissing me gently on the mouth.

" How did it go." I asked when we broke the kiss.

" Great nothing unusual."

" Then what's wrong with Sam.?"

He was Over by the T.V. setting up the projector and speakers. The game would be starting soon. It was Dallas against the Steelers.

The only reason I knew the names of those teams was because Dallas was my dad's favorite, and the Steelers were Phil's

" Nothing, he's just mad that I'm faster then him." He whispered

" You wish kid, you cheated and you know it." Sam fussed still across the room. Damn werewolf hearing.

" Why did you cut the connection off Bells?"

" I lost my concentration. Embry finally got my attention after yelling at me, and that's when the connection broke."

" He yelled at you" He cocked his eyebrow and his mouth was fixed in a frown.

" Yeah to get my attention nothing more chill out. Where's my smile."

" Sorry Bells I feel very protective of you." Edward use to tell me that. I tried to push my next comment back, but it didn't work and I had a word vomit.

" Yeah, your not the only one"

" He use to say that didn't he." I nodded my head. I was feeling Jacobs emotions now, and they were strong. Hurt, disgust, anger and unrepentantly love.

I noticed that no matter what combination his feelings were there was always love somewhere in the mix. I couldn't stand for him to feel like that especially when it was unnecessary.

" Jacob, look I need you to know that… I mean… ugh"

How am I going to explain this to him. That yes at one time Edward said those very same words to me, that at one time I loved Edward dangerously so, that no matter what even though I had closure in the meadow, no matter how much either of us disliked it Edward was a part of me. A part of my past none the less but still apart of me.

" Bella its okay. I understand. He was once what you loved. Its okay. I know that I am the one you love now. I am the one you want. It just hurts to think that I would say the same thing that he once said to you with out meaning. He felt very protective of you yet he's not the one protecting you now. But that's okay, I meant what I said, and you will be protected, loved, cherished, honored, among a plethora of other things."

He left me speechless he hit the nail on the head all I could do was nod. He grabbed my chin and kissed me sweetly on my nose.

" Now the food should be ready lets get inline before the rest of the pack. If its anything like this morning there wont be any food left in 5, 4,3."

" Oh come on" I said pulling him while laughing, to the table that was set up. He was right though it wasn't long before the wolves indeed descended. Sam and Emily had to stop them and set up a women children and other guest first injunction.

The rest of the night went pretty much uneventful. I didn't really watch the game. I mostly chatted with the girls. When I wasn't doing that I was sitting contently in Jacobs arms. Well, when he wasn't yelling at the screen with the rest of the guys. Ironically it seems that they were Cowboy fans.

Emily was also in Sam's arms covering her ears periodically at the noise. Leah actually joined in with the guys though she kept sending a mixture of death glares, and stares of longing, and sadness towards Emily, and Sam.

Harry and Sue kept their heads in the books and papers only venturing to look up when there was a commotion.

Although I did hear at one point Sue fussing with Harry. I wonder what that was about.

* * *

**See the writers block is even blocking my pleas for reviews. It would be nice if you still did though**


	15. Chapter 15:Between Love or Death

**A/N: Okay guys this was originally supposed to be apart of Chapter 15 but it took a life of its own I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh We know already I don't own this.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Choice between Love or Death

Harry POV

So Jacob black finally phased. He was strong too. It seemed as if his control and phasing abilities were exceptional. From what Billy tells me he can shift in mid air. Now that I have to see.

Of course, with the good you have the bad. He Imprinted out the gate. Phasing for the first time is bad enough with out having to experience a gravitational shift in you life, heart, body mind, and soul. The imprint wasn't a bad thing it was just the manner in which it happened.

Not only that, but he Imprinted on Bella Swan. The chief of police's daughter. it's a good thing he's friend's with Billy and I and saw Jacob like a son.

I know Jacob loved her since they first met. So I guess it was good that It was her. I have a feeling if it wasn't there would have been some major physiological, and emotional issues later on.

It was strange though. From what I know about our history imprinting on an outsider is rare. Double imprinting was rarer.

It had only happened three times before. With Taha Aki and the Third wife, and their two daughters.

Yet Jacob and Bella did both. Something was weird about that girl though. She always seemed to do the opposite of normal. Like her brain was wired backwards.

I mean come on what sane human dates a vampire. Its like she was attracted to danger.

She's a good kid though and was spit fire to protect her wolf even before he actually phased.

Oh well, all will be revealed soon enough. In the mean time I need to tell Sam that the meetings moved to tonight and that we will be having it here.

" Hey Harry."

" Hey Sam how's it going."

" Great"

" Listen, the council has decided to change the meeting to tonight, and we want to have it here."

" Okay, do you mind if I ask what brought about the change."

" Well since this meeting has a great deal to do with Bella, and Jacob, and they're already here we feel it would be in the best interest. It leaves less people with suspicions, and come on you've seen the girl she cant walk ten steps with out tripping how exactly would she pull of sneaking out."

" Mmmhmm. Jacob asked you didn't he."

" Yep. How'd you guess."

" I know my wolves and their train of thoughts. Even though I've only been in Jakes head for two days. Its long enough to know that this is his kind of move, especially since its dealing with Bella."

We both laughed. We knew it was 100% true

"How are they dealing."

" Fine. I mean that girl is really good with weird. And she's also a total danger magnet. How she managed to attract that vampire is beyond me." He laughed and then his face returned to on of seriousness.

"She stood up to it though and showed almost no fear until he mentioned another of his kind. Though it seems as if she had some coaching from Jacob. He claims she was in pack mind with us in the meadow, but I couldn't hear her. Jacobs mind would disappear only to come back after he said something to her. Its like she was putting a block on his mind when she was talking to him. I guess that comes from her ability to block people from getting in her thoughts. Other then that they're dealing great."

" Sam that's a lot to take in. Billy told me that she allowed the imprint to happen. He mentioned the block she was able to block people from getting into her mind. He said that if Bella didn't let him in it wouldn't have happened and also that she could close it off as well."

" Yeah, and that's not good at all. Though I don't see her doing that unless the Cullens come back, and they claim that they wont be returning so I don't think we have much to worry about." I nodded my head

" I'll talk to you later on Sam I have to go let the others know about the changes."

" Oh wait."

" Yes." I said turning back around to face him.

" I asked Charlie if he had any Quileute relatives." That's odd why would he do that.

" What did he say."

" He said it's possible. He says that his history stops with his great, great grandfather on his fathers side. Its like it disappeared."

" Hmm. I'll get the archives and see what I can find, But as pale as Bella is I doubt it."

" Yeah that's what he said. Though Charlie is pretty dark. Not as dark as us but darker then the average person in this type of climate." Sam responded

"Alright, how long before the foods ready"

I was feeling a bit famished, and wanted to get some food before the pack ate it all from what I've seen those guys could eat something the size of Texas and still be hungry.

" fifteen minutes."

" good that's enough time to get my books."

"I'll save you a plate just in case"

" Thanks." I said heading to the car. Sue is going to kill me. And Speak of the devil and he, or in this case she shall appear.

" Hey hun where you headed." She asked noticing I had my keys in my hand.

" I'm going to the hall to get some of the tribal records for tonight."

" Hun can't this wait to another day. I know the meeting is tonight, but I'm pretty sure you can research the strange case of Isabella swan another day. Your going to wear yourself out. You know you have to take it easy."

" Yes I know sweetheart. I'll be fine."

" Ugh fine, but damnit the first sign of another heart attack and I will kick you ass Harry."

God I love this woman she has always looked out for me. I know she's right, but I feel the faster we get this done the better.

Something is coming, and the council has been feeling it including myself and Sue. She was just more worried about me especially since my heart attack last year.

I felt fine nowadays with the exception of an achy jaw every now and then. I account that to me gritting my teeth in my sleep. Though, I dare not tell Sue she would just worry. Not that she would let it show.

She's one tough cookie. Our daughter, Leah took after her. It's a good thing too. She's been through a hell of a lot lately. If I didn't know about the imprinting, and wolf business I would have had to ask Charlie to turn a blind eye. I miss my sweet Leah. Now she's far from that.

" I know Sue. I love you and I'll be back soon." I said as I kissed her temple on the way out the door.

It didn't take long to get to the town hall and back with the records. Albeit it did wind me a bit.

Boy am I out of shape, I should probably join the boys for boot camp if that was possible. Sue helped me carry the records in the house, stopping briefly to interject some knowledge in to a conversation to that Bella and Emily were having.

Yet another fine attribute my daughter. and son as well in this case got from their mother. It wasn't a bad thing well, in Seth's case it wasn't.

With Leah it was almost always snaky with the intent to injure. With the exception of talking to Sue, and I. She wasn't too hard on Seth but he still received his fair share.

I guess taking I easy on him was her way of showing she loved him. She new better then to try that with Sue and I. Especially Sue.

It pained me to See my Baby like that. I could totally relate to Charlie and how he felt during Bella's Dark days.

Luckily she had Jacob were as my little girl had no one. Those Capoeira moves she and Seth had been teaching themselves online has seemed to aid in releasing her physical anger though. We haven't had to patch a hole in the wall for quite sometime.

Maybe I could get her to get Bell into that it would defiantly help with her balance. Boy is Seth going to have an advantage when he starts phasing I'm pretty sure he'll be fast and agile.

" Well Bella that's because you tame his wolf. All imprints, with the exception of when there's danger to the imprint directly, tame their wolves to a certain extent, but not as much as you do. It usually takes a lot of cooing with you its just a touch." I heard Sue say when I was finished with my thoughts.

" What's all that for?" asked Emily. She had the sweetest heart, but was also strait forward. She was more prone to show her emotions then the other women in Sue's family but still had their tongue when needed.

It was just her and Sam until recently. Her mother and father disapproved to what had transpired, but finally let it go. Of course she still had Sue and I but it wasn't the same

" Its for the meeting dear. We are going to have it here since most of the council is already in attendance. These books and papers are the Quileute history. The last council took the liberty of putting it on paper. Though most of it is still told verbally today. These are the legends and happenings that aren't regularly told." I told them.

" Oh, and your going to look over it all now? Wont you miss the game?" asked Bella

" Bella that screen is so big I could see it with my eyes closed and besides our history and what's going on right now are way more important."

It was true that screen was huge there would be no way for me to miss it. As loud as the guys could get I doubt any one in La Push or Forks wouldn't be able to hear it as well.

We got a good spot by the fire, and got started sifting through the papers. Emily brought Sue and I a plate before Sam put an injunction on the Boys so that the other guest could eat as well.

I greatly enjoyed looking through our histories, though I wasn't able to fully lavish in them as I would have wished to due to the limited time.

It looked as though Sue was enjoying it as well. We only looked up every now and then when we heard a commotion from the crowd which was all to often.

" Harry I think I may have found something." I leaned over to look at what she was reading over.

" Oh that's Pauls great, great, great grandfather Roy Julious. He was in the pack before Ephraim's."

" Yes he had a brother who was also in the pack but was band from La push. They kept tabs on him though until he died."

" Does it say why he was band?"

" For Marring someone they saw as a threat to the tribe after he was told not to by his Alpha . Some one who also was not his imprint."

" Let me see that." she handed me the book she had. I began to read what transpired.

* * *

**The Loved threat**

"**Chester, you are being accused of going against our and your Alpha's wishes." **

" **Yes it is true." **

" **You have married the woman with powers over our minds. She who is possessed by evil spirits."**

" **Yes."**

" **And your reasoning for this."**

" **Simply because I love her."**

" **You know that is of no difference. The only thing that would have made a difference was if she was your Imprint which she is not. What about your tribe brother you have put us all in great danger."**

" **Roy, she means no danger to us she cannot help what she is like us she did not choose the life that has been given to her. She does not practice the ways."**

" **Yes but she knows them and how to use her gifts. She is able to get into our minds in wolf form and separate us. I know she can do the same when were not in wolf form as well. I have seen it from your mind. If she wishes not to be touched it is in possible to do so. She can become as strong as us, maybe even stronger. She is a serious threat."**

" **I tell you, she is not she would never do anything to harm anyone."**

" **Of that we can not be sure. The time has come for you to decide either you choose her and die, or you choose us and tell us where she is. How do you choose?"**

" **With out a hesitation, or a doubt I Choose her."**

" **Brother think rationally. This can not be undone." **

" **I am Roy I love you brother, and my tribe, but I choose her."**

" **This is a sad day indeed. Chester you are hence forth sentence to death for endangering this tribe. Know that there will be someone watching for her at all times. We will know if she should try to attack or return. Is there anything that you wish to say"**

" **Only that you are all mistaken, and should not fear other powers besides your own. Or that you don't understand. I love you all. Esmeralda, my love I will always love you and protect you. Stay well and take care of our son." **

" **Good bye brother"**

* * *

" Sue Bella is able to do some of those things that Esmeralda could I heard her telling Embry about it after he caught her in the act of talking to Jacob while he was phased."

" Then its likely that she is the same thing that that this woman was."

" Or she's their great, great, great granddaughter. Look the last entry was on Charlie's mother and fathers wedding."

" Well that explains the double imprint." Said Sue

" Bella is more powerful then we thought."

* * *

**I know I'm evil I left it on a cliffy sorry. Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16:Meeting

**A/N: I'm Back. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long life has been hectic and I have been procastinating. I was actually done with this about 3 weeks ago then I accidently deleted half of the chapter. So of course I had to rewrite it which took forever. I just ask you all to forgive me plus It's April 8th which means it my B-day. Yay me. Also I decided to make it Jacobs birthday too. ok now on to the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 16: Meeting

JPOV

" _On your mark, get set, go." _As soon as I thought go I couldn't hear Sam anymore.

" _Jake" _Why am I hearing Bella.

" _Bells?" _

"_Jake, where are you?"_

" _On the way back to the house. I'm about 3 miles out I'll be there soon." _

What the hell is going on. I thought I would only be able to hear he if she was in danger and from what I was pulling from he feelings she was not.

" _Are you still in wolf form?"_

" _Yeah, how the hell are you doing that Bells."_

" _I don't know I just thought about hearing you voice, and how I missed you, and Walla there you are." _

She was thinking about me. She missed me, I would never tire of hearing that

"_aww you missed me?"_

" _Jacob this is serious. Is Sam still with you?"_

" _Yeah, but I cant hear him Bella I think your blocking him out it feels like you and I are in our own little bubble." _

" Bella?"

" Jake, why are you calling me Bella."

" I was just talking to her."

" Yeah, yeah right stop trying to Cheat Jacob."

" I'm not cheating Sam. I was really talking to her. However I am going to win."

I pushed myself as hard as I could I was already ahead of Sam, but now there was no way he was catching up. We were close to the edge of the woods surrounding his house I phased and pulled up my shorts before running into the house. Sam was still behind me. From his expression I take it he's not a good looser.

I didn't feel like addressing that right now though. I had a date with Bella's lips.

" Bells." I called as I continued to run towards her, but now at a human speed due to our other guest. I hugged her and then gently kissed her lips. Sam came in with a grimace and growled lowly.

" How did it go." she asked once I broke the kiss.

" Great, nothing unusual." She cocked her eyebrow

" Then what's wrong with Sam.?" Damn. I swear she was selectively intuitive and observant. Other times she could be completely oblivious or as she said slow.

" Nothing, he's just mad that I'm faster then him." I whispered knowing full well that Sam could still hear me.

" You wish kid, you cheated and you know it." Sam fussed still across the room. Just because he got distracted and slowed down did not make a cheater.

I was having a full mental conversation with Bella and still was able to beat him. Speaking of which.

" Why did you cut the connection off Bells?"

" I lost my concentration. Embry finally got my attention after yelling at me, and that's when the connection broke."

" He yelled at you" What the Fuck is he doing yelling at her I ought to break his mouth for that. I guess I was frowning because Bella was quick to make sure I didn't get mad.

" Yeah, to get my attention nothing more chill out. Where's my smile."

" Sorry Bells I feel very protective of you."

" Yeah, your not the only one"

Bella put her guard up again. I don't think she realizes that I know when she's doing it. I knew before we were able to feel each others feelings. I'm betting that it has something to do with that god damn leech.

" He use to say that didn't he." she nodded her head. She seemed sad and like she couldn't trust what I said.

.

" Jacob, look I need you to know that… I mean… ugh"

I need let her know its okay. He was who she loved. I didn't like it hell I hated it but he was a part of her past. And when I told her that I loved her I meant it I loved all of her and this came with the package.

" Bella its okay. I understand. He was once what you loved. Its okay. I know that I am the one you love now. I am the one you want. It just hurts to think that I would say the same thing that he once said to you with out meaning. He felt very protective of you, yet he's not the one protecting you now. But that's okay, I meant what I said, and you will be protected, loved, cherished, honored, among a plethora of other things."

Yep I have skills. I left her speechless she only nodded to what I told her. I grabbed Her chin and kissed her sweetly on the nose.

" Now the food should be ready lets get inline before the rest of the pack. If its anything like this morning there wont be any food left in 5, 4,3."

" Oh come on"

The rest of the Bonfire was great. How did life get so wonderful. At the moment I'm in heaven. This day alone has been a rollercoaster.

I have a feeling its going to be like this for a while, especially with Bells around. Life should never be boring.

I had my best friend, and brother back along with three new brothers. Unfortunately that I lost Quil until he begins to phase. I have Bella by my side now and forever. A foot ball game to watch with a party to look forward to later. Could life get any better?

Yes there are some expected hard times coming in the near future. A full two weeks away from my Bella, with the exception of valentines day.

A vampire to hunt. Who by the way is after my girl.

This stinking boot camp and in only just a few hours the council meeting. Ah but what would life be with out the annoying hardships.

The crowd went wild as the close of the fourth quarter came. They were tied and the Cowboys had the ball. They passed the ball as Embry suggested as if they could hear him, and made it in for a touchdown as the last second ticked on the clock.

I almost knocked Bella off my lap as I jumped up and chest bumped Embry. Yeah I know so cliché.

Jarred Came running in he was just getting off of patrol.

" What! What did I miss."

" The Cowboys scored last minute and won the Super Bowl."

" No way and I missed it. Well I guess that's what the internet is for." He chest bumped me and then put me in a headlock while giving me a noogie.

" Alright you two break it up" Sam ordered playfully. Bella stood beside him smiling I reached her in one stride. I picked her up and twirled her around before giving her a celebratory kiss.

Okay really, I just wanted to kiss her. I'm into sports but I'm not emotional about it I would much rather be playing then watching.

I didn't break the kiss until Sam cleared his throat.

" Sorry" I mumbled.

" Hey Jake can you come with me to my house I need to pick up a few things."

" Sorry Bells I would love to but its my turn to patrol with Sam."

" Aww go ahead kid, but your not going alone Jared your on Jacob and Bella watch."

" Hey! why does he have to watch me, I don't turn into a werewolf." Bella scoffed

" Yes but you excite someone who does." Bella's eyes grew wide as her face flushed bright pink. While Sam walked away to the edge of the forest laughing.

I stood there holding Bella as she tried to hide her face in my shoulder. A few moments passed before Jared spoke up.

" You know, we don't have all night."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Council meeting in about 2 hours"

" Oh yeah. Bells you ready to go."

" yeah. I guess."

We piled into the Rabbit. You know when I built her I had no Idea I would be getting so big. I had the seat pushed all the way back and was still a little uncomfortable.

Poor Jared though he was sitting in the back. Bells offered him the front, but neither of us would have any of it.

We arrived at Bella's house shortly. She let us in the house and headed for the kitchen she said to check to see if she had any mail. She returned to the hall way with a few envelopes and a package before heading upstairs.

"You guys can come up." she yelled from the top of the stair.

" You know Bells you don't have to yell with us we can hear you if you whispered it." I said as I bounded up the stairs with Jared following close behind.

Bella set the mail on the bed and began to open her package. No sooner then it was open did the pungent smell of vampire smack me in the nose. I could tell I wasn't the only one to smell it.

" Bells why are vampires sending you mail."

" Jake what are you talking about?"

" the inside of that box reeks of vampire." Jared piped up. " I'm going to let Sam know behave yourself Jacob."

As soon as he left Bella emptied the contents a book, and a leaf of paper slid out. She picked up the paper with out looking at the book. My eyes were gauging her face for anxiety. As she read the letter out loud.

" A little something to go along with a few of those songs on the C.D's left for you."

She picked up the Book and gasped before letting it drop on the bed.

" what is it Bells." she was beet red, I wonder what could have made her blush this time.

I pick up the book and instantly understood why. I was a book on sexual positions.

" Um Bells this seems kind of personal are you sure you don't know who could have sent you this." I could see and feel that this pained her a little to think about it let alone talk about it.

" Well Jacob seeing as the Cullens were the only vampires I know who didn't want to kill and eat me. Wait, no scratch they were the only ones who didn't have a vendetta out to kill me I would have to say it was one of them though I don't see why they would send me something like that. He said it would be as if they never existed."

" Well that's stupid."

" Yeah tell me about it."

" He's implying that the human mind is so fragile that the moment someone or something's presence is out of your life you for get about it what an idiot. Why did you like him again."

I said trying to light of the situation but yet still expressing my feelings.

" You know what Bells don't worry about it. There's not a ticking time bomb in it and they didn't say they were coming back you do as you want with these gifts all though." I said looking at the book. "They could come quite in handy later on."

"Jacob!" she exclaimed smacking my chest forgetting how hard I really was and hurting herself more then me.

To be honest I didn't feel it at all if I wasn't looking I wouldn't have known she even hit me. This werewolf thing really has some perks, but yet and still I wouldn't wish this life on anyone.

I couldn't help chuckling as she shook her hand trying to get the stinging to go away.

"Ow" she hissed. Then muttered under her breath " Stupid werewolf."

" I heard that."

I said as I took her hand and placed hot kisses on the palm of it, trying to sooth the pain away with my heat.

" Better?" I asked not taking my lips away from her hand.

" Yes" Her breath caught in her throat as I began to move the kisses from her hand to her wrist, to her forearm.

I made my way up to the crease between her elbow lingering there at the soft spot, sucking it a little before letting it go and continuing to trace kiss up her arm stopping and lingering again at her shoulder, where her shoulder and neck met, from there to her throat, and finally making my way and staying on those beautiful lips of hers. They were so soft and plump.

Kissing my Bella was the one of the greatest things in the word for me only to be topped, I'm sure by making love to her.

I sucked on her bottom lip before running my tongue across it asking for entrance into her sweet succulent mouth.

She granted me access, and our tongues danced with each other, neither of us taking dominance. It wasn't needed at the moment all that was needed was me and her.

I made sure not to allow myself to get too distracted. I was listening for Jared's return, but she wasn't making it easy. Her kisses were eager and full of passion now.

I heard Jared close the front door. I pulled grudgingly away from Bella.

" Ugh Jared's back."

" Jacob I heard that. I hope you behaved, though it would be a shame if you only lasted that long."

I looked down at Bella her face was once again flushed a deep red not that that stopped her from mumbling

" Jerk." Under her breath when he came through the bed room door.

" I know. Don't you just love it Bella." he said grinning at her blush.

She rolled her eyes, and began gathering the rest of her things. It wouldn't take her long to be ready. Though, if it were my sisters we would be here until next week. But with Bells everything was done quickly yet efficiently. She was just zipping up her duffle when Jared spoke again.

" Oh Bella by the way your going to need more than that you dad's going to …" He was cut off by the buzzing of Bella's cell.

" Call." he finished. " Ill just be down stairs and give you some privacy." he walked out the door and I went to follow him but Bella stopped me and motioned for me to sit.

Being the good boy I am, I sat. I guess she didn't realize I would be able to hear both ends of the conversation.

Hell Jared would still be able to hear it down stairs but decided to give her the illusion of privacy

" _Hello" _

" _Hey Bells are you still at the house?"_

" _Yeah umm how did you know I was stopping by the house dad." _

" _I called Billy first to ask him a question, and he told me where you were." _

" _Oh okay. Yeah I'm still at the house we were actually getting ready to leave I just needed a few more thing to hold me until tomorrow night."_

" _Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." _

" _Um okay."_

" _Listen don't freak out on me sweetie but there's been another missing hiker. Two actually, and with me covering my normal shift, as well as Wilson's, I figured it would be best if you stayed down in la push until this is all over. There's a sleeping quarters at the station I'll just sleep here."_

" _Dad, I'm not a kid. I'm fully capable of staying in this house by myself, besides you need some one to be here to make sure you eat more then steak from the diner" _

" _Hun I know that but with all this craziness that's going around, animal attacks, people missing. I would feel much better if you stayed with someone, at least at night If you want I'll come by the house for my dinner break but I prefer it if you stay with Emily."_

" _Emily? Well I must say I thought you would say with Billy." _

" _normally I would but for one you and Jacob are a couple now so don't think I would let that one happen." _

" _But dad Jacob wont even be there." _

Yeah just my luck too. Just when I could get to spend a ton of time with Bella I have to go to stupid Werewolf training.

" _Oh I know and neither will Billy. He said Jacob is going on a Vision quest or something. And Billy is working on some tribal stuff." _

" _Dad! I'll be…" _

" _Bella please just give you old man some peace of mind and stay with Emily please." _

"I agree with Charlie Bells you would be safer." she rolled her eyes at me before answering.

" _Okay fine. Guess I better go get my school stuff too. How long?" _

" _Thanks Bells I'll see you tomorrow for dinner. I don't know how long but I'll let you know. Oh and thanks Jacob " _

"_Welcome Charlie" I yelled so he could hear me. _

" _Um Bells do you have me on speaker."_

" _NO. the volume on my phone is pretty loud and he's sitting right next to me." _She lied. And not a bad one I might add.

" _Oh, well goodnight bells Ill see you at dinner tomorrow." _

" _alright be safe dad."_

" _Always am." _

"Well at least we wont have to cover up any impromptu meetings should they occur during the week." I said smiling sheepishly at her she shook her head as she began to gather more things.

It wasn't long before we were out of her house and headed back towards the rez.

* * *

BPOV

We left my house after I picked up a few things to tide me over for a while. Of course Jacob was excited that I would be in La push for and undetermined amount of time even if he wouldn't be there. He felt I was safer there.

We stopped at the connivance store in La push to meet up with Embry so we could get this lotto thing done and over with. I doubted this will work But Jake seems so sure so I'm just going to go along with it.

I mean what are the odds of a bunch of teenagers winning the lotto like a million to one. But then again what are the odds of teenage vampires and werewolves actually existing and in the same area at that so I kind of understand Jacobs logic.

Besides what's the worse that can happen, I lose a buck. The upside of it would be even if I had to split it six ways I would still be stinking rich. Maybe not as rich as the Cullens they and centuries of money, but rich enough.

No one said a word as Embry picked out the numbers for the tickets. We didn't want to influence him in anyway. When he was done he took them to the cashier where Jared and I paid for the tickets.

We all hopped in the car Embry holding the tickets no one was to touch them until after the numbers were out but him.

When we got to back to Sam's house Embry stashed the tickets while we all headed to the back yard, were I guess the meeting is being held tonight.

The elders were already in place along with Sam around the pit.

We all were seated waiting for Paul to get off of his shift of patrol.

" When Paul gets back Embry and Jared are going to phase Embry is staying here and Jared is going to patrol so we don't leave any gaps ." Sam said to me

I guess he didn't want me freak out. What is it with everyone thinking I was going to freak out if I was I would have done it by now don't you think.

Beside me Jacob snickered.

" What?" I asked irritated.

" I would be able to tell how your feeling right now even if I couldn't actually feel it. Your face said it all." he didn't even bother to whisper knowing that he would be heard anyway.

" Sorry Bella it's hard to remember your so good with weird sometimes. You know the normal person really would be freaked out right now."

" And normal she is not" Said Billy. " Of course I've always known that." he chuckled.

"Paul's back. Places everyone." Sam ordered.

Paul came jogging out of the woods tying his draw string. Immediately Embry and Jared jogged into the woods only a grey wolf with black spots on his back returned.

" Which one --"

" That's Embry" Jacob answered my question before I could finish it " Jared is like a medium brown. Paul is silver gray and you know Sam is black and I'm russet."

I only nodded to what he was telling me.

Billy once again took his spot at the head of the Elders. When he spoke his voice was majestic and rang with authority.

" Before we call this meeting to order are all affairs attended to? There will be no breaks once this meeting is under way." he said with his eye on Jacob.

I snickered. This brought back memories of when Billy and Charlie would take us on road trips. They would have to stop a thousand times for Jacob to use the bathroom.

I did a bladder check and I was good to go but Jacob and Jared weren't. I saw Jacob dash into the house with Jared not far behind him .

Billy shook his head while Sam rolled his eyes and said something under his breath which caused Paul and an wolf Embry to snicker, or what seemed like one. Embry went farther into the woods to patrol until Jared got back.

" Why couldn't he have used the bathroom in wolf form?" I asked Emily.

" He just doesn't like to." she giggled

" Has something to do with his nickname doesn't it."

" Oh yeah."

Once the guys returned Billy started the meeting again.

" This meeting is hear by in session."

He said his voice once again ringing with majesty and authority.

" We are gathered today for many reasons. Our first of many is to induct Jacob Ephraim Black into the wolf pack."

Whew he didn't start with the spot light on me. He turned his gaze to Jacob.

" I trust that Sam has informed you of the ritual and oath you have to go through today."

" Yes I am aware and ready" Jacob affirmed melting right into the scene before me.

" Good, We are also here to acknowledge and welcome his imprint Isabella Marie Swan. Into our Tribe and pack family."

I cringed when he said my full name Jacob grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze to calm me.

" But we must also discuss Ms. Swans heritage. I'm sorry Isabella we usually don't do this, but given you unique Imprint with Jacob it had to be done." I nodded towards Billy.

I had no hard feelings towards them for looking in to my ancestors I actually found it kind of neat. You never know what you might find.

How ever it was beginning to bug me that he kept using my full name. Billy of all people know I hate being called Isabella.

I mean sure it's a beautiful name. If your living in Victorian times. I shuddered. Victoria ugh.

I looked over to Jake remembering that he would be feeling everything that I was at the moment he gave my hand another squeeze before kissing my knuckles. Billy took note of it. You know for him not to be a werewolf he sure doesn't miss much.

" Is there something wrong Isabella." I cringed a gain I could see Jacob getting frustrated along with me.

" No, not really. I just don't like being called by my full name."

" Understandable and I promise after the meeting and ceremonies are over I and everyone else will go back to calling you Bella." I nodded my head in response though I swore I heard Paul say not me under his breath.

" Okay lets begin. Jacob please stand." He did as he was asked but not before squeezing my hand on last time before letting it go and standing to his full height. .

" Place your right hand over your heart as I recite the protectors oath." I must say Jacob looked as majestic as Billy sounded.

" Do you Jacob Black solemnly swear to protect your people and all humans from the various dangers that may present themselves .promise not to abuse your powers or authority, be a productive member of society and tribe, strive to better yourself and tribe, for as long ash you shall live for as long as the wolf is with you, will you protect?"

" I will." Jacob answered strongly

" You all here are a witness of him excepting this oath. May he honor it forever."

" Now would usually be the time that you would get your first Mark as being a part of the pack but we will save that for later after we discuss a few other issues." said Billy before he turned the mic so to speak to Harry.

" It will now be known that Jacob black has Imprinted on Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. We are happy to have you hear and I must say we are relieved." I heard a few chuckles. Geez was I that blind before.

" Normally though imprinting is of great importance and there is usually a meeting or bonfire held for the occasion this one how ever is different. We were told that it wasn't a simple case of a wolf imprinting on his imprint, but of the imprint being returned. Meaning a double imprint."

he paused I'm guessing for dramatic effects. I must say they sure have a thing for theatrics. Maybe it just supernatural thing.

" Upon searching our archives we came across an account that happened and it explains what is going on here. Isabella I must ask though. That you keep and open mind and listen before interjecting." I took a deep breath and exhaled. Obviously this isn't going to be good.

" Okay." I answered

" Isabella you are part Quileute. Your great, great, great grandfather,( from now on he will be referred to as her great grandfather).

" He was one Chester Julious. His brother was named Roy Julious."

" Wait so you mean Bella's my cousin?" Paul interjected.

" Yes Paul. She is you cousin."

" Is there a problem with that." I asked

" No, I think its sweet I get to harass you even more."

" You know when I said no interjections I meant everyone." he gave a pointed glare at Paul.

" As I was saying. Both men were werewolves and were in the pack of that generation." I stiffened. What the hell? Jacob sensed my arising panic and began rubbing my arm and placing gentle kisses in my hair.

"The archive isn't that long but it explains a lot."

I nodded.

" The thing that I need you to be open minded about is what the archive is of." He paused again.

" Isabella, the archive is of his trial and execution."

" But what did he do" Paul asked. Sam slapped the back of his head.

" One more out burst and your switching places with Jared"

" Sorry" he apologized ducking his head.

" To put it simply he went against his alpha and elders whishes and caused a potential threat to the tribe. It would probably be best if I just read the archives out loud "

"**Chester, you are being accused of going against our and your Alpha's wishes." **

" **Yes it is true." **

" **You have married the woman with powers over our minds. She who is possessed by evil spirits."**

" **Yes."**

" **And your reasoning for this."**

" **Simply because I love her."**

" **You know that is of no difference. The only thing that would have made a difference was if she was your Imprint which she is not. What about your tribe brother you have put us all in great danger."**

" **Roy, she means no danger to us she cannot help what she is. Like us she did not choose the life that has been given to her. She does not practice the ways."**

" **Yes but she knows them and how to use her gifts. She is able to get into our minds in wolf form and separate us. I know she can do the same when were not in wolf form as well. I have seen it from your mind. If she wishes not to be touched it is in possible to do so. She can become as strong as us, maybe even stronger. She is a serious threat."**

" **I tell you, she is not she would never do anything to harm anyone."**

" **Of that we can not be sure. The time has come for you to decide either you choose her and die, or you choose us and tell us where she is. How do you choose?"**

" **With out a hesitation, or a doubt I Choose her."**

" **Brother think rationally. This can not be undone." **

" **I am Roy I love you brother, and my tribe, but I choose her."**

" **This is a sad day indeed. Chester you are hence forth sentence to death for endangering this tribe. Know that there will be someone watching for her at all times. We will know if she should try to attack or return. Is there anything that you wish to say"**

" **Only that you are all mistaken, and should not fear other powers besides your own. Or that you don't understand. I love you all. Esmeralda, my love I will always love you and protect you. Stay well and take care of our son." **

" **Good bye brother"**

Harry was right it wasn't long at all. But by the end of it, I was clinging to Jake. It was a tragedy Chester gave his life for the woman that he loved and his unborn child.

" Isabella since this is about you, you can ask what ever you like first."

" I don't get what the crime was. And what did they mean by her being possessed by evil spirits."

" He broke his oath. He told the secret to her. In there eyes it was even worse because she wasn't his imprint yet she knew the secret."

" Okay I'm speaking from experience here. Its more of a danger to her then the pack if she knew the secret, unless she was like a vampire, which I'm assuming she wasn't.

" Isabella, its wasn't that simple. Back in those days werewolves and vampires weren't the only supernatural creatures that lived in the area."

" See I told you forks needs to be on and episode of Supernatural." Jake whispered in my ear.

" More like Charmed." Harry chuckled. "Esmeralda was no normal girl. You see she came from a coven. And she was among the most powerful of them. She was raised under them but when she became and adult she left the ways, but with the knowledge of them and how to use her powers."

" Coven? Evil spirits. The only other thing I know that operate in covens or were also referred to have evil spirits other than vampires are…"

" Witches. Yes your great, great, great grandmother Esmeralda was indeed a witch. From what we read you are much like her." answered Harry.

" How so." I asked.

" The only thing you haven't really exhibited is the super strength but so far you've been in pack mind, and blocked Jacob from the rest of the pack."

" When Embry tried to move you while Jacob was being drug into the woods you were Immovable. Did you not realize that there were two werewolves trying to get you to move and you went no where until you lost your concentration due to you two imprinting. They said it was like a shield around you preventing them from getting a good grip on you."

" Okay so what are you all going to do about me and Jacob."

I began to panic again. I know I would gladly give myself for Jacob. The thing is he would do the same for me and he would fight hard. I didn't want him to have to go through that.

" No worries Bella we have learned from our ancestors mistakes. As a matter of fact the only reason that Esmeralda didn't seek revenge is because Chester asked he not to. They new what was going to happen. Yet they loved each other too much to let go."

" You are Jacob Imprint he is yours. The imprint is untouchable. We can not an will not harm you or keep you two apart. How ever we do have something that we would like to ask of you."

"We would like it if your would not just be apart of the pack family but actually be in the pack. Before you panic no you are not going to phase phasing is only passed down through the Males."

" It would be up to you and Sam though but hopefully you could go through training with them and develop your skills and abilities. That way she will be able to some what be able to protect and defend herself "

" Absolutely not" Jacob roared. " She'll get hurt or worse killed. Look I'm all for her being able to defend herself from humans. But were talking vampires and what ever else goes bump in the night."

Everyone's gaze fell upon Jake and I could feel that he really was upset about this.

" Come' on You know she attracts danger like a magnet, can barley walk a strait line with out tripping much less run and you want to put her out there with a bunch of werewolves to train. I will not have her harmed."

The anger and worry rolling off of Jake was visible now his hands were slightly trembling. I took his right hand and placed it over my heart, trying to get him to calm down. It worked but he was still agitated.

" Sweetie think about it. I'm actually safer that way. With almost constant protection and communication. I will be were ever you are, and if I'm training with you all we could work on my balance and coordination as well as strength"

" Bella I'm not comfortable with this."

" With all due respect son This is a decision for Samuel and Isabella to make." Said Billy irritating Jacob. I growled . Yea I actually growled he could have waited to bring that up. Unfortunately he was right though. I sighed

" I'm okay with it and I agree she would be safer that way. Although she has to keep up appearances so she'll have to keep going to school and train afterwards." Sam added.

" Jacob I want to do this, but I need you to be okay with this for me."

" Bella why?"

" Because Jacob its an opportunity for me to take some control in my life. I'm tired of being weak, of everyone taking care of me ant protecting me. For once I'll be able to help and protect myself as well as the ones I love." I ranted and then with a smile added. " and plus I'll get to be with you"

" Ugh Bella"

" Jacob please I'll do it regardless it will just be better if you except it."

" Fine, fine I'm Okay with it. Just promise to be careful."

" thank you Jacob, I promise " I squealed jumping like a five year old. He bent down and wrapped me in his signature bear hug.

" Great" Billy replied once Jacob put me down. " Isabella there are a few rituals we have to do before you are completely apart of the pack. We'll begin with the oath.

" Okay"

" Isabella Marie Swan place your right hand over you heart. Do you Isabella Marie Swan solemnly swear to protect your people and all humans from the various dangers that may present themselves .promise not to abuse your powers or authority, Obey your Alpha's commands, be a productive member of society and tribe, strive to better yourself and tribe, for as long ash you shall live for as long as the imprint is with you, will you protect?"

" I will."

I received a howl from Embry and Jared as the rest of the pack cheered. And gave me hugs. It was good that they excepted me because the next step was to be bonded to each pack member.

The ritual was simple. Our hands were bound together with a leather cord while a Quileute incantation was said over us. Jared and Embry switched places so I could be bonded with each of them.

I was told by Sam that when the other boys phased we would have to perform the incantation again with them.

Once I was bonded with every one Old Quil came over with ink and two needle looking things. He was then joined by Quil Jr., Quil's Father. I can imagine what a family get together is like for them.

They set me and Jacob facing each other so that Jacob could hold my hand. Never in my life did I think I would be getting a tattoo.

Charlie is going to kill me if he ever say this. I guess sleeveless is out for a while not that its hardly ever warm enough for that here.

I was nervous and I didn't like the buzzing of the machine or the fact that a needle would be literally chiseling ink into my skin. it's a good thing I'm not afraid of them but that didn't mean that needles were my best friend either.

Paul laughed when I winced as Quil's father was outlining my tattoo.

" Be grateful they don't still do them the old fashion way."

" How's that?" " Cut the design into your skin and then rub soot and or ink in it."

" You have been watching to much history channel Paul" Jake grunted.

Old Quil was doing his and had to use a bigger needle to make sure it took. I could tell by the outline it was going to be bigger then mine probably a half sleeve.

I only knew this because Renee went through a brief phase where she wanted a tattoo. And she would have gotten one too, that is if she wasn't deathly afraid of needles.

She passed out in the chair before the tattoo artist could even touch her.

It felt like we were sitting there forever before mine's was finished. I looked at it. It was truly beautiful, but as I was comparing it with Paul's I noticed it was different then his. When I thought back I remembered all of them having Identical tattoos except for Sam his was the same size just a little more intricate. I looked over to Jacob and his covered his whole upper arm. I was curious why was his Sam's and mine different. Well I could probably guess why mine is though.

It was almost as Sam read my mind he began to explain the symbols on my arm and the differences.

" Bella your tattoo is more feminine then ours because you are indeed a woman your symbols are for a shield a nurturer and a protector."

" how did you know I was going to ask that?"

" the question was clear on your face."

" Huh, Well why is your's and Jacobs different."

" They show rank."

" But then shouldn't yours be bigger? You are the alpha."

" No I'm the acting Alpha Jacob is the true alpha I am his true beta his second in command."

" Jacob why didn't you tell me that."

" Because as I told Sam I don't want to be alpha and I don't see it happening."

" Oh it will I see it growing in you even now. Like I said before it will shift when your ready whether you want it to or not."

" Done" said Old Quil. I stepped around to see.

" Its about time that was very annoying."

" Yes but the results are beautiful though painful" I said

" Aww here let me make it better." Jacob took some ointment that Old Quil was handing him and gently rubbed it on my arm the heat from his hand soothed some of the tingling away.

" I believe we are done here unless you want to go over what's going to happen with training now Sam." Billy called out.

" Yeah sure. Bell you're your still going to have to stay here the first week while I work on control with Jacob and your cousin."

" Cousin?"

" Yeah Paul your cousin."

" Oh" I had forgotten that quick

" Oh my god. That explains your temper." Said Jake with a smirk. I punched him in the arm once again hurting myself more then him.

" See. You know I have no idea why you insist on hitting me." Jake said while kissing the pain away from my knuckles.

" Well they say nothing gets on your nerves like family." Said Jared coming out of the woods Embry had taking his spot now on patrol

" Hey don't be talking about us" Paul growled

" Yeah that also means that you know to talk about one of us is to talk about all of us don't make me kick your shitty ass." I retorted everyone laughed and I swear I could here Embry barking in the distance.

" Alright everyone meetings over, go party" Yelled Billy. He and the elders headed for the door but not before grabbing a bottle or two of moonshine to go. I guess they were going to have their own celebration elsewhere.

No sooner then they left did Emily yell out

" Alright guys what's the house rule."

" You spill it that's 10 shots." everyone said in unison with the exception of Jacob and I.

" What, your just trying to give someone alcohol poisoning."

" well Bella they're werewolves it burns off pretty quickly . As far as for us humans there are loop holes it doesn't have to be consecutive it just has to be done by the end of the night and though it is 10 shots of what ever said drink was."

" What made you come up with that rule."

" Its how I keep my carpet clean and my house intact no one wants to take 10 shots. You guys obviously haven't ever seen a drunken werewolf. Trust me its not a pretty sight."

" Bella Jacob since you two are new you get to pick out the first game. The games are I never, Drink or Dare, Questions, Name Game, or Who shit."

" Ugh Who shit gets to repetitious. It works better when you just pick names at the beginning of the night and call them out at random times." Paul called out

" Alright every body pick your shit."

" Huh?"

" everybody has to identify themselves as a type of shit we call out that name at random times and that person responds by calling someone else's shit mess up you drink."

" Sexy shit Jacob" that's what you should be I said.

Hey that's what I was going to be" Paul fussed.

" Maybe Cocky shit is better for you Paul" Embry Chuckled as he was coming back in the house

"Shut up you Dumb shit" Paul snarled

" Oh you are so keeping that Embry" Emily laughed " what is your's Jared

" Hot shit" He Yelled from the bathroom

" Emily your Sweet shit" Said Sam as he embraced her from behind and kissed her scars.

" Hmm ill take it but I think you might be a little bias wolf shit" she responded " Bella what's your shit."

" I don't know weird shit."

" Ha you are weird" Paul laughed. I rolled my eyes

" Okay some one has to say who shit to start it off but were not going to start right now. Did you decide what you want to play first."

" Drink or dare. What about you Jake."

" Questions."

" Lets start" she said while placing a shot glass on the table for everyone

Sam placed a bottle on the table and spun it. " Alpha goes first."

* * *

**All I want for my birthday are Reveiws is that so much to ask.**


	17. Chapter 17: Drunken Werewolves

**I'm back. Please dont kill me ( hides be hind chair.) I know guys I suck. In my defense I really tried to update sooner, but Jacob and Bella decided they wanted to jump ahead a few chapters. Which made me have to change some of the other chapters that were already written. But what ever Its their story so I trust them to tell it its been working so far. I got a few suggestions from some of my faithful reviewers you know who you are that Jacob and Bella really liked so they will now be in the story as well. Dont worry you'll get your shout out when we get to it. Thank you thank you thank you to all my readers who are sticking through this with me and for reviewing. Also I'm in desperate need of a Beta reader. I've been trying to beta myself, but obviously its not working. So if anyone wants to help feel free to email me. **

**Disclaimer: I know you all get tired of me saying this and as much as I wish things were different they are not I do not own any of the characters in this story related to the twilight saga. They belong to SM. I do own all the books the un offical guide the twilight and New Moon DVDs and Twilight in forks.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Drunken Werewolves.

J POV:

" Alpha goes first." said Sam he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

" Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops nobody knows" Emily sang with the same glint in her eye.

I was watching the bottle hard now, from the way they were looking they were in cahoots on this dare.

I released a sigh of relief when the bottle stopped on Jared, it was a close call.

" Jared, I dare you to wear this bra, stuffed with pudding for the rest of the night."

He held up a hot pink frilly bra, it was hideously girly. Emily was making her way back from the kitchen with two water balloons filled with what I guess was pudding, and it smelled like it was tapioca. Yuck.

I see there are going to be some extreme dares done tonight.

" Are you serious dude"

" Hey if you wanna be a pansy just take the drink" Sam said

" Will one of you girls help me get this thing on?" Jared huffed

" No figure it out yourself." Emily laughed.

Jared took the bra and studied it for a moment. Seeing him trying to put it on was comical first the hooks weren't lined up then he put it on backwards, followed by inside out finally he huffed and hooked the eyes first then pulled it over his head like a T-shirt.

" Wow! I never thought to put it on that way." Bella laughed.

Emily put the balloons in the cups. To say he looked uncomfortable was and understatement.

" How do you women wear these things?" Jared complained

" With much difficulty." Bella answered.

" Yes they can be very uncomfortable. It's the first thing I take off when I'm alone." Emily chimed in

" Yeah, I see why." Jared grumbled as he reached for the bottle and spun it.

Everyone once again held their breath as it slowed. The bottle stopped on Embry this time.

" Damn!" he cursed under his breath. " Alright, lay it on me."

" I dare you to stand on the roof, and sing, and dance, I'm a little tea pot, while only wearing a one of those disposable kitchen aprons."

Embry hung his head and huffed as he pushed away from the table stopping to grab an apron. We all got up from the table to follow him.

By the time we got out side to the back yard he had already dropped his close and had the apron on.

" How is he going to get on the roof with out a ladder?" Bella whispered to me

" Just watch." I smirked.

Embry stepped a few feet back and took off running. He ran up the side of the house, and used it to launch on a near by branch which he then he used it to catapult him self on to the roof it looked all to easy.

I'd have to try that some time, but with clothes on I swear no man wants to look at a nut sack like that, it's just disgusting. Bella pretty much hid her face after the first sight of it.

" You guys ready? " Embry asked.

" Go ahead pendulum sack" Paul teased.

" I'm a little tea pot."

" Hey, we can't hear you." Emily yelled.

" I'm little tea pot." Embry sang louder.

" Still can't hear you." Sam chuckled. Embry rolled his eyes as he began to shout and dance.

" I'M A LITTLE TEA POT SHORT AND STOUT." He made the motions of being short and stout

" HERE IS MY HANDLE HERE IS MY SPOUT." He showed us his handle but for his spout he grabbed his dick and flicked it on each syllable. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP" He rubbed himself. I looked over at Bells her face was beet red but she was still watching

" HEAR ME SHOUT JUST TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT." He bent forward at tip, but we all had to jump back for pour because he started pissing. Luckily me and Bella were farther back then everyone else.

" You know I should make you do it again that was not apart of the dare dude." Jared grumped

" Oh you know you just enjoy looking at my sack." Embry retorted.

" Yes numb nuts, we enjoy it so much we wanna barf. Now get your ass down hear and put some clothes on. By the way your cleaning that shit off my roof." said Sam

Emily tossed him the garden hose, and turned it on as we all ran inside to prevent him from spraying us.

We all sat at the table to wait for Embry to finish with the roof. Bella began talking to Emily about her routine while she was staying here with them.

Jared was putting some music on. Looking around everyone was distracted. This is the perfect time to call who shit.

" Who shit, Sweet shit." I called there's no way Emily is going to pick it up

" Hot shit!" she yelled out and went back to talking

" Damn!" I hissed under my breath

" Dumb shit!" he yelled.

" Weird shit!" Embry called as he was walking back in the house.

Bella didn't answer. She was to busy talking animatedly to Emily again. I saw Paul smirk as he picked up a shot and placed it in front of Bella. She turned to look at him confused.

" You missed your shit cuz."

" I did?"

" Yeah you did sorry I was trying to get Emily." I answered. " I'm not going to make it take it alone. Paul pour me one too."

" What am I the fucking bartender? get it yourself."

" You're an ass you know." I said while pouring.

" I know. You would think by now people would realize I just don't care though."

" You ready Bells." I said while shaking my head at Paul's comment

She shrugged and grabbed her shot. She looked at it nervously as everyone began to chant and bang on the table " Go, go , go" she exhaled a big breath before we put the glass to our lips and took the shot in one gulp at the same time. Her face twisted and scrunched as she tasted the alcohol. That first one always burns and taste horrible

" Bella what ever you do don't Inhale through-" Emily tried to say. But it was too late she took a breath through her mouth and began to cough.

" That's nasty, what is that crap."

" That's rez shine Hun feel the burn." Paul said roughly " Not bad for a first timer."

" Yeah I spit it back out first time I had it." Embry laughed.

" That's because you're a pussy." Paul retorted.

" I guess I am too. Jacob you took that like a pro." Bella said.

" Well I kind of am. This stuff is at almost every bonfire. I've snuck a few taste, here and there over the years with Quil and Embry."

" Hell, Billy gave it to us." Embry said while he took the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Emily. She stiffened as she waited for her dare.

Embry was thinking of one when the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne came on. Embry looked as if a light bulb went of in his head, before his expression turned to a devious one.

" Emily, I dare you to let Paul lick you ever time he says lick in this song it has to be in a different spot each time."

" Oh that's just gross. I don't know where his mouth has been." She grumped.

" Well you could always just take the drink." Embry teased.

" I'm not a punk it's just disgusting." She said before pushing her Chair away from the table to give Paul more room.

Jared restarted the song.

Ow... Uh huh, No Homo (Young Moola Baby)I say he so sweet make her wanna lick

**He licked her finger as she cringed**

the wrapperSo I let her lick the Rapper

**He licked her wrist. She squealed**Sh Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)She She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)Sh Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)She, She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)

**He licked her forearm, elbow arm, and shoulder. Emily looked miserable as she squirmed Jared was trying to keep count I guess he and Embry had a bet on how many times she would get licked. **

Shawty wanna thugBottles in the clubShawty wanna humpAnd you know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumpsShawty wanna thugBottles in the clubShawty wanna humpAnd you know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps[Verse 1: Lil Wayne]Yea, Okay, lil mama had a swag like mineShe even wear her hair down her back like mineI make her feel right, when it's wrong like lyin'Man, she ain't never had a love like mineBut man I ain't never seen an ass like hersThat pussy in my mouth had me loss for wordsTold her back it up like berp berpAnd make that ass jump like jerp, jerpAnd that's when she, Sh-Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)(oh yeah I like that)

Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)(I like that)Sh-Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)(I like that)Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)

**He licked her neck cheek and forehead. **

As the song continued he licked her several times each time she cringed squirmed and squealed. She was literally covered in spit. He licked her by my count at least 20 times.

" God I need a shower, or I'm going to smell like dog breath for the rest of the night." Emily complained. " Give me five minutes." She called as she ran to the bathroom.

" Alright everybody random shot time" Sam called as he poured everyone a shot

We clinked them together. I guess Paul hit to hard because the shine sloshed over the rim of everyone's but Bells and mine.

" Oops."

" Damn well that's 10 shots for everyone but Bella, Jacob and Emily." said Sam. As he poured the first round of shots.

By the time Emily got back everyone was a little tipsy with the exception of Bella and I.

" What happened? Why did you all down two bottles?"

" they all spilt." I answered

" Oh Well" She sighed as she spun the bottle. It slowed and landed on Sam.

" Sam I dare you to let Bella paint your toes."

" Ugh what color."

" Pink of course." She said, handing Bella the polish that she had swiped from the bathroom on her way out.

Bella made quick work out of it. My guess is she really didn't want to be touching Sam's feet.

When she finished He spun the bottle and it landed on Paul.

" Shit. Alright let me have it Sam."

" Paul since your always telling someone to kiss your ass I want you to kiss Jared's."

" Aww man"

" Pucker up baby." Jared said as he lowered his pants. Paul pecked it, and scrunched his face, and mocked gagging.

Paul took the bottle and spun it. It seems that Bella's luck finally ran out this time as the bottle landed on her.

Paul didn't say anything as he went to the kitchen he came back with a can of whip cream.

He then walked over to Sam and sprayed it on his chest. I looked over at Bella her eyes had widened slightly.

" Bella I dare you to eat the whip cream off of Sam's chest."

* * *

BPOV

My luck had finally run out as the bottle landed on me, and I was dared to eat whip cream off of Sam's chest.

It would have looked extremely appetizing if it had been Jacobs, chest but I have a feeling Paul did it that way on purpose.

The drinks I had earlier had my body feeling warm. And I suddenly felt freer. It was all in fun anyway right

I walk over to Sam. Without stumbling, and started to eat the whip cream with out hesitating. I'm pretty sure it would taste better coming off of Jake too.

When I finished I spun the bottle. As it was spinning I noticed Jacob was watching me. I flinched thinking that I saw anger at first. Then I realized it was lust in his eyes, which were now focused on my lips.

I guess Sam noticed it too, because he decided to start another round of who shit.

" Who shit, Cocky shit!" Sam said.

" Dumb shit!" Paul said with a grin.

" Sexy shit!" called Embry.

" Sexy shit!" He called again. I smirked

" Earth to Sexy your shit has been called." I said my voice coming out huskier then I intended.

" What?" He asked intently staring at my lips. It was like he was zeroing in. I licked them in anticipation tasting a bit of whip cream on them.

" Your shit has been called." I repeated while handing him a shot.

" Oh!" He downed the shot.

Then like a predator attacked my lips in front of everyone. Usually in this situation my face would be beet red, and I would try to get away.

But this time I wanted more. The way he was kissing me should be a sin. I wrapped my arms round neck while I slid over so that I was now straddling his lap.

He moaned softly, and caused me to as well when he licked my bottom lip. I was still aware that there were people around us, I just didn't care. I could hear Sam clearing his throat.

I rolled my eyes and gently bit Jacobs bottom lip, pulling it with me as I broke the kiss. I faced Sam and giggled.

" What she still had whipped cream on her lips I was jut getting it of." Jake said sheepishly. Sam was still scowling

" Don't get your panties in a bunch its just a kiss." I laughed

Speaking of panties. I looked at the bottle to see it was pointing at Paul.

" Paul I dare you to wear a pair of women's underwear"

" Who's."

" Emily's she's bigger."

" Hey!" She shrieked.

" What you are, your totally hot though." She shrugged her shoulders.

" If he does that I don't want them back." Emily giggled.

" Why?" I asked curiously. " He can put them on, on top of his underwear"

" Because: one, he'll stretch them out, and two, he doesn't wear underwear."

" Your going Commando?"

" Yeah, we all do its easier for phasing." He said before grabbing the underwear from Emily. They matched the bra that Jared was wearing.

" Put them on over your pants. I've seen enough wolf parts for today."

He shrugged and pulled them on before spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Jacob. I guess his luck finally ran out too.

" Jacob I dare you to give Bella a lap dance."

Please say shirtless please say shirtless.

" While striping." Yes.

" Dude, no one wants to see that." Jared whined. " Didn't we get enough with Embry's tea pot performance."

" Hey, I'm Just looking out for Bella I know she want's to see it."

And the blushing starts, now. He was right though I did want to see it. Not like this in front of everyone, but hey I'll take it.

Sam got up, and changed the music to a song I recognized by Danity Kane named Strip Tease

" You know, can he least keep his undies on? You do have underwear on don't you?" I asked. Paul nodded his head.

"Yes. I haven't gotten comfortable with the commando thing yet." Jacob chuckled as he stood up and the music started.

Shoulders downLeg OutBend OverLips PoutBat EyesShow thighLift em UpDon't Touch

**He mimicked the movements they were saying slapping my hands away, as I indeed tried to touch.**

I got a proposition if you want itIf you want it

**He leaned into me singing the song in my ear.**

Dare you to let me run some game on yaGame on ya

**He backed up and motioned for me to follow with both hands.**

Undress me with your eyes

**Instead he undressed me with his eyes.**

Your in for a surpriseWhat's underneath my exterior

**He lifted his shirt up in a ticking motion letting me see all eight of his abs before putting his shirt down.**You do your best to put your name on itName on itBut you could never put your claim on itClaim on it

**He turned around and shook his hips at me and then slapped them three times.**

Create your fantasyWhich role you wanna beCheck the reflection in the mirror

**He pulled the chair across the floor to him.**

I know you like itThe way I do it privateYou cant deny itJust wanna please youBlow out you candle in my birthday suitSurpriseJust let me make your nightI'll do you like you likeI'll fulfill your needsKeep your tip this one on me

**He leaned into my face then touched his private before shaking his finger on deny it, he then sniffed and licked my neck.**You know you want my strip teaseIf you want it say pleaseYou know you want my strip teaseIf you want it say pleaseYou know you want my strip teaseIf you want it say pleaseYou know you want my strip teaseIf you want it say pleaseI can make it if you want it

**He began stretching his shirt and unzipped his pants**You been real good and I can tell you on your best behaviorSlowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I**He let his pants fall while finally taking off his shirt. His abs and Pecs hell his whole body was perfect and I could tell from his boxer briefs he was huge.**

Let you come and sneak a peakWhat's behind door number 3Take off your blindfold to see clear

**He swung the shirt above his head like a helicopter before tossing it across the room**.

The walls are talking bout the things we doingFlip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it)This is the center ringCome on come on lets seeThe main attraction like the Ringling Brothers

**He picked me up, flipped me, before making me straddle his waist as he continued to dance in a pumping motion causing me to bounce up and down on him. I pretended to take a hat off and swing it around my head yelling yee-haw before he put me back in the chair.**

It's so eroticHere's goes I got a pocketFull of candy with your favorite flavorsYou can have it now or laterDon't you wanna tasteDon't have no time to wasteI got some tasty cakesMy fillings so sweetAnd its good enough to eat**he got some whip cream that was still on the table from earlier and put it on his chest for me to eat off of him. I was right it did look and taste better on him.**

Shoulders downLeg OutBend OverLips PoutBat EyesShow thighLift em UpDon't TouchAnd I just cant stop my clothes from falling downAnd we've only got tonight so make it count (one, two, three, four)And I got you on the edge of your seatAnticipating my strip tease

He kissed me at the end of the song while rubbing my thigh the guys laughed.

I was totally turned on now, and wanted more then a strip tease, and I know Jacob could feel it too.

We were learning to be able to function around each other through these feelings, so when Paul called who shit this time we didn't get caught off guard.

" Who shit hot shit." Paul called

" wolf shit"

" Sweet shit."

" Cocky shit"

" Weird shit"

" Mmm Sexy shit." I moaned into Jacobs lips

" Dumb shit he groaned before resuming the kiss."

The game then sped up as we each called a shit. In the end it was Embry who slipped up and had to take the shot. We finally stopped groping each other so Jacob could spin the bottle. It landed on Embry this time.

Jacob snickered. " I dare you to let Bella and Emily put make up on you."

" Dude no fair!"

" What? The twins always said you had the perfect facial structure to work on. I want to see if their right."

" You've seen it." He growled. " Remember they use to tie us down."

" True. Hell you could always take the drink"

" Hell, I'll need a drink to let them do it." He scoffed. " Oh what the hell." He said while grabbing shot glass and pouring a shot. " Make me pretty girls!"

Emily and I squealed. I'm not good at make up but something tells me this is going to be fun. We turned his chair away from every one so they would be surprised as we got to work.

Embry, as well as all the wolves had flawless, smooth, even skin so he didn't need foundation. I find the fact that they're werewolves yet there not hairy in human form at all.

Emily applied eye shadow on him. She informed me that what she did was called a smoky eye. She was really good at it she also applied eyeliner.

I got the easy stuff, and applied mascara, and lip gloss to his face I have to admit the twins were right. The contours were easy to work on. His lips were naturally slightly red so all that was needed was a clear gloss.

Even with his hair so short he could pass for a girl. Especially if we were to plucked his eyebrows.

" Done!" Emily and I cried at the same time. It took both of us to turn the chair back around.

When the guys saw him he received a hoard of cat calls, and whistles as the guys laughed and pointed at the same time.

" What did you two do to me." Embry asked Emily and I were doubled over in laughter at what they guys were saying. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Soon we heard water running.

" Hey you have to leave it on for the rest of the night dude." Jacob called.

" It wont come off." Embry whined.

" Its water proof. I'll give you the stuff to clean it off later at the end of the night." Emily laughed. He huffed and went back to his seat as he spun the bottle.

You know that saying, karma is a bitch. Well who ever said it first must have had my luck as the bottle once again landed on me.

Embry smirked deviously at me probably thinking of the worst dare to give to me.

" Bella I dare you to make out with Emily. I mean really make out tongue and all. Like you were doing with Jake."

" Aww dude sweet, imprints or not that is sure to be hot." Jared panted a he received a stern look from Sam.

I glanced at Emily, she for the first time tonight looked nervous. When I looked a Jacob he looked totally okay with it. and he looked confident and cocky.

" Jake what do you think drink or take the dare."

" I say take the dare." He said.

" How can you be so sure."

" Because, No offence, but Emily aint got nothing on me." He retorted

"Maybe you should have been Cocky shit." He rolled his eyes.

" Just do it Bells." He egged on.

" Fine but don't get any ideas." I joked.

It seemed that Sam and Emily had to go through the same thing before she met me center stage.

" On three?" she asked. I nodded my head.

" One, two, three." we said simultaneously before crashing our lips together.

Her lips were soft. Really soft and small. Though they were slightly bigger then mine, they were smaller then Jacobs. I placed my hands on her shoulders as she placed hers on my face making the kiss more intimate.

Our lips smacked together repeatedly waiting for Embry to give us the go ahead to stop. A few more seconds; which seemed like minutes; passed and he still hadn't said stop.

The house was quiet all that could be heard were a few shallow breaths. I opened an eye to peak.

The guys were staring at us with their mouths open. Jared seemed like he wasn't even breathing he was staring so hard, and I swore I saw Sam drool.

Jacob elbowed Embry to wake him up out his kiss induced stupor.

" When are you going to tell them to stop." He hissed at Embry

" When I see some real action like some tongue maybe" He answered with a brilliant smile upon his lips. Both Emily and I groaned in protest but never seizing to stop kissing.

" A dare's a dare Emily" Sam commented.

" Yeah Bella be a good sport" Jacob chimed in. They are So dead when this is finished.

I closed my eyes again trying to get through this I managed to imagine that it was Jacob I was kissing instead of Emily.

I guess she was replacing me with Sam, because with out warning she grabbed me and pulled me closer. She asked for entrance by licking my bottom lip and I granted it to him. Her. Imagining Jacob was working.

As I fisted my hands in her hair. Our tongues dueling for dominance. The only thing left to do would be to straddle her. Did I mention I really love that position?

" Okay stop." Embry whispered painfully.

We stopped and both of us immediately blushed.

" You're a good kisser Bella. I can see why Jacob is always sneaking kisses" Emily complimented me.

" Thanks, your not so bad yourself." I responded failing to look into her eyes.

" That was so fucking hot, That was a perfect dare dude." Jared said to Embry. I could see Paul rolling his eyes no doubt he was about to say something. He surprised me when he didn't.

" Okay enough with this game. Bella you were the last one to get dared so you get to pick the group dare. Make it good." Emily said.

I tried to think of something good, but my mind kept going back to the kiss. I kissed a girl and I think I liked it. No I know I liked it. I just hit me. I kissed a girl and I liked it.

" Emily can we go to your room real quick." I asked.

" Sure, is something wrong.?"

" No. I'll let you know when we get there." She nodded her head and lead the way.

There was nothing special about Sam and Emily's room, but yet it was all them. I glanced on the dresser and saw a pen and sticky notes.

I went and got them. I didn't want the boy's to know what we were going to do. Being that they have super hearing I thought it was just best to write it out.

_Do you have Katie Perry's I kissed a girl._ She nodded her head as it sunk in her smile looked like it hurt.

She left and came back with the C.D. As well as Five stretchy sun dresses.

_I cant wear these any more because of the scars. _She wrote frowning slightly_. Lets have the guys put them on while they sing it. _

_Awesome, Though I don't think you should hide your scars they are apart of you flaunt them. Anyway lets go_. I wrote as we rushed out the room.

I was walking behind Emily with the dress trying to hide them but obviously they saw them and began to get nervous.

" Uh what are those for?" Embry asked.

" The dare." I answered

" And what exactly is the dare?" He asked.

" I dare you guys to sing I kissed a girl while wearing these." I smirked as I held up the dresses. They all groaned simultaneously.

" Well at least you have the boobs to match Jared." Said Embry

" Yeah and you have the face doll you look absolutely gorgeous" Jared retorted while picking a dress.

" You should wear this one Sam it goes with you toes." Laughed Paul.

" Yeah and this one would go best with for you so you wont have panty lines." Sam snapped at Paul. The only one who wasn't bantering was Jacob. He was busy laughing.

Jared got the only halter which was hilarious paired with his green pudding filled boobs. Everyone else either picked a spaghetti strap dress or strapless.

Once everyone was dressed, Emily started the music needless to say the guys were hilarious. They really got into it began rolling around on the floor in a sex kitten manner. Crawling towards each other like the predators they are; while ghosting there hands over make believe curves and bust.

Their singing on the other hand was atrocious. Though I'm pretty sure they weren't trying especially Jacob and Embry. I know for a fact that Jacob can at least hold a note, Embry on the other hand was singing in an ridiculously high falsetto.

I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting and there were tears coming out of my eyes. I looked at Jacob to see what he was going to do next and I see this mischievous glint in his eye.

It's the same one he always gets when he's about to do something devilish. I see a similar glint in Embry's eyes. I follow their eyes to see Paul and Jared making kissy faces at each other while Sam has his back turned and is shaking his hips.

Jacob and Embry each grabbed a head and smashed them together causing Paul and Jared to actually kiss.

They were outraged.

" Uh oh!" I gasped as Paul began to shake. I took a step back as did Emily.

A quick punch to the gut to Jacob and Jared was good. Paul continued to shake before smirking and cocking his fist back and punching Embry in the nose causing him to spew blood.

My stomach automatically rolled at the sight of it then I was over come by dizziness as I smelled the copper, rust, and salt. Jacob was over to me in a flash.

JPOV:

* * *

" Put your head between your knees." I instructed. She complied as Emily hurried over to Embry's side, swatting his hand away when he tried to touch his nose.

That was one of my dumber ideas. I got off lucky my stomach didn't ever hurt, but I'm pretty sure his nose is broken.

" I have to set it before it heals crooked E." Emily fussed as Bella was taking deep breaths through her mouth to rid herself of the nausea. Finally he stopped fighting and let her help him.

" You okay Bella?" I asked

" Yeah." She said as she began to sit up. All though she had to resume her position when she heard the sickening snap of Embry's nose being put back in place followed by his scream.

" Aaahhh! Damnit Em. That hurt."

" Your lucky he didn't break you jaw." she laughed. " You'll be fine in and hour, just no drinking for another ten minutes. I don't want you spouting blood again." she patted him on the back before handing him a rag to clean up his mess.

* * *

BPOV

" Bella, baby you can sit up now. The bloods all gone." Jacob cooed

I exhaled the breath I was holding and inhaled testing the air before sitting up completely.

" We're going to have to fix that. We cant have you fainting at the site of blood." said Sam

" Its not just the sight of it I can smell it too and it turns my stomach."

" Okay that just weird. Normally humans can't smell blood unless it decaying."

" Well I can, and as we already know I'm not exactly normal."

" That's for sure." Sam grumped.

" Alright enough you kill joys, we're supposed to be celebrating. What was the next game?" Jared asked while taking off his dress.

" Questions" Emily answered. Everyone began to grumble at the same time " I hate that game."

" Jacob will you please change your game choice." Paul asked. I was surprised usually so far what ever he has wanted he demanded.

It seems that I'm not the only one surprised either as every on looks at him incredulously.

" What? I have manners. I just don't always use them." He shrugged as he waited for Jacobs answer.

" Fine since he asked so nicely we'll play I never."

" Yes." they all hissed.

" Well you go first Jake." Said Emily as she supplied us with our drinks for the game.

" I never had a broken nose." shit well I'm drinking to that. I noticed everyone drank to that but Jacob Emily and Sam. Jacob was looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

" Face planted in gym two years ago." I answered before he could ask. " What about you guys."

They all just simply pointed to Paul who shrugged.

" What happened to you? Did you hit yourself while hitting one of them." I joked.

" No, Sam did It because I kept breaking theirs. He said I needed to know what it felt like. I'm glad he did it though it fixed that deviated septum I had."

" Yeah he doesn't sound like Urkel anymore." Jared laughed " Its your go Bella."

" I never skinny dipped" They all took a drink " Really?"

" it's a blast Bella you should try it sometimes." Laughed Embry.

We played until the last person which was me emptied their cup. It turns out that, Jake and I weren't the only ones to catch Emily and Sam having sex. No wonder they didn't seem to embarrassed about it.

* * *

JPOV:

I was watching Bella sway back and forth to the music that was playing. It seemed as if she couldn't keep still. I could smell the alcohol content in her body, and could tell she was drunk. Hell I'm not far behind her.

Emily grabs her hand during Pussy Cat Dolls song Beep and they hit the makeshift dance floor.

Also known as the living room on any other day. I don't know what it is about Bella and alcohol but it does the exact opposite of what it does on normal people. Instead of stumbling around she seemed to have perfect balance.

She's more confident in herself she dances gracefully, and damn sexy with out effort. But when she's sober her balance is totally off. The way she's moving right now is seriously turning me on. After that point I had no clue what the others were doing.

The next song to come on was Little freak by Usher. Before the lyrics even start I know I'm going to have to get in on this song it seems that Sam has the same idea. We come up behind the girls and they instantaneously begin grinding and whining on us.

They held onto each other for leverage when one of them would drop it low, and pull on each others waist band when he sang: "_let her put her hands in your pants be my little freak_."

They continued to roll their hips against ours as the song continued. Emily even jumped on Sam at one point. I was enjoying watching Bella be so carefree.

Until Buttons by The Pussy Cat Dolls came on, and she started unbuttoning her clothes

" Whoa, Um as much as I would really enjoy that Bella not here okay."

" Mmmm but Jake I have one to much clothes. Its hot, and the song says loosen up my buttons." she slurred before jumping on me, wrapping her legs around me, deeply kissing me.

I looked over to Sam with a pleading look. He was still dancing with Emily but nodded his head towards the bedrooms.

I began to walk her up stairs to the bedroom. She squealed.

" Jake why are we leaving the dance floor."

" Well, you can do that up here." I whispered to her. Just trying to get her up to the room. She gave me a big grin while nodding her head.

I took the stairs at a human speed. All though I don't know how long I can fight her off. She's already nibbling my neck and driving me crazy as it is.

I set her on the bed and go to her bag to look for her pajamas. I can hear her still humming the song, and then I hear her clothing dropping.

I gulp and slowly turn around. Her hands are behind her back as she's about to unhook her bra. I'm over to her in a flash and I place her hands back to her sides. I hear her whimper.

" Bells what wrong."

" Am I that undesirable?"

" Honey what are you talking about?"

" You don't want me." She said as she grabbed the tank top and shorts from my hands, and put them on. " My own imprint refuses to sleep with me." God she is killing me I want her so bad but I refuse to take advantage of her while she's intoxicated.

" Bells that is the darkest type of blasphemy I have ever heard. Baby if you only knew how much I want you right now."

" Then take me now Jacob."

" I can't Bella. Not like this. I don't want our first time to be like this sweetie. Your not yourself." But oh how I wish she was.

" You know he wouldn't touch me, Edward."

" Yeah well he's a dumb ass. Look I'm not refusing you I'm asking for rain check okay?" I said as I kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

" Now In bed you go."

" Fine." she pouted before climbing under the covers.

" I'll be right back." I ran quickly down the stairs to get her a glass of water, and an aspirin for her to take.

Unfortunately when I came back she was already asleep. Damn, I know she's going to have a hang over in the morning.

I left the aspirin and water on the night stand, and pulled the trash can from the corner of the room the side of the bed for her before headed back down stairs.

When I got there every one was running Embry was doing back flips. While Jared was spinning on his head. Sam and Emily were basically in the corner having sex. And Paul was taping it all. Its time for me to go to bed.

Emily was right. Drunken werewolves are not a pretty sight and I'm pretty sure one of them will get volatile before the nights over. I think I'd rather go to bed.

" Night!" I yelled as I head back into the room with Bella. I pulled her close to me and draped my arm over her waist before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Review and I may name a character after you **


	18. Chapter18:Drunken dreams and a hangover

**LEMON ALERT this is my first one so tell me how I did and also if you've been under a rock eclipse is almost here I've been watching the trailers and the second one brought tears to my eyes. Ok honestly I was wigging out and forgot to blink and breath hence the tears but still awesome can not wait. And with out further a due chapter 18.**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Drunken dreams and a hangover._

BPOV_: _

_I was running. I'm always running. I couldn't tell what I was running from, or to where. I just know that I was running._

" _Bella!" I heard a familiar velvety voice. I froze in my tracks. My surroundings were like a black abyss. _

" _Bella!" The voice called again. I began running towards it. Up ahead I could see columns of light. In a familiar place. _

_I took at my surroundings again, but everything was eerily quiet. I couldn't hear any life in the forest besides the sound of a nearby waterfall. _

_I knew where I was now. Its were I always end up when I'm running through the forest. The Meadow. _

" _Bella!" _

" _Ed--Edward!" I felt his presence before I saw him, but when I did he still held the same level of perfection as always._

" _Wh-- Why are you here." He stepped forward with an inhuman speed and grabbed my chin. _

" _My love I'm here to tell you something."_

" _What is it?" _

" _That I don't want you, Bella." I hung my head expecting the crippling pain to over take me but it didn't for some reason. As fast as he came he was gone and I was alone. _

_That's when the crippling terror hit me. I sat in the middle of the meadow knees pulled to my chest as I began to rock. There was no one to save me. No one to keep my fears away and no one wanted me. _

_I began to sob I was no longer paying attention to what was around me. I didn't notice the big russet wolf until he was nudging me with his nose, scaring me. I screamed until I realized who it was. _

" _Jacob!" he phased right in front of me walking towards me in his full glory._

" _Bells why are you crying" He asked sternly._

" _No one wants me." _

" _Sure, they do. Renee wants you, Charlie wants you, The pack wants you, Billy wants you." _

" _The Cullens didn't. They were supposed to be my family, and they don't want me. Edward didn't and he said he loved me." _

" _You don't need them to. If their dumb enough to not want you then perhaps its best that they're not around. And besides we already know Edward's a dumb ass " I shook my head._

" _Do you want me Jacob?" He hesitated he I began to get nervous and then he answered _

" _No!"_

" _No, You don't want me.?"_

" _No I don't. Because Bella I need you. A need is more then a want. We want material things, we want things that we can live without. but Bella your not material to me. I need you like I need air. You are detrimental to my survival." _

" _What could you possible need with me." _

" _I can show you better then I can tell you." I nodded and then he began by laying me down. _

" _You see Bella I needed everything about you. I need your hair. The smell of it brings me home." he left a kiss in my hair. _

"_I need your eyes they see into my soul and I need them to drown in." He placed a soft kiss on each of them_

" _Your cheeks when you blush and show how you really feel." He kissed each one of them. He kissed every single part of my body undressing me along the way. I shuddered when he began to kiss up my thighs. _

" _You smell amazing." He said his nose directly inline with my sex. " I definitely need this."_

_He kissed my mound before licking my folds from the bottom all the way up to my clit, flicking his tongue causing floods of pleasure to in capture my body_

"_Ooo, shit, Jacob" I moaned as he continued to suck and lick me. Then adding his fingers into the equation. He began to hum while sucking the bundle of nerves bringing me over the edge in an instant with his tongue riding me the entire way as he slurped my juices. _

" _And I need that to quench my thirst." he said before flicking my bud once more causing me to jump from the sensitivity of it. _

_He kissed his way up my body stopping once again over my heart._

" _I will always need this, and your soul. It's one of the most beautiful things about you, and you're not you without it. The sound of your heart holds my sanity, it always has. Keep your heart safe, and beating, and in turn you are keeping mine safe as well."_

_He continued his journey to he finally reached my lips kissing me with passion. I could still taste my essence on them. His kiss made my head spin before he finally broke it. _

" _Don't ever think no one wants you because there are plenty of people that do but most of all don't forget that I need you Bella. I always have and I always will. Do you understand."_

" _Yes." I responded before placing kisses all over him. _

" _What are you doing?" _

" _Showing you what, and how much I need you."_

" _You don't have to." _

" _But I want to, no I need to. Jacob you just don't know how much I need you. With out you I would have continued down my spiral and truly gone insane. You are my life line and only you could bring me back. I need eyes. They see into my soul," I kissed each one as he had done with me._

" _Your ears. They listen to me even when I babble incessantly." I kissed and nibbled on both of them. Causing him to shudder. And that's were he stopped me. _

" _Bella I won't be able to control myself if you go any farther."_

" _Then don't. Make love to me. Right here in nature. Be your natural self Jacob."_

_A growl began to rumble through his chest as he rolled me on my back and attacked my lips. He moved his hand back to my sex and massaged my bundle of nerves causing me to moan into his lips, and he moaned back in response before breaking this kiss and looking down upon me._

" _Are you sure this is what you want." _

" _Mmm," was all I could say as he was playing me like a fiddle with his fingers._

" _I need you to say it Bella. Tell me what you want." He said his voice was low and husky._

" _Yes, Oh, yes Jacob I want it." I cried as I began to grind in to his hand. He sped up his manipulations to bring me to another orgasm making me cry out his name _

" _Jacob! I need you." _

" _Say it Bella what do you need? Your body is telling me I clearly hear it but I need to hear it from your mouth." he then growled " Say it." his growl caused another flood of moisture to come. _

" _I-need-you-to-make love-to me-Jacob." I said panting the entire time_

" _That's all I needed" He growled once again, and began rubbing his enormous sized manhood up and down my slit before slowly sheathing himself with in me. _

" _Mmm," I moaned and began to rock myself meeting his thrust. _

" _Shit Bells your so wet and tight." he groaned. As he picked up his pace causing to come for the third time. _

" _OOOHH, Jacob, fuck" _

" _That's right, Bella keep calling my name like that." he grunted stilling as my orgasm caused my walls to spasm around him. He pulled out and I groaned in protest. _

" _I'm not done yet," He whispered. " Turn over on your hands and knees." I did as I was told. I trusted him he had brought me nothing but pleasure thus far. _

_He entered me in one smooth fluid stroke. He was hitting places deeper then before causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head as he hit his stride. He grabbed my hair and my waist and began to tug on it. Forcing my back against his chest making him go even deeper. _

_It was like I could feel him in my stomach. All that could be heard was the slapping of skin, his grunting and my loud moans. _

_He began to suck on a particular part of my shoulder, and back of my neck. His pace increased. I could tell he was close this time. I could feel him throbbing within me. I was also close to another release. _

_He didn't break from my neck as the hand that was still holding my hair moved to the other side to hold it firmly. I felt the ever familiar tension build again throwing me once again over the edge. that's when I felt it he stopped sucking and bit down._

* * *

I awoke with a start sitting strait up in the bed. My hand immediately going to the spot Jacob had bitten down on in my neck. I looked at the alarm clock in the room it was 6:15 and it was still dark outside.

" What's wrong Bells" He said sleepily, but it felt like he yelled it as the effects of last nights drinking began to take its toll. My head was killing me I wished I could disconnect it for the time being. Every muscle in my body ached. I groaned

" Are you ok." I shook my head no I was unable to answer verbally because I felt my stomach rolling. Jacob sat up, took on look at me and rushed me to the bathroom. The remaining contents of my stomach expelled itself as Jacob held my hair.

" Jacob can you go get my toothbrush, it's in the pocket of my bag." He nodded his head an silently exited the room. " I guess I shouldn't have drank so soon after having a stomach virus huh?"

" No sweetie its called a hangover." He whispered softly as he handed me my tooth brush. He opened the medicine cabinet above me and pulled out a glass and a bottle of aspirin and tooth paste.

After I brushed my teeth and took to aspirins he walked me back to bed. "Tell me where it hurts." He asked softly.

" Everywhere." I groaned. He chucked.

" That sounds about right. Lay down on you stomach." He said as he led me back to the bedroom.

" Why? What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to put this lotion and heated hands to work and give you a massage. It'll sooth those muscles and put you back to sleep."

I said nothing and did as I was told. He straddled my lower body making sure not to lean to much weight on me. He started with my temples.

It felt so good. I could only groan as he worked some of my headache away. After while he leaned over and squeezed some menthol eucalyptus lotion into his hands and began to rub them together.

" I know it smells like some ones grandma but it will do the trick." He chuckled softly. He grabbed my left hand and began to work the muscles in it and each finger as he continued up to my arms.

" Sorry do you want to take you shirt off? It will feel much better if the lotion is on your skin instead of your shirt. I promise not to peek.

" Fine." I grumbled grumpily as he got off my back so that I could take off my shirt. I lay back down and he began again massaging my shoulders.

He was right It did feel better. He rubbed my entire body down working his hands along my stiff and sore muscles. I moaned every now and then when he would hit certain spots perfectly. We definitely have to try this again when I'm not hung over. I thought to myself.

Before long he was done. He finished it off with a kiss to my shoulder where he had bitten me. Had I been alert and not half sleep I would have asked him about that but instead I drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

JPOV:

I Just had the best dream ever. Well one of them. This wouldn't be the first of it's kind,

but this one was so real so vivid.

I dreamt I could hear Bella crying but it felt more like it was he soul crying out to me it needed me. When I approached he I asked her why she was crying and she explained that no one wanted her.

That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. There were plenty of people who wanted her. How could she not see that.

When she asked if I wanted her I told her No and that I needed her and then proceeded to tell and show her how much. Everything was perfect. That is until bit her.

Why the hell would I want to bite Bella. I need to talk to Sam about this, not that I want to. Who wants to talk To their boss/big brother about their sex dreams. Unfortunately he'll see it anyway so why not be strait forward about it.

Also unfortunately it seems I didn't have to wait long. Down stairs I could hear everyone finally leaving. I could also hear a phone conversation it seems that the Johnsons were finally having their baby which means Sam had to cover for Mr. Johnson at the lumber yard and Emily had to cover for Mrs. Johnson and open up the Daycare. Emily was already gone so it would be just me and Sam as soon as the others left.

" Jacob I know your up" Sam called. I swear these senses are a blessing and a curse

" I'm on my way down" I said softly knowing he would hear me

I walked down the steps slowly as possible, taking my time to think about how I was going to phrase this.

" Good morning"

" Morning Sam"

" Jacob, me and Emily have been called in to work. Unfortunately I have no one to watch you and Bella because they're either on patrol or work themselves."

" So what happens now that we don't have a babysitter." I asked sarcastically

" You stay home alone and hopefully I wont regret it."

" Really?"

" Yes you've been a good boy so far so I think I can cut you some slack. Just respect my house, oh and get you hair cut today or I'll do it when I get home"

" No thanks I'll go to the barber shop."

" What I do a good job."

" I saw in Jared's head what you did to him when he let you cut his. I think I'll pass."

" Oh what ever he shouldn't have moved."

" Sam he took a deep breath I don't think that's moving to much"

" Well, It grew back out."

" Yeah it did, but I rather not go through that process. Bell's going to freak as it is I can at least look good."

" Fine what ever. You hungry?" He asked just as my stomach began to growl

" I'm a werewolf remember when am I never hungry"

" I'm making eggs and bacon and pancakes do you want some or not." He playfully growled.

" Um, I'm not sure I want food poisoning Sam."

" Hey I may be a wolf but I'm domesticated. Emily is not the only one who can cook you know."

" Yeah on the grill, but what man can't cook on the grill." I laughed

" Shut up, and sit down. Your eating it and that's final." He said sternly

I sat down as he said. Soon after I began staring into space as I thought about the dream again.

I just can't fathom why I would bite Bella. The weirdest thing though is that it felt so right. Like that's what is suppose to happen, and it seemed as if she enjoyed it as well.

" Jacob!"

" Huh?"

" I said how do you want your eggs.?" He asked while cocking his eyebrow at me

" Oh scrambled with cheese." He nodded his head while turning back to cracking the eggs

" What's wrong?"

" Why do you think something is wrong." I said trying to avoid telling him

" Because the lost in thought thing is Bella's bit not yours. What's up"

" It's just a dream."

" Oh what kind of dream?" I didn't answer I only looked at him and he automatically knew."

" Oh! That kind, You didn't Jizz on my sheets did you.?"

" No Sam."

" Good cause Emily shouldn't have to clean that shit up. Any way what happened."

" I'm not going into details."

" And I'm not asking you to just tell me the core of it."

" OH. Well I could hear Bella crying and I just began running to her. After I found her and comforted her we did it. And in the middle of it I bit her."

" Wait, did you just say did it." He laughed. " Come on kid. Okay just so you know after today you can say good by to your squeaky clean persona. You'll be living in Paul's mind so you'll probably cuss more. And Embry and Jared constantly have sex on the brain. The point is we're going to have to toughen you up kid"

" Come on Sam this is serious." I whined.

" Okay. So what freaked you out the Biting."

" Well duh. I don't want to be biting on Bella like she's my afternoon snack."

" Okay well that is the reason I told you to wait. I was going to go over this during training."

" Over what. Don't tell me we eat people."

" Jeez of course not. Jacob the biting is a wolf thing. It's the wolf side of us claiming our mate. Its what they do in nature. They are monogamous and they also claim the mate by biting them. So do we. It's called marking. Emily has one. Every wolf also has a different spot that they mark the mate at. The good thing about it is its extremely pleasurable for our women."

" Wow. Well my life has now turned into an animal planet mating special that's just great."

" Yeah I know. Get use to it."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Also I apologize that its so short I'm going through another bout of writer's block. well at least in Jacob's point of veiw he's being a bit quiet right now lol. Anyway Reveiw please they really make me smile.**


	19. Chapter 19: Errands

The next time I awoke I was alone there was a bottle of water and two aspirins on the night stand beside the bed with a note from Jacob.

_Bells,_

_I went by my house to set some things up for my dad while I'm gone. Take the aspirin and get you something to eat, preferably carbs to soak up the rest of the alcohol. _

_Love, Jake_.

I smiled after reading his letter, and I looked over to the clock to see that it was now 11:30. I felt much better than I had before. I did still have a slight headache, so I took the aspirin as Jacob prescribed.

I decided that a shower might help, plus I always felt better after a shower. I grabbed some clothing and toiletries out of my bag before walking through the door that conjoined the bathroom to the guest bedroom. Upon entering, I noticed that there was a note sticking to the mirror.

_Bella__,_

_I figured this would be the first place you started__,__ so I left the first of a few notes here. The shower totally steams up the bathroom__,__ so leave the door slightly cracked to let the steam out. The linen closet is in the hallway across from the bathroom. Enjoy Spa Uley_.

"Spa _Uley_?" I chuckled to myself as I cracked the door open and started the shower.

The hot water felt amazing against my body, although not as good as Jacob's massage earlier. I turned the water off after I finished my shower and ventured down the stairs where I found another note.

_Bella,_

_Eat anything you want except the Doritos__!__ I don't share those with anybody, not even Sam. Enjoy!_

I pulled some honey-wheat bread out of the bread box. _I hope they have peanut butter,_ I thought to myself. I was in the mood for some peanut butter toast. Yeah, I knew it sounded disgusting, but it's actually really good.

I turned on the radio they had in the kitchen. As I waited for my toast, the room was filled with Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_. You couldn't really help but dance around sporadically and sing along to it.

Which is exactly what I began to do... with a wooden spoon as a microphone.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said.  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."

**I sang to myself not realizing that Jacob had entered until he almost caused me to have a heart attack when he began to sing in his smooth deep voice...**

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music **he** doesn't like.  
And **he**'ll never know your story like I do."

**I took the next part...**

"But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts..."

**I popped my T-shirt.**

"**he's** Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers."

**I attempted to do a hurkey, and then sat down in the chair crossing my legs.**

"Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

**I folded my hands pretended to be asleep wake up suddenly put my right hand to my forehead as if I was looking for something then pointed to myself as Jacob grabbed a spatula joined in with me.**

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me."

**We jumped around the kitchen carelessly as we sang.**

"Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans.  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself...  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that...  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.  
**he's **Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry.  
And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your back door.  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me.

You belong with me!  
Have you ever thought just maybe?  
You belong with me...  
You belong with me."

* * *

**J POV:**

We were having a great time dancing and singing. (It was a much needed brake from the tedious chores I had to do early this morning to make sure my dad was set. The only things left to do were grocery shop and get my hair cut.)

I couldn't believe how graceful and carefree she was at the moment, until she had a signature Bella moment, and fell at the end of the song.

She ended up in a split which stunned the hell out of me because she showed no signs of pain. Who knew she was that flexible? I sure as fuck didn't, and it was a major turn-on.

I attempted to catch her, but it only caused her body to spin before coming against my body. I was captivated by her, surprised she wasn't hurt, so I didn't hear anyone approaching us.

"Bravo," Embry was leaning against the door frame clapping and cheering. It caused us both to jump and her heart to race. I, out of instinct, moved her behind me and was standing in a defensive stance growling at Embry.

I recognized him but until Bella's emotions were in control, I couldn't relax. It was like her heart literally skipped a beat then sped up. Finally, it got back to its normal pace. I stopped growling but kept my defensive position.

"Fuck, Embry, what gives? You know you scared Bella half to death!"

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare ya'll," he said while chuckling slightly. "You sure it wasn't your heart that stopped though?"

"SHUT _UP_!" We both yelled.

"What? I just wanted to give you a round of applause on your _Dancing with the Stars_ routine. I think you should audition, or at least start a Forks/La push Talent Show.

"You have to be a celebrity to do _Dancing with the Stars,_ Embry," she shook her head. I thought you were the smart one?" She laughed, as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Book smarts don't account for everything, Bells. Besides, from what I can tell, the wolves are smart, he's just the only one who showcases it," Jake said sarcastically.

"Hey, if you got it flaunt it!" Embry bragged.

"Was there something that you wanted, Bry?" she asked him.

"Seriously Bella…Why are you calling me that?"

"Because it's cute and Emily has already taken Em."

"Aww, come on! It makes me sound like a girl!"

"And now we have something to call you when you start acting like one. Anyways, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the beach. It's a nice day, and school is out so you know everybody's going to be there."

"Yeah, sure, after I finish a few other errands." Bella nodded.

"Cool," he said inching closer to the counter that Bella was standing by.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" Bella yelled while swatting his hand with her own. She ended up hurting herself more than him.

"Aww, man!"

"Wait. Seriously Bella? Did you just quote _Dora the Explorer_? And Embry, did you just give her Swiper's signature answer?" They nodded while I shook my head.

"What dude? Dora's the shit! Obviously you watch it too if you know where that comes from."

"Okay, I don't know what his excuse is, but I used to baby-sit in Phoenix. She works wonders with the kids. And if he thinks about swiping my toast again, I will bite his arm off!" Bella growled playfully.

"Heavy artillery is better. You'll just break your teeth off. I suggest using a crowbar or a crowbar or a metal bat. I someone's a little snappy today," he chuckled.

"No, I just don't like people taking my food especially when I'm this hungry. And thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to do that next time," she said while giving him a smile so sweet it was scary. She then turned around and began searching the cabinets for something finally coming back with a jar of peanut butter.

"Eww! Peanut butter on toast?" I asked in disgust.

"What? It's good!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were pregnant," I smirked.

"Well, I'm not. You might like it since your mom used to eat it when she was pregnant with you," she laughed.

"Really? Wait, how would you remember that? You were like one."

"I don't," she responded as she spread the peanut butter on her toast. "But Renee told me about how she gave me a piece when I was little, and I've been eating it ever since. It's awesome," she said as she took a bite.

"Here, just try a piece," she offered. I frowned at it before taking a small bite. Well small for me. I couldn't believe it was actually good.

"Dang Jake! I said try it, not eat half of it." she rolled her eyes as she ate the rest of her toast.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. See you at the beach!" Embry yelled as he hurried out the door.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh, he's severely allergic to nuts. He has gone into anaphylactic shock because of it once. So he steers clear of them at all cost."

"Even after going wolf?"

I chuckled. "Well, I don't know. But I can understand why he wouldn't want to test that theory now. If he has a reaction, he can't simply go to the hospital anymore. We don't know if the Epi pen he has will be enough to counter-act it. The last time he had a reaction, someone at school just had it on their breath."

"Wow. That's scary. So what errands do you still have to run?"

"I have to go and get groceries for my dad, and I havetogetahaircut," I said running the last of my sentence together, hoping she didn't catch it.

"You what? It sounds like you said you have to get a haircut…?"

"I do, actually. Are you mad?"

"Umm, no. I mean yes I definitely love your hair, but I'm pretty it gets annoying in wolf form," she giggled.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" I teased.

"Because, Jake, you're so furry I could make a pillow out of you!"

"Oh…right."

"If it needs to be done, I'll only whine about it for a little while." She smiled.

"Sure, sure. You'll be ready to go soon?" I asked her.

"As soon as I put my shoes on," she said as she walked over and put on her black Converses.

Once we were in her truck and on the road I couldn't help but ask about her flexibility.

"So Bells, since when are you so flexible?"

"What do you mean?"

"That split from earlier," I said cocking my eyebrow. She blushed slightly before answering.

"Oh, my mom put me in ballet and gymnastics until I was 12," she frowned.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I know it didn't really do anything for my balance and grace. Like I said, she put me in it, but that doesn't mean I was necessarily good at it or that I like it. All though, it did teach me how to fall so I don't kill myself," she laughed.

"Wow. So can you tumble?"

"Yeah, I can. I just don't have great landings."

"Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking. If you think I'm going to be doing Helicopters on your junk, you are sadly mistaken."

"Awww," I pouted. Damn, how did she know what I was thinking?

"At least not at first," she laughed before leaning over to kiss me chastely.

"So…where to first?" she asked.

"The barber shop," I replied. She nodded her head and took off towards it.

The rest of the ride went pretty uneventful as well as the rest of the day. I got my hair cut. I think Bella was more attached to it than I was until it was done. After that, she couldn't keep her hands off of me although she did laugh and tell me that I looked like some guy named Taylor something. I can't really remember. All I know is that she proceeded to call me Sharkboy for the rest of the ride to the grocery store.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was reading an article on this up and coming actor named Taylor Lautner. He was supposed to star in this movie about Native American legends of Shape shifters and Vampires. I shuddered when I read that. Little did people know, these monsters and more exist among us in everyday life.

I guess I was really into the article because Jacob had to call my name a few times to get my attention.

"Bella! Wow, that article must be good. Anyway, how do I look? Not too short right?"

He rambled before giving me one of his blinding smiles. My mouth dropped. I swear flies could have made a cave out of it. Damn he looked good! I had to do a double take though between him and the magazine. He and this Taylor Lautner guy could be twins! It was so creepy. But my god, Jake looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello! Bella…anyone home? You know I'm supposed to be the only person who can make you space out like that." He fussed.

"Huh? Oh you are the reason I'm spacing out," she chuckled. Did you look at yourself? Damn!"

"That bad huh?" he asked looking dejected.

"Um no. I think I'm going to have to get an invisible shield to put around you to block all the girls that are going to be throwing themselves at you."

"Aww, that won't be necessary," he winked. " I only have eyes for you." He came over to me and my forehead.

"Tell me you don't look like him?" I showed Jake the picture and article which was talking about how far he had come from his role as Sharkboy.

"Eh I'm better looking and taller," he joked.

"Whatever you say _Sharkboy._"

From then till the time we got to the grocery store in Forks, that's all I called him.

I decided while I was there to just pick up stuff for both households. I'd just stop by my house and cook dinner for both Charlie and Billy after school each day before heading to Sam and Emily's.

We were pretty much joking around and laughing up and down each aisle. Jake was walking basically on top of me with his arms around my waist and his face nuzzled in my neck while laughing at something I said. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was laughing too much and too wrapped up in the feel of Jake. So naturally, I bumped the shopping cart right into someone's heels.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," I apologized finally looking up. "Oh and hi Angela!"

"It's okay Bella, and hi." she arched an eyebrow. "And who's _this_?" she asked with a smirk.

If it had been anyone else it would have been taken as flirting or just being plain nosey, but not with Angela. It was more polite than anything.

"Oh! Angela this is Jacob, Jacob this is Angela." They both waved their hands at each other in a shy manner.

"It's funny that I ran into you. I was just thinking about you, Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm great actually." I said while placing my hand over Jacob's, whose arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"I take it that she's one of the one's you actually like?" Jake whispered in my ear so that Angela wouldn't hear. I nodded my head slightly, but I knew he'd notice.

"I can see why," Angela replied motioning toward Jacob, while giving me an all knowing eye. She was so perceptive. "Listen, what are you two doing later today? A few of us are going down to first beach. You wanna come?"

"That's what we're doing today, so I guess we'll see you there?" Jacob answered speaking to her for the first time

"Oh okay, cool. I'll see you later then?" she asked shyly before waving good-bye.

"Yeah. Bye Angie!"

"She seems nice," Jake stated.

"She is. Angela is different from most of the girls at Forks High. She's a genuinely nice person. Unlike most of the others that play nice only to talk about you behind your back or to steal from you."

"Ha! I think that's just life in general," he said as we continued with our shopping.

After we finished, we went to my house. I wanted to pick up one of the left-over casseroles in the freezer to take to my dad's and Billy's dinner tonight. We dropped the dish off at the station for Charlie. His eyes lit up when he saw me and Jake.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?"

"Just bringing you dinner."

"Bells, it's only like 1 in the afternoon."

"We know. We're going to the beach in a little while, and there's going to be like a going away bonfire for the guys."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Listen Jake, I want you to be careful out there. It would kill Bells if anything happened to you."

"Sure, sure Charlie. I'll make sure I make it back." Jake said while giving me small squeeze. We both knew what Charlie meant. He felt like Jake was the son he never had. He's just not good with emotions. Shortly after Charlie made that comment, the phones started to ring off the hook so we decided then to leave.

We went back to Jake's house after leaving the station. We still had plenty of time to horse around with before we said we'd be at the beach. And horse around we did…from tickle matches to making out.

While we were there I even got him to watch Moulin Rouge with me. I gawked at him when he started singing. I mean I heard him before this morning when he was singing, but he was kind of goofing off. When he sang the lullaby, he sang it in a soft low voice so you couldn't hear the richness of it. Jacob had and amazing range.

"What?"

"So they weren't lying when they said you knew this movie by heart, and that you can really sing."

"Who said that?"

"Billy and Embry."

"Oh those freaking traders! They were not supposed to be just releasing that information just because."

"They didn't. I was kind of singing in my sleep. That's how it was brought up."

"Let me guess. I was Christian you were Satine. Billy was Harold Ziddler. Paul was the Duke, Embry was the Sitar, and Quil was the sleeping Argentinean." He chuckled

"You're close, but you got the duke wrong." I answered nervously.

"Hmmm, who did you put as the Duke?"

"Edward." I hung my head.

"It's okay honey. We can't help what we do subconsciously," he said kissing my forehead before picking me up suddenly and swinging me over his shoulder.

"Jake put me down!" I yelled.

"Bella, I can't hear! You sound like you're upside down or over someone's shoulder." He laughed.

"Jake, I'm gonna fall!"

"Oh, you are not. Just hush and enjoy the ride. It's time to make our appearance at the beach."

"Come on, Jake! By the time you walk us down there, all the blood will have rushed to my head."

"All right fine party pooper." he sighed before flipping my body in a way so that I was now riding piggy back style.

"Whoa, what the hell?" he laughed.

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah, you just surprised me. Well it's nice to see someone has more control over my body than I do."

"Oh, you know you liked it."

"Whatever. Could you get my jacket by the door for me?" I asked him. It was only 50 degrees out today. Albeit, that's really high for this time of year here.

"Sure, sure babe," he answered as we walked out the door. I was happy for what little Jake and Bella time had, even if it meant I eventually had to share him with the rest of the world. I had a feeling things were about to get hectic and fast.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

"Hey Angie, can you zip me up?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. It was funny that after our breakup, I was still the only person he came to, to zip up his wet suit. I really liked Ben. He was a nice person. He even came over and took care of me when I had the stomach flu despite the fact that we had just broken up. But that was just the thing, he was too nice what can I say I like a little spiciness. So to make a long story short, we both decided that we were just better off as friends.

"I still can't believe you guys are going out there in that water. It's freezing out there!" I said to the guys.

"We have wet suits Angie. It's not that bad." Eric chimed in

"I'll take your word for it," Jessica mumbled

"Hey Angie, have you talked to Bella any this weekend? I heard she caught that stomach bug too." Mike asked. He really liked her. He is a nice guy. It's just a shame that he has no chance in hell of ever being with her likes he wants to.

"As a matter of the fact, I saw her in the supermarket today. She's doing great. She was glowing, and didn't even look like she was sick."

"Oh okay. I'm glad to hear that because that virus was a beat."

"Who are you telling? I had it, too, remember. Anyway, I asked her if she was coming to the beach, and she said she was."

"Who is that with that big hunk of man?" Lauren asked suddenly. I looked to my left and I could see someone carrying a person on their back onto the beach. As they got closer, I recognized them.

"Speak of the Devil."

"Wait, that's Bella?" Jessica asked in a shrill voice.

"Forget whether or not that's Bella, I want to know who the stallion she's riding on is," Lauren purred.

"That is Jacob, her boyfriend." Mike chimed in with a disgusted look on his face. It was obvious that he was jealous.

"Are you kidding me? What is it about her that makes the guys fall for her like that? I mean she always gets the best pieces of candy."

"More then you know," I retorted. I was beginning to get irritated with her. She's always whining about what she can't have, and I have no doubt that she's going to try and make a play for Jacob. From what I saw about them earlier, he only has eyes for Bella, and it is seriously a waste of Lauren's time and possibly hazardous for her health.

"Hmm we'll see about that." Lauren said while licking her lips and pushing her boobs up.

"You know, I'm going to go say hi."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"NO! No, that's okay. I'll have them come over."

"What's your problem Angela?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

_Well I can't stand to be around your bitchy, slutty ass for one second longer_, I thought . But instead I responded with a sweet smile on my face. "I just kind of wanted to speak to her alone about something."

"Ha, probably to warn her about me. Well go ahead it won't do any good."

"You know Lauren? Not everyone wants your goodies. Some people are perfectly content where they're at." And with that, I turned and left her there looking dejected trying to win sympathy over from the rest of the crowd.

By that time, Jacob and Bella had reached their group of friends. I could slightly hear their laughter over the crash of the waves. There were two other people there beside them. Both of them were boys. Well actually, they looked more like men. But I knew better.

"Hey Angela, I didn't see you coming," Bella greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, I see you guys made it. Hi again Jacob," I said to him teasingly.

"Hey again Angela." He teased back.

"Oh I'm being so rude again. Angela, this is Embry and Paul. Embry and Paul, this is Angela." Bella said quickly pointing to the guys whom I had yet to look at fully.

One of them stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Sorry Bella and Jake tend to get wrapped up in each other. I'm Embry Call." he said. He was tall like Jacob and who I now knew to be Paul. He was in between the two of them in height. Jacob was the tallest. He was also the most built, but don't get me wrong, none of the boys were lacking in the body department.

"And I'm Paul," he said knocking Embry out of the way so that he could shake my hand. That's when I felt the sparks. We both looked down at our joined hands the heat was so intense coming off of him. It was a dead give away to what they were if I didn't know.

Our eyes left our joined hands and traveled slowly up each other's bodies until finally our eyes locked. I felt everything that held me to this earth break away, and I became bound to the man standing in front of me. I could tell he was having the same experience that I was.

Neither of us spoke. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Finally he spoke…

"Holy shit," he said breathlessly

"Yeah I know. I think we just imprinted," I answered his thought.


	20. Chapter 20: A Fun Day At Th Beach

.

A/N: I'm back. I know I feel the rocks pelting the screen right now. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I had a lot of unexpected thing come up, and things are just getting back to normal. Real life has been kicking my ass and the people around me too. Regretfully some have not survived, but fear not. I have already started working on chapter 21 and outlined 22 so hopefully you'll have them soon. Please forgive me.

I'd like to thank those of you who have stuck with me and those of you who have helped me through this time. You all know who you are. Thanks for letting me bitch and complain while getting this story together. And Mist thank you so much for being my beta. That's right guys I found a beta so you guys don't have to put up with my horrific grammar. Obviously she didn't beta the A/N. Okay enough Jabbering. I now present Chapter 20.

* * *

A fun day at the beach

Angela's POV

Everyone stood there in shock. Including me. How could I be so stupid and let that slip. I'm positive that they all heard that, Or else they wouldn't be looking at me like that. I mean I know I can't hide what I know and what I am forever. I'm pretty sure the cat. Well in their case wolf will be out of the bag by the end of the night. But honestly who wants to divulge their deepest secrets to a group of people they met five seconds ago.

I knew that they will come to the conclusion that I had to know something about them and what they were if I mentioned Imprinting. To my knowledge they didn't know that they weren't the only ones to imprint. I can only pray that they either let it slide or weren't paying attention.

Shit how can I have been so careless. Okay calm down Angela it won't be that bad. We are in the 21st century its not like they're going to burn you at the stake. Not only that, this is not the time nor place to discuss such things. God I could just bury my head in the sand right now.

I'm guessing Paul could feel my distress. It was either that or he was tired of me holding his hand. He gave my hand a slight squeeze before letting go and soothingly rubbing circles on my back. We were still in an awkward position but his warm hand still eased some of the tension in my body. Its funny how fast this imprinting thing works. I already felt a deep connection with him though I knew nothing about him. Nothing more then he was tall, dark and dangerous. Just how I like them. He just had that look to him. I bet he has temper problems but I have a feeling that won't be a problem between us. I'm pretty level headed but my other side isn't nice. I'm very confident that I could handle him. I'm not as innocent as I look.

Some where with in my inner monolog to myself I guess Bella said something but the only thing of it I caught was "crew"

"Huh?" Everyone chuckled.

" I guess she was lost somewhere in imprint land" Damn it I knew they caught my slip. "Either it's that or she really just likes staring at Paul and shaking his hand." Embry laughed as I flinched slightly at his mention of imprint.

" Yeah we caught that" Embry said answering my universalized question. "but this isn't the time nor the place to discuss what you know, so for now can we please just have a normal day at the beach." He begged.

Well I guessed the proverbial bullet wasn't fully dodged but at least it was only a graze for now.

" I was asking where the rest of the crew was?" Bella asked once again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Still trying to bring my mind out of its haze and in to the present. "They're further down, closer to the parking lot. You and Jacob passed us when you were coming in. You didn't see us?" I answered Bella. She began to blush.

"I'm guessing that blush means that you were in Jacob land at that time." I stated more then asked.

" Here, sorry I was brought in caveman style and my mind was occupied by…"

" By Jake's big broad shoulders." Embry cut in a mockingly female voice.

"No I'm pretty sure it was his chest she was squeezing it pretty tight when they came up." Paul added. We had finally let go of my hand to stand beside me with his arm casually draped over my shoulder.

" Guys cut it out. Quit trying to make Bella blush again." Jacob chided mockingly. "Besides, it was my ass that had her distracted." At that Bella turned beet red.

" Mission accomplished" Embry chuckled high fiving Jacob

" Jacob I couldn't see your ass by the time we got here." Bella stated

" No, you had your view earlier, But that doesn't mean you weren't still thinking about it." Jacob smiled at Bella. Successfully causing her to blush again. I had a feeling that may have been a factor in her distraction.

"Shut up and stop acting like one" she scolded playfully.

" See I told you, you were thinking about it." He smirked.

We all laughed at their ribbing of each other. Jacob winning this round. We laughed even harder when Bella tried to hip check him only succeeding in bouncing off of him. She would have fallen if he didn't catch her in time.

" See babe I got you even when you hurling yourself at me and using me for a trampoline" Jake chuckled

" I know you do Jake it's me I don't trust. It's okay you can admit it I'm a klutz" she joked about herself

" Yeah but you're my Klutz" he said pulling her closer to him in order to kiss her forehead before kissing her lips sweetly. Making me snuggle closer into Paul.

Little did Bella know thought that she really wasn't all that clumsy. That was just her abilities trying to make themselves known. But of course I can't divulge that information to her just yet. But I can warn her about skankzilla who would be on her way here soon. I just don't understand why she thinks she must have every guy she sets her sights on. Luckily for me she never set her sites on Ben when I was dating him can't say the same for Jessica. I wonder if Mike is ever going to tell her. But I know one thing for sure. She better not even think about setting her sites on Paul. It's bad enough she has her eyes on Jacob. I'm not sure how Bella is going to react but I have a feeling it's not going to be good.

" Anyway" I said changing the subject.

" I came over before them for a reason. Although I'm glad I did now I have first dibs on Paul."

" Hey I'm right here you know."

" I know still doesn't change that I have dibs on you."

" Wow who knew girls call dibs on us guys."

" Paul, women's minds are way worse then guys. I mean really bad. We are just better at hiding it." We all laughed

"So what did you come over for?" Bella asked bring the conversation back on track.

"OH, I came to give you a heads up" Bella tensed slightly which in turn caused Jacob to tense as well.

" Its nothing serious and pretty sure you have nothing to worry about just a heads up about Lauren. Really it's just girl talk so relax." I rambled.

" Oh okay"

" Come on lets go look for some drift wood while I tell you about her latest conquest." I said from under Paul's arm. I wanted to whimper at the loss of contact. Paul however did whimper slightly. I also noticed that Jacob and Bella had the same struggle.

" Jeez grow a sack guys they're just going for a walk I swear imprinting turns y'all into straight pussies." Embry pouted

" Shut up Bree" Bella said

" Let me guess Bree is for when he starts acting like a little bitch" Paul laughed. As Bella just smirked. " Good one Bell"

"Shut up Cujo" Embry muttered while attempting to bean Paul with the football which Paul caught with ease.

"Whatever Benji you know its true" Bella at this point leaned over to me and began to whisper to me

"Lets go they can go at each other like that for hours." Bella chuckled as we began to walk away "Bet they'll end up in water by the time we get back."

" Your on how much?"

"$20?"

"It's a bet" I answered shaking her hand on the deal. I mean honestly its freezing. Okay its not that cold its like 50 degrees which is like a heat wave here. But I wouldn't be caught dead in the waves with a wet suit much less without one I'm pretty sure they feel the same

We only walked a short distance just around a bend leaving us within hearing distance but also out of sight. But still a semblance of privacy.

We picked up a few pieces of wood in silence we wouldn't need much wood for the fire. It was set up, I just liked the color drift wood turned it.

" So…" Bella said " I'm guessing her latest conquest is Jake" I looked down at the sand before responding.

" Yep." I said popping the p " She saw you and Jake when you came. She also knows that you two are together. Its quite obvious but I told her any way. She seemed more concerned with who the stallion you were riding was." Bella nodded her head

"She claimed that you weren't even going to be an issue I'm guessing she's going to try and steal him."

" Well he is a stallion." she chuckled darkly " I'm annoyed that she thinks she can just take what's not hers, even though she will never get it." She huffed "You know what let her try I trust Jake and I have nothing to worry about." she vented with conviction. Wow who knew Bella actually had a back bone.

"Angela people see me as a weak pasty little girl. Like a porcelain doll because I don't usually fight back when picked on but that's by choice. But a Doll I am not, and if she so much as makes him the least bit uncomfortable I will royally fuck that skanks ass up and that's a bet." Damn I needed to calm her down. I could feel a shift around me as her anger rose.

" Like I said you have nothing to worry about. Obviously you can hold your own. Wow who knew Bella Swan had a temper." I ribbed.

"Anyway Lauren has been like that ever since her brother Riley disappeared and her family fell apart. She was really close with him even though he was her half brother. I think that's why she gets a way with a lot of stuff. People take pity on her and just let her have her way. Obviously now she's become accustomed to it and expects to get what ever she wants."

"Well she's in for a rude awakening. I can understand her pain but that will not excuse her actions and I'll still kick her ass."

"Well I know that you and Jake imprinted and besides without it the way that boy looks at you she'll never stand a chance." She began to calm down but I don't think it was my words that did it. I was amazed at the control if it were me well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. Yeah I'm still working on that.

" Yep. Now enough about Lauren and her conquest." Bella said changing the subject. "Angela how do you know about them?"

Shit I did not want the conversation to go there. Although I guess I could tell Bella what I am I mean she took the wolves and vampires well why not me. I wonder if she knows about herself. There's only one way to find out.

"Bella I know what the boys are because of what I am. And I know what imprinting is because we imprint as well."

"Well what are you?" she asked

"Bella I am what you are, a witch."

* * *

JPOV

While the girls were further down the beach talking Embry and Paul had finally given up their wrestling match leaving it as a draw and we began to toss the football around. Embry maybe the smallest in size but the kid had some moves and made it hard for Paul to grab him.

I wasn't trying to listen to the girls conversation but this new damn super hearing made it almost impossible and I haven't figured out how to turn it off. I was pretty much picking up everything from some girl who wanted me. As if I'd ever think about another girl but Bella. To how Angela knew about us. I felt like such a eavesdropper. So I tried to focus more at the task on hand. That is until I felt a wave of anger wash over me and I knew that something Angela said had angered my Bella. Which is not a good thing. I tried to send her some calm I'm not sure how this connection thing works but we'll have to work on it I have a feeling its going to be important.

I was no longer concentrating on the ball or Paul and Embry and concentrating on soothing her and soon enough the anger was lessened. Just as I turned my attention back to the game I was grabbed by Paul and Embry.

"Hey lover boy what ya thinking about? Need a refresher to get you out of that fog?" Paul said while knocking me down.

I began to fight back and was winning but then Embry jumped in and it was over. One of them grabbed my feet and the other my shoulder. Despite my squirming they had a firm hold on me and began to swing me towards the surf.

" Hey guys cut it out"

" What's that lover boy, you wanna test the water out?" Paul mocked

"NO! Don't!" I yelled

" I'm pretty sure that water's cold. Are you sure Jake?" Embry mocked as well

" PUT ME DOWN!" I growled. Damn wrong thing to say

" Okay!" They said in unison and then hurled me into the water. I hit the water hard with a splash and water immediately made its way up my nose. I could tell that the water was cold not as cold as it should have been though. I hurriedly kicked my way to the surface needing to take a breath and get the water out my now on fire nose.

As I was coming up I could see Paul doubled over laughing. I would have growled at them had I not been sputtering. I felt like rolling around in an attempt to get the water out of the areas it shouldn't be in. I wonder if that's how a dog feels after taking a bath.

Embry was laughing as well but I caught with my keen eyes that mischievous glint in his eyes. I knew that look it's the same look he had before he and Paul threw me in here. Sure enough while Paul was busy and weakened and eyes blurry from laughing at me.

Embry used this to his advantage and snuck behind him. Paul didn't even put up that much of a struggle, and it was over quickly when somehow Embry got a good grip on him and tossed him in the water right beside me. Paul too came up sputtering and gasping for air. But surprisingly he wasn't mad. I think imprinting is already affecting him. And I've only known him for a few days. That shows you how volatile he could be.

It was a good thing no one was around because they would know something wasn't right by how far Embry literally threw Paul. Or how far he jumped to land on top of us initiating another wrestling match, but this time in the water.

All of that splashing did at least make it harder to hear the girls conversation so at least now they got their privacy.

We played around dunking each other repeatedly under the water. I bet we look like puppies frolicking around right now. Every time one of us would try to escape the other two would pull them back in. we were having so much fun we didn't hear see or smell people approaching. Until it was unavoidably noticeable we were being ogled and talked about.

" Mmmm Damn Jess would you look at that." The girl said to her friend. " Those boys put a whole new meaning to wet t-shirt contest."

"Damn. But isn't it to cold to be in the water like that?" The girl who I was guessing was Jess said."

" Who cares just look at all those muscles and besides cold water makes their nipples hard." The girl whispered. I turned my back to them so that they couldn't see my blush. We were to far out for us to have actually been able to hear them but my blushing would have given it away.

" Dude, I think that's that Lauren chick Angela called skankzilla." Embry whispered

" She definitely looks the part." Paul said.

" And you would know." Embry snickered.

" Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked incredulously

" Dude up until an hour ago you were the second biggest Man-whore in La Push."

" True but she's too easy. I did have standards"

" Dude, you call the girls you got with a standard." Embry laughed

" Shut up at least I got some." Paul retorted

" Getting some isn't all that if it means nothing." Embry shot back

"Yeah but your mother wouldn't give me the chance." He snarled jokingly.

"Fuck you man." Embry said storming out of the water.

I turned to Paul who had the nerve to look sheepish. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Low blow dude. You took it to far I know I might have known him longer but you've been in his head and you know how he is about his mother." I said getting out the water to make sure Embry was okay.

Him not knowing who father was such a taboo subject in La Push. He heard the whispers growing up. I know he heard them, because I sure did and he was usually with me. He once told me it was even worse on the Makah rez that's why his mother hardly ever went back there, only to visit his grandmother. He always told me that he and his grandmother were the only people she had left to depend on everyone turned there backs on her including her siblings. Of course this made Embry extremely protective of his mother. So Yo mamma jokes were not ideal around him.

"You okay man?" I asked him and clapped my hand on his shoulder once I caught up with him just out of the surf.

" Yeah bro I'm good. Just wishing I could have punched him in the face. If those girls weren't standing over there I would have. That's the only thing stopping me. Well that and I have a feeling Angela would be pissed and she looks like one of those types once you make them pissed there is hell to pay."

"Like Bella?"

"Hells Yeah" He exclaimed "Bells is a damn handful when she's pissed you didn't feel that energy surging off of her when I was trying to hold her back from you and Paul. Dude if she ever learns to wield that shit she'd be deadly." I only nodded not wanting to continue on how deadly my Bells could be. Even though I've seen her do some damage. I could never see her that way

"Sorry man I shouldn't have said that." Paul said when he finally caught up to us

" No you shouldn't have ass. But its all cool." Embry said lightly pushing Paul's shoulder. Just as the two girls we chose to ignore from earlier approached us.

" Hey boy's" The girl we assumed was Lauren said as she flirtatiously flipped her corn silk hair. Her lackey Jess just waved to us while slightly bouncing in place.

"I'm Lauren and this is Jessica." she said introducing herself.

"Were looking for our friends" Jess explained.

"Oh, well what do they look like." Embry asked. Out the corner of my eye I could see Paul raise his eyebrow as to say what the hell.

" Well they are both really skinny, But the one named Bella is shorter then the one named Angela. Bella is really pale and has dreadful brown hair and tends to look kinda mopey. Angela has a slight tan but wears these hideous black glasses with oily black hair. Both look kind of mousy to me." What the hell. Who is this girl and who is she to talk. She has the unattractive limp blond hair. And a nose that was in serious need of plastic surgery. So how could she come in and start talking shit about My Bella. Both Paul and I began to growl but it was to low for the girls to hear. Paul actually began to shake a little.

"Well my girlfriend Bella and her friend Angela went for a walk they'll be back shortly" I said while clenching my jaw.

"Girlfriend? Ugh what do you see in that girl. I know she doesn't do anything of you. She's too wrapped up in her last relationship. Rumor is he just dumped her in the woods." she giggled. Then changed the subject probably sensing the mounting anger rolling off of Paul and I, and the annoyance running off of Embry.

"I suppose we could just wait for them here. You boys will keep us company right?" she asked while running her fingers across my bicep.

This girl was seriously about to make me go off. Who the hell does she think she is to talk about my Bells that way. Everything she just said about her is what I find most beautiful about her. I took my thumb and forefinger and removed her hand from my body not wanting to touch her. I felt like I might contract something just from her touch. That and I definitely did not want Bella to see her touching me. But it would seem I was too late. Bella was walking back towards us with Angela and the first thing she sees is me and Lauren's hand touching me.

" That bitch!" oh shit.

* * *

BPOV

Angela just dropped a ton of Intel on me. I had no clue of all the stuff she was aware of and was hiding. Quite frankly my mind was swimming.

" Come on Bella let's see if the guys got themselves all wet yet" She joked trying to bring me out of my own mind.

"Yeah sure." I answered scooping up the wood I'd picked out and beginning the short trek back to the boys. "But just know I won that bet so you might as well get your money out." I joked as we made our way back.

As soon as we rounded the corner who did we see but Lauren and she had her hands on my Jake.

" That Bitch" I growled. Ready to spring.

"Whoa there Bella. I know you wanna go kick some butt, but its not worth it and look at Jake's face he looks pissed and disgusted." she cooed in a hushed tone

She was right actually all three Boys looked disgusted yet there Lauren stood constantly trying to put he her hands anywhere on Jake that she could.

"Angela she better take her hands off of him before I rip them off." I whispered while we continued to walk towards the guys. Well I was sorta stomping and Angela was trying to keep up.

"I totally understand but please try to keep your calm Bella or at least put the drift wood down you don't want to kill the girl." I actually laughed a little at that it was almost as if she knew my history with having things in my hands while I'm mad.

"Your right." I huffed as I walked to the pit and dropped the wood in my arms off before heading towards Jacob. "I'm not going to hit her although I'm itching to" but I will claim what's mine. I thought to myself. And I know just what to do.

I marched right over to Jake and snaked my arm around him to grab his butt with one hand and pulled his face towards mine with the other where I initiated an very intense kiss. I could tell it caught him by surprise but he quickly caught up to my fast and intense pace as our tongues massaged each others furiously. It took someone clearing their throat to almost break me out of it. But Jake wasn't ready to let go and he pulled me closer to him. I began to grope and molest him right there in front of everyone.

That's right Skank this is mine. I thought while squeezing parts of his body. Jake's hands had found their way to my butt and were lightly squeezing it as well. A few more seconds and I would have jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. Not caring that he was wet and getting me wet as well in more ways then one. I almost forgot the reasoning for such a show of PDA until the reason for said show scoffed breaking me out of my Jacob induced haze. I'm telling you that's one glorious haze to be in. We finally broke the kiss reluctantly Jake rested his head against my forehead while we caught our breath.

" I missed you too" He said to me. I just laughed still slightly panting.

" Damn Bella, I didn't know you had all of that in you." Embry cat called and of course me being me I blushed. I guess I should acknowledge the other two presences now?

"Oh how rude of me I didn't see you two standing there. Hi Lauren. Hi Jess." I said in a super sweet voice. Fixing an amazingly bright fake smile on my face. Well not too fake you would be smiling if you received a kiss like that too.

"Hey Bella." Lauren said plastering on with a fake smile of her own. "We were looking for you"

" Oh really what for?"

"We got tired of waiting for the guys to finish surfing." She answered.

"Oh funny seeing as they should be in soon with it being low tide and all" Paul said sarcastically I could see that Lauren and her lackey had already gotten on his bad side. Angela was standing beside him with him once again with his arm carelessly draped over her shoulders.

"Really? Why, I hadn't noticed." Lauren said now adopting a super sweet voice of her own.

"So Bella you have to dish. How long has this little union been going on." Jessica bounced changing the subject.

"Its been a long time coming, but we just made it official Friday." Jake answered

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say its been going on longer then that and perhaps the real reason dear Edward left our little Bella. You wouldn't have done such a thing now would you." Lauren sneered. I could feel Jake tense beside me. "If she wasn't a girl he whispered" so low I barely heard him, out the corner of my eye I could see Paul and Embry muttering something in response. I knew she said that comment to hurt me and to attempt to draw a wedge between me and Jake. But it wasn't going to work.

"All though I could see why if you did, Jack here is a fine specimen indeed." Lauren continued, while taking her finger and stroking along his bicep

"Okay why do I all of a sudden feel piece of meat?" Jake grumbled while snatching his shoulder away so that she was no longer touching him.

"No Lauren. I wouldn't do such a thing. Even though I actually knew Jake before I met Edward I wasn't seeing them both at the same time. But you are right Jake is a fine specimen indeed and he's my specimen all mine so lets nip this in the bud right now. I don't feel like going through a long drawn out arduous going back and forth. Keep your LTD infested hands off my specimen whose name is Jake not Jack like you incorrectly called him."

"You can't transmit STD's by touch idiot."

"Wow, you have those too maybe you shouldn't get around so much. It's not good for you. Oh and by the way LTD stands for Lauren Transmitted Diseases. You see I would like it if he is able to touch me without putting me at risk of skank." I answered calmly and sweetly with a smile on my face.

Lauren sure looked miffed but she did remove her hand.

"Wow looks like this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." She voiced. "Oh well. doesn't mean I'll stop. I'll get what I want. They all come eventually."

" Bitch you do not know me. Just because I'm quiet does not mean I don't have the ability to kick your ass. Touch my man again better yet look at him to long and I will skin you 5 ways and stick your eyes where you happen to think the sun shines. Bitch"

"DAMN" They all said in unison dragging it out. excluding Lauren and myself.

"Yep. She is definitely your cousin Paul. I'm surprised she hasn't hit her yet." Embry said awed.

"I know. Angela I'm sorry, but a few hours ago, and if she wasn't my cousin, or with Jake I'd definitely hit that" Paul also commented in awe

"No need to apologize, if I was a dude or was into girls I would hit that too." If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at that comment. But being that I was starting to see a glimpse of red I didn't. I am starting to see that they might actually be a good match though.

" Come on Bella lets get you cooled off." Jake said pulling me along leaving Lauren standing there. She was surprised and her mouth was hanging open but I doubt my words truly affected her only that I actually uttered them.

"You better close your mouth Lauren before someone puts a dick in it. Oh wait on second thought maybe you should just leave it open not even flies would risk going in that." I yell as Jake continues to drag me way further away.

"One more word Bella and I'll carry you. Don't let her get to you. Okay?"

I just gave him a look and he picked me up anyway and continued walking until we reached our tree. Once there he plopped down upon it pulling me into his lap.

"Baby unclench your fist before you break your hand."

I hadn't even realized that I was doing that. I released them slowly I had been clenching them so hard that they ached. Jacob grabbed both of my hands and examined them. Before bringing one to his lips and kissing it.

"You know…that…was…the…single…most…sexiest…thing…I've…ever witnessed." he said while kissing each knuckle between the pauses.

"Would it have been sexier if I had punched her?"

"Probably but I don't need my Bella catching a case. I know what she said was out of line but damn Bella its been along time since you've actually threatened someone."

"She was trying to take what is mine. Besides she probably thinks they were idle."

" Yeah she doesn't know you would actually do that which is why I made you leave." He said before pausing

"That and taking what's yours I.E. me would never be possible. I tend to go for skinny girls with pasty pale skin and awful brown hair. At least that's what your friend said."

"She's not my friend." I grumped while wrapping myself around him. He squeezed me tightly while I inhaled his sent. It immediately began to calm me down. Jake didn't say anything else he just held me. Like always he just knew what to do.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always knowing what I need" I answered leaning into him waiting for another kiss. Which of course I was granted. This kiss wasn't as urgent as the last one it was calming and sweet. Just like my Jacob.

"Aww isn't that sweet."

" OH SHIT!" I jumped falling off of Jacobs lap. Jared popped up out of nowhere damn werewolves and their stealthiness if that's even a word.

"Shut up man." Jake growled. "Y'all have got to stop scaring her like that" Jake grumbled while helping me up.

"Yeah, you sure you don't mean you. Anyway sorry to ruin your private moment. You know can't leave you two alone for to long either Bella almost gets into a fight or you start humping each other."

" I'm guessing that means you heard." Jacob chuckled

" Only some, Like apparently Bella can speak up for herself quite well when she needs to. And Jacob pulled you a way to get you to calm down. What happened?"

"That bitch tried to take what's mine. I mean I know she didn't stand a chance but she just wouldn't get a fucking clue." I spewed temper rising again just from talking about it.

" Okay new subject we just got you calmed down." Jacob cooed. " Umm Jared who's on patrol?"

" Oh, Sam is he said he wanted us to have a little fun before training and since there were no new trails since we took down that other leech. He feels like we can lighten up a little."

" That's not good. What about Victoria? She could come back at anytime." I began to panic. How could they think that just because they killed Laurent that they were safe. Even though he didn't get back to Victoria with his information doesn't mean she won't come looking for him.

"Calm down Bella. We know there's still a hit out on our personal vamp bait. But I'm pretty sure Sam can handle himself out there. And besides starting tomorrow there will four wolfs out there constantly. But this isn't the place or time to discuss pack dynamics."

" Yeah I suppose your right. Come on Jake, I suspect everyone else is starting to look for us. Plus we need to chaperon skank bait here back to the group."

"Chaperon me? what the hell for?"

"There's a skank on the loose looking to spray tall Quileute's" I answered

" Oh I think I met it, you're a little late she already got my hand. " Jared laughed.

"Then you might wanna take a bath in hand sanitizer." Bella grumbled " Or jus chop it off so it doesn't spread."

" Bella I'm a werewolf I can't get sick."

" Whatever she's carrying around could make a vampire sick much less a half human werewolf."

"Okay Jeez" Jared laughed again "Someone's on the warpath"

"Sorry I still have some left over aggression." I apologized as we made our trek back. "Well good you'll need it." Jared answered

" Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

APOV

Shortly after Jake and Bella walked away another one of the guys friends came over and was introduced to us as Jared before he even fully reached where we were. And just like that Lauren was back in business.

"Hey guys" Jared greeted.

"Sup Jared" Embry answered.

"Hey man," Paul greeted. Without removing his arm

"Hey to you, what's up with this" Jared ask pointing between me and Paul. Embry leaned over and whispered in his ear the answer. There was an immediate look of surprise on his face before he eventually shrugged and waited to be introduced to me.

Like Paul said the rest of the crew from school showed up shortly after Jared did, and were introduced to everyone. It was obvious that they stopped by the van before making there way here. They were all in dry clothes, but their hair was still dripping and they were slightly shivering. It was starting to cool off even though it wasn't that warm to began with but It was definitely warmer then the norm for Forks. Although it didn't seem to affect Paul and his friends. Man they run hot just Paul's arm casually across my shoulder was enough to keep me warm. I guess I owe Bella $20.

Everyone was polite yet slightly distant. You know how your supposed to act when meeting someone new. Of course except Lauren. She was all over him from the moment he shook her hand. But hey he was paying her some sort of attention so she was happy for the moment.

"He might have to get that thing amputated." Paul jested. Knowing that only Jared, I and the rest of his friends would hear.

"Um where are Jacob and Bella." Jared asked uncomfortably trying to pry himself from Lauren's administrations. I mean seriously the girl must not realize how desperate she looks.

"Jacob made a very smart impromptu decision to pull Bella away from an intense bitch off." Embry disclosed. Causing Lauren to finally drop vying for Jared's attention to glare at Embry. Though that didn't stop him.

"Well Bella wasn't technically being a bitch she had every right to say what she said but still. That girl actually has a nice mouth piece on her. And some balls too." He continued. Noticing Lauren's glare he turned to her and said. "I seriously doubt that what she said to you actually hurt your feelings. More like your just mad cause she called you out." He added to her

"Dude I told you we should have gotten out earlier we missed our chance to instigate a cat fight." Tyler moaned no longer huddling closer to the bonfire the guys lit so they could warm up and dry their still wet hair. "Who won?"

"Bella!" We all said in unison. Causing Lauren to once again glare in our direction.

"Hmph, How was I supposed to know that she was dating him?" Oh I know she is not trying to pull the innocent card.

"Um because I told you before you even came over here." I shrieked now my temper was slightly starting to rise. I swear this girl really works my nerves sometimes.

"Okay new subject we don't want to hurt Lauren's feelings. Although you do know you had that coming." Paul mockingly cooed. But I know that was meant for me.

" How about we play some football." Mike called noticing the ball Embry was throwing to himself.

" That's fine with me. What about everyone else?" Embry asked. Everyone just nodded or mumbled yes as an answer. I know I could use the distraction and maybe shake off some of theses nerves for what I know is to come

"We should probably wait for Bella and Jake though." He continued.

"Naw. I'll go get them. Knowing them they're probably making out and forgot the word much less us still exist." Jared said as he jumped up and backed away from the group towards the direction Jake and Bella went. Without even asking which direction they went. Giving himself an out from Lauren's longing looks.

We sat there chatting idly waiting for their return to start the game and decide the team captains. It didn't take Jared long to get them. Shortly after he left he was back with a calmer looking Bella.

As usual they were holding hands, but you could still tell that Bella was a little more then irritated and was only in a slightly better mood. The air was still crackling slightly with tension. Maybe they could get some of that aggression out while playing foot ball. I could see that Lauren was still miffed about the incident and that the only attention that was paid to her since the incident was in a hopeful retelling. So yeah I'd say this game is going to be interesting.

"You look better." Paul commented to Bella as she approached.

"Yeah sorry for losing my head." She apologized more to us then to Lauren.

" Its cool Bella your related to the hot head and your bound to lose your head every now and then." Embry said patting Bella on the shoulder.

"So you guys up to maybe play some football" Mike asked causing both Jake and Bella to now acknowledge the additional people that had joined our group and that the bond fire was now lit along with our drift wood making it the wonderful beautiful blue green color I love.

"Well I am but I don't know about Be.."

"Yeah I'll play." Bella cut in. Jacob turned to look at her one of his eyebrows slightly raised.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Bells you can't run two inches without falling." Embry answered for Jake.

"Well I feel more balanced today and we're playing in sand as long as I stay away from the fire I'm less likely to get hurt so why not? I am not some doll that you guys can keep in bubble wrap and I refuse to be. Got that." Bella scolded.

" Jeeze, sorry I was just looking out for you."

" Well thanks but I think I can handle it." She said. " So how do we start?"

"Well I guess we should pick team captains. Who wants to be captain?" Ben asked

Of course everyone raised there hands including me.

"Looks like we have to settle this old school." Jessica said. "Everyone sit down and put your feet in a circle."

"Seriously? How old are we? Can't we like, pick a number or something?" Jared complained

"No. Because then someone would have to know the number." Jessica supplied

" It would be faster and easier if we just put captain on two pieces of paper, leave the rest blank and pull out of a hat or something." Bella offered

"That's a great idea. Who has some paper and a pencil?" I asked. When no one answered Jessica piped in again

"I guess Eeny meany miny moe it is"

After doing the process of picking a captain like a six year old's we ended up having Jacob as one captain and Jared as the other. We had them pick a number between 0-100 since we didn't have a coin. Jacob won so he went first.

"Bella!" Jacob chose. Of course he would choose her first. For the situation and the mood she's been in he better had. She walked out over to him giving him a peck in the process before standing by his side beaming.

"Paul!" Jared called. He mockingly jogged over to Jared doing some sort of happy dance, He heard Jacobs choice.

" Angela!" Jacob called. What the hell, why would he pick me I know he knew I would prefer to be on a team with Paul. There is no way he could miss that so there must be some reason.

While I was contemplating and oblivious to what was going on around me the picking process had come to a close with Lauren being the last person picked. Which of course was another blow to her self-esteem. I almost feel bad for her its as if everyone is picking on her today. Poor girl just couldn't catch a break today. Well not really poor but whatever. She brought most of it on herself. And she must have said something to the guys while Bella and I were gone because other wise there is no reason for them to act as scornful.

The teams ended up being; Jacob, Bella, Myself, Embry, Mike, and Ben. on one team and; Jared, Paul, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren.

We gathered together in a huddle trying to discretely make plans for make our first play. Something that's pretty hard to do when both teams had members on them with super auditory abilities.

"Bella, and Angela. You too are the smallest out here and can easily slip though so I want you to be my wide receivers." Jacob ordered. So that's why he picked me. Smart call.

"The rest of you play as you see fit. I'll play quarter back." Jacob ordered everyone seemed to agree.

"Okay I know I said I'll Play but come on I don't have the first clue what a wide receiver is" Bella interjected.

"It means you'll catch the ball" Embry answered

"OH"

" Okay were done. Break" Jacob called "I've always wanted to say that." He smiled

Knowing that Jared and Paul would hear whatever his play was he decided to just wing it for the most part. Plus this is beach football with a group of friends. Who actually runs football plays while hanging on the beach.?

The first play went well Jacob snapped the ball and I caught it. Surprisingly. I ran as fast as I could dodging the other players. Hmm Jacob was right It was easier for me to get past the other players. He's going to make a great alpha if he can strategize like that.

The in zone was just in reach and I was determined to make it. I was so close. I almost had a touch down. That is until Paul caught up with and gently tackled me, making sure his body took the impact. It felt more like an embrace more then anything. We both got up laughing. Paul kissed me on the cheek before finally letting me go so we could make our next play.

The rest of the plays went well. Though it would seem Bella is more suited for a line backer. She was right, she certainly is not a porcelain doll. After seeing how she tackled Eric the first time she got the chance, Jake quickly changed her position and put Embry in her place. Must have been pent up frustration or something because she never moves like that.

We were all having fun. It seemed like there was no animosity between anyone until of course Lauren managed somehow to get to Jacob and attempted to tackle him but it ended up more as her trying to be slick and groping is chest again. Bella who was in the process of bringing down Jared who had the ball. (Well not really he allowed her to) saw and was once again livid. She looked like she wanted to kill her. She jumped up almost as if it were nothing. Another thing that is totally not Bella. She started walking towards Lauren with pissed determination on her face. Uh Oh. Somebody's about to get slapped. I pumped my arms and legs running to catch up with Bella before she did something drastic.

"Bella, Bella…." She continued marching towards her target " BELLA! WILL YOU STOP!"

"WHAT?" She screamed whirling to face me.

"Look, I know she's touching Jake again but just think reasonably for a moment. Don't go over there and fight with her. Just use your anger for the game okay. You know you have nothing to worry about Jake won't even look at her. We talked about this." I said trying to calm her down.

" Yeah but I'm sick of this shit." She growled. " I already gave her a slide Angela how much more am I supposed to put up with." She vented anger coming off of her once again in waves.

" I understand sweetie really I do but just let it go." I cooed before leaning over to whisper to her. " Besides if you let it go now you can tackle her ass all you want free of consequences. that's an added incentive." I continued wiggling my eyebrows at the prospect hoping she would bite. And she did.

"Fine but one more thing I don't care what and I'm going to do some serious damage to her." She huffed before walking into position so we could set up the next play.

I took a glance around and saw that Jess. Had effectively reigned Lauren in so that we could start. Once everyone was back in position Jared started his play.

"Blue twenty two." Jared yelled. Everyone stood up erect and looked at him. "What I've always wanted to say that." he smiled.

"Just snap the ball you fucking numskull." Paul yelled before looking over to me and seeing my expression.

" Sorry" Paul quickly said before getting back into position.

Jared snapped the ball and lo and behold Lauren caught it.

I wish I had a camera right now because it was such a beautiful sight.

She didn't even get two steps before she was brutally tackled from her left by Bella. The tackle was clean but there was a lot of force behind it enough to make Lauren appear briefly like a rag doll and knock her in the water a few feet back and caused her to fumble the ball. Everyone froze in shock at first before realizing the ball was still in play.

Jacob got to them first and quickly picked up the ball and ran it in for our second touch down with ease. Bella jumped up with a smile and dust her self off then held her hand out to help Lauren up but she refused it and got up by herself.

" I don't harm that easily Swan so quit your gloating" she sneered be for walking back off to her team. I think everyone knew better that had to hurt.

Bella continued to smile shrugged her off and bounced away. I guess she got the frustration she wanted out. Or at least some of it. She hi fived me and pecked Jacob once again on the lips as she nearly skipped back to our line. Boy she was laying it on thick but hey I would too. Lauren just doesn't catch a clue.

From that point on Bella and Lauren only tackled each other always trying to best each others tackle. Albeit, Lauren was sure to be dirty. when she did using Bella's body to get up out the sand. Bella never complained or showed signs of anger it was like she was counting on something. What is that girl up to it was like I was watching a calm before a storm. And then I heard Jacob speaking to Embry I guess he didn't realize I was in hearing distance. Either that or the packs hearing abilities were rubbing off on me.

"Aww shit man Lilith is getting ready to make her début." Jacob said to Embry. Wait a minute. Who the hell is Lilith? I took in my surrounding trying to spot an additional person approaching but saw nothing. Or no one.

" You mean angry Bella? How the hell can you tell she seems so happy she's nothing but smiles." Embry replied back. Huh? What the hell I mean I know Bella is or was upset but jeez they talk as if she's a whole other person like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

"Because man, she's evil when she gets like that when she hurts you she does it with a fucking sadistic ass smile ask Rachel and Rebecca. They'd tell you. That's when she's her most dangerous. That shit is scary man" Jacob answered

" I thought we saw Lilith when you phased?" Embry asked.

" She didn't get to that stage because she was more terrified than anything."

" Dang I would have thought she was angrier when she told her off earlier."

"All that yelling and stuff she does is an attempt to hold it off and calm down." Jacob supplied. Look Just help me keep and eye on the situation please. And you too Angela I know your listening." Damn how the hell did he know. Fucking werewolves.

So that's why she's acting funny. We need to stop playing now before she hurts someone mainly Lauren. If her shield comes out she could do some serious damage. We were currently tied. There was no way everyone was going to be okay with a draw. Not with how intense this game has been.

" Okay guys its getting hard to see. Plus some of us have to go. Seeing as we're tied next team to score wins." Jake called. Good I sighed in relief

Jared shared no complaints He probably heard the conversation, and being that they had the ball they also had the advantage. He snapped it and Lauren caught it again. Just like it had been for the last few plays

Bella took off like a bat out of hell from her position just to make sure she was the one to tackle her once again. She hit her so hard she fumbled, just the advantage we needed. This time I picked the ball up and ran it towards our goal as fast as my legs could carry me. Weaving and dodging through bodies until I finally made it with help from Jacob and Embry as my blockers and scored my first touchdown, and the last touchdown of the game.

I was so exhilarated. I made a touchdown, me Angela Webber who knows absolutely nothing about sports made a touchdown. I was busy doing an celebratory dance and I forgot about the situation that was slowly bubbling beneath the surface of a smiling Bella and an vindictive Lauren. I should have seen it coming.

But hey we just one the game, on the last play, and it wasn't even our ball. What can I say Team Jacob freaking rules.

Lauren as usual roughly got up from the tangle of her and Bella making sure to use her body as projectiles until she finally was standing. She attempted to hip check Bella back in the sand before she was standing fully, but somehow her elbow connected with her lip. Bella let out a small cry of pain Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in shock as Bella's mouth began to bleed.

"Oh Shit!" Embry cursed under his breath. Knowing what's coming. It was a flurry of movement. Paul and Jared left there team to get over to Jacob but had to do so in a human speed.

Embry who was closer, hurriedly rushed to Jacob. He was shaking slightly and holding his lip just as Bella was. It was as if he was feeling her pain

I looked at Bella she was taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself but when she did she turned slightly green before swiping her fingers across he lips and looking at the blood that was now on her fingers. Her complexion then went from green. To purple. I didn't know it was possible to skip that many shades but she did. To add insult to injury Lauren continued to stand over her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella. It looks like I busted your lip. Oops. I was so not trying to do that." She said making sure everyone could hear. She then stooped down and whispered in her ear. Which for some reason I heard,. " Lets see you kiss Jacob with your lips like that."

Now of course if I heard what was said, Jacob heard as well as the rest of the pack. As a result they were now struggling to pull Jacob away from the group and into the forest. He was shaking so badly it was as if his form was almost vibrating now.

"I won't hurt her I promise, Just let me get to Bella" He kept repeating. But the tone of his voice and his body language said other wise. He continued to struggle with his friends. You would think that by now someone would be over to help Bella but this all was still in the matter of seconds. It was Mike and me who broke out of the shock first.

We both made motions towards Bella and Lauren. We were right there when Bella finally seemed to come out of haze. Lauren was still down on her level rubbing in what she had done. Boy was that a big mistake.

Bella's hand shot up from her mouth and she quickly grabbed a handful of Lauren's corn silk hair she wrapped it around her hand and pulled using Lauren's hair and head to pull herself up.

"I'm so sick of your shit" Bella growled. "I'm about to show you how a bitch gets down." She said still holding her hair and as close to her face as she could possibly get.

Bella yanked Lauren's hair and head into the position she wanted cocked her fist back and landed a solid punch on her mouth effectively busting Lauren's lip and possibly rattling a few teeth as well.

Bella made sure everyone could hear whatever she said to her there was no hiding her motives. "Lets see you perform your specialty with that busted lip and cracked tooth."

" Oh it's on bitch" Lauren spat managing to get her hair from Bella's hand. They were pulling hair and scratching ,it was an all out Cat fight. Yet no one stopped it. I know Jess was probably afraid to break a nail. And I actually had to move back so I wouldn't get hit I hadn't the first clue how to stop them.

They were really going at it. Bella was landing more punches then any thing, but something was off it was almost as if Bella was only playing with her and not putting her full energy into it. And she still had that Damn smile on her face. It was scary.

I was expecting that maybe one of the guys would break up the fight that is after they dealt with Jacob, but of course I would be wrong I looked behind me at were they were they had let Jacob go he was actually standing there cheering Bella on bobbing and weaving as she did. And then the bets began to fly.

"My bets on Bella." Embry called out.

"No way I'm betting against you on that one bro she's my cousin we Barr's don't loose fights." Paul said

"Are you kidding me there is no way Bella is going to beat her." Tyler jumped in.

"How much you in for?" Embry called. Now it what seems like full bookie mode.

"$20"Tyler called.

" I'm with him" Eric called and was then followed by Mike.

"Aw man this is going to be like taking candy from a baby." Embry said excitedly as they continued to watch the fight just happen in front of them. He also made side bets with Paul on what Bella was going to break first. Paul said nose. And Embry said jaw.

" I'll take Bella and nose" I said siding with Paul. Who else would I side with?

We all continued watching in awe. The Forks boys hoping one of them would get there shirts torn off. Which of course eventually happened. Bella some how got a hold of Lauren's shirt and ripped it exposing her bra. And the pack waiting to collect their winnings

It was then that Jess finally said something

"Aren't you guys going to stop them she said directing her question mostly at the Pack being that they were the biggest out there.

"Nope" we all said in unison.

" If we stop them now they'll continue to have altercations it's best just to let them fight it out now." Embry replied. "Plus I need my winnings."

"But this is barbaric." Jessica complained

"If your so worried about it you do it." Jared added.

"Are you crazy? I might break a nail." She asked incredulously "Pftt, I like her and all but I don't like her that much."

Bella finally seemed to be through playing around and decided it was now time to end there fight. She pushed Lauren and simply stuck out her foot causing her to fall.

Bella took the advantage and quickly straddled atop of Lauren mashing her head in the sand.

At least she was face up so she could breath but the way Bella had her she wasn't going any were. She then cocked her fist back and proceeded to pummel Lauren with it.

There was this glow that resembled a bubble floating in the air beginning to form around Bella. It grew faster with each slap scratch or punch she landed. She continued hitting Lauren and holding her down until the glow finally reached her hand and with one final blow we all heard a sickening crunch and blood began to gush out of Lauren's nose followed by a piercing scream.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE"

"Whoo we won babe." Paul shouted.

"Yeah I know I saw." I commented distracted. I have never seen anything like that. I mean I know Bella has powers but damn. I was always warned that shields like Bella held great power and what we just saw was probably only an ounce of what she could do. "Um Jake I think its time to break up the fight." I said worried. I could now see this glow beginning to form around Bella again. and I didn't like the looks of it.

"Yep. And now I'm going to break your Jaw followed by your hands, and finally your skull, or your neck I'll have to decide when I get to that part." Bella said nonchalantly in response to Lauren's screams about her nose. Lauren was terrified. And Jessica looked like she was about to have a panic attack from seeing all the blood.

"Shit. Okay guys you seriously need to break it up she's about to seriously harm Lauren. She's shielding in spurts once she gets it completely up I doubt anyone is going to be able to stop her from following through on those threats." I told the boys in a panic

"Jake has to do it." Embry answered, quickly passing the responsibility to his friend.

"Yeah she only responds to him when she's that mad that or being knocked out." Jared added

"Knocked out when the hell was she knocked out?" Jacob exclaimed causing his friends to cower. " You two mother fuckers have fucking 2 seconds to explain to me when how and why she lost consciousness in your care. Before I fuck your fucking asses up like Bella is doing to fucking Lauren."

"Jeez man how many times are you gonna say fuck we fucking get it." Embry said trying to calm him down but only succeeding in causing him to growl and edge closer to them.

"She tripped trying to run after you Friday and hit her head. She came back to in 2 min we didn't tell you because…. Well look how your reacting ." Embry hurriedly told him as Jacob took steps towards them.

"Jacob this is not the time." I scolded. "You need to go get her look she's dragging Lauren by her hair to the water I think she's going to drown her." If the situation wasn't so dire or life threatening it might actually be funny. I mean little Bella was literally dragging her. I think the Forks guys were now too afraid of Bella to intervene they were standing there shaking slightly. I think Mike actually pissed his pants a little.

"Bella, NO! what are you doing?" Jake called to her. Scolding her as if she was a child.

"Drowning Lauren. I decided breaking bones takes too much time and bruises my knuckles." Bella said in a innocent child like voice, as if it were such a normal to do. Okay I know that this isn't funny but I wanted to laugh so bad. She was acting as if what she was doing was so innocent yet we know its so wrong. I see how she got the name Lilith. Whoever gave her that name was obviously watching supernatural and pick it right on the money.

"I am so sorry sweetie, but I can't let you do that." He said trying to calm her, While approaching her with caution.

" Look I don't feel like having to deal with her every time I see her. So why not just take care of the little problem now." Her voice finally raising from the child like manner she had had it in before. She was still holding a kick scratching and screaming Lauren by the locks of her hair. No matter how hard she twist or hit Bella didn't let go.

"Because I don't want to have to visit you behind bars. Nor do I think that you could take that on your conscience"

" Its worth the risk." she said brushing him of. "Plus I know you'll bust me out." and with that she continued to make her way to the ocean dragging Lauren along for the ride.

" Somebody help me please are you just gonna stand there and let her do this to me." Lauren begged.

"What is she doing" asked Mike.

"Shit I think Bella just went off her rocker." Eric said as he and the Forks boys ran to help Lauren. With a flick of her wrist Bella pushed all of them back by an invisible force. Well invisible to them for me and the wolves it resembled a bubble like the blast from earlier.

" What the fuck was that." Eric cried.

"I don't know but I'm not going near her again while she's like that." Tyler responded as the guys hurried further away from the fight.

"Bella, come on that's enough."

" Aww, Jake come on let me kill her"

" No!"

Okay paralyze her?"

"No!"

"Okay how about I break her neck."

"Bella that would be killing her."

" Not if its done right she'll just be in traction."

" Bella! No."

"Fine I'll just settle for brain damage then." With that she hit Lauren with another blast knocking her unconscious.

"Jake I don't think words are going to work your going to have to grab her." I said to him as the rest looked on. I really didn't want to do this their memories are going to have to be wiped as it is.

Jacob ran towards her and he to was met with the invisible wall. Bella was still doing something to Lauren I couldn't tell until she succeeded in turning her over and pushing he face down into the water.

"Bella Damn it I said NO!" Jacob yelled his voice adopting a double timbre. It worked it snapped Bella out of her anger induced trance and she dropped Lauren like a hot potato.

Jacob rushed to Bella's side and pulled her away from Lauren as I flipped her over so she could get some air. She was still breathing but she was still knocked out.

Bella looked on in shame and horror at her handy work. Jake was holding her petting her hair as she sobbed. Finally she spoke.

"Oh my god! What did I do?"

* * *

And that was chapter 20 I hope you guys enjoyed it. You can tell me how much. You guys know how

Thank you for reading those of you who stuck around once again I apologize. Oh and please review


	21. Chapter 21: The Cover Up

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back again and with in the same month yay. Thank you all for all of the support reviews faves and alerts. You guys just don't know how gracious I am for them. Of course much thanks goes to my sounding boards at Jacob black n the pack and a very special one to my beta mist.

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while. I don't own anything but the non cannon plot

* * *

J POV

The scene around me was chaotic. After using that strange voice.(that I have no clue where it came from.) Bella sat slumped in my arms frozen in shock. My pack brothers stood stock still as well as the boys from forks, but my guess is for them it was because they just got knocked on their asses with a flick a wrist.

The only one not in shock was Angela. She immediately began checking and working on. First by checking her vitals. After a few seconds she began mumbling and pumping Lauren's chest.

Shit I was too late Bella killed her. I thought to myself. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. No one thought to ask anything we all stood back and held our breaths as Angela continued to mumble and pump. Finally after a short while Jessica was the next to snap out of the fog.

" What's going on. What's wrong with her why are you doing that." she asked meekly as if she was still yet trying to get a grip. But Angela just continued to mumble and pump.

"She's pumping the water out of her chest." Ben finally answered. " She must have inhaled some water into her lungs. Her hearts still beating or else she'd be sa... I mean doing something different." He continued as he went over to help Angela by giving Lauren breaths when it was time to do so.

They worked on her for at least a minute, although it felt much longer. After as while Angela hopped to the same side as Ben steadied Lauren's head and turned her to her side so she could spit the water out of her system.

Thank God for miracles I could have sworn she was a goner. I don't think any of us could have taken her death on our conscience, let alone Bella. It was everyone's fault, just as much as hers. We should have stopped the fight sooner. Hell, we shouldn't have let them fight in the first place.

Angela was still mumbling though. And now it seems that Ben had joined her briefly before he stood, shouted that he was going to call and wait the paramedics. Shit! If he calls 911 not only are they going to send and ambulance, the fire department as well as the police and that meant Charlie. Oh he is not going to be happy.

As if feeling my stress level rise Bella who still hadn't said anything slowly began rocking in my arms.

"What did I do?"

She mumbled as if trying to get a grips on reality. "Oh my god what did I do." she asked again. I only squeezed her tighter as I watched Angela work over Lauren. I was pretty sure my eyes were playing tricks on me thought. The bruises that were on her arms and legs were already beginning to fade right before our eyes. But she still had not gained consciousness

"Jacob what have I done?"

" What did you do?" Jessica screeched. "You know damn well what you did you almost killed her psycho." I felt a rumbling in my chest before I realized I was growling at her. How dare she call my Bella psycho.

Okay, so she did beat the shit out of Lauren, but she was warned numerous times. But nooo, she just haaaad to provoke Bella until her temper broke, Is it really all Bella's fault that she decided to show her what she really can do.

Hell, I didn't know that she could do half the shit she did. Like what the hell was those blast of energy coming off of her when she hit Lauren or when she pushed the boys back when they were coming towards her. Aww shit. I just realized they saw that. Hell they felt it to. They have to know something's up.

"I was aware of everything that was going on." Bella began to speak "But I was powerless to stop it something clicked over and I lost control."

"I know honey we'll figure it out. Okay." I said trying to calm her.

In the mean time, Jessica had continued to scream rant and screech about what ever she could think of. Sometimes it was at Bella, but actually it was more so at herself for being more concerned about breaking a nail then stopping the beating of her supposedly best friend.

Something tells me that Jessica is her own best friend everyone and everything comes second to her. Its more likely that she's afraid she'll go to jail as and accessory then Lauren actually being hurt.

Her screeching had diverted Angela's attention. Or it could have been the octave of Jessica's voice that did it. The second she looked away Lauren's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she began seizing.

Angela broke into action again making sure to clear everything out of Lauren's path before climbing on top of Lauren and beginning her mumbling again. Only this time louder. I took the volume of her voice to realize it wasn't that I couldn't hear what she was saying. I couldn't understand it. It was in some language unbeknownst to me.

" Angela what the hell are you doing to her. Your going to make it worse." Jessica began screeching again as she paced back and forth. This chick is getting on my nerves. Its obvious what ever Angela was doing was helping Lauren but yet she continues to distract her.

"ARG" Angela screamed. " Jessica! I'm trying to help her, and you keep screaming. Its you who is making things worse not me. I need concentration if I' m going to heal her so please, I'm asking you nicely to shut up. If I have to tell you again, you are not going to like it." She then turn back around and continued to work on Lauren. More and more of her bruises scrapes and scratches were starting to leave.

" What the fuck is this shit." Jessica started again. I'm starting to see why her and Lauren are friends they don't know when to stop or just shut up.

" Ugh Paul bring Jess here so I can shut that bitch up." Angela stated obviously irritated.

" Yes ma'am" Paul called. He brought Jessica to Angela with out hesitation.

"What! No get your hands off of me" She screamed kicking and swinging her legs trying to get away.

"Hold her." She demanded of Paul. The next thing I see is Angela place her fingers on each of Jessica temples. She muttered again. And like that Jessica was lying in the sand with Lauren and Bella.

"Wait what the fuck did you do." I asked.

"I just wiped her memories of what happened and placed what I wanted there instead. Except I did it the more painful way. Now the other way which is what I did with Lauren is easy and painless. Just so you know I will be doing that to everyone here who is human and don't worry boys they won't remember that I said that either. If you run or interrupt me I'll wipe you and give you a slight concussion like I did Jess at the same time. Do you hear me."

No one spoke not even us wolves. " Perfect." she stated. As she began her work again. I think between her and Bella have scared the human guys shitless. It didn't take Angela much longer to finish on Lauren. She cleared away all injuries except Lauren's nose and her head. She got her to stop seizing but she she left the bruises there. I wanted to ask why she left those two wounds unattended but she kinda scared me too.

" Lauren don't move. You may have a neck or head injury and you don't want to make it worse." Angela said the moment she noticed her eyes twitch." Okay I'm sorry I know I just healed you partially and your still woozy but I have to do this." she paused moving her hands to Lauren's temples and staring deeply into her eye

" What happened?" she croaked her throat undoubtedly raw from the water the was once in her lungs.

" We were playing football when Bella tackled you. Being the clumsy klutz she is it went really wrong and knocked you out." Angela answered peering deep into Lauren's eyes had Bella and I not been sitting so close I wouldn't have noticed the freaky way Angela's gray eyes dilated.

" Oh my god Lauren I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Bella apologized

"Hit my head." Lauren asked.

"Yes hit your head."

" She's such a health hazard." Lauren chuckled causing her to cough "I'm just gonna rest my eyes. I'm so tired."

"No Lauren look at me I need you to stay awake." I said. I knew enough from Bella and her numerous head wounds that she should not be allowed to go to sleep.

"Ooo. I'd Gladly look at you all day" she hoarsely cooed. Causing another fit of coughs against her raw throat. I know its raw mine was when I almost drowned so long ago.

" Well I can see her brain is functioning normally." Angela said as she and every one else sighed in relief. " Its okay Jake she just had a seizure there is no way we're going to be able to keep her awake. She really needs her rest now."

" Wait a min why did you lie to her Angela. Bella tried to kill her and your covering for her." Tyler asked. But immediately slapping his hand of his mouth at his outburst. " We were all a witness to what happened I'm not going to jail to be someones prison bitch I've heard what happens there." finished.

" I already said the first part might as well finish." he shrugged when Angela gave him this evil look.

"I don't get what's up with these two. Sweetest thing ever until you cross them".

Angela made her way over to the guy. "Hold them." She whispered knowing only those with supernatural hearing would hear.

" Now we can do this the easy way or the hard time consuming way. The easy way is you all shut you traps I tell you what I want you to say and we're done. The hard way is I do each of you individually and you get knocked out like Jess. Which one is it. Option A or B?" Angela demanded. The guys all took a chance look at Jessica and quickly chose option A "Great choice guys now lets get started. I need each of you to look me in the eyes, and..."

"Wait Angela before you zap them wipe them or what ever the hell you're doing your what about that Ben guy." Embry asked.

" I wiped him before he left to call 911. It would be quite foolish to do all of this work for him to ruin it before I even began." She answered before going back to what she was doing before he interrupted

"Wait! Are you gonna wipe us too?" Embry interjected again.

"No only those of us outside of the magical world will be wiped. And before you interject again They won't remember that I said that either. All they'll remember is playing football and Bella tackling Lauren." supplied as she turned away from Embry to start clearing their memories.

" Wait!"

" God dammit Embry what the fuck do you want!"

"Umm I was wondering." He paused using his free hand to rub the back of his neck

" Well hurry up I am on a time limit I can hear the sirens already."

"Can you like not wipe the part of them owing us money or like give them a reason why they do or hell let them pay up now."

" You... are... are you serious. You have got to be fucking kidding me right now."

"Hell yeah I'm serious. That's over $100 at least that I'm out alone not to mention the side bets that were made with you and Paul. Its to hard to come by that much money unless you know you wanna pay it."

" Okay fine dammit I'll make something up and if you make one sound while I'm talking I will turn you into a super soprano." she responded glaring at him.

" You cant do that that's I'm..." He froze Angela flicked her wrist and his eyes went wide as his voice went up several octaves on him and he double over clutching his gonads. " Oh that's a fucking low blow." he squeaked.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll make it permanent" she said flicking her wrist and fixing what ever it is that she did to Embry.

Finally she was able to start her process, She made sure the guys were looking her eyes before she quickly began. The sirens were closer then ever now and I could even hear Ben's footsteps in the sand making his way back to use with several others following. She mumbled in what ever language it is she was speaking before she gave them the story as she gave Lauren and added in apart about Jessica having a panic attack and passing out as well as making bets on the game and points and loosing. She was quickly done before she made her way over to were Bella and I were. She made motions to grab Bella's hands and I snatched her hands back from her. I needed to know what she was up to before she did it

"Jake I need to see her hands I need to see the damage before they get here and we have to hurry."

" You better not hurt her." I growled

"I'll try my best not to but I'll be healing her so there will be a small amount."

"Bella let me see your hands." Angela asked softly I unwrapped my hands from around my Bella and allowed her to do as she asked. I heard a soft gasp as she inspected them. They were red and bruised and bleeding. She was really trying to kill her I bet she didn't even feel the damage she did to her own body in the process. " This is going to ache a little. I'm gonna heal you so it gets rid of evidence." She only nodded her head in response.

"I still can't wrap my head around what I did" she whispered.

" Well your gonna have to get over quick. And by quick I mean now cause they're here." Paul said.

The police arrived first so of course that means Charlie was there. I can tell he really wanted to come strait over to Bella and I but he had to do his job first and check on Lauren and Jessica first.

"Bella? What in the sam hell happened" He asked quickly getting over his shock and dashing over to Lauren to check her vitals.

" We were playing football sir when Bella's balance issues came into play and she caused Lauren to hit her head." Mike answered. As the paramedics arrived and began working on Lauren.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it I just lost control." Bella began crying as soon as she saw her father. I swear we should have let Angela glamor compel dazzle what ever she calls that shit she did to Bella. I love her to death but she can't lie for shit especially to me and Charlie.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Its okay Bella it was an accident" Angela said trying to sooth her and keep our cover.

"Okay Bella. She's right it was an accident. Just calm down before you have one of those attack things like your friend here and have to be taken to the hospital too." Charlie said as the paramedics finished loading Jessica on to a stretcher and Lauren on to a back board neck brace and stretcher.

"Jake you need to get Bella out of here. I'll stay with them and make sure everything's squared away." Charlie ordered.

" On it Charlie. Come one Bella lets got to Sam's" She didn't respond to me she only allowed me to lead her away from everything.

Angela and Paul stayed behind to make sure everything went well with what ever it is that Angela did to them, and plus she needed to get her things from the van being that she was going to be staying with us to explain what the hell is going on.

Jared had to practically drag Embry with us back to the house with us even after Paul assured him that his dues would be collected. I swear that dude was a loan shark in a past life he's always been like that. Its either that or he was a bookie. No wonder he got voted class treasure.

No one said much besides the bickering about making sure funds were collected. Which actually got Bella to laugh a little and relax, but not completely she was still quite tense when we got there. It was quite obvious too. Emily immediately rushed to Bella's side when she saw her.

"Bella are you okay?" She said eying her. " Sam came in briefly and told me that there was an ambulance down on the beach where you all were. Do you need anything?" Emily asked.

" Some water please" she croaked. All that fighting had left her parched. She nodded and left to get the water for me. When she returned she also had a trey with cookies on it as well.

" You don't look that injured besides this busted lip." Emily said. While inspecting Bella.

"I wasn't the one hurt." Bella explained.

" Oh. Did you have an accident and hurt someone else."

"No."

" Well what happened."

" Try Bella beat the snot out of some girl because she was hitting on Jakey Boy here." Jared answered.

"Bella? Our Bella?"

" You forget our dear Bella pelted me with numerous rocks and bottles when I had a little tit for tat with said Jakey boy about three days ago." Paul said entering the house with Angela.

"Speaking of which Bella what the hell was that." Embry finally asked. " It was like you morphed into another person."

" I don't know. All I know is kept feeling this power surging through me. I was like that's what was doing the damage not me.

" Okay enough about Bella the destroyer isn't anyone going to let me tell my good news jeez you all are so rude" Paul said actually bouncing

"What's your news Paul. Emily said still not turning to greet the people in her home something that is truly unusual for her. But seeing as she was in mother mode and checking on Bella she over looked the additional person.

" Oh nothing important I just imprinted on this kick ass girl beside me that you, mom have not greeted yet."

"Oh my god Paul that's great. I am so sorry please forgive my manners I swear I am never this inhospitable" Emily said

" Its okay I understand under the circumstances I would have missed me too." Angela laughed.

" Well I'm Emily"

"Angela."

" Nice to meet you. Sam should be home soon boys so I guess we can wait until he gets here. So he can learn the news. I still have to fix dinner so girls if you would like you could sit here with the guys or you can come join me."

"Sure Emily we'll help you. Angela said dragging Bells along with her. I'd rather her be beside me where I can see her but I can't have her around me all the time. It would seem as Paul was having the same dilemma as he was actually pouting but the moment the girls left the room he was back to his old self.

"So you think Sam's gonna freak." Paul said.

" I don't think he'll freak but he'll definitely be surprised." Jared commented.

"Forget about Sam. Paul where's my money."

"She has it." He said motioning to the kitchen.

"Shit never mind I'll just wait till she gives it to me. Paul I think I'm more afraid of her than a room full of vamps"

"Did I just hear you correctly Embry. You just said forget about your Alpha."

"Well I didn't mean it that way Sam you... well...Jake gave an alpha command today." Embry blurted out

"Damn snitch" I growled he never could take pressure unless it had a monetary note to it

"Jake is that true? Who did you give it to?"

'' Yeah. I gave it to Bella." I answered.

" Why the hell would you give Bella an alpha command. Did it even work on her?"

" Because she was about to commit first degree murder" Paul answered.

"Murder? Did she? Is that why the emergency team was out there?"

"Yeah that's why they were there. Jake's Command startled her but I don't think it actually worked. Did you know that she can fight something fierce that shit is scary and funny as hell at the same time." Jared this time answered. I wonder if they knew I could talk. Better yet I wonder if Angela would do that thing again.

"You know I can answer for myself." I spat. " Yes Bella got in a fight today over me because some girl was molesting me against my will. But Paul's Imprint would have done the same had it been him"

" Imprint? You imprinted?"

"And you called me a snitch"

" Yep, sure did." Paul said beaming.

"Well were the hell is she. When are you going to tell her about what we are?"

"She's in the kitchen with Bella and Emily." Paul answered. " And she kinda already knows"

"Kinda?" Sam said squinting his eyes. "Either she knows or she doesn't. Did you phase in front of her. No of course you didn't I would have felt that or seen that." Sam muttered more to himself

"I... We don't have to tell her because she already knew Sam."

"How is that? Who told her?" Sam growled.

" Maybe I should tell you myself." she said coming from the kitchen after hearing the commotion going on. Out the corner of my eye I could see Embry shifting slightly and actually cover his crotch. Any mentioning of money would be gone for now. I almost think he would forget about it if I didn't know him better.

* * *

APOV

In the kitchen with Emily and I worked on getting Bella to relax. After a while she seemed to. Which is good because I couldn't do another spell incantation or usage of any power. I really should be resting right now, And I'm freaking starving I could eat all this food were preparing. But I cant relax and let my guard down just yet. I still have to see whether they are going to except me or not. As well as think of a way to explain to them what I am and why I know what I know with out it being a Q/A or a lecture.

I was preparing the salad as I contemplated this. It took me a while to realize that this is a lot of food. I looked up at Emily and as if she already knew my question she answered me.

" They tend to eat a lot. Trust me this won't go to waste," Well there goes my thirds.

I had gotten to my last piece of lettuce when I heard a commotion coming from the living room. It was my Paul's voice and another male. His voice was very deep and carried authority in it. He was shouting at Paul about me. Immediately my blood began to boil and I dropped what I was doing and headed out of the kitchen Bella and Emily on my heels. He was asking who told me. Well there was no one better to give him that answer then myself and I told him as such.

" Excuse me I didn't mean to yell please forgive my rudeness ladies." he said as Emily went to join his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. He placed his hand on top of where hers stopped as a way of acknowledgment. "Especially to you ...Whats your name?"

"I'm Angela Dawn Weber."

"Well it is nice to meet you Angela. You shouldn't have to meet me for the first time and I'm yelling like a behemoth. Excuse me for getting straight to the point but, how do you know about us, what we are what we do. I'm assuming you know about imprinting as well."

" Yes I know it all. I know because I've studied supernatural beings around the area and it probably helps that I'm a witch. Well a fully practicing one."

" Wow. I didn't know there were practicing ones. I mean I know that there are ones born naturally like Bella..." Well things look good she's still alive and in perfect health

" I was born a natural witch as were my ancestors." I cut him off. Its now or never. I'll go down by myself I will not bring my family or coven into this.

" Sam, I have no problems informing you on myself and the others because I have imprinted with a wolf from your pack, but I still am obligated to protect them. I need assurance that you wont kill me or them if disclose this information to you"

He said nothing for a few moments it was as if he was chewing on what I had asked of him. I could already see that even if he did decide to dispose of me it would not have been easy Paul had shifted himself so that he was slightly in front of me. He wasn't in a defense mode but he could be in the matter of a millisecond if needed.

" Well" he paused. "you are an imprint. I nor any of my brothers could stomach the thought of hurting you or our brother Paul in that way. As it stands I know of myself I already feel drawn to protect you just as I am to Bella and my brothers are to Emily. Any thing that is precious to you is so to Paul so you have my word that we will not only spare them but protect them as well." Sam said with and air of authority. He was in full on Alpha mode and I could feel the energy flowing from him to us with his words though he did not give a command. I guess that answers the question on whether he's still the

Alpha or not.

"Thank you"I said letting out a sigh of relief. " I knew that was the way thing are done but times have changed and well my people don't have the easiest of times out in the open although you'd have to be pretty smart to catch one of us off guard and in the open in the first place." I chuckled at my inside joke.

"So I've heard. We heard the story about Esmeralda last night. They never found her."

" No they didn't, but Esmeralda left journals documenting everything from 2 years before she met Chester up until her death as well as A spell book which Bella is to inherit ."

They all had a look of shock on that tidbit of information. Mmm tidbit. Jeez I'm so hungry. On que my stomach began to growl and Bella's followed.

"Okay you know what as much as I would love to hear what Angela is talking about and the journals I don't think that's going to be possible"

"Why is that?" Jake asked concerned.

" Umm I don't think I'll survive I feel as if I'm about to die of starvation three times over." Bella complained.

"Yeah me too. I used a lot of energy reviving and healing Lauren and wiping all those memories."

"Wait what? You revived and healed someone and were able to wipe numerous peoples memories?"

"Yep it's a little trick I've learned along the way." I boasted. "Hey I'm proud of myself do you know how much practice It takes to get even the simplest of spells down. I did multiple today."

"Now I don't know what I want to hear first Bella explaining how the hell she got into a fight much less did enough damage for the girl to have been revived or Angela tell us about her coven and Bella's grandmother."

"How about you decide while we eat." Emily called. " The foods ready. Come and get it."

And like that everything was dropped as everyone made a mad dash to the table to eat. Jared reached there first Bella and I were last damn werewolves and their super speed. But we needed not fret because as soon as Jared reached for a roll his hand was slapped away by Emily as Sam simultaneously slapped the back of his head.

" Ladies first. I swear just because your werewolves does not mean you have to act like you've been raised by wolves. How many times must I tell you that." Sam bellowed as Jared shrank down in his seat. " Honey did you leave some out for Embry?"

"Of course. Its in the kitchen." She answered

"Good Jared no sooner then you finish do you swap out with him so he can eat." Sam demanded Jared only nodded his head he kinda looked like a scolded puppy right now.

Bella, Emily and I grabbed our food as fast as possible because the boys really were starting to look like a bunch of ravenous wolves. I mean the were almost drooling at the sight of the food all we needed was a bell and it would be Pavlov's Theory all over again

The food was gone out of the serving dishes in the matter of seconds and off our plates in minutes. Bella and I ate almost as much as the guys did to which they shocked. Until I explained to them how using our powers was similar to their phasing in when we do it it speeds up or metabolism as well drains a lot of energy out of us which would be why Bella and I were now yawning.

"That was great girls" Sam complimented. While patting his stomach. Although I doubt he was completely full. "But now its time to get to business. Embry, Go back on patrol and tell Jared I said to do the usual."

"Sure thing." Embry groaned as he walked out the door moments later we were joined by a giant wolf he walked slowly in the house so he didn't hit the door frame and sat down. Okay that's a little unsettling. I unconsciously took a few steps back and landed against Paul's chest.

"Are you afraid of him?" Paul asked nervously

"Afraid no nervous yes. You have to admit he's huge."

"I thought you knew we were that big. Jared isn't even the biggest of us Sam and Jacob are. Are you going to be able to handle that."

"Yes I know but it was all in theory its pretty uncanny live. Its amazing though all of that." I said pointing to the wolf. Fits in side of that." I pointed to Paul."

"Yes that it is." Sam said.

"Can I touch him?" I asked meekly

"I would have preferred that it was my wolf that you touched for the first time but yeah go ahead" Paul said still being supportive. I walked over to Jared at a normal speed even though everything in side wanted me to turn around or at least slow down. Once I was in front of him he gave me a wolfy grin that immediately put me to ease. I reached up and touched his fur around his neck. I was thick very thick like I couldn't see my fingers in it, and it was soft. "Its soft and so warm?" I said out loud as I began to scratch behind his ear I was unconsciously doing it but became very aware when he started grunting and purring causing me to quickly pull my hand away.

"Dude did you just purr. And with my imprint none the less?"Paul scoffed incredulously. Jared just shrugged his shoulders and let his tongue hang out. I backed away and fast. I know what he's planning to do but I have a surprise for him.

"_If you so much think about putting that thing on any part of me I will solder it off_." Jared backed up fast to the door frame he had this ridiculously scared look on his face as he kept shaking his head as if trying to get my voice out of his head. Sam got worried and began to pelt I'm with questions but because he's in wolf form he can't answer.

"Emily pass me that blanket." She did "Phase back Jared." And then suddenly the fur popped back and be came skin you would think something like that was slow but nope it was fairly fast.

"What the fuck Angela." He yelled

"Okay okay what happened." Sam asked trying to diffuse the situation

" She was in my head literally and she threatened me she said if I touched her with my tongue she was going to solder it of not cut solder and then I began to feel my tongue burning"

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to burn your tongue that was an accident it was only supposed to be warming." I answered damn I still need to work on that

"Sorry tell that to my tongue I think its scared for life." Jared whined

"Ah shut it your a werewolf it healed a minute ago" Paul yelled irritated and then they began to argue

until Sam broke them up

" ALRIGHT ENOUGH" He alpha ordered his voice getting that double timber that Jacob's had earlier today "Okay Angela no witchy magic mojo until after we talk about all this and for future reference if your not sure at what your doing don't use the wolves as a guinea pig we need them."

"Sorry. But you know honestly in theory they do make the best guinea pig. With the fast healing and all. But no I won't do that again at least not with out permission." I answered

" Just don't let it happen again." he warned. "Now if you please guys lets get this thing done. Jared phase so you brother can hear. I've decided I want to here Bella first I have a feeling she'll have questions and be to overloaded after getting then answers to said questions if you go first Angela.

"That's fine with me that way I don't have to answer the same questions twice." I answered. There is no doubt that Bella was going to have questions Before and after I explain so why not let her go first.

"Bella what happened out there." Sam asked

" Yeah Bella what the hell was that."Paul asked. " I mean I knew you had a temper. Its kinda genetic but it was like you morphed into another person."

Bella hung her head took a deep breathe and began to tell us what was going on inside her head

" I don't know." She whispered " All I know is kept feeling this... power, surging through me. It was like power was what was doing the damage not me." Bella answered before staring at a far off place

"I was aware of everything that was going on. But I was powerless to stop it. something clicked over, and... I lost full control. It happened around the time Lauren attempted to tackle Jacob. I was aware of Angela talking me out of fighting Lauren, but it was like it wasn't actually me, who answered. It sounded like me, It looked like me, but that definitely was not me. Obviously it had some effect before that point though" She laughed with out humor.

"I could never normally do the things that were done during the football game. It was like what ever it was, was taking over my body slowly since the first standoff but I still had control. But once that control was lost it was like, I was an innocent bystander in my own body." she chuckled and then began to tear up. "the next thing you know I'll be on an episode of snapped." Her voice broke and then she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I saw red. It was everywhere and all I could think was to kill Lauren, so I was. but first I wanted toy with her. I let her think she actually had a chance in hell to win. She was sadly mistaken. She tried to to swing and scratch at me. I didn't know why she just wouldn't give up." she paused

"Finally I got bored so I started my motions to finish her. I drew my hand back I can feel the energy and power surging through me, and when I felt it reach a peak I released it right along with my punch. It landed with a resounding smack it. I know I hit her there was blood freely flowing from her nose as proof. But I didn't feel it. It was as if the force actually hit her not me. Like I said it wasn't me if it was I would have passed out and the sight of the blood let alone the smell." She contorted her face at the thought.

"I could hear her screaming I broke her nose but, I could care less. I could hear Jake trying to talk me down but I was too far gone. I saw myself killing her in so many ways I even remember bartering with Jake about what I could and couldn't do to her. And yet I could not stop myself until Jake used and in human voice. Then and only then was I able to get control of myself." She finished taking a deep breath.

I tried soothing her by rubbing her shoulders I seemed to work a little. It took Jacob wrapping her deep within his arms for her to rein in her anxiety

" But I don't want to be that way. I can't go around almost killing people everyday." she finished.

" You won't, I won't let you honey. When you feel that way I can feel it to I promise from now on I will drop what ever I'm doing to come and calm you down or remove you from the situation. I feel like the fight was partially my fault. I shouldn't have let it start much less get that far." Jacob said

"Bella don't feel so bad. For one she did continuously antagonize you after many warnings. Bella there is a reason you weren't able to control it. You shouldn't worry you not losing your mind a in threat of a mental illness not even multiple personality disorder. Lilith, as the guys have named it isn't an alternate personality more like an extension of you and your powers. For you anger is your switch. Until you get control of it your pretty much like the wolves volatile and unpredictable."

"No you shouldn't have none of you should have. I mean what were you guys thinking. You knew what Bella is and that we weren't for sure what exactly sets her off, and yet you let her fight. And for what so you can see a cat fight. She is a part of this pack even though she doesn't phase she's still dangerous. And you Bella sweetie you cant go kicking girls asses because they looked a Jacob and made you jealous."

" But Sam in Bella's defense that girl did more then look. She kept touching him even after he made it clear he wanted her to stop" Paul interjected. Aww he's taking up for her." And only that the girl kept fucking with her about it after she told her to stop. Jake drug Bella off to calm her down and when she came back the girl started fucking with her again."

"That doesn't matter. She almost killed her. What would have happened if Angela wasn't there to heal her and give everyone amnesia. Huh?" Everyone hung there heads in shame including me. He was right things could have gone much worse. Although in my case I was fed up with Lauren I shouldn't have let Bella fight. She could have proved she was strong in another way. Lauren won't even remember this when she wakes up so it still did no good.

" Look this is the first and last time this happens No fighting against humans. I'm gonna trust you wolves and not order you to. But I swear if you as so much lay an unwanted finger on a human I will order you to be said human lapdog for life."

"Damn Sam that's fucked up." Paul whined

"Good then you'll think twice before you do it. Now Angela on to you. Before dinner you were Talking about Esmeralda and you said she kept a journal through out her life. How is that you came into possession of it?"

" She left it in the possession of our coven. that's the only reason why I know her spell book was left to Bella. In it she explained what happened why it happened and why she chose to age."

"Chose?"

"You see we as in my coven can control when and how much we age. Kinda like the wolves and phasing if you stop. You began to age again. Its kind of the same thing with us. If we need to age we can either do an age spell or stop using magic. How ever if we so happen to want to stop aging again all we have to do is start using magic again or reverse the spell. The only thing is is that we don't stop aging until after our 21st birthday so until then it doesn't matter if we use or not."

"So did she decide to age to get away from the tribe?"

" No Ezzy was a powerful witch.. as you are and will be too Bella . She knew they were watching her If she didn't want to be seen by all means she wasn't. And the tribe only saw what she wanted them to see. After Chester Sr. she gave up he was her one true love. They had planned to grow old together. "

"No one knows why those to didn't imprint not even Ezzy she loved him and trusted him but it never happened and she never imprinted. You know Ezzy never got over Chester. She would have planned a nasty revenge. She would have never hurt an innocent so the tribe was safe but you werewolves well that's an entirely different story. She didn't though, because he begged her to, before she went into hiding and he died not to extract revenge. He said he knew what he was doing when he married her and she became ripe with his child. She never left forks she couldn't find it in her. So she had someone in the coven shift her looks for her and while pregnant she married a man named Arnold. He knew the baby wasn't his but he to loved her. It was hard not to love her."

"Back then to keep the coven strong we had arranged marriages if you didn't imprint. So for her child she did what she had to do. There weren't many jobs women could have and she needed a way to provide for him. He was good to her. And she even loved him back but never as much as Chester. She had other children but around that time times were hard and they would fall ill and pass. The only one that survived is the first born whom she named Chester. Ezzy believed that it was the werewolf blood in him that made him strong. Although he never did phase. You know the story he fell in love and married had kids blah blah blah. The thing about your family though Bella is that girls are actually a rarity. There were two girls born into the family from Chester. One died at a young age from meningitis and the other went one to marry a Swan she died during child birth they only had one Son and he had Charlie. Esmeralda needed a female to pass her spell book and memoirs down to. Not that males can't be a witch. It was just for told to Ezzy that the next female born into her family would be the one to get the most use out it."

"How do you know the family history for after she died." Sam asked I mean you know more then what we have on record."

"Just because she decided to age and die doesn't mean that people from that time aren't still around remember We can change our looks"

"Oh yeah . My mother was her best friend. She also actually trained majority of my family excluding my brothers and myself because weren't born yet and my father. He's not a witch. Although he knows what my mother is as well as me and my brothers. He was already to deep in love with her and she imprinted on him. He knew that he couldn't be a minister and have a wife who was a witch so he gave that up and opened a book chain instead. He is how ever ordained and still preforms weddings. He even studies different cultures weddings as well. A plus side when you own an endless supply of books."

"She has just started to let herself age so that she can be with my father. Which is why she made me her apprentice that and my brothers are to young and my older brothers and sisters passed on way before I was even born. I've been practicing since I was eight. that's when the clumsiness started. Freak accidents. You see that just our abilities way of making themselves known. Shields have it worse though. Well shields and shifters. Which is what I am. Shields because there powers transforms into so many uses and you also block everything out .Shifters have a because we pick up everything including Shields we would be more powerful if we could use others powers to full potential but alas we can't

"So have you been using some of my powers too.?" Bella asked

"Yes I have and let me tell you I didn't start doing it on purpose. But because of Edward I'm glad I did. Do you know how hard it is blocking Edward sans shield with out making it seem suspicious."

"You were blocking him how?"

" Every morning I or my mother performed temporary memory charms on me which could be draining on the days I didn't have time to eat but it was all to protect the secret. That was the months before you came. After you came and realized I was shifting I used you shield to block certain memories and information from the Cullens. Mainly Edward."

Any way back on the subject of my mother. She has kept an eye on you Bella since you were born You started showing signs at a very young age from what she told me I'm talking like 3."

" Okay you keep saying signs what are the signs." She asked

" Your clumsiness is an number one indicator. Its just your powers trying to find and exit especially when your emotional. Everyone has a switch your on switch happens to be anger you off happens to be fear. For me it use to be frustration and nervousness. But now that I know how to control it well I have control of when it goes on and off."

"Wait I'm lost." Paul said. Although I doubt it was because he didn't understand I could tell he was more focused on to many things at one time. Mainly scoping out my body while I paced the floor as I told my story.

"Its like Phasing when you first start anger triggers you to morph into a gigantic wolf but happiness causes you to change back."

" You said earlier that your her apprentice but she's trained your whole family. Why you." Sam asked.

"Because I'm a shifter. I can use anyone's powers. Usually not a strongly as they could. It usually leave when they do unless I decide to make it permanent. Anyway to make along story short and wrap this up I'm her apprentice because I know how to use all abilities therefore I train new witches on how to use there's. Most of all she just wanted me to train Bella. Well me and Ben."

" Ben! The Ben you use to date?"

" Yes Ben. Although he doesn't really have powers he's a dormant he is how ever a 5th degree black belt in mixed martial arts. Take for instance that punch that broke Lauren's nose. Imagine that with some skill behind it you could probably take off a vamps head with that thing."

" Are you kidding me."

" No I'm not Bella you doubt yourself but your way more powerful then you give yourself credit for."

" Yeah well it would have been great to know all of this while I was being chased tortured and bones broken by James last year."

"That would be your off switch coming into play. You were scared."

" Yeah and was definitely angry at the beach." she retorted "I can't keep doing that Ange. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Its okay Bella we all know that. And I'm here for you. I was going to figure out away to bring all of this up regardless of me imprinting on Paul. You have to admit its a hard subject to approach. But anyway I want to help you. We can train and work out the kinks together."

"Really? Angela that would be great."

"No problem. Now is that all are there anymore questions. Because I'm really tired. If you want we can go over the dynamics and the different abilities that there are but on another day. I used a lot of energy healing Lauren and Bella as well as wiping everyone. You know I normally wouldn't have wiped Ben but he's a worse lair then you are Bella." Angela said her stomach rumbling and as if to answer Bella stomach rumbled as well.

"

"Sure that's fine and I'm pretty sure you would like to spend some time getting to know Paul before he leaves."

"Leaves?"

"Yeah um about that Sam since I imprinted on Angela I've felt pretty calm now. I don't think I need to go back out there in the woods with you and Jacob anymore."

"Paul!"

"Yeah boss." he said his voice full of hope

"Your going."

"Damn well babe I tried." Paul said shrugging his shoulders.I just smiled and shook my head. " I hope I'm not being to forward but since Bella is taking the guest room here would you like to come with me to my house. I promise I'll let you rest."

" Yeah that would be great." she responded as he grabbed her things and they headed out the door together.

" Be here at 12, and Paul please don't make me hunt you down."

" Sure thing Sam later guys."

* * *

JPOV

hmm I wonder if he would let me and Bella go chill out in her room

" Yes Jacob you and Bella can go to her room." Sam answered before I could ask the question.

" You had that look." Emily answered the next. I have a feeling that they just want to be alone. I will not by all means be stopping them if that means I can have time with Bells to myself. I wasted no time in picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the room and closing the door behind me. The first thing I did after that was lay a mind numbing kiss on her. I'd been wanting to do that since she busted Lauren's lip. Bella reciprocated on that kiss her wounded lip forgotten. Ha take that bitch she can still kiss me.

The hours tolled by all to fast. Bella and I spent all of our time cuddling making out and Talking about miscellaneous things. Anything but about me leaving for a week in the coming few hours.

"God Jake I'm gonna miss you so much." she whispered into my neck. Her cool breath fanning against my spot causing me to shudder slightly.

" I know babe but its only a week and then you get to join me at boot-camp"

"Well a week seems like forever. And besides you'll be around people you know I on the other hand have to spend that week in Angela's school for wizardry" she complained

" Aww Bells it wont be that bad. I have to run around as a stinking wolf for a week."

"Okay fine so we both have a crappy week ahead of us without each other" she relented with her bottom lip poked out. I could resist it I looked so tantalizing. I captured her sweet succulent lips in mine while still being careful of the cut there. It was her that intensified the kiss grabbing on to the little hair I did have, and spreading her legs so that I was in between them. My hips gave and involuntary buck towards her heated core. I could smell her sweetness exuding and permeating the room.

Just the smell of her caused my dick to twitch and my inner wolf to pace with want. After a while it felt like there was just to much clothing separating us. And as if she read my mind her tiny hands left my hair and slowly and seductively made there way to the hem of my shirt once she got there she wasted no time in tugging it causing me to break our kiss just long enough to get my shirt off. He delicate fingers began to trace the outlines of my chest and abs causing and involuntary growl to rumble in my chest. As I peered into her eyes. This girl just didn't know what she did to me. I felt her hand leave my chest in a trail down my abs and landing on the waistband of my shorts. I had no idea where she was going with this but I had to stop her before we went to far.

" Bella what are you doing?"

" Making this moment memorable. I have to go a week with out touching or seeing you so I figured why not get as much enjoyment as possible." she said seductively. Shit we can't do this not now its not right. Damn conscience

"God Bella we can't. I can't allow you, us to do this tonight just because I wont be here. I want it done right and I want to cater to you when we do." She looked at me with this disappointed look. I almost caved but I wouldn't do that to her she'd regret it.

"Fine." she huffed

" Sorry. But umm I kinda need to go take a shower"

"Okay don't stay to long I want as much time with you as possible before you leave."

" All I need is five minutes." I say as I hop out the bed. I kiss her forehead before heading to take a quick cold shower. I guess I should have enjoyed being that its the last one for a while but I was more eager to get back to Bella.

When I re-entered the room It was quiet. Too quiet. Bella's breaths were slow and even and she was even slightly snoring. I guess all that magic and fighting really did tire her out. So much for more making out. Its for the best anyway. I can at least spoon with her though. I thought as I climbed back into the bed with her and wrapped her up within my arms. I buried my nose in her hair and was of to sleep as well.

* * *

"JAKE!" I could here someone yelling my name but it sounded far off. And I really wanted to ignore it roll over taking Bella with me and go back to sleep but I wasn't given the chance because my name was called again followed by banging on the door.

"ten more minutes charlie" Bella mumbled. She normally slept light so she really had to be tired

"Dammit Jake time to go." The voice bellowed. I only grunted in response.

"Do not make me have to alpha order you get your ass out her so we can go it only a damn week you'll see her when she joins us for the second half of training. Lets go NOW."

"Shit" I mumbled as I fully woke up and untangled myself from Bella. She looked so peaceful as she slept. I really didn't want to wake her up but I have a feeling she'd royally fuck my ass up if I didn't

"Bells wake up" I said softly not wanting to startle her.

"Whaaaaaat" she whined.

"Bells sweetie its time for me to go do you want to see me off."

"No!" Okay I'm confused.

"No?"

"Yes No"

"So you don't want to see me off your just gonna let me go with out saying goodbye" I asked

"No I don't want to see you off cause I don't want you to go" she pouted. Ahhh so that's what she meant I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Honey I know but I have to do this, Just like you have your own training to do with Angela. Come on walk me out side Please" I begged I would have given her puppy dog eyes but seeing as she had her arms over her eyes in an effort not to look at me I couldn't

"No and I'm holding you hostage you are forbidden to leave give me like 2 seconds and I'll figure out how to work my shield thing and block Sam from getting in the door." she said half seriously still not taking her arms down.

"Bella come on please."

"NO"

"Well at least let me see your eyes before I go."

" NO"

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to force you." I said as I straddled her and attempted to pry her arms apart.

"Bella are you using your shield on me?" I asked surprised that she figured it out that far.

"Yep"

"Fine then" I said feigning giving up only to stick my hand in her armpits and began to tickle her. To which she began to shriek.

"Jacob stop"

"Not until you let me see your eyes and walk me out."

"Never... I'm... not... letting... you go." she said between breaths and shrieks

"Well I guess I'll just have to intensify it then." I said as I maneuvered my body in away that I was able to keep one hand on her ribs and underarms and began tickling her feet as well.

"JAKE!" she shrieked again. "STOP"

"Or what." I threatened

"Or you'll make me piss my pants."

"hmm. I think I can deal with that. Give up and I'll stop."

"Okay okay okay I'll do it."

"You'll do what? I asked still not stopping yet. "You have to say it Bella."

"I'll look at you and I'll walk you out." she said breathlessly

" Thank you"

"Hmph" She huffed. Before opening her eyes allowing me to be briefly captured within the depth of he chocolate pooled orbs.

"Was that so hard?" I said softly

"Yes." she whimpered

"Why?"

" Because looking in your eyes and walking you out I wont be able to hide my feelings and I need to be strong right now and stop acting as if I'd die with out the sight, feel, or hearing of you for 168 hours, 10,080 minutes and, 604,800 seconds."

"Aww babe it'll go by fast you watch. Wait a min did you just do all of that in you head."

"Yeah its just 24x7x60x60"To bad she doesn't know she's off by four days I didn't tell her that Sam was letting me see her on the weekend since it is valentines weekend.

Boom boom boom "LETS GO JAKE NOW." Sam yelled one last time

"You hear him babe we gotta go." I said as a pulled her and myself off the bed and never letting go of her hand as we walked outside where Sam, Paul, Angela, and Emily were waiting, The girls all had a pouting face on including Bella.

"Be safe boys and don't give Sam a hard time." Emily said sounding like her motherly self. "I'll miss you" She simply said as she hugged Sam. He held her close, and peppered her face with kisses before landing on her lips.

"So we'll finish getting to know each other when we get back." Paul asked slightly nervously.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Angela said with a bright smile on her face. She then stood on her tip toes and gave Paul a peck on the cheek to which he responded with and crushing Embrace.

"Can't breath."

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Babe I wish I didn't have to go." I said to Bella remorsefully.

"I know, But you have and need too. I get it I just wanted you on top of me before you left" she said

jokingly while winking at me were Sam couldn't see. I'm beginning to think she really likes freaking him out.

"Come here you." I growled as I entrapped her in my arms squeezing her tightly as she made an attempt to do the same.

"Be good Bella and please don't beat anyone else up" I said into her hair she laughed.

"I'll try" she squeaked. " As long as you promise not to let Paul eat you." I think everyone laughed then.

"See you soon." I said as I captured he lips one last time

"Alright guys lets go boot camp a waits." and like that the adventure began.

* * *

Please review Seriously guys I'm begging you here i really need to know what you think and if you like the direction of the story I have so many faves and alerts yet only about half review i want to know your thoughts so please, please, please, please review


	22. Chapter 22: Witch Orientation

**A/N:** Hey readers I'm back. I know its been a while again, and I'm sorry for that. we are getting deeper into the story and I may have written myself in a hole. I don't know a lot about whats going on in it right now so I've had to get some help from a few of my amazing friends. The info and research that I received from them took some time to gather. So I apologize once again, But hey at least it didn't take 2 months this time. Anyway I would love to thank My AWESOME beta Mist who has been amazing and is responsible for this chapter being actually readable. I also want to thank Bella and Liki for the help that they have given me. And last but not least My loyal and super patient readers and reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own any Characters noticiably connected to Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 22 Witch Orientation

** BPOV**

After Jake's departure I went strait to bed. I wasn't tired I just didn't want to be around anyone I could already feel the pull towards him. And being that I'm sure Emily and Angela could too it would just be too depressing.

As I flopped on the bed a puff of his scent reached my nose and that's how I fell asleep my nose attached to he pillow he laid on.

I woke up in a strange place for the third time in a row. Its funny, I'd probably feel like that once I finally do go back home.

One thing about staying here at Sam and Emily's I doubt I'll ever have to cook breakfast unless I really wanted to. I could smell the Cinnamon rolls and eggs lingering in the air as I stood from my bed and stretched. No doubt whom ever is getting off patrol will be here shortly to get there morning dose of food if they weren't already here. At that thought I hurriedly performed my morning routine, if I didn't hurry I doubt there would be any left.

Once I reached the dining room I saw that I was indeed correct. Sitting at the Table was Embry with a plate covered with eggs and the sweet pastry, with one also stuffed in his mouth. Ugh its so not fair that they get to eat like that and not gain one ounce of fat . If they gain anything its muscle

"Morning Bella" Both Emily and Embry said upon my arrival. Emily was rushing around grabbing things and stuffing them into her purse as if she was in a hurry.

"Morning. I said absentmindedly rubbing my chest over my heart. It felt as if something was tugging on it I knew from what I've been told that its the pull of the imprint, but that doesn't make it any less annoying or me miss Jake any less either.

"Feeling the Pull?" Emily asked sympathetically I only nodded.

"Yeah its one of the down sides. I wish I could tell you it will get better but... well you already know how it goes."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay Bella here is your key, we had an extra one around the house so now its yours. Lock up when you leave. Sorry to rush but I'm running late." she said as she hugged me and headed out the door. "Oh I fixed you a container of food for you to take to Angela for breakfast just in case she wants some. And Embry I expect you to be on time to school there's no excuse for you to be late this morning"

"Yes mom. See you later." Embry said standing to kiss Emily's cheek and hug her before she rushed out the door.

"Later" I said as she reached the door. And she responded the same. Embry and I now sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Although it was only uncomfortable because I was itching to ask about Jake and how Camp was going.

"How was patrol" I asked hoping I could slyly work my way into Jake's progress.

" Boring not one trail" he answered. "How ever Jake is doing just fine He and Paul actually got Sam to drop working on control since he couldn't get them to Phase no matter what he did or said. Even with mention of you guys he only got a tremor but they never phased. Which is a miracle for Paul. I guess he was right Imprinting really did calm him. They really miss you and Angela though. They've been feeling the pull no sooner then they walked away." He said matter of factually. Then added " What? I knew you wanted to ask so I figured I'd just volunteer the info. You know your pretty easy to read its all on your face and in your eyes." when I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah I need to work on that." I sighed as I subconsciously began to rub my chest over my heart again. There was just a twinge of pain there added to the pulling now, but I know its because I want to be close to Jacob. Its insane to miss him as much as I do right now. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

"Man you guys really do have it bad." he said suspiciously watching me.

"You think" I said with an edge of sarcasm in my voice.

"Its only going to get worse you know." he stated as he shoved the last of his food in his mouth. "Sam might have to let the guys come home a little early if it gets to bad." He said as he grabbed both of our now empty plates and washed them.

I grabbed my bag and keys and headed to the door to wait for him so we could head out for the day. I locked the doors like Emily asked. Embry waited for me at the bottom of the steps and then walked me to my truck where he gave me a one armed hug before I got in.

"Try not to think about it so much Bella. Have a good day"

" I'll try, you have a good day too." I said and with that he jogged to the tree line. I guess he was running to school today. I started my truck pulled out the drive way and started my day as well.

* * *

School was pretty interesting to say the least. Lauren and I's accident was the talk of the school. Everyone who went to visit her commented on how bad she appeared. They said she had a huge knot on her head and both of her eyes were black from her broken nose. I wonder why Angela didn't fix those injuries as well I'd have to ask her about that.

Jessica was kinda pissy because no one paid her any attention despite the fact that she had been in the hospital too. So as a way to vent she "jokingly" named me the human death trap and it stuck. I could hear the whispers everywhere I went. It wasn't enough that I already felt bad about everything they still steered clear of me. Angela tried to reassure me that it would all blow over in a few day's and she was probably right, but it still didn't feel so hot at the moment.

On the upside though, everyone in gym refused, I mean absolutely refused to be my partner in gym so I was excused for the week. Which means by Coach Moore's standards, that I had to walk a mile around the gym, but that was better then attacking and being attacked by balls. Finally the day ended at my academic school and now its time for me to enter Angela's school of wizardry. Oh yay joy more people to meet.

I walked into a pleasantly warm house, and by warm I meant the warm vibes you got as soon as you walked in front door. It was you basic set up nothing extravagant but you could definitely feel the warmth.

"MOM!" Angela yelled after entering the house. "I'm home."

"In the kitchen Dawn" Angela rolled her eyes and led the way to the kitchen

"Mom" Angela whined. "You know I hate it when you call me Dawn, and besides we have company." She said pointing her thumb at me. Before pecking her mother on the cheek

I walked in behind Angela to see a beautiful woman with looks similar to Angela. She was medium built not too slender and not too thick. She had long straight black hair with brilliant emerald green eyes. She had tan skin like she liked to be outdoors but it wasn't quite as tan as Jacob. She was shorter then me by maybe and inch, and had a warm smile on her face that resembled the warmth felt through out the house.

"Sorry I forgot you told me your friend was coming over." she apologized before turning to me and greeting me with a hug. "Hi Honey I'm Jennifer Bella Webber. But you can call me Jenn or Jenny Hell even Bella but please don't call me Jennifer I hate Jennifer. I'll shut up now." she said with a giggle that I couldn't help but go along with.

"I'm..."

"Isabella Marie Swan yes, I know who you are. I've been watching you since you were born although I'm sure Daw... I mean Angela has told you that."

"Yeah she did. Is it wrong that this feels awkward?"I giggled

"No its not everyday you meet someone who knows so much about your life that you didn't know about or had never met." She responded before picking up her phone that was now ringing.

"Hello... Again... How the hell did you manage to miss your bus this time? You what!... Okay okay call your Aunt Liki to come get you she's coming over soon anyway. You better be in front of the school when she gets there. Love you bye."

"The twins missed the bus again?" Angela asked

"Yep I swear those boys get so easily distracted now."

" Well you would to if every time a fly flies by you can hear what its thinking." Angela commented.

" Yes that is true. We'll have to work with them on blocking it out." Jenn sighed.

"Mom I think they know how to block it by now they just choose not to."

"Ha. You maybe right."Jenn giggled as she chopped veggies for dinner.

"Bella will you be staying with us for dinner. We would love you to."

"Um I'm sure Emily is cooking something and I have to fix dinner for my dad as well."

"Well if you stay you can take left overs to Charlie and I'm sure Emily could use a night off." Jenn said trying to persuade me to stay and I must admit her arguments were valid.

"Yeah sure just let me text them." While I proceeded to do such. Jenn turned to Angela.

"Honey why don't you got to the Attic and get the books for me.

"Yeah mom sure. Just try not to scare her to much while I'm gone."

"Angela." I said giving her the get real look.

"What?she can be very graphic."

"I just found out a few days ago my boyfriend turns into a werewolf, while almost being attacked my, who I would soon to find out is my cousin and your imprint. Also that me and said boyfriend are destined to be together for eternity or how ever long we want to. My ex was a vampire who was a vegetarian and he and his family members had super powers, I'm a witch with super powers of my own, Not to mention that you are too, I worried about my mortality only find out that I never had to worry about my mortality in the first place, and I can emit a power blast that looks like a bubble. And you can heal people and basically have an endless supply or powers. Shall I go on with the list?"

"No that wasn't quite long enough." she said sarcastically albeit with an air of playfulness.

"I'm just saying I don't think much else could surprise or scare me."

"Yeah trust me you'd be surprised. I'll be back" She said confidently as she walked out of the room.

"Grab a stool and have a seat." Jenn said to me as she pulled up one of her own while laughing at our exchange. " Would you like something to eat or drink"

"No thank you."I answered politely "So how exactly do you know so much about me without me knowing you were around? Especially since I only came to Forks in the summer and occasionally on the Holidays?"

"Glamor spells. They change your appearance to other people They work wonders when you need them to. And I wasn't just around Forks I personally checked on you from time to time in phoenix too I just wasn't allowed to interfere."

"So your telling me you traveled to Phoenix just to check on me" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Only once or twice. Other wise then that I had help in other realms for that."

"Realms?There are other Realms?"What the hell. I'm just getting use to this one now I find that there are other realms.

"Yes" Jenn chuckled. " Scared yet?" She joked.

" No, but this is all so surreal"

"Yeah tell me about it imagine what it was like for me the fist time some one decided to pop in my head and say hey our of the blue. If I hadn't known about all this stuff I would have freaked out. Well I still did it just would have been way worse. After all these years if I'm not paying attention they still surprise me at times. And finding someone to talk to it about is rare I mean you can't just go telling people you hear voices with out them thing your off your rocker."

"Yeah you have to good with weird around these parts I see."

"Yeah you do." She laughed.

"So could you tell me about her.? About Esmeralda? I mean I know that she risked everything for love and her unborn child. but that's about all I know."

"Sure." Jenn answered her eyes getting a far away look as if she was conjuring up the past almost.

"You remind me a lot of her you know. You look so much like her, and you act like her as well. She always had the tendency take what should be crazy very well. She was the first person I told about the other realms I was afraid to tell my mom at first despite the fact that she warned me. She convinced me to talk to her. She was stubborn as a mule too. Once she got something in that head of hers you could not take it out so you might as well just go along with it." She laughed distantly.

"She was protective and a fierce fighter for those she loved and cared about. when needed. And a very loyal friend. The best friend one could have." She placed the knife she had in her hand down and placed the prepped food in the pot. Before coming back to sit beside me.

" I miss her all the time. I wish she would have never left us. But at the same time I understand"

"Why exactly did she leave."

" Her parents were going to make her marry someone she didn't know let alone love. It was a common occurrence for everyone. It wasn't what she wanted so she ran away."

"Wow harsh I think I would have run away too."

"Yes well we all aren't that courageous."

"Did they force you to marry?"

"No. they knew better then to try and marry me off I was a fire cracker then, as I am now. She was protective and all that stuff for other people but when it came to herself at times it was like she had no self-preservation."

"Yeah I've heard that about myself a few times." I mumbled

"So I've heard." she smiled

"So how long was it in between her running away and her meeting Chester?"

"The night she ran away. That was the night she met Chester. He found her in the woods wandering around. She didn't know a vampire was stalking her as well as Chester. He jumped out just in time though, just as the vampire made his attack. Chester fought bravely but he never called out for help so it was just him and the man got an advantage over him and broke his arm. Then proceeded to make another attack for Ezzy imagine his shock when she took her shield and forced it inside his body then expanded it braking him into pieces. He didn't stand a chance."

"Wow will I be able to do that?"

"Possibly but it takes a lot of energy out of you to do that. She was unconscious for a few days after that. Chester took care of her during that time, but once she woke up, well lets just say Chester was actually afraid of her after that at first."

"Sorry but I would have been too. What made him not fear her anymore?"

She helped him with his wounds that he had left unattended. . And watched over him until he was better just as he had done for her. They bonded from that experience but they didn't imprint. She was still not emotionally open when they first saw each other so that's why they didn't. The imprint depends on whether or not she was open to it and she was not at that time. She once told me that that was the only thing that she regretted. Perhaps her and Chester would have still been around. And to think they were so afraid of us. If they only knew that we were the least of there worries."

"Like what?" I asked engrossed in her tale.

"Well you have shape shifters which is what the Quileute actually are, Then you have real werewolves trust me they are not nice creatures at all. Though its not their choice to be that way like vampires it was something that was forced upon most of them but unlike them they have no ability to control it well most of them there are a few. Then you have demons, and the Fae. With us witches you have those who practice white magic and then Dark Magic. You also have spirit guides, and fates and shades. And the list goes on we're not even breaching the surface. Plus it takes quite a few lifetimes to run into all of these."

"Really? I must have a world record for the amount or supernatural beings that I've come into contact with within the last year I suggest I learn them all."

" Well, going into everything could take years not to mention be very overwhelming, You forget your behind Bella. Angela knows about all this but you have to remember she started when she was 8, so I'll just give you the basics okay?"

"Okay sorry I didn't mean to be pushy."

"Its okay dear. So which one would you like to start with?"

"Hmm. Shades. I've never heard of them what are they."

"Oh those little fuckers I hate those bitches." She paused her rant when she realized my raised eyebrow. " Sorry. Those little boogers get on my nerves. Let me think how can I explain them its kinda difficult." She said before she paused again.

"Okay have you ever been in...say a parking lot, and you have this really weird feeling that you aren't alone. You turn around and all you see is a faint shade on the ground. It looks like something is moving but there's really nothing there.?"

"Yeah I have that feeling all the time in my house when I'm alone and I see that all the time. I just always attributed that to being paranoid when I'm alone."

"Well they wouldn't be in your house honey. They don't like the light so you would only see them outside at night. Those faint shadows you see are shades."

"Okay, so what do shades do then" I asked engrossed in the conversation.

"Terrorize you." she said laughing lightly

"So they make it there objective to make you paranoid?" I asked laughing lightly as well.

"Yep."

" So they're just annoying in a sense. Whats the worst they can do?"

"Well if they become powerful enough the can strip a human of everything and leave the victim like they are."

"Wow! Kinda makes me want to sing I almost feel like somebodies watching me."

"I know right. They feed of of the fear but they gain nothing from it. Unlike Demons and other entities. So the more fear you feel the more attractive you are to them."

"Well I must be a very attractive person to them because generally speaking I'm a punk"

"Not good you gotta get that under control. Fear breeds fear."

"So do shades and demons work together or like does the shades aid the demon."

"Not aid them but they do help them in the end with out meaning to do it. Its like they start it and the demons just kind follow up"

"So in other words the demons act almost like vultures. They let other things instill the fear and paranoia, and then the demons just come behind and take it up a notch so they can feed off of it and put even more fear into you."

"Yep its a nasty business right."

" No kidding." I scoffed. "Demons, like how would you even know you've had a run in with a demon?"

"Oh you'd know it. There is this complete unease, you get sick at your stomach, you sometimes have a headache, smell horrid smells."

" Do they look like normal humans?

"No. Well some do but very few."

" So what would they look like those things off of charmed?"

"Well it depends Demons are have a broad spectrum. Its hard to put a specific description on them, some demons are just black mists blacker than black themselves and to see them would instill in you the most unbearable fear and horror."

"Would my shield protect against that?" I asked my stomach slightly in knots just thinking about the prospect of the fear and horror."

" I don't know Bella. It depends on how strong you are how fearless you are. The fear makes you vulnerable."

"Okay enough about demons I feel the mood in here changing."I said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah that tends to happen when talking about them. How about we talk about spirit guides and fates."

"Sure what are they?" I asked my curiosity once again piqued

"Well spirit guides, either you're aware of them or you aren't,most people aren't"

"Are you?" I asked the tone of her voice kinda suggested that she knew something others didn't.

"I am, Yeah. Its my ability I hear and am able to speak to other entities in other realms."

"So would the spirit guides be what chooses imprinting. Nope, that would be the fates."

"So" I paused. "Then, what do spirit guides do?" I asked just a little frustrated. She was right when she said going over everything could get overwhelming.

" What it says. they guide you, help you through the challenges that you might face in your life, protect you."

"Well my spirit guide hasn't been doing its job" I snorted as I thought of all the things, and danger I have been in with in the last year. Much less my life.

"Don't be disrespectful to the spirits. They are supposed to guide you. Not decide for you" she said sternly

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. "I know most of what happened was my decision I went against that little voice in my head. I just wish I had known all of this. Then I wouldn't have had to go through such heartbreak and just pure crap. Sometimes I resent my experiences, but if I didn't have them I wouldn't have gotten to know Jacob again."

"I know honey and I would never want anyone to go through the pain that you did but it was in some ways necessary. It help bring you in to this world I think it would have been more of a shock if you just out of the blue one day push someone across a room without meaning to and barley touching them or see a giant wolf in you back yard. Besides I think fate would have found a way to bring you two together."

"Look Bella I know this last year has been a hell of a roller coaster ride but its may all before a reason. In the end no matter what you would have been brought into this world of the supernatural its forgotten inhabitants. No matter what path you chose because this is apart of you. Now the way you found out that was an effect of your decisions."

"Sorry" I said again.

"Don't apologize to me I understand this is confusing and I warned you overwhelming good news is we only have one other thing to talk about today before everyone gets here with their mouths open like baby birds waiting for food.

"Oh crap I forgot about dinner. Can I help you with something?"

"Don't worry I've got it covered. Now on to the fae"

"I thought we just talked about them."

" No the fae as in faeries not fate."

"OH. Wait Faeries as in Tinker Bell."

"Ooo never let one of them hear you refer to them as that they hate it. But no not like Tinker Bell think about the size of the wolves. And by the way Tinker Bell is a pixie and they aren't as cute and adorable as she is. They are quite annoying."

"Pixies are real too. You know what, I don't even want to go into that tell me about the fae."

"Lets see well one thing about the fae you probably wouldn't know you had been in their company until it was over."

"What happens when its over?" I asked my brows slightly furrowed.

" According to what happens during the encounter. If sex happens you are never the same again" She said while blushing." No mortal woman can be loved by the fae and be the same."

"Okay I'm confused. Be the same as in their body I changed or there personality?"

"No.. like he/she will never look at a mortal man the same way... Like mortal men/women can't give her/him the pleasure a fae can."

"Oh I said blushing" along with her.

"Oh great I just had to come back on that part." Angela griped as she reentered the room. With an arm full of books.

"Of course there is more to them but I'd rather not discuss it with the twins here." She said as we heard car doors slam and shortly after a woman calling after the two boys..

"Aidan, Andrew. Come on" the woman yelled from the front door. Shortly after I could hear feet patting against the wood floors as they made there way into the kitchen.

"Mom!" two black haired boys cried at the same time as they ran into the room. They looked young and adorable but they were already as tall as their mother and a little shorter then me.

" My boys." Mom cried back as she hugged them both at the same time. She used the advantage of them leaning down to land a kisses on their foreheads. To which as soon as she wasn't looking they wiped them off and attempted to look disgusted. But you could tell that they loved it.

"Hey Angie Pangie." one of the twins called Angela stuck out her tongue at him as her greeting before saying to her mother.

"I swear mom there gonna be momma's boys forever."

" Well that's fine by me."Jenn answered.

"Sorry we missed our bus mom. We got detracted when we heard."

"Not here" the other twin said as he covered his brothers mouth with his hand. "We have company."

"Its okay boys she's in, but I would prefer if you were polite and actually spoke to her first." Jenn scolded playfully while ruffling their hair.

"Sorry." they said simultaneously.

"Hi I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Aidan and this is my brother Andrew." Aidan said in a lively way.

" I can introduce myself ." The boy I now knew to be Andrew scolded. You could tell that they always fought about that by the exasperation in his voice. " I hate when you do that."

"Well excuse me."Aidan answered back sarcastically

"Oh you two! Go put you bags down I'll have a snack ready for you when you get back. Do you guys have homework?"

"Yes." Aidan said answering for both of them again.

"But we want to stay and tell you why we missed our bus. Its totally awesome." Aidan interjected.

"Alright fine why did you miss your bus?"

"Why its simple we ran into Angie pangie's boyfriend." Andrew teased.

"That is impossible. One I don't have a boyfriend. Yes, I imprinted yesterday but that doesn't make him automatically my boyfriend and two he's most likely somewhere in wolf..."

"You guys can hear the wolves?" I asked understanding why Angela paused.

"Well duh" they both said. "they maybe human part of the time but on occasion they turn into furry animals which we can hear." Aidan finished

"What were they thinking about Angela asked

"Hey were not your messengers."

"Then why mention it." Angela whined obviously wanting to check up on Paul as much as I did Jacob.

" To torture you." Aidan answered. "Its not like they were thinking anything special anyway. They were thinking so many things at once mostly revolving around you and Bella."

"Which was interesting but revolting. The one that likes you keeps thinking about kissing you for the first time and it started to go further south from there. That is until this other one made them focus after that it got boring because all we could get out of them was the site of the trees."Andrew finished.

"Thank Heavens. Those are teenage boys minds it could have been way worse." Jenn said biting her lip. "I don't want them polluting yours, so for now on if you hear them just... just ignore them okay."

"But Mom." They both exclaimed.

" Hey I know you two can do that by now or you would be bothered at night by the raccoon that keeps going in the trash." she fussed. The boys at least had the decency to look sheepish though.

"Oh mom our minds have been, been ruined. You wouldn't believe the stuff a dog thinks about in the spring time."

"Okay! That's enough. Thanks for updating your sister and Bella on their friends I'm sure it helped them. Maybe now they can stop rubbing their hearts every five minutes." Jenn said pointing out what both Angela and I were doing at that very moment.

"It's homework time. So get to it."

"But mom we wanna stay and talk to Bella we promise that it will get done." Aidan whined for the both of them this time Andrew didn't seem to mind.

"I've head that story before Aidan"

"And what is it exactly that you wanna say to her twerps don't forget I can read your minds if I choose to." Angela jumped in obviously wanting to get her little brothers out of the way.

Well Bella is it true that you put that Lauren chick in the hospital?" Aidan asked.

"I bet it was awesome can you tell us about it Angie always leaves the good stuff out." Andrew pleaded.

" Uh uh no. You guys know the drill get to it."

"But!"

"No buts. Is what your going to have if you don't get that home work of yours done." Jenn scolded

"Yes ma'am" They both called as they ran off at their mothers threat. Something I had never experienced but obviously is effective.

"And Angela how many times do I have to tell you not to call them twerps. I swear as soon as they come around your maturity goes out the window." Jenn continued to fuss.

"Sorry Mom I'll work on it."

"Yeah sure you will." She said sarcastically. "Now what were we talking about.?"

"The Fae" I answered.

"Oh yes the Fae." Jenn responded taking a pause to gather her thoughts.

"Have you told her about Adam yet mom." Angela asked.

"Nope that's what I was about to when you came in." Jenn answered. She never got a chance to say anymore though because two more people entered the house

"Oooo We're talking about Adam now that is one fine specimen."A woman said as she and a man who was clinging to her side entered the kitchen finally.

"That's my Aunt Liki and my Uncle Gerald" Angela leaned over and whispered in my ear. "My guess is they were making out at the front door. Honestly I don't blame her. I know once this week or what ever it is is up I'll probably have my lips attached to what ever part of Paul I can find." she continued causing both of us to snicker.

"Hey!" Gerald cried

" Oh hush. I may be imprinted but I am not blind."

"You only say that because its Adam any other man you don't drool over like that."

"And you only say that because Its Adam you know at the end of the day I only want you." she said making a kissy face and pinching his cheek at the end

" Gerald didn't you just finish making out with her at the front door. I don't think she can forget you that quickly all though, you can't really blame Shalika for looking. He is hot, huge and just quite hard to miss." Jenn defended her sister. "And besides we may be a few hundred years old but like she said we aren't blind especially not to Faery."

"Jenn. Whoa. Did you forget you have company." Gerald said through is teeth. He obviously just noticed I was there when I laughed at Jenn's comment. "We shouldn't be talking about such silly things in front of her."

Jeez I'm beginning to think Angela may have wiped her families minds to much how could all of them forget I was coming especially since this dinner was supposedly so I can meet them.

"Oh please Gerald" Jenn scoffed. "I'm not stupid nor forgetful. This is the girl Angela told you about. You can cut the act and introduce yourself. "

" Oh I'm sorry. that's my fault I forgot to tell him." Liki said "Other wise there is no way we all can forget a day as exciting as this. I'm Jenn's sister Shalika, by the way. You can call me Liki, and this knuckle head over here is my husband Gerald." she said skipping my extended hand and opting for a hug.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

" Its nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Angela's family has been so nice so far. I can see she gets her upbeat personality from her mom as well as some of her bluntness, and her humor. Jenn had me rolling when she was bantering with her sister I could tell the two of them could go for hours. Angela's brothers were the type to be very energetic. I could tell they loved messing with their big sis though and she would go right along with it almost as if she couldn't help it. The only person I had yet to meet was her father and he was coming through the door right now. I hope he's as nice as the rest of the family

"I'm home." A nice deep smooth voice called from the door.

"DAD!" the twins whispered as they took off running towards his voice.

"Oof." He said as the boys made contact with him. He rounded the corner with one of the boys hanging upside down on his back and the other in the front swaying them from side to side. It looked like they were using him as there own personal jungle gym. I couldn't help imagining this as something Jake would do when we had kids.

When I snapped out of my daydream They were all laughing as the man slowly put them down.

" Its a daily occurrence for them." Angela supplied. " They try to surprise them but it never quite works out he always see's or hears them coming a mile away."

"Well it doesn't help that they just run strait for him." I laughed.

"Well by this point its more so using him as a jungle gym then anything"

" I see" I mused

"Sorry guys not today maybe tomorrow." The man said with a brilliant white smile plaster from ear to ear in laughter as he continued to tussle with his children and drag them all back into the dining room. He looked like this man I'd seen on YouTube once in this jean commercial, where his pants were for some reason in the refrigerator. Only difference was that Angela's father had clothes on.

"Aw man we'll never surprise him I swear he has super powers like us he just keeps it secret."Andrew said to Aidan. Now that he was here I could tell that while Angela looked like her mother she had features of her father as well. Not like the twins they were carbon copies of their father except they both had their mothers green eyes while Angela had his brown ones.

" Drat they found out about my super parent powers." Their dad said twirling them once more before putting them down and making a b line towards Angela who was standing beside me.

"Hi Daddy." Angela said as they hugged and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which he returned on her forehead. I guess that was their daily thing.

"Hey. How's my princess doing today?"

" Great as usual." she said sounding up beat and peppy

" Good, and how was school?"

"Boring as usual." she said putting emphasis on boring.

"Well considering yesterday that's a good thing." He said with a chuckle. He released his fatherly embrace an made his way over to Jenn only acknowledging me with a hello and ruffling Liki's hair and speaking to Gerald as well.

"My love."He greeted Jenn. Kissing her hand then her cheek and lastly her lips.

Edward use to call me that from time to time. Only now did I realize how overly sweet and sappy it was.

"Ewww gross." The twins and Liki yelled. Expressing exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh please Liki don't act like you weren't making out with G an hour ago, and boys you'll understand later. Just be happy that your parents get along not every kid is so lucky." Jenn chastised. As she went back to stirring her pot.

" As a matter of fact I was kissing G and hour ago, but it wasn't all super lovey dovey and sappy syrupy sweet like that.

"Hey how I choose to show affection to my wife is my business. If you don't like it don't watch." The man joked. "I didn't see Angela and Bella cringing like that. I bet your boyfriends are like that with you aren't they."

"Ewww Dad were going to talk boys? And in front of everyone?" Angela blushed "Besides I just met Paul yesterday. Even if he's my Imprint, it doesn't mean its going to go that far over night, we hardly know each other."

"Ugh I was trying to forget you imprinted yesterday. And I was just teasing. I can't believe my princess is becoming a queen. And so fast." her father said as he ruffled her hair. I had yet to know his name all though I'm sure he knows mine from in passing and being told I was coming over.

"Bella have you imprinted too." He asked. " I'm telling you its a blow to a father. You know your little girl no longer sees you as the star of her eye for sure if you didn't know before."

"Yes Mr. Webber I imprinted just this past Friday. And no, he doesn't call me his love. Although my ex did before he left." I answered

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to drudge up bad memories for you. I heard what that idiot did. I wanted to hunt him down myself but Jenn over hear wouldn't let me. I'm not upsetting you am I?"

" No, your fine. To be honest you showed me how horrible that phrase was. I have to agree with Liki though its too mushy." Everyone laughed including Mr. Webber.

"Well you all are just scrooges. Not romantics like we are. And Bella you can call me Cian or Mr. C if you want. Only my employees call me Mr. Webber."

"Okay Cian." I would have called him Mr. C but it was too Happy Days for me."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison. Excluding Jenn she was pretending to toss the salad. I say pretending because for one she had too much concentration going into it and two the salad was actually done before he even walked in the house.

"Honey its not that bad you like it don't you?" he asked with a puppy dog face aimed in her direction.

"Everyone needs to go wash up dinner is almost done. Angie can you and Bella set the table please." Jenn said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure thing mom, come on Bella." Angela said as we took an easy out and walked out the kitchen with the rest of her family excluding her mom and dad still laughing.

Angela picked up all of the supplies on the way out and hand me half. We were the last ones out so we were still able to hear sulking about Jenn's avoidance of his question.

"Aww honey I was just joking of course I love it when you call me your love." She laughed as she draped one arm over his shoulder and used her other hand to run her thumb across his bottom lip before standing on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned in and met her lips and at that moment it was time to go and set the table as told.

" Your Family seems nice Angela they're very welcoming." I said wanting to avoid silence for the moment. Anything to keep my mind off seeing Jacob this week couldn't end soon enough.

"Yeah they are. They're also protective as well. I feel so bad for Paul when he has to meet my dad. And my uncle not that they can do anything serious, but they can give him a serious itch or something equally embarrassing if he wants."

" He wouldn't. Are you serious Ange?"

"No well my dad wouldn't. But Uncle G has picked up a few things here and there. Dad, he wouldn't even bother with spells. He'd probably just grill him you know ask all the embarrassing questions."

"Ooo not good for Paul and his temper." I said as I placed a plate down.

"Eh I doubt it will be that bad. If I'm aloud in the room" She said putting emphasis on the if. "I'll make sure they don't try to verbally assault each other. If things got bad dad would try to put a foot up his ass though." she said matter of factly

"Something tells me he'd end up breaking that foot on Paul's ass"

"Ha! doesn't mean he wouldn't try." she laughed. " You didn't see him the time Ben brought me home after seeing the wolves for the first time. I mean we knew about them in theory but to actually see them for the first time freaked me out. Hell my mom had to hold him down at first because he thought that Ben had hurt me seeing as I was bleeding I could see how."

" Why were you bleeding?"

"I ran smack dab into a low branch and hit my nose. But I was too freaked out to heal it before I got home so of course I was messy and my eyes had begun to bruise and Dad freaked when he saw me."

" Well how did Ben take it I'm sure he wasn't to intimidated I thought you said he's a black belt."

" He is but you've seen Ben, he's a peaceable logic type of guy and you haven't seen my dad mad the room shakes when he yells which is rarely directed towards us. Now put on a Mariners game and you'll need ear plugs"

" Well he'll get along fine with Charlie and Jacob's Dad, that's there favorite team."

"Oh that's great. Speaking of Charlie how is he taking all of this supernatural happening everywhere."

"Umm he still doesn't know about any of it. I can't tell him I've been sworn to secrecy by both the pack and the Cullens. The only reason you didn't get that talk is because your family already knew about it." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella I know it must suck to have a limited amount of people to talk to about this stuff."

"It does sometimes but now I have you and your family so it works out."

" Well I'm glad to hear you feel that way Bella." Jenn said coming out of the kitchen with serving dishes followed by Cian

"We want you to feel welcome. Your apart of this family now too. You actually always have been, just now you actually know about it." He finished. "Now enough with the heavy its time to eat." He almost growled rubbing his hands together.

"Dinner was amazing mom." The twins called out in unison after we finished our meal which indeed was amazing I may have to get the recipe for this. "Can we play the Wii?" They called out again at the same time. "Stop it." they both yelled "Ugh" I see why one usually tries to do the talking that could get annoying and old fast. Although looking from the outside it was hilarious

"Yes you can play but please remember to put the straps on your wrist I do not feel like replacing windows or vases."

"Yes!" Andrew said as he fist pumped in celebration. "we promise to put them on." Andrew answered as they ran off to play.

"And stop running in my house."

"Sorry mom" They both called out again.

"Does that ever get old." I laughed.

"Yes it does. But at the same time its so funny when they get really frustrated about it and just decide to be silent for a while."

"Whats so funny about that?"

"The quiet. You can here the funny things like whats on the TV."

"Oh I got you."

"So Bella have you been finding anything interesting in those books."

"Oh yes quite a few things. But of course it leaves me with more questions.?"

"Oh really dear like what."

"Well there's mention of the Salem witch trails in these books and since these are my grandmothers diaries I wondered if you are really that old."

"Ha no and neither was she her first diaries were the stories that our mothers use to tell us."

"It also says that's around the time the coven gained immortality and it even tells about her grandfather being crushed to death by stones and the accusations and innocent hangings. And that her grandmother died because when her mother was accused of witchcraft she took the blame instead. But it doesn't tell how the immortality came to be." I said flipping to the page in the book that I and Angela had read this from.

"Her grandmother cast the spell on the coven. It kinda boosted our powers a little bit too. She didn't want the rest of us to have to continue to go through that. My generation was the beginning of the most powerful witches our coven has seen aside from Ezzie's grandmother. You have to be a very strong witch to cast that spell it's very complex."

"Yeah but easy as hell to get out of." Gerald muttered speaking for the first time in a while.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked curious about his statement

"Well pretty much all you have to say is that you don't want it or convince your partner that they shouldn't want it either and your out." He said louder this time with an slight attitude

"It doesn't work as simple as that Bella." Jenn quickly corrected. "Sure you can always give the appearance of aging with glamor spells but giving up the immortality is giving up our ways completely that includes whatever abilities You have as well."

"Like you are being forced to." Gerald said

" What are you talking about." Cian said stepping into a protective mode over his wife instantly.

"Well I heard Jenn is giving up hers up for you because you don't want the immortality" Gerald said

" Okay first of all I'm not being forced to do anything its a decision that I am going to make."Jenn interjected.

"Yeah Jenn for him. Come on you know without him you would never give it up. You would never have to. He doesn't come from this and never fully adapted."

"Last time I checked G you aren't from this either. And ..." Cian paused and looked at Angela and my eager face.

"You know what. Bella I'm sorry for this rudeness that has entered it self upon my house."

"Rudeness? you only say that because you know I'm right."

" Not now G." Cian said giving a human growl. "Princess I think you should take your brothers out for some air why don't y'all go down to the beach."

"Dad I'm sure the twins are fine they have the Wii going and aren't paying attention."

"This is no conversation for my children to hear that includes you and Bella so I want you to go now."

"But dad we have a right to hear this. It affects us as well." You could see the frustration mounting on Cian he was clenching his jaw . But I don't think it was directed at Angela. Gerald was still in the background mumbling to himself.

"Angela!" Jenn called not even raising her voice. She just gave Angela a look and she relented.

"Fine." Angela huffed. "Twins get your coats we're going to La push."

"Aww do we have to we're almost to the next level."

"Next level your behinds out the door. Jenn scolded "Some fresh air and connection with the earth will do you some good. Now go." Jenn said lightly but you can hear the frustration mounting in her voice as well. "And Angela no listening to us while your driving. That's just as bad as texting and driving for you."

"Dang!" Angela whisper.

"What was that missy."

"Nothing."

"Nothing my behind. I mean it." Jenn said sternly

"Okay fine I won't."

We all made our way to the door with the food for Charlie and the twins and just as Angela was shutting the door you hear the argument start up again on Gerald side. The guy was nice but obviously he didn't know how to give this subject a rest.

"All I'm saying is why would you even make her entertain the thought of giving it up"

"Gerald Shut up." three voices yelled in unison

We took separate cars down to the beach, but Angela stopped at the station to say hello to Charlie when I dropped off his dinner but by the dazed look she would get on and off for the 30 min we were there I could tell she was checking in on her parents. But Charlie didn't seem to notice and the twins were just excited because he let them feel what its like to be hand cuffed to each other as if they needed to be any closer.

As we were making our way out to the parking lot she started spazing out.

"Ew ew ew ew ew I did not need to see that OMG my brain" she said as she repeatedly rubbed her eyes .

"Angela whats wrong."

"Trust me you don't want to know. I'll just say sometimes fighting is good. You just don't want to see what the make up is like when its your parents though." she answered still rubbing her eyes as if trying to get the image out.

"Oh Gross."

Finally we made it to La push of course Angela beat me there being that my truck can only go but so fast. But in a way I'm glad she did.

I was nearly to the beach when I saw Jacob's friend Quil walking. He looked so pitiful and lonely. His head was down and his shoulders low. I could understand why. Both of his best friends had disappeared on him. Although I wasn't sure at the moment if that was the case for his blues today.

"Hey Quil." I said as I slowed my truck down to the pace he was walking

"Bella?"

"Yep the one and only you need a ride?"

"I'm not so sure if I should be taking rides from strangers Bella. At least that what McGruff said." he joked, as he got in the cab of the truck. I laughed.

"Were you headed over to Jake's?"

"Yeah he missed school today and Billy said he's sick so I was going to check on him. Is that where your headed?"

"No I was headed to the beach with a friend."

" Friend huh? Is she a girl? Is she as hot as you or hotter?"

"Um she's hot. But she's definitely Taken."

"Silly Bella as if that means anything" He said patting my head as if I were a child. Although I certainly looked like one compared to his size.

"It does with her. Trust me."

"Yeah, yeah" Quil grumbled "Anyway why aren't you going to check on Jake? It would mean so much to him." he said sarcastically batting his eyelashes. Shit I hope he doesn't see through my lie.

" Um because Billy has him in quarantined. He's not letting anyone see him." I supplied

"How do you know you've been by to see him?"

"Uh yeah you can say that." I said my voice spiking.

"You know Bella you should stick to telling the truth lying doesn't suit you at all."he said I could tell he was beginning to get irritated. " Look all I want to know is if he got the same mysterious illness that caused Embry to dump his supposed best friends. Cause if it is."

"Quil you really shouldn't be so hard on Embry." I interjected not thinking of what his response to that would be.

"Oh So now your defending him? As if you know him. Maybe the rumors are true." He was shaking now in anger. I had to do something to stop him or I'd have to duck and roll out of my truck.

"What rumors?"

"That you and Jacob were at Sam's party Sunday. Kids at school said they say him there hugged up and dancing with some pale face the only pale face I know that Jake hangs around is you." He accused.

"Yes we did go and Jacob was sick then too even though he didn't look it he's been running a fever for a few days. Billy wanted to go to the party but didn't want to leave him unattended in that condition and Jake refused to let Billy miss it so..."

" I thought I told you, were horrible at lying. DON'T LIE TO ME. He's not really sick is he" he yelled.

"Alright. I won't." I said slightly flinching "But saying that I can't tell you is only going to make you madder." I said stopping the truck finally in the parking lot of the beach.

"Why? Why is everyone around here so fucking secretive." He all but yelled. I placed a hand on his shoulder hopping maybe it would calm him down a little although I doubted that it would. I almost had to recoil my hand from his skin at first touch. He was as hot as Jacob was before he phased for the first time.

"Wow your freaking hot Quil."

"Oh don't try to butter me up now."

"No I mean like feverish hot, not sexy hot."

"Hey!"

"Not that you not" I recanted " That's just not what I meant at the time."

"Yeah sure. Back to the subject. Why can't you tell me."

"Because I've been sworn to secrecy look if I could tell you and save you all these frustrated and hurt feelings I would but I can't the only solace I can give you is that you'll find out soon. Very soon."

" You would really tell me if you could?"

"Yes I would."

"Thanks Bella that means a lot. And by the way congrats on you and Jake its about damn time. Awww fuck." He cursed putting his head in his hands.

"Thanks wait what?"

" Jake's been pining over your forever."

"No I mean the Aww fuck part." I said with ease Quil began to laugh

" You said fuck. Whoa I never thought I would hear that word coming out of your mouth."

"Its a new addition to my vocabulary. Why are you all of a sudden so nervous." He had begun to wring his hands.

"Jake's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I yelled at you. What can I do to make it up to you . Like it never happened."

" Oh that. Its fine..."

"No its not and besides Jake, my grandfather would have a cow if he knew I was using such language in front of a girl Especially you. How about to make it up I take you and your friends down to second beach?"

Hmm It is a private beach and I've always wanted to go there. " Sure why not lets go tell Angela and her brothers.

* * *

**APOV**.

I had been preoccupied up until recently. At least now I know we probably shouldn't come home until later. I shuddered just thinking about what I saw when I took a peak at my house. I just wanted to see if they were still arguing. Good news everyone made up bad news I came in at the wrong point of make up by my parents. So here we are now waiting for Bella. I noticed that she stopped and picked someone up of the side of the road I assumed she knew who he is. I hope.

Soon enough her old beat up truck pulled in to the parking lot where the twins and I were waiting patiently. Well I was anyway the twins however were at least trying but the sighs they gave off every few seconds said otherwise.

She was talking to the guy I couldn't hear what was being said but what ever the case the guy looked mad. Then he would calm, and then get mad again. This guy had some serious mood swings, and being that he was obviously Quileute I think I know why. Finally they got out the truck, both of them smiling and Bella actually looked excited.

"Angela, Aidan, and Andrew this is Quil. Quil these are my friends I was telling you about." Bella introduced us.

"Hi I'm Quil, Quil Atera." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake. It was humongous. It totally swallowed my small and dainty one, and just as I thought he was hot. "Although you already know that because Bella just told you." He chuckled.

"Quil here has so kindly offered to take us to second beach." Bella beamed.

"Second beach. Cool I've always wanted to see what is like." Aidan said.

"Well today is you lucky day kid." He said as he grabbed the bag with the books that Bella was struggling with. I grabbed a blanket that I had in the trunk of my car and we were on our way.

It didn't take us long to get there but while we were walking The twins kept looking at Quil weirdly. Finally I asked them whats wrong. And Andrew just said.

"Ange? we can hear him thinking. Its not completely clear we keep getting traces of though.

"hmm that's very odd."

* * *

**BPOV**.

Second beach was beautiful. There was actually sand here instead of the small pebbles of first beach. There were cliffs jutting out of the water so large that trees and vegetation were actually growing on some of them along with algae and moss. Further out in the surf small island could be seen. It was definitely more secluded then first beach especially since there was a small hike to get there.

We were sitting on the blanket that Angela had brought with her. Her myself and Quil. While the twins were playing on the beach. I think they were trying to talk to a crab who knows. Quil was continuously trying to flirt with Angela which she only laughed but brushed him off after telling him she was involved, and divert her attention back to the books with me. Quil being, well Quil, diverted from the books and eventually he gave up and ran to talk to the crab with the boys thinking it was a game.

We found a lot of interesting facts in the diaries "Ezzy definitely lead an exciting life that's for sure." Angela concluded after reading about one of her adventures.

"I know right. She was a force to be reckoned with especially after she got over that awkward clumsy stage. I hope that happens to me. I'm tired of busting my ass." We laughed

"Aww your not that bad." Angela said. I lifted my eyebrow at her as she thought, and then concluded. "No I take that back you are pretty bad."

"Which incident did you think about."

"The one were you fell out of your desk while sitting." We both laughed again "How did you manage to pull that one off."

" I lost my balance trying to get a pencil I'd dropped."

"Bella that's terrible." she laughed again while shaking her head.

"No what's terrible is that wasn't the first time that happened I'm just usually not in a public place when it does."

"No whats terrible is that we find two pale faces on our private beach." A feminine voice snarled. Angela and I both snapped our heads around to see a girl with a disgusted look on her face. And despite her twisted at the moment features I knew it was no other then Leah. Her brother Seth was behind her shaking his head.

"Leah don't be mean. Besides that's Jake's girl, and she's pretty much family to the Blacks and our dad. She's Welcome."

"Pretty much, but not. Just because she hangs out with the Chief to be" She said in a mocking voice "doesn't give her special privileges and even so that doesn't explain this one." she pointed at Angela who had been trying to stay calm and let her words run off of her like water just as I was.

"Back off Leah I brought them here they are my guest." Came a deep voice.

"Oh just great. You brought four of them here wow selling out much Quil." Leah said slightly vibrating with anger.

"You don't own the beach Leah" the tension was running high and Quil began to vibrate as well. This can go two ways at this rate. Wrong and horribly wrong.

"Fuck you Quil. What! So your little cronies abandoned you so you decide to pick up new ones. News flash I don't think they are much of a fit." Leah yelled. Angela and I both noticed at the same time that both she and Seth were shaking as well. Leah was probably out of anger Seth on the other hand could be well in danger of phasing.

"Shut the Fuck up you would know about being abandoned isn't that what Sam did to you. For your cousin no less." Quil snarled " What everybody fucking knows. But now I'm starting to think its not because he's a douche bag but because your just a total bitch." his voice was dripping with venom

"Hey don't talk to my fucking sister like that."

"What you don't want me to call her a bitch. Well I'm sorry I call them as I see them and she is definitely one." They continued to argue while Angela and I looked on in horror.

" Shit this is getting out of hand. Thank heavens no one else is here." Angela said.

" Is this what it looked like for me yesterday."

"Yep, like a train wreck you can't look away."

"Wow!"

" Those voices are coming in clearer." one of the twins said running up to us from where they were playing. Angela quickly grabbed them and pulled them further away from the argument fearing that they would get hurt.

"Oh so now your going to act all protective as if I'd hurt kids" Leah snarled noticing Angela's actions.

"I said leave them alone." Quil yelled. All of their shaking had increase I was beginning to think that Leah wasn't just from anger any longer she was blurring along the edges.

" Um How many are you guys picking up?" I whispered.

"Three here at the beach and one further away it keeps moving around and is mad because someone named Embry is late." Aidan answered.

Good Jared is around. "Jared!" I yelled hoping that he could hear me.

"Did he hear her.?" Angela turned to ask them

"Yeah he's on his way." Andrew answered.

"Call me a Bitch one more time Quil and I will slap your." Leah growled.

"Tell him he's going to need back up ." Angela said " I know He's going to call her a bitch that's just an open invitation" she commented

"BITCH!" Quil yelled in Leah's face. She rared back and slapped him with all she had the echo of it thundered off the trees and through the air, leaving a redden hand print on his face.

"Oh that's it girl or not. I'm so bout to choke a hoe." Quil shape was almost unrecognizable, both of them were shaking so much. I expected them to just poof into a wolf like Jake had but instead he and Leah both fell to the ground in shock and spasms yelling in pain.

"Whats wrong with them Seth asked clearly scared. But still shaking."

" This is wrong. Jacob wasn't in this pain when he phased. Wait why is Leah in pain girls don't phase I whispered to Angela."

" I don't know Bella I know about them but not about the process."

"Shit Jared needs to hurry up."

"OOO You said shit." the twins said in unison.

"Not now. How far away is he?" Angela scolded.

"He's almost here but I doubt he'll make it in time" Andrew answered as their cries of pain started to become howls.

And he was right two milliseconds later Quil and Leah poofed into giant wolves. Quils chocolate brown and Leah's silver. They launched at each other and one second after that Seth exploded into a sandy flash of fur launching in between protecting his sister. Looking at them all you could see was humongous balls of fur wrestling around with each other. Thankfully Jared along with Sam Paul and Jacob emerged from the tree line in their wolf form. Sam obviously gave them an Alpha order because they suddenly stopped and laid down with their heads between their paws as if being reprimanded. And the twins confirmed my suspicions.

"That was so cool. All he did was yell at them. I want to see it again" Aidan called.

"You will not you shouldn't have seen or heard it the first time" Angela fussed. "Go get your stuff." she ordered giving them something to occupy their time with.

Sam had gotten things in control and they were all heading back to the tree line but Paul and Jacob were lagging behind there wolves giving both Angela and I longing looks. The pull of the imprint strong because we could see them yet not touch them. Sam turned around to look at us rolled his eyes and nodded his big head towards our wolfs signaling that we could go to them and go we did. As a matter of fact we launched ourselves at them.

I slammed into Jacob wrapping my arms around his great neck and snuggling my face in his fur.

" God I miss you." I ground out with much gravel in my voice. Jacobs only respond was a whine as I sunk further into the feel and smell of his fur. But I know what he meant. "I swear tomorrow I'm working on that connection between us because I don't know if I can do this for the rest of the week I miss you to much." I said to him both of us nuzzling into each other.

Sam didn't give us long together and before you know it they had to go. And so did we it was getting dark and we no longer had Quil to guide us.

On the walk back I took the time to ask a question that had been burning in my mind to ask since the events that happened yesterday.

"Hey Ange."

"Yeah?"

"When you fixed up Lauren yesterday why didn't you fix her nose and her head injury.

" I don't like to mess with bones and head injuries you can really mess someone up if its not done correctly. Like if I fuse a bone wrong they'd have to get it re-broken which is more pain on them. And as far as head injuries they are very tricky. Its bad enough that I had to wipe her memory with the injury in place as it was."

"Oh! Well that make sense."

When we finally reached our cars I hugged Angela and the twins good bye and hopped in my truck as I made my way to Sam and Emily's home. Glad to get somewhere and relax.

" I'm back I announced, being that I didn't see anyone in the kitchen or dining room when I entered the house. I got a little further in and saw both Emily and Embry sitting almost stone still.

"Oh there you guys are. You know Embry Jared is pissed at you. Your late." I said. He said nothing in return. He didn't even acknowledge me. If I didn't know he had wolf hearing then I would have thought he didn't hear me.

"Is something wrong. Please don't let anything be wrong I can't take anymore drama today." I said stressed. Walking over to them and snapping my fingers trying to get a response. I looked down and saw the lottery tickets in Embry's hand

"Wa...wa... we ..w .. won." Embry stuttered finally giving some type of response. "We won Bella we won."

* * *

**If your reading this then that means you read my chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH. But may I ask one small favor. Please review its the only way I know if you guys like the way the story is going. Thanks again until next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Leah

**I'm Back!**. Ducks and hides from who ever is still out there which I seriously doubt its anyone. Over 2 years is too long between updates and while I have plenty excuses why it's taken so long I'll spare you with a simple I'm sorry. Although it seems the last 3 chapters or so have that word in it so that doesn't really work either. Hmm? Real Life's a Bitch? Yeah that's the one I'm going for. Real life's a bitch. So for you guys I'm going to give you guys a quick refresher of whats been going on up until this point

(in voice of Glee recap)Bella has been left by Edward as in new moon but decides after hearing a song (halo) to give Jacob a chance. A real chance. She finds herself kissing Jake as Mike Newton is tossing his cookies in the bathroom. After getting Mike home Bella and Jake decide it's still early and decide to go on a picnic on the beach but are stopped by a cumbersome Paul. Paul forces Jake to phase and then Jake promptly imprints on Bella while Bella is screaming and kicking trying to get away from Embry and Jared that Jake is going to die at the jaws of Paul.

Jake and Bella are kept away from each other all about 2 days in which time Bella spends at the Black residence literally worrying her self sick... or it could have been the virus Mike had. Mean while Jacob Begs Paul and Sam to train him enough to see Bella. They don't think he can do it but he does. When Jake and Bella reunite The have a go on that picnic that they were meant to go on under the close and careful watch of Sam who surprise! knows where the Meadow is and takes them plus Emily there. While there Laurent shows his face and tries to eat Bella and Emily only to be dismembered and burnt by an angry pack while a piss Jake whisks them to safety. Despite almost being eaten the pack has a bonfire to welcome Bella into the pack where both Bella and Jake get tats and then have a fun wild and crazy party in which some how ended with the wolves singing I kissed a girl from in drag and Two of them accidentally kiss.

The next day they all go to the Beach minus Sam who had to work. They meet up with Bella's forks friends and play a game of football which turns violent when Lauren provokes Bella by pushing up on her man and Bella fights back literally by kicking Laurens sorry ass so much that Angela had to reveal that she is a witch and so is Bella. Paul Imprints on Angela and then Angela erases the forks kids memories minus Ben because he's a warlock only he never developed powers. A meeting is held Angela is welcomed into the pack but doesn't receive her full initiation yet because the wolves are leaving to go to wolf boot camp. While the wolves are away the witches will play... or go to a boot camp of their own. Angela reveals she has the power to absorb or borrow other powers. Bella is introduced to Angela's family/ coven . Angela and Bella start training on the beach but run into an angry irate Quil whom Bella miraculously calms. While Bella and Angela are on second beach Leah comes in with Seth and starts a fight with Quil the three of them phase and that's what happened on CTLL

* * *

Leah

Today has been a bad day for me. Most days I seemed to feel better but for some reason I just can't keep my shit together. My temper is easily flared. Not that I'm not temperamental in the first place. Especially these days.

I used to be nice. Okay maybe that's an exaggeration, I've always been tough and had a little bite in me, but not as much as I do now. I'm like that because I can't afford to open myself up like I used to be.

Just last year I had everything. The guy of my dreams. A loving family. A best friend who also just happened to be my cousin. And then one day it just all changed.

It was right after my Dad got out of the hospital with his first of three heart attacks. Things had been a little shaky before then, but _that_day is the day that I felt my world was starting to crumble beneath my feet.

Sam had been distant. I hadn't actually talked to him in a month before that day. I only got letters saying how busy he was in school. But this particular day started out great.

Dad was coming home from the hospital. Sam took me out on a date and proposed to me right on Second Beach. Of course I said yes. We came back to my house and Dad was home. I rushed in to hug him.

I admit, I'm a daddy's girl. Dad announced that Emily was here, and I squealed like a little school girl. I was excited to have everyone gathered so I could tell everyone the news about me and Sam.

No introductions needed to be made. Although Sam had only actually met Emily, a few times, he knew all about her because I talked about her to him all the time and it was the same with her.

Still I made them anyway and that's when he began to act strange. He shook her hand but wouldn't meet her or Aunt Shirley in the eye. He almost acted as if she electrocuted him with her touch. Which cause his eye contact with the floor to break and he looked her in the eyes. That's when I saw it. He gasped suddenly and then he got this peculiar look in his eye. Like he was seeing the sun for the first time. It was the way he had only ever looked at me. And then like that it was over. He smiled nervously and lingeringly shook her hand.

Of course then in that exact moment I didn't realize what was going on. I still don't know what exactly happened in that moment, just that it was the beginning of the end.

We told everyone the news of our engagement Seth, Emily and my aunt were genuinely excited and happy for me. But when I looked at my mother and father it almost seemed forced. They kept glancing at Sam as if something was wrong.

"Sam can I speak to you for a moment?" My dad asked.

"Yeah sure, Harry."

My mom nodded and then added "While you're gone I'll talk with Leah honey," she said. " Excuse us for a moment," she directed towards Emily and my Aunt.

"Actually were going to go I feel this is a private family matter."

"No please Auntie, stay we have so much to catch up on and..."

"But I really must go I have a few early morning errands I have to run."

"Well can Emily stay?" Emily's eyes lit up at the thought of spending the night.

"Mom can I?"

"Well, you don't have an extra pair of clothes but I suppose if Leah lets you borrow some PJ's I can bring you some in the morning."

"Yes," we said together.

"We still have to talk dear," my mom reminded me.

"Oh yeah right."

"I'll wait for you in your room." Emily said.

"Okay."

Sam and my dad had still had yet to leave the room. For some reason Sam seemed stuck. He took a few steps away from us and stopped again. He looked back.

He always looked back when he was leaving even if it was to go to another room. He said that when you love someone you always look back just to make sure they were really there. When he looked back it wasn't me he was searching for, his eyes didn't stray my way. He looked directly at _her_. He brought his hand to rub his chest, cleared his throat, and continued to walk behind my dad. I didn't see the signs of what was going on then, but as the say hindsight is 20/20.

"Come on Leah. He'll be there when we finish." My mom said as she lead me out of the living room into the kitchen.

We sat at the table. She waited a moment making sure Sam and my father were far enough away.

" Leah... are you..." She took a large breath and proceeded. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" I asked incredulously. "No! Just because I want to marry Sam doesn't mean that I'm pregnant."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. So that means that you to have been being careful?"

"Mom!" I groaned knowing where this was going. "How can you even be sure that we're even doing... that?"

"Because a mother always knows. I knew the day it happened. It was the day of his graduation wasn't it?"

"Uh... Yeah it was. How did you know I thought I hid it so well, I even came in on curfew."

"You came back from the graduation bonfire with this glow about you. It was brighter than the normal glow you get from just being around him."

My face burned with an almost unnoticeable blush as I recapped that night in my head. It was a really good night.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked thankfully yet regrettably breaking my train of thought. On one hand no daughter should think such things in the presence of her mother. But on the other like I said that was a really good night.

"Yes mom I'm positive we haven't... you know in a long time. And I really don't want to discuss my … Ugh." Why was her face turning bright red on me?

My mom then burst out laughing until there was a slight trace of tears in her eyes. After she calmed down enough she sighed and wiped her eyes.

"What was all that about? I don't think it was that funny."

"Ah honey. You know if you can't say that you've been having sex maybe, you shouldn't be having it."

I shivered away from her. "I don't have a problem saying I have had sex. It's just I don't want to talk about it with my mother."

"Sweetheart you should be able to talk to me about anything. Besides. I wasn't talking about sex that time so obviously your mind is in the gutter. I meant are you sure about marrying Sam. Not even Sam I mean he's a great choice. But are you ready for marriage in general. That's a huge commitment."

"I know mom. And it's one I'm ready to make. I'm positive I'm ready. I love him so much, I just know he's the one. Besides you were my age when you married dad."

"Well first of all that was a different time and age plus I was pregnant with you. On the plus side to my defense I also didn't change my mind as often or more often then I changed my panties."

I scoffed. "I don't change my mind that often."

"Oh really?" her eyebrows rose. "Did you or did you not tell me that you wanted to be a singer last night, and that you wanted to major in music when you go to college next year?"

"Yeah, I did, so what?"

"Uh huh, and what was it that you wanted to do last month.?"

"Major in medicine and become a doctor."

"Good. At least you can remember what you said. Now what was it the week before you told me about being a doctor?"

"Ummm, oh an event planner." I said pausing. "Okay I see your point. But I'm supposed to change my mind about my career and what I want to do with my life right now. But I know I won't change my mind about Sam. He's it for me. I know what I want when it comes to him." I said with conviction.

"Okay." she answered holding her hands up. "I get that you know that you want to marry him, but baby things change. And it may not be you that changes your mind."

"He would never leave me like that mom he told me so."

"Baby some things can't be helped." She said looking at me the look in her eyes said heed my warning. "You know what though. I'm you mother. And I will support you in whatever you do as well as your father. I just ask you one thing."

"Sure what is it?" I asked suspiciously

"I just ask that you wait until after you have turned 18 and graduated from high school."

I beamed with excitement and happiness. This was really happening. I was going to marry the man of my dreams.

"Sure Mom." I paused. "Only on one condition"

"What?"

"Only if you help me plan the wedding."

"Oh of course. I wouldn't dream of it any other."

I squealed and jumped into my mothers. It surprised her because I am not normally one to show my emotions that way.

However our happy moment was soon cut short when we heard shouting form the back yard.

"Do you think I wanted this? I warned you Sam. That's my daughter in there" My Dad shouted.

"So what you think I wanted it then? I told her I would never hurt her. That I never break her heart and I intend to keep that promise." I heard Sam yell back.

"Maybe we ought to go check on them, Mom"

"Yeah your right, your father knows he's supposed to take it easy and not stress out like that," We got up from the breakfast nook and walked toward the back door.

"I don't want this, any of it. I never did, and you know that." Sam continued.

"But it has never been fought. It's always won in the end. You're just going to cause you and Leah more pain if you prolong it."

"You know what? Fuck it and fuck fate. It's turned my life into a living episode of the Jerry Springer show. Hell, all I have to do is impregnate them both and deny that the kids are mine and I qualify for Maury too."

Sam was pissed. I could hear it in his voice and once I turned the corner it was clearly visible as well. He was shaking with rage. I've never seen him that upset. Sam was always respectful especially to his elders. To see him blow up like that it was almost as if he'd lost respect for my father.

My father took a step back "Sam calm down. We can help you through this."

"No! I don't want your damn help. You've done enough already. You and the council have done enough!"

"Done enough? You say that as if we are to blame? We've done nothing but support you Sam. We can't help who our ancestors are."

"No you can't. But you could have warned me it was real!. That I was to be the first. But that's okay because I'm going to fight this. I love her. I've loved her since before I truly knew what love was."

"Mom I thought you said dad would support me? Why is he hounding Sam like that? What are they talking about?"

"Oh honey. He does support you but he's also a dad I'm just sure he wants to make sure Sam's motives are clear."

"He shouldn't do it like that, look how upset he is."

"And you don't think I know that?" My dad yelled. " I've seen the way you look at each other. I know you would never intentionally hurt her. But a few minutes ago you just got that same look in your eye that you only had for her, for someone else."

"I know that! It doesn't matter though."

"I'm telling you Sam, this going to end badly."

"Boys? Is everything okay?" My mom said finally stepping in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear." My dad said as my mom approached him. He put his arm around her waist as soon as she was close enough to her

"It didn't sound like nothing to me. It sounded like you were giving Sam a hard time. Look at him dad He's so pissed off he's shaking" I say as I walk towards him.

"Leah wait. Maybe you should let him calm down before..."

"I would NEVER HURT HER!" Sam roared as he strode to me in in three impossibly fast steps. Before I knew what was happening he had placed a bruising kiss on my lips. "I'm going to go." He said his voice rough, forced, yet eerily calm.

"Wait, Sam, I'll go with you."

"No! I need a little time alone, and you need to be with your father, he needs you more than I do. Don't be too hard on him okay? He's still sick."

I chanced a glance at my father he did look a little off yet he was standing strong.

"I love you. Forever remember." Sam said as he kissed my forehead. His frame still slightly shaking. "I'll see you later okay?" He asked both hands were encasing my face as I nodded my head. He kissed my lips lightly one last time and then he slowly backed away before turning and running into the forest. Probably to take a short cut to his home.

I stood there looking after his long gone figure for a few seconds before turning and stomping up to my father.

"Dad! What was all of that? I thought you liked Sam. Why would you treat him that way?"

"Oh baby I do like Sam. That was just a Dad thing."

"Dad thing or not you took it too far. I've never seen him that upset."

"He'll be okay. And if it makes you feel better I'll apologize tomorrow."

I squinted my eyes at him. " You better."

"Come on you two beautiful women, help an old man into the house."

" Are you okay, Harry?" My mom asked concerned.

"Yeah just a little tired. I'll be okay" He said finishing with a yawn.

We walked into the house to find both Emily and Seth by the kitchen window no doubt spying on our little spat.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it will be." Dad said. "Hey why don't you come in the Den and talk to me. Tell me about these college plans I've been hearing so much about."

"Sure thing, Harry." Emily smiled and hooked arms with him leading him into the den where he sat in his favorite chair.

"Oh dear, it's time for your medicine Harry," My mom exclaimed. As she went into the kitchen to get it. I followed her into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. My mood was now down from the high I had experience earlier.

"Crap!"

"What mom?"

" I forgot one of his meds. Can you run to the pharmacy and pick it up for me?"

"Yeah sure. I'll get Emily to go with me."

"No she's keeping Harry company why don't you take your brother."

"Fine." I shrugged not in the mood to argue. I was worried about Sam. "Come on squirt let's go."

"Shut up Leah. I'm not a squirt." Then in the next breath, "Mom, can I have some money?" My mom reached into her pocket and pulled out $5. "This isn't enough"

"Well make it enough. And be safe while you're driving Leah."

"I will mom."

The trip to the store was brief. Seth figured out a way to make that 5 bucks enough and was pretty happy. It's something about that kid it's impossible to stay mad when your around him. So by the time I got back to the house I was feeling better.

But upon walking in you could feel the change of mood from earlier in the atmosphere. Emily didn't say anything during dinner and she hardly said anything once we finally got to my room which was extremely unusual.

I asked her what was wrong "nothing" she would say. I found it odd a lot of things from that day was odd, so I just let it go.

As time passed on things settled down. Except for with Sam. He seemed even more distant then before and only seemed really like himself when Emily was around. I was like they were almost drawn to each other.

Sam and I were arguing more and things just were not going right. So finally one day we went for a walk on second beach. Sam was pensive as we walked hand in hand. Even with the physical contact he still felt distant.

He asked me to meet him on Second Beach. So there I sat hugging my knees to myself as I waited for him. As soon as I saw him I jumped up and hugged and kissed him. He responded back but it was without feeling. I pulled away and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He reached down and took my hand so I let it go. Maybe he was just preoccupied.

Sam and I walked hand in hand as we started down second beach. I asked him what was wrong and he replied that he was just a little stressed and depressed. He lost his scholarship on a technicality and he had no other way to pay for school.

"I'm so sorry baby I wish I could fix it for you"

"Leah, I know it's not your fault. But thanks all the same."

"Well I do have good news."

"Really?" he asked slightly intrigued

"Yep," I replied with a smile. "Emily is coming her for a week"

"Oh that's great, Leah."

"Yeah she wants to spend time with me before going back to school she's going to start this summer instead of waiting for fall."

"What! Why would she do that?" he asked and out of nowhere, he was angry. That's been happening a lot with him.

"Sam what's been up with you lately?" I asked. "You've been acting very strange lately and you're so angry all the time."

"It's nothing Leah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said looking away from me as if he didn't want me to look in to his eyes.

"Don't give me that. Sam, I know something is up."

"Just drop it Leah"

"No! Something is going on. And I think it's between you and Emily. She's been acting weird whenever I bring up your name too."

"What!" he yelled. "Nothing is going on with us Leah."

"Oh really? Cause you and her seem mighty close when she's here. You barely pay attention to me. It's almost as if your drawn to her."

"Leah, have I ever lied to you or done anything that would make me seem untrustworthy to you?"

"No which is why I know something isn't right."

"If something other than friendship was going on between me and Emily I know it would kill you. I would never hurt you like that Leah."

"Then Sam tell me what it is. What's the reason you haven't been around much you don't even call me like you use to. It has to be something."

"I know I've been distracted," he said as he hung his head. "I'm just going through some things that I just can't tell you about right now."

"Why not!" I shouted. "Sam you use to tell me everything. You should be able to I'm going to be your wife soon. Do you mean to tell me that our marriage is going to be based on secrets? Cause I can tell you now that's a recipe for disaster and failure."

"I know that Leah," he growled out. "I don't and won't keep secrets from you when you are my wife. But you are not my wife yet."

I recoiled back from him, completely hurt. The one thing he said he would never do.

"Leah. I didn't mean it like that." He reached for me but I pulled back.

"I think you did. I mean how else is that supposed to be taken." I said as I could feel the tears begin to sting my eyes. He tried to touch me again and I pulled way. He crumbled his outstretched hand into a fist only to bring it to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe we just need to take a break. Leah we've done nothing but argue these past few weeks since the engagement."

" A break?" I gasped. "You're breaking up with me?"

"In a way I think I am."

"In a way? Sam either you are or you aren't. Don't leave me hanging here. You're in control of my heart if you going to break it then break it now. Don't leave it suspended in air because that's just going to make it harder when you finally do drop it."

"Leah, baby, I don't want to hurt you and that's why I say we need a break. It's me not you I need some time to get..." I didn't let him finish.

"Oh my god. You're really going all out. I can't believe you just used that fucking piece of shit line on me!"

"I'm sorry but I... I meant... Ugh!" Sam sputtered with frustration. "I really need to get my shit together."

"No shit! You think!" I interrupted.

"Leah dammit let me talk!" Sam yelled. I flinched. Sam never yells at me.

"I said I would never hurt you and that's what I meant. I just need a little time to myself to sort all of this out."

"Well what the hell do you think this is Sam?" I said pointing to my face "I'm not crying for the joy of it. You've already hurt me."

"Leah we still have forever. I haven't given up on that. I still love you. I still want you. What's a little time when we have forever huh? That is what I promised you right? Forever."

"Okay!" I threw up my hands. "I let you have your time and space but I swear Sam if you screw me over or drop my heart I will make your life a living hell. That is if I survive cause you have it suspended pretty fucking high."

"You can't make my life a living hell no more than it already is," I heard him mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I have to go." He leaned down and placed a sweet longing kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and relished in it knowing that despite what he said this may be our last.

When I opened my eyes he was gone and with him he took a piece of me.

Not even a full week later my world was still falling apart. I was a wreck without Sam and to top it off Dad was sick again. He'd had another heart attack and the doctors said he needed surgery. I was visiting with him when we got the news that Emily had been attacked by a bear while hiking. It took my mom a full 20 minutes to calm me down. And another to convince me that there was no point in rushing down stairs to see her since the doctors would be working on her for a while. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I called Sam.

He wasn't lying when he said he needed space. It's been a whole week since I've heard from him. And even as I called him he wasn't picking up. I was worried about him as well. If there was a bear out there attacking people he was vulnerable as well. When he really needs time to think he goes hiking which is probably what he was doing right now. I called again and it went straight to voice mail.

I spent the night at the hospital that night. Alternating from the waiting room and my dad's room. Calling Sam every so often to which he still never picked up. I prayed that he was okay. I was thinking the worse and my nerves were a mess. I didn't sleep. Finally at around noon the next day I woke up. I didn't even know that I had fallen asleep. I lifted my head from the edge of Dad's bed and he smiled sadly down at me.

"Morning Lee Lee."

"Morning dad. Any news on Emily?"

"Yep. She can have visitors now. And the doctor said since we are in the hospital I can go see her too. As soon as Seth and your mother get here we're all going down."

"That's great" I said excited to see Emily

"But Leah she's not well. She's still on a ventilator and unconscious"

"Oh. Okay thanks for telling me. Do you need anything?"

"Um, bacon?"

"Dad! You're in the hospital for heart problems and you want bacon?"

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah a big one," I chuckled. "I'm heading down to the gift shop to get something for Emily. I'll see if I can get you some of that sugar free chocolates."

"Yuck. Don't bother." He laughed.

"Oh and be good while I'm gone don't think I don't know about that stash of chips you had in here too. You can look for them all you want but they aren't behind that pillow. I took it while you were sleeping."

"Dang can't an old man have a little treat in here?"

"No. I love you, so know that it's for your own good."

"Yeah yeah. Go on out of here." he fake pouted.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

I didn't take long in the gift shop. I picked out a simple 'Get Well' teddy bear that was inside a balloon and some flowers in a glass vase. I was so excited, yet sad, to see Emily. It felt like forever before I finally got to her room. The door was cracked and the curtains were slightly pulled back.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard Sam's voice carry and spill into the hall way. What is he doing here? Maybe he's the one who saved her?

"Who's going to love me looking like this Sam? I look hideous."

"Someone will love you Emily, you don't have to worry about that."

"Who? Who would love someone as monstrous as me?"

"I will, if you'll forgive me. I doubt that you would. I can't even begin to forgive myself."

"Don't start I already told you I don't blame you it was out of your control."

"That's just it. I lost control. I'm the one who's the monster, not you."

"Sam! That's enough I don't want to hear any more about it you didn't mean it and I forgive you so it's over."

And then that's when I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched him first kiss her hands then lean forward and kiss he bandages followed by her lips. It wasn't just a peck. A peck I could have dealt with. No it was a full blown make out kiss.

I stood there with my mouth gaping and heart breaking. I was split into three parts one part wanted to run, one wanted to break down right there in that hall way curl up in a ball and just cry, and the other just wanted to burst in the room and kill them both.

As a result of World War III going on with in my body all I could actually do was stand there. Eventually, I don't know when, I dropped the vase that I was holding in my hands and the water and the glass sloshed everywhere. I think that's what alerted Sam because until that moment he didn't have a clue that I even existed let alone was standing there watching him swapping tongues with what was supposed to be my best friend and cousin.

I hadn't noticed that Sam had moved from his spot or that he was coming towards me until he was right on me. At that point, although I wanted to run I couldn't.

"Leah? I..."

"Sam, don't!"

"I'm so sorry you found out this way..."

"Sorry?" And like that I snapped. "Found out this way? You fucking lied to me, You told me we had Forever! That we only needed a "break"."

"And that's what I meant at that time."

"Wow, well I'm sorry I didn't know that forever ended today. I must have forgotten to check my calendar."

"I never wanted to hurt you Lee Lee..." he reached out his hand to touch my face. I didn't even know until that moment that I was crying. I jerked back and slapped his hand away

"NO! No, don't touch me, and you don't get to call me that... you can't call me that EVER again... we are through Sam. I never want to see or speak to you again." I turned to look at Emily. "And you and I are no longer family." I turned and ran away as Sam called after me. Before I could get too far I felt a hot hand on my arm. I turned to see a tearful Sam looking back at me.

"Leah, please... I... I can't tell you all of what's going on just know if things were different you would have been my choice."

"Sam! I said don't touch me. I don't want to hear your sorry and excuses." I took the ring he gave me off and threw it at him. Surprisingly he caught it.

"No! It's yours keep it."

"What the hell makes you think I want to keep it after you ripped out my heart?"

"Because when I gave it to you …. I…" he dropped his hand and head in defeat, "The ring is yours. Do what you want with it, sell it if that's what you want but this is yours with you is where it belongs." He grabbed my hand and pushed the ring firmly into my palm.

The anger and hurt welt up in me and I couldn't hold my emotions back anymore but I refused to let him see me cry so I did the only thing I could think of the might make me feel better. I slapped him. And he stood there and took it. I have a feeling he would stand there and take anything I threw at him at that moment. I was emotionally exhausted I was shaking with pent up emotion and building rage. I turned and simply walked away no longer able to stomach looking at him for a second longer. I wasn't looking where I was going I only knew that Sam was in one direction so that meant I needed to go the other. I ran straight into my mother and barely noticed it.

"Leah?" she asked concerned

"I…" I could feel my body and my face wanting to crumble and no matter how much I was fighting it the urge to breakdown only got stronger as the second passed. The last straw was the simple touch of my father's hand on my arm. After that I couldn't hold it in any longer I cried harder than I have ever cried in my life right there in that hospital.

In a perfect world I would have at least made it to my bedroom but as I now know this world is far from perfect. I don't even remember getting home. Everything after that was a blur I only know that I cried throughout the night. Anything I came into contact with in those first few hours was soaked with tears. But when I awoke the next day I reserved to dry them and go to school as if nothing happened. I didn't want to be the weak girl who broke down. I didn't want the stares of pity or the whispers of gossip that filled my nightmares of the few hours of sleep I did get that night.

I should have known that was inevitable no matter what I did those same sorrowful eye haunted me in my waking hours as well. As a result my temper became easily ignited and at times quite explosive it was either lash out or cry and I'd be damned if I was going to do the latter. Everyone tolerated my mood swings for the first couple of weeks and despite what I did or said I still got those piercing stares of pity but after a while those stares turned into annoyance and finally after a while everyone just left me alone. They avoided me like the plague and honestly that was fine by me. After a while the name 'Ice Bitch' became linked me and the phrase "get over it" was used frequently.

Contrary to their beliefs I didn't want to dwell on what happened. I didn't want to become the victim but it's hard not to react when its pushed in your face day in and day out. They are getting married in the summer. The exact same time that I was supposed to marry Sam. It's like everything they do they do it to drive the knife they put in my heart deeper as if it weren't already killing me as is.

I decided to start doing things to occupy my time. I found singing and writing music could take me away to another world. Take me away from the pain anger and self-loathing. As long as I was doing it I was okay. I got good at both singing and writing and decided to make it my way out of this hell hole. I worked extra hard to catch up with people who had been doing the music thing since they were kids.

Eventually my hard work paid off and I ended up with a scholarship to multiple art based school. I decided to go to Berkeley on the east coast. I figured it would be far enough from my horrors for now. Only thing I needed now was a recommendation letter, which my music teacher was providing. I was supposed to get it today but he was sick and in the hospital so I could understand. But that didn't stop it from triggering my anger.

As soon as I got home I went to my room and started playing and writing music, using it as my outlet for my miss placed frustrations. Just as I had started to calm down my mom came in and yelled up

"Leah not today!." My anger spiked again this time unnecessarily. I rushed down stairs the anger evident in every move. "Why can't I play my music?" I snapped.

My mom looked at me bewildered for a moment. "I have a headache Leah. I've had a hard day and I also have some bad news. Sit down please"

I sit down rougher the necessary my anger still at an unreasonable high for the situation at hand. "What's the news" I asked with an attitude. I quickly fixed it as my mom laid a glare on me that could bring a marine to his knees. The moment I noticed her eyes soften I knew the news was bad. "It's not dad is it?"

"No. your dad is fine. Listen I was in the hospital today when they brought Mr. Long in he was in pretty bad shape... sweetheart he didn't make it."

I feel the air leave my lungs for a moment as I stare at my mother in stunned silence. "What? That's impossible what happened? It was just a little cold!" I feel my body began to shake with anger and grief. How could this happen? It seems like everything just keeps getting taken away from me. I know I'm selfish but he was my ticket out. And not only that besides my parents Mr. Long was the only person who even gave two shits and a rats ass about me. Oh my god, his children. How could he leave his kids and wife like that. I feel feverish, and achy as my stomach rolls. "I... I don... I need some air!" I run out the house leaving my mother behind yelling my name, but I didn't get far before Seth was on my heels yelling back to my mother. " It's okay mom I'll go with her."

I ran at top until my legs and lungs began to burn which to be honest was way further and faster than I was used to, yet I never stopped I only slowed down but that was enough for Seth to catch up.

"Wait Leah, god when did you get so fast.!"

"Seth I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Well tough shit I'm not going to let you run around out here by yourself what if something happened?"

I slowed to a walk so that Seth could catch up. Who was I kidding that kid was more stubborn then me and very protective even though he tries to pretend he's not. And I thought I was the big sister. " I thought I was the big sibling Seth?"

"Doesn't mean I can't look out for you. Look I'll just walk silently if that's what you want but I'm not leaving you alone. Besides I need some air too the house is entirely too hot and stuffy lately." I cut my eye at him and nodded my consent. I know I'm not going to get rid of him. We walk in silence for a while until we reach second beach. My need to be alone surfaces again as an errant thought of my time with Sam passes through my mind. I ask him to leave again but he again refuses. And then I see them. Chief Swan's daughter accompanied by some other pale faces and Quil. What's worse they are sitting on my spot. My temper flares again and I see red. What gives them the right. Second Beach is a private beach for La Push residents only. I storm towards them with Seth yet again on my heels like an annoying puppy. "Go home Seth."

"NO!" The next thing I know I'm arguing with Quil and the pale faces. My skin feels like it's on fire and ripping apart. My blood boiling underneath and in seconds I'm wracked with pain and on four giant paws. My mind is bombarded with images from more than myself. I'm freaking out and scared until I hear his voice. The voice I've been trying so desperately to escape. Sam. I could feel everything he felt. I could see everything he saw, and within moments of me turning into a monster my mind was filled with everything that had happened from his point of view in the last year, all the pain and struggling, the fighting, the imprint, how he felt it was impossible to stay away from Emily. I felt a piece of my spirit snap again.

And then he let it slip, throughout all of that he still loved me. He still fucking loved me but that wasn't enough. I leapt at him. I wanted him gone from my life forever. I was so close to achieving it and then this bullshit happens. I lash out at him and even got a few licks and scratches in before I was pulled away and held by two wolves.

Soon I felt Sam's presence leave and quickly after that my anger dissipated into sorrow and my body involuntarily shifted back into its human form. Leaving me naked and raw as I felt in the inside. My only cover was Seth. I sat there and cried once again. I'm crying. I'm so tired of crying of shedding tears. I'm so tired of giving my all towards something only to have it taken away from me and spat in my face. From this moment on I refuse to be a weak sniveling girl ever again. This is the last time they will see me cry I will be strong. I stand up and back away from Seth I let the anger run and course throughout my body without care and soon I'm back on four paws again only this time I'm ready.

* * *

**Okay so I know you were hoping for an insight into wolf boot camp which I promise in some form is coming. But Leah started telling me here story and wouldn't stop and we all know when a plot wants to be heard its heard. Anyway I'm happy for all of you who stuck with me and for those who are just now Joining. If you all could please please honor me with a review it would be greatly appreciated. I'm kind of rusty though so please don't take it to hard on me :)**


	24. Chapter 24: You Want Me To What?

**Hey guys I'm back again and look it didn't take years this time. :D anyway here is my next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, fav, and or alerted my story. Also a tremendous thanks to my beta Mionewriter007. You guys should check her stories out they are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while but as much as I hate to admit it the characters in this story are not mine they belong to SM :( still a girl can always dream.**

* * *

_ Come on Quil, stop fucking playing around. _I yelled through pack mind. We've been chasing him around for hours. Since he, Leah, and Seth phased things have gone to shit. Leah is a mess on the forest floor, Seth is pissed and worried about Leah, and Sam, he can't keep his shit together long enough to be Alpha at the moment, and Quil. Well he's just being Quil his natural happy annoying self.

_ Hey I resent that. _He speed up, leaping over logs, and testing the limits of his new body

_ Damn it don't make me take you down. _I speed up. If he hadn't had such a head start I would be able to catch him, but we were all too worried about Leah and Sam to notice he was even gone. Now he's halfway to Canada and it doesn't seem like he's going to stop.

_ As if you could! You know, you've never been able to take me. _He flashed a series of images of me, him, and Embry wrestling around in the garage.

_ Yeah, but things have changed, drastically, now get your ass over here pronto. Nobody has time for your shit, Quil._

_ Fuck you man. I can't believe this is what you and Embry have been holding out on me. Where is Embry anyway I thought you said he was one of us._

_ He is, and he's on his way. Something must be up at Emily and Sam's place or else he'd be here by now. _I can't help it and I let slip my worry about Bella. A whine from Seth as he nudges a still crying Leah brings me back to the present.

_ I can't believe that asshole! Why can't he just leave Leah alone? Why would he turn us into this? Every time Leah gets back on track he pops back up and fucks shit up. _Seth ranted to himself

_ Uh you do know we can hear you kid right?_Paul thought. He decided to stay behind in the Quil chase, but had his back turned to Seth who was wrapped around Leah. Every time one of us turned around to look at them Seth growled. I don't blame him I wouldn't want anyone looking at my sister naked either.

I felt a shimmer that could only mean someone else was phasing.

_ We Fucking...Whoa what the hell is going on here?_Embry asked taking note of the chaos going on in pack mind.

_ Uh lets see. Quil, Seth, and Leah phased while Bella, and Angela were having witch studies. Leah found out Sam is a wolf, and about the imprint, and had a bitch fit of a breakdown. I mean some of the shit she called Sam even I wouldn't say. Sam left because he couldn't take it anymore, and left Lover Boy in charge but lover boy forgot about fuck-tard over there and he decided to take up and run to god knows where, and Jake is chasing him now. _Paul explained.

_ Well fuck no wonder Sam came in so fucked up. He didn't even yell at me for being late or even say hi to Bella. Who is fine by the way Jake I know you were going to ask. He just walked in grabbed Emily pulled her into the room he came out two seconds later with two pairs of shorts and a dress and told me I was late that was it. He didn't even ask why I was late. _Embry said showing us mental pictures of what happened

_ Oh by the way guys we're_... Embry was cut off.

_ Oh Shit Bry! Look I'm a Werewolf_. Quil said excitedly

_ No shit, shit for brains, so am I. Why don't you quit being a dick and stop making Jake chase you?_ Embry said as he entered the clearing where Seth, Leah, and Paul were with a mouth full of clothes. Jared phased out the second Embry phased in not wasting time in getting to his destination.

_ Because I don't want to. Besides who died and made him boss anyway. I'm just as fast and strong as him now probably stronger._

_ Ephraim Black did Quildo. Jake's rightful heir to the werewolf throne. Only reason you're not on your ass right now is cause he hasn't decided to take the crown from Sam. _Paul boasted.

I almost stopped in my tracks at Paul's comment. Q_uildo?_ I laugh letting my tongue hang out and a bark from my gut. Q_uildo? Where the fuck have you been all my life Paul. Shit I think that's your new nickname Quil. Paul strikes again._

_ Fuck you. _Quil said as he changes directions now heading towards Idaho.

_ No Quildo. I know that's your job. _Paul snapped back_. I have a girl to fulfill that service so I think you're going to have to find someone else. Maybe perhaps shitter or a nerd? They don't have anyone. Lover boy would have been perfect for you, but he's all supper in love with bewitched so that's not gonna work out._

_ Okay Paul enough, and if I remember correctly aren't you in love with Bewitched 2._

_ Yeah but I don't act like a love sick addict about it. _Paul shot back.

_ Oh that is a lie if I've ever heard one. You were bitching about training just as much as I was until the three stooges phased. Sam had to drag both of us off the beach when we saw them not just me._

_ Whatever Black, nobody is as bad as you. _Paul answered_._

_ Oh yeah? Well I'll just ask Ange..._

_ No!, no don't do that. Okay I'm just as bad I'll admit it. _Paul said panicked at the thought of me telling Angela.

_ Damn Paul! I might be love sick but you're just out right terrified of Angela._

_ Shit yeah I am, she is just scary. Have you seen the shit she can do? Cause she showed me some stuff in that little alone time we had. _Paul shuddered but didn't release what he saw.

_Wait, Bella's a witch? _Quil asked. _Did she do this to us? I thought we were cool what the hell Bella. _

_ No you Idiot she didn't change you into a wolf, the Cullens did. Their moving back here, and staying to leech upon our forest friends made us change. Weren't you listening when Sam explained it to Leah? I mean come on Quil . _Paul shouted.

_ Um, no, I was chasing my tail. _Quil answered unashamed.

_ Ugh this is going to take forever. Dude we were almost Scot-free when it was just you and me. You catch on quick and with the hellafied weekend we had you got your training on the go but these three fools, Damn! We're going to be here the whole 2 weeks now if not more. _Paul complained.

_ Could you be more fucking selfish? _Seth sneered in to pack mind, his initial panic subsided, after that all we'd gotten from him was rolling waves of anger and sadness and excitement that he tried, but was failing to cover until Leah broke down. _And she deserves to break down. I watched her work her ass off to the bone after those two broke up and now first thing Sam lets slip is it was all for nothing because she can't do any of it now and then tell her he still loves her? Do you know what kind of psychological abuse he's put her through? _

_ Whoa little man chill out its cool. _Paul spoke up.

_ No its not! _Seth seethed. Who knew this kid had so much spine.

_ I agree with Seth. We should at least try to get some clothes on her._Embry pipped up.

I thought about it and Seth and Embry were right. Despite none of us knowing what to do with a crying girl and us all being terrified of them, except for Embry, we couldn't leave Leah like that. Quil would just have to find a way to get his ass home on his own, no one told him to run out there in the first place. I ran full speed back to the clearing and was followed by Embry and Paul. We all phased back. We quickly put on our shorts. Afterwards Embry slowly moved toward Leah to hand her the dress but when he did she started growling and shaking and peeling herself from Seth. Embry and Seth backed off just in time to miss a vicious rake of Leah's claws as she phased for the second time in her life.

"That makes all of us phasing out a waste of fucking time." Paul said aggravated as he stripped his newly donned clothes and phased again followed by the rest of us.

_ I'm ready. _We all heard a feminine voice echo through pack mind. _Come one lets get this shit over with show me how all of this works so I don't have to be around you sorry asses anymore ._Leah sneered obviously putting on a brave face to cover up her fragility.

_ I'm far from fragile, Black. You can't even catch a dumb ass who chases his tail yet, you call me fragile. _The next thing I know I see a silver streak passing by me towards Quil and within minutes she had caught up with him and tackled him.

_ Get the fuck off of me!_

_ Shut up and stop being an ass and making this longer for the rest of us Quil and bring you sorry ass home we have work to do. Sam left me in charge and I at least want you guys in the same place when he gets back so we can train. _

_ Fine. Quil grumbled making his way back to us with Leah on his heels making sure he didn't wander off again. She was enjoying the speed as much as the rest of us did _

We've all been gathered in the clearing for about an hour when Sam finally popped in. I was trying to get Quil to phase back to human Seth and Leah had gotten the hang of it about 15 minutes after we started working on it. Leah found her calming place in a song albeit it was a bittersweet thing for her now being she would have to hold off on the music for a while. Seth's was some new video game he'd gotten and was excited to play. However Quil, was proving to be more difficult. It was almost like he didn't want to phase out in the first place and knowing him he probably didn't.

_ I can take over now. _Sam said eying Leah, and Seth, who were leaning against a tree waiting for Quil to finally phase out. We all figured the less going on in his head the better_. But before Leah and Seth phase back in I wanted to ask you and Paul to train her. _

_ What? Are you... Sam I just phased last week. _

_ I know but hear me out. Leah isn't going to get anywhere under me. There are too many emotions involved and me being in control of her right now is just not a good idea. _

_ UN-fucking-believable. _Paul huffed. _Sam there's no way that's even possible. It's not going to work._

_ Paul I don't have any other choice. She won't respond to me right now. I may be imprinted but I still know Leah. She's going to shut down! Look at her, she isn't even phased and she's shutting herself off, and plus, Jake is too new at this to do it alone. _

_ Says who Sam? He's technically had just as much vamp action as we all have._

_ He didn't even fight it though he just grabbed the girls and left. _Embry chipped in unnecessarily

_ Hey, I had the most important job so screw you Embry. I said._

_ Look Sam the point is I don't want to be responsible for screwing her up even more I don't want to train her. _

_ You won't be doing it alone. and besides Jake as for you you might as well get a head start on this type of stuff now. You're going to be alpha whether you want it or not. These three are already pulling towards you. _

_ You know I'm so mad! You three are discussing this like Leah's not even here. She may be giving __you the silent treatment or pretending you're not there but that doesn't mean she won't hear your thoughts when she phases back or that it won't hurt her. _Embry yelled mentally. _How can you not feel the pain, mistrust, and just plain hurt rolling off of her? And she isn't even phased. Yeah sure she's putting on a hard face but anyone who really has a pair of eyes and a heart can see._

_ She hadn't said much since Sam explained exactly what happened with him and Emily. I can definitely understand her pain whether he could help it or not what happened was still some bullshit._

_ Look You're right Embry, but I've got to do what I've got to do. I just feel this is best. _

_If you think it's what's best Sam I'll do it. _I said.

_ Yeah I guess I can do it, but if we screw up it's on you Sam. _Paul answered.

_ Thank you. Also I know you two were hoping to get back to your imprints but since you're going to help me out I'll help you out. I'll give you both two weeks off whenever you ask. _

_ What? Really fuck yeah man that's what I'm talking about. Let's get this shit on the road go get them lover boy, we've got work to do. _

I walk over to Leah and nudged her. She's already shaking and with that little nudge she's phased.

Sure enough somehow the conversation slips but surprisingly Leah sends feelings of gratitude towards Paul, Embry, and I. _Don't get use to it though. She _grumbled as she readied herself for training.

* * *

One week Later

Shit! I'm late. Damn Leah and all her drama. I mean seriously who wants to know that her cycle didn't come today. I shuddered at the thought. I was supposed to be at Forks High 15 minutes ago so I could get a good spot to surprise Bella. Now I'll be lucky if I can get there before she drives off. I know I would get there faster if I ran but one that would be suspicious and two I've been in the shape of a wolf for the past week I don't plan on phasing for as long as I can, besides its kinda crowded in there now.

I arrive at Bella's school just as everyone was bursting out of the front doors, and the buildings surrounding the main building. You could tell that this is a small town high school because upon my arrival almost every student and teacher stopped in their racks. (Although it might have been due to the awesome roar of my bike. Or the fact that I was on a bike in general.) The ones that didn't stop did at least stare and divert their attention. It was all eyes on the big Quileute guy on the bike. They ran or bumped into each other. One completely forgot about the laws of inertia. The one that states an object in motion stays in motion unless it is stopped. You would think he'd remember that being that he was on a skateboard. He ran smack dab into a parked car. Another guy was obviously trying to make an impression on a group of girls while playing football with his boys. He forgot all about a little thing called gravity. He caught the ball that was tossed to him but forgot that humans don't float in the air, he ended up face planting.

With these new eyes and ears I can take in a lot more then I use to. For instance, when I first approached I could hear the school bell ringing. Books being packed and dropped, lockers closing, and people talking. It sounds like a bunch of noise unless I concentrate on one thing. But when I arrived all of that stopped. Imagine you are at the largest live concert ever. Then out of nowhere everything just stopped. The silence would be deafening right. Not for me. I still heard the heart beats the air conditioning the computer screens running in the school. I'm still working on blocking all of that out. It wasn't until I heard the sweetest voice that I actually accomplished that.

"What's everyone staring at?" She asked. Her question sparked an idea. I'm already a show stopper, so why not showboat a little? I can at least give them a real reason to gape aside from my sheer sexiness . I revved my bike a few times before picking up some speed before popping a wheelie and landing right in front of Bella and Angela. They jumped back on the curb startled and confused, not knowing who the psycho in the tinted helmet was. Although, you would think Bella would remember the bike she helped rebuild.

Both of their hearts began to beat erratically. I couldn't help but laugh a little, well a little more my stomach was already almost raw from the dramatics of this school. I dismounted my Harley and took of my helmet as I was doing so Bella's heart began its normal pace as she cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her face in confusion. She was so adorable when she did that. The moment my helmet was off the whispers started.

"Is that that guy from those vampire movies, you know the hot one with the banging body."

"That's gotta be him O.M.G I think I'm going to faint." Said one girl while holding the same magazine that Bella held in the barber shop. Seriously I don't see the resemblance but whatever. Bella's breath hitched. And then she did something I totally was not expecting. She let out a loud screeching uncharacteristic girly squeal.

"Jacob!" then without warning she launched and attached herself to me. I'm glad I had good reflexes, and strength. Without it there is no way I could have caught her and stayed on my own two feet. I did however stumble back out of surprise and for appearances. She squeezed my neck as tight as she could before peppering my face with kisses and wrapped her legs around me for leverage. While a spun her around, before she finally kissed my lips.

There was a spark that I wanted so much to turn into an inferno, and it would have if Angela didn't clear her throat. That and the grumblings of the jealous girls complaining how Bella seemed to always get the hottest boys. If I wasn't in that category I would have disagreed frankly to me Edwards face looks like a foot, but then again I'm biased.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still excited as I placed her solidly on the ground, but not before I inhaled her deeply.

"Well I'm here to pick you up silly." I said grinning like an idiot. It felt great to be close to her.

"I mean not that I'm not happy, but why are you here today you weren't supposed to be back until Monday." she rambled while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Sam let me out early for good behavior. I would have gotten out earlier if it wasn't for that damn prison riot."

"What riot?"

"You know the one with three big ass fluff balls rolling around on second beach," I said.

"Oh that riot."

"Yep, I would have been out by Wednesday if it wasn't for them and their drama. But I'm here now so its all good. I'll have to tell you later what went on behind scenes though. It's too good of a story to pass up." I said to Bella before we were interrupted by her normal crew and a few bold girls.

"Hey Jake, what's up man," called Eric, while attempting to be cool by fist bumping me. "Great game the other day."

"Yeah it was fun."

"Yeah we should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." I lied. Football with the normal humans is totally out now.

"Excuse me," a girl I didn't know asked.

"Are you..."

"No, Amber, it is not him besides that guy isn't that tall."

"Well you don't know that. The camera can make you taller or shorter. Sharon." Amber said refusing to let it go. Then Sharon whipped out a magazine.

"See it says it right here he's only 5'10. This guy has to be at least 6'4."

"6'5" actually," I said gloating.

"See I told you. Like he would ever come here anyway."

"Maybe we should go before they start scratching each others eyeballs out." I leaned over to Bella's ear while still keeping eye contact on them.

"Yeah maybe your... Aw Crap."

"What?" I asked startled.

"I can't, Jake as much as I want to I can't. I have a study session with Ange, and I was her ride to school today, and even if I didn't I don't want to leave my truck here over night."

"Actually that's what I was going to tell you. That I was going to cancel for today."

"Wait why would you... You twit. You knew." Bella said mockingly angry while slapping her arm.

"Ow!"

"Of course she knew, Paul can't keep a secret to save his life without an injunction from Sam. By the way he'll drop Ange off and the truck at Sam's."

"Yeah Paul is horrible at secrets and the twins too. They like to gloat too much and tease me with what they know."

"The twins knew too? Oh that is so unfair, why didn't you tell me."

"Because unlike them, I can keep a secret, and surprises are good for you. Although I didn't know he was going to go all bad ass on us." She said pointing to the bike.

"Well what can I say. They say go big or go home."

"Looks like you'll be going home. There's no way Bella would get on that." Mike butted in. sparking defiance from Bella.

"Actually I would. As a matter of the fact I would drive it."

"Pfft Yeah right." They all scoffed. I looked at Bella with a knowing grin, and handed her her helmet.(Dad made me get one when he found out what really happened to Bella's head. Quil was horrible at secrets too.)

She mounted the bike ungracefully, but yet she managed to kick started it without a hitch before roaring off around the parking lot. I enjoyed watching her the hair that was hanging out flying behind her. I enjoyed it almost as much as seeing everyone's face, but Angela. She was the only one not surprised. Their eyes and mouths were open a mile wide.

When she got back to me she carefully scooted back to give me room to hop on. "Well, see you guys later." I said not giving them an explanation or anything. I figured if Bella wanted them to know anything she would have told them. I gave our audience on last wave before burning rubber out of the parking lot. The ride to Bella's house was shorter then I would have liked. The feel of her small arms around my torso felt a amazing. Once we reached Charlie's house I stopped the bike, but she never released my waist. I balanced the bike while I took off my helmet.

"You know I can't get off if you're holding like that." Although I didn't mind her holding me either.

"I don't want to let go yet." She said sounding kind of muffled because of the helmet.

"Well that's fine but you can at least take the helmet off. And put your arms around my neck."

She huffed before taking off her helmet.

"Hold on tight."

"Jake what are you going to do?" She asked skeptically

"Piggy back ride. Duh"

"Jake... I,"

"Oh not this again" I said as I reached behind me and placed her arms where I wanted them to be. I get off the bike, causing her to tighten her grip enough for me to grab her legs as I walked us the short distance to the door where I reached up to the eve of the door and retrieved the key. You know for a cop Charlie sure doesn't have any home security. I mean he leaves his house key out in the open. Even my dad wouldn't do that. Rebecca and Rachel got locked out of the house plenty of times, and had to wait until my parents came home to get in.

"That was such a rush," She said a smile spread wide across her face. I put her down and look at her slightly confused. This isn't her first time riding or driving the bike. "Proving them wrong and watching their faces." She continued as if to answer my unvoiced question.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Yeah who knew Bella Swan was quite the rebel. Next she'll be wearing bikinis with pot on them while flipping the bird."

"In your..." She paused as if she forgot something. "Shit!" she said as she scrambled off of my back.

"What?"

"Shit shit shit! I forgot about Charlie. He doesn't know about the bikes he's going to kill me." By now she was pacing with her head in her hands. That is so not a good thing for her to do, sooner or later she's going to run into a wall.

"Bells calm down. Its not that serious."

"Not that serious? How can you say that? It's Charlie he made me promise when I was ten never to ride a motorcycle let alone drive one. He's going to be livid."

"He's not going to be livid."

"Yeah? Well how do you figure that? I know why he hates them yet I still did it. Granted it gave me a way to spend time with you so I don't regret building them but I've disappointed him again." She rambled then groaned.

"Charlie knows about the bikes." I said.

"Come again?" She freezes and looks at me bewildered and horrified

"Charlie knows about the bikes," I repeated.

"He does? What the fuck Jake? How? Who told him?" I love that she didn't accuse me of ratting her out. All though it wasn't me still most people would have.

"My dad."

"What? How the hell did Billy find out." she asked her face was starting to turn that nice shade of purple I saw on Charlies face when he found out about the bikes in the first place.

"Because Quil can't hold an ounce of water in a two ton metal tank."

"So wait, if he knows then why aren't I under lock and key, and not allowed to see you?" She said finally calming down enough to take her backpack off and place it near the coat rack by the door.

"Because my dad talked him down by mentioning how happy you were. Charlie didn't want to ruin it so he bought us the helmets and made me promise to keep to the trails until I got my license."

"Wait, so you have your license now?"

"Uh no not yet. But I'll have to now because of that little show. I'm sure he'll have his deputies trolling the streets for me until I do." I paused, "Of course now that you know how to ride and are giving exhibitions in public you'll have to get one too." I said laughing at her attempt to be a bad ass.

"Don't laugh Jacob. It wasn't funny it was irresponsible." She said sitting to the kitchen table and placing her head and face in her hands again. I walked to her and grasped them, gingerly removing them so I could see her face. I've gone this long without seeing her.

"Bells seriously it's okay. I'm mean without a doubt Charlie will know about today, but it really isn't that bad. Besides it's about time you stopped conforming to the man, and join the black side of things. Even if the man is your father." I said earning a smile from her.

"It was pretty awesome."she giggled

"Yeah and hot," I added while placing my hands on her cheeks to kiss her lightly. She kissed me back but our session didn't last long my stomach decided to make its presence known.

"Someone's hungry." She laughed.

"It can wait." I said pulling her face back towards mine. Like her I just wanted contact. It just so happened that the contact I was getting was kissing. Who am I to complain about that? Apparently my stomach didn't agree with my logic, it chose that moment let out a louder growl.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees with you." She laughed before placing a sweet kiss on my nose.

"How about I go heat us up some leftovers from last night? I had made enough for everyone at the station but I guess I should have called first because everyone was out at the diner eating except Charlie. I hope Mexican is okay?"

"Bella I'd eat anything as long as its cooked."

"I'm guessing roughing it sucked."

"You have no idea. I'll never take advantage of civilization or its food again." Please don't ask what we ate, I chanted to myself. I really do not want to relive eating Bambi's cousins. Damn, too late. I shook my head to clear my head from the images. Damn my vivid imagination now I can even taste it again.

"That Bad huh?"

"Yeah you really don't want to know."

"Well since you didn't take anything with you when you left and you didn't come home to eat that meant you were roughing it. I'm guessing you had to hunt for your dinner?"

"You would be correct."

"Well I know game can be well gamey but it couldn't have been that bad once you cooked it."

"That would be where you were wrong. We didn't cook it. As a matter of the fact we ate it in wolf form."

"You mean raw like a lion?"

"More like an actual wolf but yep."

"Okay that is just too gross," She said slightly turning green.

"Yeah it was. First thing I did when Sam let me off is brush my teeth, but because of Leah that was shortened."

"Why, what happened?"

"She came to the house hysterical because Sam wouldn't let her of for Valentine's Day tomorrow. Harry usually he does something for her, and Sue. She never misses it even when she was dating Sam so he knows about it but still said no."

"But what does that have to do with you? He's the Alpha what can you do?"

"Well it seems that the wolves that phase after me tend to lean towards following me verses Sam and technically I can over ride his word at anytime."

"Wow. So what did you do?"

"Talked Sam into letting her go with a chaperone which ended up being Embry since every one but him, Seth, and Quil are imprinted. They'll be patrolling until time for the meeting/bonfire to induct them, Angela, and Jared's new imprint Kim to the pack. Then Seth and Leah will be patrolling during the party."

"Wait, why are the patrolling instead of being at the party?" She asked as she pressed start on the microwave.

"Because Leah wants nothing to do with Sam and even though Seth is a werewolf he's too young for the parting part. It's bad enough we corrupt him with our thoughts, we shouldn't do it with our party habits too. Sam will check in with them every now and then to make sure everything is going well." I answered while moving past her to the fridge to grab a couple of sodas and glasses just as the microwave beeped. We were in sync with one another in the kitchen, a well rehearsed dance from our homework and motorcycle building days.

"Table or Living room?" I asked.

"Living room." She answered as she grabbed two plates and forks and headed towards our designated area. We placed the food and drinks down and we both dashed for the remote. Another ritual for us. I usually lost but that was before the change I'm positive that I could have gotten the remote before Bella. Unless.

"Did you just use your shield to get the remote?"

"Don't be silly. I'm not that far yet, and I wouldn't use it for something a trivial as that. Using magic takes a toll on you."

"Well how far are you? I mean I know you figured out how to contact me when I'm in wolf form but what else have you learned?" I asked before taking a bite of my food which immediately caused my eyes to roll back in my head. It tasted so good, I was definitely having a foodgasm at the moment.

"Good?"

"Mmhmmm," was all I let pass through my lips as I began to shovel food in my mouth while listening to Bella's answer.

"It turns out to be a witch it requires an extensive amount of reading. I'm not even supposed to know how to do that yet. I snuck and did it. As far as the physical shield I'm able to wrap it  
around myself that's about it."

"Sounds boring."

"Only in some parts but you know me I'm a bookworm and new interesting facts excite me. What about you what did you learn?"

"Nothing that I didn't already know. It turns out our super active weekend pretty much gave me a crash course in werewolves 101. I would have been back by Wednesday. Quil, Leah, and Seth kinda ruined that. I had to help them train."

"Oh wow. What happened?" She asked before taking a much smaller bite of her food then I did.

"Well of course you know how they phased to begin with and started fighting again right after it. Well long story short Sam had trouble getting them to stop it was me who yelled out freeze a second before Seth and Leah neutered Quil. Mainly Leah, Seth was just her backup.

Leah completely shut down once she found out Sam was in the pack much less the Alpha she became so emotional she couldn't even hold her form together. Later Sam had Paul and I train Leah because he figured she would refuse to take orders from him much less respond to him even after he explained about the imprint. He was right. The only thing Leah said to Sam after it all was settled was 'you took everything.' In a way he did. He really hurt her. Leah was never the softest of people but once upon a time she use to actually be okay, even fun. Sam kept trying to get through to her and it just wasn't working, and on top of that it was upsetting Seth. It didn't really phase Quil either way besides him being slightly still pissed about being left in the dark but aside from that the only reason why he hadn't phased out by that point is because he was too excited at the time about being a wolf and figuring out what he could do. Quil took the longest to phase out, what finally got him to phase back was the memory of Brooke Summerhold letting him go to third base." I told her.

"So does that mean your Alpha now?" Bella asked. She was twirling a strand of her hair as she listened to me. "I mean at least of Leah."

"Well Seth goes wherever Leah goes, and Quil just would rather be under me. Technically they are all still under Sam because I'm still under him at the moment. I guess you could say I'm just the General Manager."

"Okay. Yeah pack politics are just confusing."

"Well they are at the moment because nothing is where it is supposed to be. Once I take over everything will fall into place. I just wish that I didn't have to, but at the same time I'm grateful to be going through it with other people and not alone like Sam had too. Things just really aren't in a good place right now but we just have to get through it."

"Yeah I bet." She sighed.

"Well good news is that Sam gave Paul and me two weeks off whenever we choose."

"Oh that's great actually you could probably use it during spring break and the week after."

"Why? What's going on then?" I asked.

"Uh I'm going to be taking a trip to Europe…. Italy to be exact. I know what you're thinking but Renée had bought and arranged everything during, you know, my zombie time."

"Oh that's awesome for you but where am I going to get the money to go with you from?"

"What are you talking about Jake? You have enough money to buy a small country. I'm sure you can afford a trip to Italy."

"What are you talking about? I have all of $60 bucks to my name."

"That idiot. He didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"Jake. Embry was supposed to tell you that our plan worked... You know playing the lotteries. We won. Both of them."

"W... he... w... W... HOLY SHIT! We won the lottery? That's impossible stop playing with me Bells he would have said something." I thought back to the day Embry was late. He kept trying to tell us something but kept getting cut off. "Oh Shit we won the freaking lottery."

Bella giggled, "I know right? That's the same reaction I had. We won't get the money for a month or so which is just in time for the trip. Angela is planning on going and of course you know that means Paul is coming too."

"Aw man awesome. But wait what about school?"

"Well we convinced them to let it be counted as studying abroad. Maybe your school will let you do that to?"

"I don't know we'll have to talk to the council but hopefully the answer will be yes."

.

* * *

**Okay guys this was Just a small preview of what wolf boot camp is like. I know you guys were expecting more and there will be more later. **

**Stories are like a box of chocolate you never know what you're going to get. Kinda like reviews so please be kind and review. **


	25. Chapter 25: Taking the Plunge

Bell POV

It's been a month since Jake and I went to boot camp, and since then life's thermostat has been set on hell. Sure, we got a weekend off, Jake and I at least were able to spend Valentine's Day together, but there was a freak storm that snowed Jacob, Charlie, and I in. Charlie being the chief of police had to go out once or twice for car accidents because a select few idiots couldn't stay off the road, but other then that he was there and he made sure his presence was known. He even went so far as to give us a special Valentine's Day sex talk. Just thinking about it now makes me shudder in embarrassment.

Jake wasn't able to get me anything for valentines day, (not that I wanted anything) because the previous week he was trapped on four legs. Before that point we were just friends. All I had was a pack of conversation hearts that I had picked up simply because I know he likes them.

I know Jacob could have just wolfed out and gone home but he had to keep up appearances which meant we were stuck together. Not that I was complaining about that. Jacob wasn't the only wolf stuck in the storm, Embry was stuck over at the Clearwater's on babysitting detail.

In the past month, the pack has been working their butts off, despite there being no vampire activity. To overcompensate for the lack of action, they started breaking up into teams and running drills. One team plays vampires while the other tracks and chases them until they catch the "vampire." Then they spar with them. Angela and I are now training with them, although we've only been able to spar with each other, we do however go on recon, tracking, and chasing missions, like we are today.

If I could keep my shield stable I would be able to do more, but at the moment I can only get it to work half of the time. One minute I am blocking an attack, and the next I am loosing my grip on it. Sometimes when I get frustrated I throw it -too- hard. Last week, I knocked Quil on his ass and he broke that tail that he's in love with, and forever chasing. He was pissed, and he couldn't sit down for two days. I began to laugh at the memory of Quil's face the first time he tried to sit down after phasing out. Priceless!

I can do other things with it now like control how permeable it is or even stick it inside of things but for the moment I mostly use it on inanimate objects until I can get it under control. I mean I internally exploded a small tree the other day, so I really think that aside from when I'm blocking, inanimate is the way to go. I can also open my mind to the rest of the pack now but only through Jake when he's phased. It helps a lot when we are doing these exercises before I figured it out I was basically riding blind.

Today we are standing in one of the many clearings that we use for training. We are doing a tracking exercise, Team Vamp against Team Wolf. Leah and Seth are the last to join us in the clearing. Seth actually went back to school today, so they were running a little late because he had to get his make up work. Jake was staring off into space his eyes glazed over in concentration as he unconsciously rubbed circles across the back of my hand.

"Hey get your head out your ass will ya? You're going to have my girl on your shoulders today." Paul grumbled to Jake. He wasn't happy that Angela wasn't riding him today. Sam declared that it would be best if Angela and I rotated on which wolf we ride on until we are comfortable with each, then we can choose which one we wanted to ride as our personal wolf. He said that it would help us be versatile and in a way he was right. Despite loving Jacob with all my heart, Jake isn't the wolf I favor riding. I prefer Leah to Jake only because Jake is so wide and dense that it's hard to get a hold on him sometimes, and with shorter hair it makes it even more difficult. Leah however has more fur, and she is leaner so I keep my balance better on her. I love Leah's wolf, now only if I could get Leah the person to like me.

"Don't get pissy with me Lahote, it's not like it's my fault. I'd rather have Bella riding me, but Sam is right they need to be able to work with the other wolves, as well as us being able to trust them." He said while rolling his eyes. I knew as soon as he said riding what was coming next sure enough a snicker was heard in the clearing.

"Don't you dare!" Paul, and Jacob snarled at the same time, but it was too late.

"That's what she said!" Came from Quil and Embry at the same time. The good thing about all of this training is that Jacob had gotten his best friends back. Quil, Embry, and Jake were back to their normal selves as if they'd never skipped a beat. Usually, Paul wasn't opposed to joining in on their dirty jokes, but today he was as out of sorts as Jake was. Neither of them were happy when we weren't with them, they didn't even like us training with them in the first place. They were always worried and stressed about us getting hurt. But the reality is that we are more likely to get injured sitting on the sidelines than if we were able to defend ourselves, and at the same time helping the pack as well.

"Alright, get your shit together so we can do this." Sam growled. He hasn't been too happy himself. He's been itching for "quality time" with Emily, and not to mention he and his thoughts are on constant guard now too with Seth and Leah in the pack. Not that it helped much, according to Jake they all still got glimpses and it was like a sucker punch to Leah every time, which Sam felt bad about. I honestly think they need to fix that shit and clear the air. Sam needs to own up to what he and Emily did besides the 'Oh I know I broke your heart,' bull crap, but the two of them are stubborn as fucking bulls. Riding with Leah after one of his slips is no fun. She's extra everything on those days; extra agitated, aggressive, and irritable, she also tends to pick up on the speed as well.

"Who's team vamp today?" asked Seth in a tone that suggested he was ready to get started. Seth was always eager to train he loved being a wolf, his exuberance for it is only second to Quil. He can often be seen with a great smile on his face as he follows Jake around with annoying happiness, even sometimes when Sam comes around. To be honest the only thing that dampens that kids ever perpetual happiness is the Sam, Emily, and Leah dilemma.

"Paul, Jared, and I," answered Sam in his deep authoritative voice. "It's time for you newbies to start tracking on your own now. You know the drill stay here, we get a ten minute lead, blah blah blah, you know this sh... stuff by now."

"You can say 'shit' Sam. Harry curses like a sailor, it's nothing I haven't heard before. "

From what Jake tells me Seth gives Sam hell. Mainly because of what happened with him and his sister, but also partly because Sam treats Seth like a baby. Although he is the baby of the pack, Seth likes to contend that he's just as capable of the other wolves. The only reason he or Leah even responded to Sam, is because if they didn't they could end up hurt.

"Any more questions?" Sam asked with a deep sigh.

No one said anything, so he took that as a 'no'. "Let's go then," he said speaking to Paul and Jared. They took off to phase and take their lead, leaving Angela, Leah, Seth, Quil, Jake and myself in the clearing. Embry was on patrol for the day. Usually Sam has two wolves patrolling at once unless, like we are doing now, there is a training going on seeing as generally the whole pack is phased anyway.

As we wait for team vamp to get their ten minute lead, we converse about our upcoming trip to pass the time. Sam, the council, and school approved the request for Paul and Jake to go on the trip, much to Angela and my glee. The first thing they did after being approved was immediately applied for their passports along with the rest of the pack. You can never be too prepared.

"Dude, you think Paul on an airplane is such a good idea?" Seth asked, "I mean that's a pretty tight space for a wolf. Just think, he might get pissed that the bathroom is so small, and then everybody on that plane is fucked."

"Don't worry I got that part covered, besides his temper isn't that bad," Angela answered.

"Yeah it is Ange, you just don't see it. He's gotten a hell of a lot better, I'll give him that, but he still isn't a docile puppy either." Seth contended.

"I honestly don't think it will be that bad, and if it does go south I'm sure I can figure out a way to keep him calm." Angela said with confidence.

"In a way you both are right. Paul seems to be calmer around you Angela, but at the same time his temper is still notorious. He doesn't wolf out as much as he use to, but a plane ride could be testing. Not only are the quarters small but we also will have to contend with other people, TSA might be a big concern to, but I say we deal with it when we get there." I said.

"He's already been approved and it would be wrong of us to change course now, especially since he has been working so hard on controlling his temper, and phasing; with, and without Angela around." Jake said ending that conversation. Paul may have anger issues but all in all he's a good guy with good intentions on most days.

The ten minutes pass by fast, and before I know it it's time for the wolves to phase. I squeeze Jake's hand before standing on my tiptoes, and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before he goes. He squeezes my hand in return, as well as returns the kiss.

"Be careful," he tells me, while staring at my soul through my eyes. It's the same thing he tells me every time I'm riding someone besides him.

"Always am," I say back, adopting Charlie's usual catchphrase when we exchange the same words before he goes to work.

As soon as they phase Angela starts working her magic, or whether a glamor to keep the two teams mind links separate. Jake gives me a nudge with his big wolf head before, a lean but powerful silver gray wolf approaches me, and snuffs at my shoulder in impatience.

I roll my eyes at Leah before swinging my leg over, and grabbing on tightly to her fur as quickly as possible, and its a good thing that I did to. No sooner was than I on her back, Leah took off leaving me to have to scramble to get an even tighter hold.

"Damn it Leah, are you trying to give Jake a heart attack?" I said with a laugh. I was used to Leah's theatrics when it came to us imprints riding her. She was like a wild horse sometimes even bucking like one, and I loved it. Leah is the only wolf who doesn't hold back on me. Everyone else treats me like I'm made of glass despite the fact that if I really needed to I could knock them all on their asses.

Leah lets out a barking laugh that was shortly followed by a growl. I could only assume she was getting yelled at through the pack mind by Jake, who was no doubt pulling the imprint safety card. I mentally roll my eyes as I hunker down closer to Leah as she leans into a turn. She was running at a decent speed, but I know it's not at her full speed.

I enjoy the feel of the frigid wind on my face. I was starting to become accustomed to the cold air here in Forks, and today was at least over freezing but just barely. There were still patches of unmelted snow and ice here in the forest where the rays of the sun can't hit whenever the sun decides to make an appearance here. I was stuffed in many thin layers as opposed to a bunch of bulky clothing that restricted movement. with my layers and the warmth that radiated from Leah's fur and body I wasn't too cold.

I decide to enter pack mind out of curiosity and came in on Leah yelling at Jake.

_Calm the fuck down your little swan is fine... _The rest of her retort was cut off, because Quil found a scent, it was Jared's. Leah started heading towards Quil picking up her speed again making me have to push my body even closer to Leah to keep a hold.

The chase was on, and it was exhilarating. I know I looked as un-graceful as ever, my body was sliding to the side every now and then, looked, and sometimes felt like I was going to fall off with every twist, and turn, but by now I know how to stay on. Leah was always like this in training. She had to be: the best, the fastest, the most aggressive, and no one had better stand in her way. And I was right there with her. It seems not only am I a dare devil, I'm also quite competitive as well.

Which is why both Paul, and Jake protested every time Angela or I had to ride her. Leah didn't seem to think about anything but her prey when she was on a hunt. Despite always being a rough ride Angela, nor I had ever fallen off, but it was only a matter of time.

I could see Jake speeding up, knowing that Angela has a strong grip on him. He barked at her letting her know to hunker down as he attempted to catch up with Leah, who was going at 3/4th her speed.

The rule is we hunt as a pack we're stronger that way. So that means no wolf goes after a vamp alone it's always in pairs or more, even still Jake should have been with Seth helping him find the next track, but instead he left him alone. In doing so we watched in pack mind as Seth got cornered by Sam. Seth didn't let that stop him though. Seth attacked Sam with all he had. It was a dance of fur teeth and claws.

_Jake, what the fuck are you doing? You were supposed to stay with Seth! _ Leah screeched yet she never stopped her chase. I could catch glimpses of Jared's fur and we were very close to catching him.

_Turn back Jake, go help Seth. Leah and I have this. _I said_. _I know that Sam would never intentionally hurt Seth, but Seth was giving his all and even still Sam had him on the ropes.

_Go now I'm fine_. I said as Leah made a sharp turn causing Jake to lose sight of us, and giving us a full view of Jared's furry ass, Quil was on our tail as our partner. The trees ahead of us were starting to thin becoming smaller in girth and height.

_Were coming up on some cliffs watch your footing guys. There's no clearing here before the edge and it's not a smooth fall down. Plus the waters are rocky_. Quil warned us sure enough Leah had to make a swift jump over to our right as her right paw flirted too close to the edge. We are closing in on Jared now.

"Speed up," I said out loud. "I need you to get us a little closer." She let out a burst of speed that put us right on his left flank when he neared the edge of the cliff. I threw out my shield just as Jared tries to jump off. He banged into it, and it knocked him on his ass for a brief second, and by brief I mean very brief. Leah, and I reached him two seconds after he hit my shield. Leah coiled and poised her muscles to charge at him, as he's shaking the sense back into his head. Leah leaps at him and then horror struck me.

I thought we had him. Leah was going at full speed ready to charge like a bull, and like a matador he dodge us last second. My stomach sank, Leah's momentum was too great to stop, and even if she did I was going to fly over, and if she turned at the pace she was going we'd still go over only it would sideways. I panic, lose focus, my heart pounds, and no matter what I did my shield went on the fritz as it always does if I panic. Leah uses the last bit of edge to jump away from the sheer face of the cliff but, I know as soon as we go over the edge that she didn't jump far enough out. I know that we are going to hit the rocks at the bottom in the water, if not a random shelf that jutted out along the face of the cliffs rather than just the frigid water below.

I don't know how I'm doing it. In the last second of my life, I am able to see everything that is going on around me. The body of the wolf that my legs were wrapped around, is shifting back to the body of a strong powerful woman, who will survive this fall unlike myself. I look up hoping maybe to catch a branch or a ledge something to save myself and Leah. I know if I catch her I'll likely rip my arm out or not grip her at all, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to try.

I see nothing, only the tan arm of Quil hanging over the ledge we fell off of, and his face of shock and horror as we fall. I know that this is it.

I brace myself for a bone crushing hit that never comes. I feel my wrist being wrapped in a hard yet supple hand before it came to an abrupt stop. I hear a sharp gasp and a sickening crunch as I'm sure Leah has broken something. I feel a sharp pain go through my shoulder. It feels like knives have pried my bone from it's socket. It hangs limply with my body still attached as I am slung over Leah's head. My body hits sharp rocks, and the breath is knocked out of my lungs on contact with the immovable earth and rock. I don't have time to catch my breath because I need to get to Leah. Gasping for air I scramble over to the ledge that saved us and grab hold of Leah's hand as she drags herself up over the edge. Once she's safe we both drop to the ground in exhaustion, and pain.

"I think my shoulder is broken." I gasp still trying to catch my breath.

"It's not broken, it's dislocated," Leah groaned, "Sit up and face towards the ocean I'm going to fix it, and I'll need you to pop mine back in for me when I'm done."

"What! No we'll just go see Sue she'll fix us up, she..." Leah cuts me off.

"We can't wait for my mom to fix us up Swan if you haven't noticed we're kinda trapped here. We can't climb back up so I'm going to have to jump us off and swim us out but I can't do that with a busted shoulder, now turn the fuck around and let's get this over with before my arm heals this way."

Without so much as a grumble I turn around with a pout on my face that quickly turns into a scream as Leah pops my shoulder back into its socket. The pain is so bad I almost black out. I see spots before my eyes as the pain of hot dull knives intensify.

"BELLA!"I hear shouts from above that sound like Jacob.

"DOWN HERE JAKE!"I manage yell back.

"I'm coming down to get you"

"NO! We're okay don't come down, that will just make it three people stuck down here."

"Shit Jake is going to fucking kill me, not only did I drop you off a cliff, but I also let you get hurt..." Leah began to panic.

"It's okay. I'll take care of him, but first lets get your shoulder fixed." Without warning I used my good arm and the strength of my shield to pop her arm back it to place. All was heard from her was a deep grunt. I'm such a freaking wimp, here we are both with the same injury, and I'm the only who cried out like a baby, and all she gave was a grunt.

"Bella, I'm on my way."

"Jake, no, like I said we got it just meet us at the beach?"

"The Beach? How the fuck are you going to get on the... Oh no Bella, y'all are not jumping!"

"We have to, there's no way for you guys to get us up the cliff, the rock is too unstable. We were lucky enough to land here, we are both fine, we just need to catch our breaths.

"Thirty minutes Bella. That's all you two are getting, thirty fucking minutes while I find a way to get to you. You're not out by then I'm coming down be damned hell, or high water you got me?"

"Yeah I got you, and that's all we need." I say, glad that I brought us some time form the terrible force of Jacob Black. I cut my eye over at Leah, she's still clutching her right arm just as I am clutching my left.

"Are you okay? You'll be able to get us down before he finds a way down won't you? "

"Yeah what's wrong you afraid of the big bad wolf."

"Yeah, but not for me for you. He's freaking livid."

"Yeah yeah I let his little imprint get hurt, whatever, I didn't let you die so he should be happy."

I roll my eyes at Leah, this is her typical response. I swear she hates me, and I don't even know why, I have never done anything to her. But unless we're riding, she doesn't say as much a two words to me, and when she does it's snide, and snarky.

"What the hell did I ever do to make you hate me so much Leah?"

"Pfft," She snorted, "I don't know, maybe you just this annoying little pale face that's always in my way."

"Really, that's how you see me?"

"Yeah if it weren't for you I could have run faster and ….."

"That's some fucking bullshit Leah, and you know it. It's not about training, because when I ride with you, you go harder then ever and I encourage you to do so."

"Ugh fine," she sighed and then muttered under her breath. "I don't hate you. I envy you."

"What? Come again?"

"I said, I don't fucking hate you alright. I envy you. God I wish I could get off this damn rock already, but my fucking arm still hurts to bad to swim us out."

"Why would you envy me Leah? I'm nothing compared to you. Your strong, and beautiful, and confident."

"Yeah right don't let the bravado fool you. I'm weaker than you think. I envy you because you get everything you could ever want."

"Oh now that's a lie if I ever heard one."

"Oh yeah? Well you got Jake, and he imprinted on you to boot. You got the fairy tale despite being with your leech lover."

"Yeah so never seeing each other is the fairy tale huh? Jake being able to walk on four legs from time to time is a fairy tale? Oh no this is the fairy tale I'm a witch, and technically, by tribal law, if Jake hadn't imprinted on me I should be dead, yeah that's the fairy tale right there," I huffed I didn't mean to go off on Leah but it's just how it came out. "Leah, yeah sure I got Jake, and I wouldn't change that for anything ever but my life has been far from fucking easy even before the le... Edward left me. I mean come on my ex-boyfriend, and his family wanted to eat me, and his brother tried to."

"Yeah but that was your dumb ass choice."

"Not really," I said while rolling my eyes "I didn't go chasing after Edward Cullen. I just happen to give in when he wouldn't leave me alone, and in the middle of all that I got chased by a crazy trio of vampires, one who bit me, and one who's still looking for me now. Then the supposed love of my life dumps me in the middle of the fucking forest, because I sprung a leak of his kryptonite, and his brother tried to take a chomp out of me," I hung my head and pretended to pick at my nails not wanting to look at Leah as I admitted how weak I truly am. "He broke me that day, thank God Jake was able to put me back together."

"See that's what I'm talking about right there, Jake put you back together. I had to put myself back together, only to have it torn down again by this wolf bullshit."

"Yeah, well be happy you put yourself back together, it means you're not dependent on someone else for your happiness." I sigh again before looking at Leah.

"Jake put me back together because I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own, in my book, I think you're stronger than me any day even without the wolf. You face Sam everyday and you're still here and standing. If I had to face Edward everyday like you do, I wouldn't have made it. When he left, I fell apart I wanted to die I had no intentions of picking myself up. I even did dangerous stuff on purpose just to hear his voice and used people to hear it too. You see I'm not to be envied, I love Jake with all my heart, and I would never trade him for anything, nor would I ever leave him but to be honest Jake came about because I was too weak to do it myself. I would have died along time ago without him."

"Wow Swan, I didn't know it was that bad for you. That's kind of pathetic you know. From what I hear you guys were only together what less than a year. I mean it could have been that bad Sam and I we've been together for as long as I can remember and before that we had crushes on each other. Anyway I always thought you went looking for the vampire that despite knowing what it was you still went after him."

"Yeah well I fell hard and very fast in that short time a lot of things happened. By the time I was sure of what he was I already loved him, or I thought I did. By that time I had been stalked, courted, and saved by him multiple times. I'm not saying none of what went down wasn't my fault, because in the end it all comes down to choices, and I constantly made the wrong ones. I'm just saying it wasn't all as cut and dry as it seemed." I shrugged,

"But in the end I'm glad he left. Now I can see what I was giving up to be with him. I was rushing so hard to be apart of his family, that I almost missed out on the one I already have, and the one that I've gained since joining the pack. I would have given away my humanity, my chance to have children, and truly live life. Anyway what I'm trying to say is, I'm nothing to be envied we were both once in the same situation. We loved someone too hard, and then they dropped us hard, ripped our hearts out, and tore it into process."

Leah looked at me for a few moments as if she were deciding something in her head, and when she spoke again the look in her eyes had changed. They had an edge of sadness to them.

"Yeah I guess so. Unlike you though by him leaving your chance for children was gained, by you keeping him here, mine was taken away."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh like you didn't know. The Cullen's being here was the only reason we all phased including me, and since I started phasing my cycle has stopped. I'm barren I can't have children."

"Actually at the time I didn't know what the consequence of them being here had on the tribe I can't say that if I had things would be different. Me being here had nothing to do with their decision to stay here, or you all phasing. As a matter of fact if I had never come in the first place they would still be here if anything I ran them off. However I am sorry to hear about your inability to have children although I don't think that's what's happening to you."

"What the hell are you talking about? You kind of need a period to have children."

"Did you know that most dedicated, and physical female athletes don't have a cycle? That doesn't mean they can't get pregnant. Many do, and then you also have to look at the fact that your half wolf now but you're also new. Wolves don't start mating until they are two years old. I just think that with the whole imprinting thing supposedly being to make a bigger better generation of the next wolf that the only female wolf wouldn't be able to help out on that little master plan."

"Huh, I never thought about it like that. You know you're alright swan. I would say I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time you know with the training, and stuff, but it was actually kind of fun. I always try to buck you off to see yours and Jake's reaction. You know for someone who is such a klutz you have amazing grip."

"You were doing all of that stuff on purpose? I thought you were just not holding back on me. Hell I like it that way its gives me a better representation of a real battle. As far as my grip, being a klutz all my life has prepared me for such things as holding on to something so I don't fall." Leah snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Figures, well at least all those falls amounted to something."

"Yeah," I giggled, "A whole bunch of scares, hospital bills, and kung fu grip." Leah snorted again as a slight twitch upturned the corner of her mouth. she stood up and began stretching and popping her now healed bones.

"You ready to get off this rock before Jake comes back with rope, your dad, and a helicopter."

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "I so do not want to be on the 8 o'clock news tonight." I get up from my seated position but unlike Leah my body has not healed yet. Hopefully I can get Angela to hide if not heal my injuries before Jake takes a gander at them. I would do it myself but so far I can only do surface stuff like scrapes and bruises. I know Leah knows I'm still hurting but I still try to hide it from her anyway.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked, while looking over the edge of the ledge we were on.

"I'm going to get a running start, and grab you last minute, as I hurl myself over the edge, and pray my legs get enough leverage to miss the rocks." Leah said over exaggerating her words in a peppy voice, which was followed by an evil smile.

"What?" I'm cut off as I turn to see a naked Leah barreling at me full speed ahead. Her arm comes out, and wraps around my body as she indeed hurls us over the edge. I feel the harsh wind whipping past us as we hurtle through the air to the icy depths below.

I barely have time to hold my breath before we are swallowed by frigid water. It feels like waves of sharp shards of ice against my body. I struggle to, and fro, I feel something warm around my waist dragging me, and I remember that I'm not alone Leah is with me. The water is so turbulent, and dark I can't see which way is to the surface, but I allow her to lead the way. It feels like forever, but finally we breach the surface, and I gasp a lung full of burning air before we get pummeled by waves. I know we have to get out of the waves, and start for the shore. My attempts to help Leah get me nowhere, I'm not strong enough, I'm disoriented, and going the wrong way. I once again feel lean supple muscles against my body as I am being dragged to shore. The fact that she's naked slips my mind, and midway I finally gave in and let her do all the work.

Finally, we reached the shore, both of us leaning on each other. Angela was already there when we got there with clothes towels and blankets. Jake was at the treeline, he could be seen struggling against Seth, and Quil who were holding him back, and still he was getting closer, and closer to us an inch at a time.

"Let me go," He yelled, twisting, and flinging his body towards us. I looked at him with wide eyes. I have never known Jake to act like this. He was furious and practically foaming at the mouth.

"Shit Bella. Jake is on the warpath, here let me make sure you are okay before..." Angela said flitting over to me.

"I'm fine Angela" I say trying to shake her off, and make my way to Jake, who is thrashing like a madman.

"No you're not. So you're telling me that when Jake gets here, and gives you his signature hug your not going to scream in pain?" She said her tone hurried as her hands flitted over my body until she indeed found my sore spots on my back, and my shoulder. I flinched despite trying not to.

"I've done worse than this to myself." I say gazing past Angela to where Jake is. He's practically foaming at the mouth now. "Why are they holding him back, he's not going to hurt me."

"It's not you they are worried about, it's Leah. She took you off a cliff, and he's just murderous about it."

"That's ridiculous, it's not like she did it on purpose, and besides it's mine, and Jared's fault too. He should be going after us too if he's going to go after Leah."

"He already went after Jared, and kicked his ass something awful. Besides, you and everybody else knows he's not going to come after you, but Leah? She's not going to stand a chance. She's the wolf you were riding."

"Yeah but... Oh fuck it," I push Angela aside, and stomp my way over to Jake. I'm so sick of being viewed as the little weak thing. As if I'm made of glass or a porcelain doll. I get to Jake, Quil, and Seth, and I look him dead in the eye. "Quil! Seth! Let him go."

"Are you crazy? Look at him, the moment we let him go he's going to go for Leah's throat."

"No he's not, because if he does he'll make me very upset. Jake is going to stop this insanity right now, aren't you Jake?" He nodded even though he was still shaking, and blurring slightly around the edges he had calmed down a little. I raise my right hand, and cup his cheek, rubbing my thumb in soothing circles along his cheekbone. He lets out a heavy sigh, and his shaking becomes a slight tremor, and I know he's gaining control again. His eyes begin to lighten, and I see him coming to clarity enough to use his words. The boys let him go, and back away, but not far enough where they couldn't get to him if he were to start quaking again.

"She took you over a cliff, you could have died, she was supposed to protect you!"

"And she did. I'm here aren't I? I'm not dead, or all broken up."

"But you could have been, and I heard you scream in pain. Don't lie to me, Bells, I felt it to you got hurt."

"Jake, I do worse to myself on a day to day bases. I'm not that hurt. She saved me. We were going to hit the rocks on the bottom, but she caught me, and made sure I was safe before worrying about herself, and her shoulder that was dislocated."

"But..." I cut him off I don't want to hear it.

"You are not going to even think about touching Leah, and you better not say anything to her either besides thank you. I'm so sick of the men in my life treating me like I'm going to break. well I'm not okay. So I fell off a cliff I'm fine, and it isn't even Leah's fault that we fell in the first place. If my shield had held up we wouldn't have been in that position in the first place. If you want someone to blame then its me."

"But..."

"No Jake, I don't want to hear your butts, and asses. I'm not going to let you bully Leah or anyone else in the pack over me. By the way you're going to apologize to Jared too. Leah was doing her job. We were in a training exercise and she didn't hold back. If it were a real vamp you guys think you're going to be able to hold back during a chase? If it were real vamps we were after Angela, and I would be dead on our first go out, because you all pussyfoot around when it comes to us, and you can't do that."

Jake's shaking had finally come to a standstill, although I think it's because he was in shock. His mouth had popped open and his eyes were fixed on me. I had never talked to him like that before. I've never talked to anyone like that before, and you know what? It is liberating. I take a deep breath as I steel myself for my next proclamation.

"You better get use to me going full out. I'm choosing Leah as my partner. You're still my favorite wolf, but I think its better for me to ride her in the field. She's the right size, her hair is longer for me to hold on to, and she doesn't hold back or lose focus. Oh! And by the way she's coming with us to Italy."

"What?!" I heard from Jake and Leah who was still by Angela, which was a good distance away, but with her hearing abilities she was still able to hear what I said.

"I said she's coming with us to Italy. Come hell or high water, she will be on the trip with us. So you, and Sam better accept it, and make it happen!"

* * *

**So I decided to put the AN at the end this time. I have a question for your guys I'm nearing what could be the end of this part of the story what I want to know is if you guys would rather me keep going under this story making this a lot of chapters or start a new story? Oh and review please.**


End file.
